RCW: Revolution Championship Wrestling
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: RCW returns with December Reign as Ryan Walters defends the RCW World title against Yoshihiro Magma while CM Punk & Carlito defend their tag titles against the Bikebrakers! WE'RE BACK, BABY! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Global Revolution

**Revolution Championship Wrestling Presents Global Revolution**

The pyro went off as the RCW logo was engulfed in flames. This was the measuring stick for a Pay-Per-View. The announce team consisted of Joey Styles, Sam Shadow & Chris X. The 6-sided ring also lit up.

'Welcome everyone to the event that sold out in less than a full hour! I'm Joey Styles, along with Sam Shadow & Chris X… and this is Global Revolution live on Pay-Per-View!' Joey declared.

'Thanks, Joe. Boy, do we have a great card tonight! In a Triple Threat match, albeit a rematch from Wrestlemania 22, Rey Mysterio defends the prestigious WWE World Heavyweight Championship against former champions Kurt Angle & Randy Orton. But not just any 3-way dance, oh no… it's going to be a 3-way Barbed Wire match! Also, John Cena defends the other WWE World title against The Undertaker in a Buried Alive match.' Shadow announced.

'The recruits also get into the mix as The Dog House, consisting of Bloodhound, DJ Diddy Dog, Redbark & Joey Boozehound take on The Emblem which consists of Eric Azzurith, Seth Ozkan, Chris Katalyst & TJ Dallas in a 4-on-4 Sudden Deathmatch! Also, we crown the first RCW Global Tag Team champions in a Battle Royal! You can handle the big one, Joe!' Chris X added.

'Thanks! The Revolution Heavyweight championship is on the line in an 8-man elimination match. The competitors will be determined in qualifying matches throughout the show. Enough of us wasting airtime; let's get to the ring!' Joey concluded.

'**The 911' Ryan Walters vs. 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson.**

In this opening bout, Ryan Walters traded submission holds with Wilson in the early going. When the camera backed up, everyone got a look at the 'X' scar on The 911's chest. Wilson locked back up with Walters and doubled him over with a swift toe kick, followed by a DDT. Wilson went for a frog splash, but Ryan moved and then took advantage by stealing Chris Benoit's Crossface. Then, as the fans and announcers cheered on the action, Wilson stole the Ankle Lock from Kurt Angle and reversing the Crossface with it. The 911 ousted The Shuffle to the outside. Walters revived himself and took down Wilson with a suicide dive.

'What a dive that was! He'll have to get rich or die trying!' Shadow exclaimed.

When the action picked up, Wilson hit a viscous double-foot stomp onto Walters' back. Walters got up immediately, seemingly unaffected, and smashed Wilson over the head with a running Double-Axe Handle. A goose-chase sparked. When Wilson reached the corner, he attempted his Wildcard flying corkscrew clothesline finisher but missed as The 911 rolled away. Walters pulled Wilson by his long black hair and set him up on the top turnbuckle before spin-chopping him. Then The 911 attempted his Half Powerbomb (which he dubbed 'The 911 Tornado Bomb') and executed it expertly. Then he applied the Tazzmission sleeper to pick up the win… and gain entry into the main event.

'What a match! I think the bad break for Wilson started when he missed his Wildcard finish.' Shadow explained.

'He could have a dislocated collarbone after the devastating 911 Tornado Bomb connected.' Joey guessed. As the referee and several medical staff hauled Dan Wilson from the ring, the 30,000+ in attendance gave him a thunderous ovation.

Captain Paul Birchill vs. 'Black Jaguar' Butch Bingbong vs. Fade 

This Triple Threat Elimination bout began with Birchill & Fade pounding the 6'11'' Butch Bingbong. Butch fought back and drilled them both with consecutive Jaguar Drivers (Muscle Busters). As Butch went to pick up Birchill, Fade revived and slammed Butch's face into the mat with his heel in a move called 'The Fade to Black'. Birchill turned on Fade and blasted him with his Uranage finisher. Butch laid in wait as Birchill ascended the top rope. Fade crotched the unsuspecting pirate on the post. Butch took the opening and executed the Avalanche Jaguar Driver from the top rope. Birchill was eliminated. Fade went right back to work on his larger adversary as Birchill rolled out of the ring, hitting Butch with a pair of karate kicks to the gut and the back of the head, followed by the Fade To Black. Fade went up top for his Fading Existence rolling leg drop finisher, but Birchill came back and crushed Fade's head with a steel chair. Butch marched over and hit a falling Jaguar Driver for the 1-2-3. Birchill resumed his attack after the bell by nailing a vertical DDT. Butch had punched his golden ticket for the main event.

'Looks like Birchill, the fun-loving pirate from London, UK, finally lost his smile… and Fade's getting the brunt of it!' Chris X exclaimed.

After a commercial for _RCW on XNN _aired, Joey Styles took centre stage on camera.

'It's time for a change of pace from the heavyweight action. We have imported Jushin Thunder Liger & Tiger Mask from Japan to mix it up with Mutt Soldier Z and Star Dog from Canada. It's not a fatal 4-way elimination match. It's under Double Jeopardy rules, which is a mini tournament of sorts.' Joey explained.

Double Jeopardy match: Jushin Thunder Liger vs. Tiger Mask vs. Mutt Soldier Z vs. Star Dog.

Liger & Soldier began the contest. With swift takedowns, Liger dominated Soldier for most of the first contest. After 10 minutes of high-flying action, Soldier pinned Liger following Liger's own Thunder Bomb and the Mutter (Spinning Kick to the back of the head). Reigning IWGP & NWA Junior Heavyweight champion Tiger Mask stepped into the ring with Star Dog. After a 15-minute submission-based scrap, Tiger Mask wriggled out of Dog's Seven-Star (Stone Cold Stunner from Fireman's Carry) and pinned Dog with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb. Tiger Mask awaited Soldier. After 20 minutes of never missing a beat, Soldier was blasted over the head with a glass jug by Jushin Liger, allowing Tiger Mask to nail his vaunted Tiger Bomb for the 1-2-3. Tiger Mask had earned himself a spot in the 8-man. After the match, Mutt Soldier Z pulled Liger back into the 6-sided ring and floored him with the Mutter.

'Message to Jushin Liger: do not mess with Mutt Soldier Z!' Shadow said.

'Another message to one J. Liger: don't hit Soldier over the head with a jug of water either!' Chris X added.

4-on-4 Sudden Deathmatch: The Dog House vs. The Emblem.

After a hard-fought 30-minute bloodbath, Eric Azzurith was left with Bloodhound in the ring. Azzurith went for his Aztec Driver Bomb (Tornado Tombstone Piledriver), but Redbark rolled back in the ring and pulled Bloodhound over, allowing Bloodhound to nail an inverted piledriver of his own in a spot which resembled the late Owen Hart's career-damaging piledriver on Stone Cold Steve Austin. The Dog House re-entered the ring and destroyed Azzurith with their Dog Collar Driver (Package Piledriver), Guitar Driver (High Pumphandle Powerbomb), Beershot (Complete Shot) and Dog Splash (Corkscrew Frog Splash) finishers. Unfortunately, the rest of the Emblem rolled in and regained control. Seth Ozkan synched in his Cobra Clutch submission on DJ Diddy Dog; Chris Katalyst nailed both Redbark & Joey with consecutive Katalyst Krunches (Cradle Tombstones) and TJ Dallas capped it off with the Trenton Valley Smasher (Twisting Death Valley Driver from the top rope). DJ then tapped out to the pain, ensuring the Emblem 4 separate places in the main event for the Revolution Heavyweight title. The question was… who would fill the eighth spot?

RCW Global Tag Team championship Battle Royal.

The battle got off to an early start as The Crazy Cats (Red Tiger & Marc Sylvester) and The Bikebrakers (Kevin Smith & Ralph Summers) battled in the aisle. The Sharkslayer Connection (Zorka & Jaws) brawled with Team 3-D/The Dudley Boyz. Jeff & Matt Hardy reunited and fought America's Most Wanted together. Mane & Grizzly of the Xtreme Lions' Exchange took out MNM & Kane from the match before working on Big Show. Show tried a double chokeslam, but was shrugged off by the massive Grizzly and put in a full nelson submission. Mane attempted the finishing touches on Show with the Jungle Drill (Double-arm piledriver) but he couldn't move Show. Grizzly helped and eventually, Mane hit the Jungle Drill on Show. Then XLX hauled Show from the ring. The Dudley Boyz/Team 3-D Bubba & Devon hit a 3-D on Jaws before diverting their attention to Grizzly. Out of nowhere, Bubba levelled Devon with a Bubba Cutter and abandoned his tag partner. Grizzly finished off Devon with the Jungle Driver (Corkscrew Moonsault Leg Drop) and tossed him over the rope. The Hardyz charged XLX and the two teams were eliminated together. AMW made the Sharkslayer Connection meet their end with 2 consecutive Death Sentences before throwing them over. The Crazy Cats returned to the ring with the Bikebrakers, only to get a beatdown from AMW. Red Tiger & Marc Sylvester sprung to life and nailed both of AMW with the Feline Insanity (Wheelbarrow Suplex/Running Front Neckbreaker double-team move). AMW was then easy pickings for the 300-pound Ralph Summers to toss them out of the 6-sided ring. The Crazy Cats once again brawled with The Bikebrakers before Red Tiger hit the Infra Red Striker (modified RKO) on Kevin Smith. Then Summers powerbombed Red Tiger. Marc Sylvester, with whiskers for a moustache, hooked on a full nelson and leaned back with a Dragon Suplex. Smith revived and nailed the Kevolution (Overdrive) on Red Tiger followed up with Summers hitting the Summers Projekt (Reverse Eye of the Hurricane) on Marc Sylvester before laying claim to the Global Tag Team titles.

'I think it's time for one of our three main events, guys!' Joey explained.

As John Cena came out for his title defence against The Undertaker, Bret Hart came out of nowhere and busted Cena open with a fire extinguisher. He and the seemingly-reluctant Undertaker hauled Cena over to the Buried Alive pit and put him in it, much to the glee of the Cena-haters in the crowd. Bret poured the dirt onto Cena. Just like that, Undertaker had become a 5-time WWE champion. Bret offered his hand to the Deadman, only to receive a Last Ride on the pit.

But that was a necessary loss, as the fans rose out of their seats while the backstage staff took down the ropes for the World Heavyweight title 3-way match.

WWE World title Wrestlemania Rematch (Barbed Wire rules): Rey Mysterio vs. Kurt Angle vs. Randy Orton.

A hard-fought battle by three of the best. Mysterio attempted his 619 on Randy Orton, but was caught by a barbed wire-wrapped steel chair shot from Mark Orton, Randy's brother, allowing Randy to nail the RKO on a barbed-wire board and regain the WWE World Heavyweight title. The Ortons celebrated as Angle and Mysterio hauled themselves out of the ring. Mark Orton beat up the referee after the match and raised his brother's hand in victory.

'What a match! I know we've just seen one, but I wouldn't mind seeing another rematch!' Chris X explained.

'You'll get no argument from me, Chris!' Sam Shadow replied.

Revolution Heavyweight title 8-man elimination match: 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. 'Black Jaguar' Butch Bingbong vs. Tiger Mask vs. Eric Azzurith vs. Seth Ozkan vs. TJ Dallas vs. Chris Katalyst vs. Batista.

The roof came off the arena when 'I Walk Alone' by Saliva boomed out on the speakers. Yes, 'The Animal' Batista had arrived. He bombed right through The Emblem members one-by-one with consecutive Batista Bombs. Tiger Mask tried his luck, but was crushed by the Batista Buster. Butch tried to take the Animal down, but Batista was too strong for the Black Jaguar. With a pair of Batista Bombs, 'The Animal' defeated Tiger Mask & Butch Bingbong. Ryan Walters got in a charged Batista with a lariat. The Animal floored The 911 once he recovered. Batista poised for the knockout blow with his Ultimate Warrior-style pre-finisher ritual. Then 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels ran in and levelled Batista with a chair-shot followed by the Rabid Annihilation (Cross-armed DDT) on the chair. Walters saw his chance and climbed the top rope. The 911 finished off The Animal with a Shooting Star Press to become the first-ever Revolution Heavyweight champion.

'I don't believe that Walters has done it! That S.O.B has claimed the Revolution title, thanks to Matt Michaels and a steel chair!' Shadow cursed.

As The 911, The Wolf and the Emblem attempted a beatdown, the RCW locker room came in to run them off.

'Watch out, Walters! Thanks for being apart of this great show, ladies and gentlemen; we'll see you tomorrow live on XNN… hopefully to see the destruction of Ryan Walters!' Joey concluded.


	2. Livewire on XNN, March Week 1

Revolution Championship Wrestling presents XNN Livewire (March Week 1) 

'Welcome to Livewire on the Xtreme National Network! I'm Joseph Styles, along with my tag team partners Christopher X and Samuel Shadow!' Joey Styles introduced.

'Joe, you need to work on your gimmick a little more! Folks, we have an action-packed card in the next 2 hours! We will all see the newly crowned RCW Global Tag Team champions The Bikebrakers defend those belts against The Crazy Cats in a Barbed-Wire Tables match. Also, Bubba Ray Dudley sets the record straight and tells us all why he turned on Brother Devon Dudley last night!' Sam Shadow announced.

'Dude, I'd love to hear that myself! Jushin Liger faces off with Mutt Soldier Z tonight in a Hardcore match and Matthew Hyson, the former Spike Dudley, battles 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels in 'The Wolf's' debut match. And we are also _forced _to attend the new Revolution Champion's self-glorification ceremony on top of his screwjob win over Batista last night!' Chris X added.

Killswitch Engage's 'This Fire Burns' hit on the music system and Matthew Hyson, sporting a skinhead, walked out in a leather jacket and jeans with spiked shoulder-pads. Hyson took the microphone from Jumpy, the ring announcer.

'It's time for me to show you the gimmick, that I competed under for many years, will be surpassed by my new gear and my new attitude!' Hyson declared. Then the arena went red and the howls of a wolf in the night were heard. 'The Wolf' was in the house.

**Matthew Hyson vs. 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels.**

'The Wolf' battered Hyson in the opening minutes of the contest with viscous knees to the left temple. Spike fought back by nailing three Acid Drops (Dudley Dogs) out of nowhere. But 'The Wolf' easily escaped the pinfall. When Michaels returned to his feet, he blasted Hyson with a lariat. 'The Wolf' quickly finished Hyson with the Rabid Annihilation DDT for a three-count.

'The Wolf looked impressive in his debut. What was that? 2 minutes? What a squash job! No wonder Ryan Walters picked this guy to be his backup!' Shadow said.

'Poor Matt Hyson: losing your first match while trying to suppress your previous gimmick's legacy is not going to do you a lot of good in the long run. Poor dude.' Chris X added.

The cameras went backstage for Livewire's Hotline segment and found Bubba Ray Dudley.

'Do we have to interview this idiot?' Joey sighed.

'How are you, Bubba? I thought it was a mighty fine plan to ditch Devon and forge your own legacy!' Shadow complimented.

'Thanks, Sam. You're my favourite announcer, you know that? And Joey Styles, you better have more respect for a future Heavyweight champion! And Chris X… you just shut up. I don't want to hear anymore of your Texas dude accent.' Bubba demanded.

'Bubba, I guess the only question on the fans' minds are… why did you turn on Devon?' Sam asked.

'It's simple: I am sick to death of being stuck in the tag team division. I deserve a chance to break away from the legacy of the Dudleys & Team 3-D. And by the way, I cease using the name 'Dudley'. From now on, I'm Big Bubba Ray. If Devon don't like it, I'll see him in three weeks at Cyber Sunday… in a Devil's Playground match! The rules are as follows: you must put your opponent through TEN flaming tables to win. Normal tables don't count. I'm not saying anymore, so you can get the hell out of here!' Bubba replied.

**Captain Paul Birchill vs. Fade.**

Once the commercial break ended, the cameras found Birchill pounding Fade in an impromptu match. After ten minutes of flying fists, Birchill executed the Uranage. He went up top. Suddenly, Mane, Nate, Grizzly & Slim, Fade's associates in the Xtreme Lions' Exchange, attacked the pirate. XLX cornered Birchill in the ring and pasted him. Slim, formerly Shelton Benjamin, hit the Exchange Exploder T-bone on Birchill, followed by Mane's Jungle Drill, Nate's Wild Dynamite (Moonsault Rock Bottom) and Grizzly's Jungle Driver. Fade finished it off with both the Fade To Black and the Fading Existence to win the match. XLX continued to beat down Birchill until Butch Bingbong and some new faces, his brothers, ran in. Butch hit the Jaguar Driver on Grizzly, Sign Dude Bingbong blasted Mane with the Sign Buster (Sit-out Spinebuster), Big Papa Bingbong choked out Slim with the Big Papa Nelson (Tazzmission Camel Clutch), Rat Bingbong executed a Scoop Side Piledriver on Nate and Ozzy Bingbong nailed Fade with the Recordbreaker (Backbreaker on the shoulder). Birchill, fearful of an attack by the Bingbongs, bailed immediately. The Bingbongs stood tall over the Xtreme Lions' Exchange.

'Call 911' played in the arena, signalling the arrival of the reigning Revolution Heavyweight champion '911' Ryan Walters. The champ wasn't alone; he had The Wolf and The Emblem by his side. Walters grabbed the microphone.

'Everyone doubted me at Global Revolution. They said that I would never become champion on my first night in wrestling. I proved you all wrong. Sure, I'm man enough to admit that I had a little help in doing it, but the fact of the matter is, I still did it!' Walters said. Before the champion could say anymore, Batista ran in, only to get a pounding by The Emblem. Someone in the back couldn't take it anymore, so he did something about it.

'HERE COMES THE PAIN!' Joey Styles bellowed as Brock Lesnar ran out to a thunderous ovation with 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson. The IWGP World champion ran right through The Emblem and executed the Final Verdict, the F-5, to The Wolf. 'The Shuffle' hit a pair of Wildcards on TJ Dallas & Chris Katalyst, followed by the Blackjack Buster (Dominator) on Seth Ozkan. Batista capped it all off with 2 consecutive Batista Bombs on Eric Azzurith & Ryan Walters. Batista then held the belt he should've won high as Walters, Michaels & The Emblem bailed. 'This Is Extreme' played and RCW General Manager Paul Heyman walked out.

'It seems to me that Batista is a little upset that he got screwed out of the Revolution title last night. Here's the deal: at Cyber Sunday in 3 weeks, it will be Ryan Walters defending the Revolution Heavyweight title against Batista in a special cage match that I'm keeping secret until the week before the Pay-per-view. Also, The Bingbongs were impressive, were they not? So, at Cyber Sunday, it will be a 5-on-5-on-5-on-5-elimination match featuring The Bingbong Family vs. The Emblem vs. The Dog House and a partner of the Dog House's choice vs. XLX. As far as I'm concerned, that's all I've got to say about that!' Heyman announced. Walters and his troops stood in shock.

Once the commercial break ended, Jumpy took centre-stage.

'Ladies & Gentlemen, this next contest is the Barbed Wire tables match and it is for the RCW Global Tag Team championship. Introducing first, from Madison, Wisconsin and Manhattan, New York respectively, at a combined weight of 495 pounds, the reigning and defending Global Tag Team champions, Ralph & Kevin: The Bikebrakers!' Jumpy announced. The Bikebrakers came out on Harley Davidson motorcycles showing off their newly won belts.

'And their opponents: first, from Las Vegas, Nevada, weighing in at 235 pounds, Red Tiger! His partner: from London, Ontario, weighing in at 249 pounds, Marc Sylvester! Together, they are THE CRAZY CATS!' Jumpy added. Upon their entrance, the Cats didn't waste any time in attacking the champions.

RCW Global Tag Team Title Barbed Wire Tables match: Champions The Bikebrakers vs. The Crazy Cats.

Blood flowed for the better part of this 15-minute battle. In the closing moments, it looked like Red Tiger was going to put away Kevin Smith with the Red Galaxy Spiral Press (Springboard Moonsault into a 450 splash) through a table following the Code Red Cutter (RKO from the Top Rope), but Ralph Summers caught his masked adversary and The Bikebrakers hit Red Tiger with the Murder Drop (F-U onto partner's knee). Marc Sylvester crawled back in, only to receive the Kevolution, the Summers Projekt and a Double Powerbomb through a Barbed Wire table. Red Tiger was then subject to the same treatment soon afterwards.

'That was brutal!' Sam Shadow gulped.

'Yeah! After that effort, The Crazy Cats deserve another chance at the gold in 3 weeks at Cyber Sunday!' Joey suggested.

'Those crazy dudes will be lucky if they can make it to PPV at Cyber Sunday after that bloodbath!' Chris X explained.

Hardcore match: Jushin Thunder Liger vs. Mutt Soldier Z.

Right out of the box, Soldier and Liger were submersed in an aerial dogfight. They fought with everything out of their arsenals all the way to the parking lot. In the end, Mutt Soldier Z caught Liger with the Mutter on top of an 18-wheeler truck and sent him flying onto the top of a dumpster. Mutt Soldier Z then pinned him with a frontflip-to-moonsault splash from the 18-wheeler.

Back in the arena, a fight broke out. It was Batista, Brock Lesnar & Devon Dudley against Ryan Walters, Matt Michaels & Big Bubba Ray. It went all around the arena and ended when Lesnar hit the Final Verdict on Bubba in the highest balcony. Paul Heyman marched out again.

'Enough! You will all stop now! This Thursday on RCW Repentance, it will be Ryan Walters, Matt Michaels and Big Bubba Ray teaming up to face Batista, Brock Lesnar & Devon Dudley in a 6-man elimination tag team match! Walters, choke on that!' Heyman taunted.

'A message has been sent to the champion, plain and simple! Dudes, if it's all the same to you, I'll see you on Thursday, when me and my buddy Tazz team up on Thursday Night Repentance! See you, dudes!' Chris X announced.


	3. Thursday Night Repentance March Week 1

Revolution Championship Wrestling presents Repentance (March Week 1).

'Welcome to Thursday Night Repentance on XNN, dudes! I'm Chris X along with my Thursday Night Tag Team partner Tazz and this night is sure to be a Rocket Buster to quote my buddy!' Chris X introduced.

'Thanks, Chris! We have another power-packed card tonight, including tonight's elimination main event: the champion Ryan Walters teams with Matt Michaels and Big Bubba Ray to face Batista, Brock Lesnar & Devon Dudley, ahead of RCW Cyber Sunday later this month! Also, my favourite match on the card tonight, Mutt Soldier Z challenges Black Tiger in a first round match of the tournament to crown the first-ever Junior Heavyweight champion. In another first round match, 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson squares off with Star Dog. Those two matches should be rocket busters!' Tazz added.

'But first, let's start off with Slim of the Xtreme Lions' Exchange facing Rat Bingbong of the Bingbong Family, Bloodhound of the Dog House and TJ Dallas of The Emblem in a Fatal-Four-Way match.' Chris concluded.

Fatal 4-way Sudden Death Rules match: Slim vs. Rat Bingbong vs. Bloodhound vs. TJ Dallas.

A fun 30-minute match ended when Grizzly of XLX ran in and screwed up Rat's Scoop Side Piledriver, allowing Slim to pull Rat over and execute the Exchange Exploder Suplex. Bloodhound and TJ quickly broke it up, but they were way too late after the bell rang. A brawl between all four factions began. The Dog House became the undisputed winners of the brawl when John Cena sprinted to the ring and hit the F-U on the massive Grizzly.

'Looks as if 'The Bad, Bad Man' is going to be the partner of choice for the Dog House, dude! Even though the fans aren't too happy about it as you can hear, the Dog House appreciated Cena's help.' Chris X explained.

'No doubt.' Tazz added.

A promo aired on the giant screen.

'If you ain't cool, you ain't gonna' be around long. At Cyber Sunday, the Sensei of Cool Carlito will personally erase the uncool from RCW.'

Once the promo ended, the camera was back on Tazz & Chris.

'Whoa! Carlito Caribbean Cool is coming to RCW!' Chris X said.

'You better be cool when he arrives or he will spit apple all over you.' Tazz replied.

'Ladies & Gentlemen, the next contest, ordered by Paul Heyman, is a first round match in the tournament to crown the first-ever RCW Junior Heavyweight champion. Making his way to the ring, from Long Island, weighing in at 215 pounds, 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson!' Jumpy announced. Wilson made his way down, throwing blackjack cards into the crowd on his way down.

'His opponent, from Windsor, Ontario, weighing 221 pounds, accompanied by his Starlette, Stacy Keibler, he is the STAR DOG!' Jumpy added. The Canadian came down with the long-legged hottie.

1st Round match: 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson vs. Star Dog w/Stacy Keibler.

The two friends shook hands before the bell rang. They went non-stop for the next 20 minutes, hitting eye-popping moves such as the Shooting Star Press and 450 splash. In the end, Wilson countered Star Dog's Seven-Star attempt and followed up a Blackjack Buster with the Grand Gamble submission (Inverted Sit-Down Cobra Clutch) for the win. The opponents retained their friendship as Wilson advanced in the brackets. They shook hands. Dog left with his Starlette afterwards.

'That proves that you can be best friends _and _have one of the most competitive matches on the card. Class-A match!' Tazz exclaimed.

'It ain't the first time, Tazz. And, dude, I hope it ain't the last!' Chris X agreed.

Cameras shot backstage, where Matthew Hyson was.

'So maybe my first attempt to jettison the Spike Dudley gimmick was unsuccessful. But I will eventually banish Spike Dudley to the Netherworld of Broken Gimmicks when I become RCW Junior Heavyweight champion at Cyber Sunday. This tournament is just a formality and another way to screw guys by Paul Heyman. Bubba Ray and I have been chomping at the bit to let go of the Dudley name and forge our own paths within this business. Next Monday night, AJ Styles will be the first one to taste the wrath of 'Acid' Matt Hyson. It will be the Acid Drop that will deliver the belt to me and no-one, not Styles, not Wilson, not even Mutt Soldier Z, will be able to stop me!' Hyson declared.

'Strong words from Hyson!' Tazz pointed out.

'No doubt that Matt Hyson has finally become dangerous!' Chris X said.

1st Round match: Mutt Soldier Z vs. Black Tiger.

Former ROH & New Japan mainstay Black Tiger went at it with Mutt Soldier Z in a submission-based battle for 25 minutes, pulling off stretches like the Indian Deathlock, Sharpshooter, Inverted Figure-Four and Trailer Hitch. In the closing moments, Black Tiger went for the Tiger Driver, but Soldier powered out and hit the Mutter. Suddenly, Jushin Liger ran out, only to get another Mutter. Tiger Mask dragged Jushin Liger to the backstage area. Black Tiger waited for Soldier to turn back around before Tiger wrapped it up with the Tiger Driver for the 1-2-3. Soldier was livid; so livid that he assaulted the referee with the Mutter.

'How many more times is it going to be, dude, until Liger gets it through his thick head that Soldier is not to be messed with?' Chris X mockingly asked.

'With or without the interference, it was still a great match. Big ups!' Tazz replied.

Backstage, the cameras showed that 'The Wolf' and Big Bubba Ray were attacking Batista with a lead pipe. Devon ran over and came to the aid of his partner. 'The 911' and Brock Lesnar joined the fight. Eventually, security dragged 'The 911', 'The Wolf' & Big Bubba away from the scene of the crime and out of the building. Paul Heyman walked over.

'Is he OK?' Paul asked.

'I'll be fine, Paul. But when I get my hands on Walters' neck, I'm going to snap it in half. And that's a promise.' Batista replied.

'My main event for tonight is screwed up. The only match I can replace it with is a battle royal for the United Kingdom strap I had made on Monday night.' Heyman suggested.

'That'll be great! I think it's time Brock & Devon got themselves some gold!' Batista agreed.

Battle Royal for the RCW UK Heavyweight championship.

The battle royal went on until the rest of the broadcast. At the end, Lesnar & the massive 550-pound Mechaclaw, along with Matt Hyson, remained. Hyson tried the Acid Drop on Mechaclaw, but was dumped over the top rope. Lesnar then hit a belly-to-belly suplex followed by a titanic Final Verdict. Before Lesnar could force Claw out, Ryan Walters returned through the crowd and nailed Lesnar with a tyre iron. As 'The 911' left, Mechaclaw hit the Bulldozer Bomb (Jack-knife Powerbomb) on Lesnar and dumped him out. Mechaclaw laid claim to the UK title belt. His associates Mapleleaf Phantom and Wildstaff Nightmare came down to celebrate with the giant. In a rage, Lesnar hit anything with a heartbeat with the Final Verdict. Then he went after the escaping Ryan Walters.

'It happened again! A repeat of Global Revolution's screwjob and Mechaclaw is the first-ever UK champion! I don't believe it, dude!' Chris X sighed with disgust.

'That's it for this episode of Repentance! To all my Brooklyn buddies, all the fans watching: see you next Thursday!' Tazz concluded.


	4. Livewire, March Week 2

**Revolution Championship Wrestling presents XNN Livewire (March Week 2).**

The show began with Killswitch Engage's 'This Fire Burns' right off the bat. 'Acid' Matthew Hyson had arrived. He stopped halfway down the ramp when AJ Styles' music hit. After the sound system changed its tune, Hyson didn't waste any time in beating the crap out of AJ Styles as 'The Phenomenal One' made his way down to the 6-sided ring.

**1st Round match: 'Acid' Matt Hyson vs. AJ Styles.**

Hyson tossed Styles into the ring and continued his assault with a piledriver attempt. But AJ adjusted his body and executed an Air Raid Crash as a homage to his WCW tag team Air Raid. AJ then went for his signature brainbuster, but Hyson reversed it with an Orton-style neckbreaker. It only reaped a 2-count. Hyson tried the Acid Drop, but AJ followed Hyson up the ropes and countered with a back superplex. Both wrestlers got up at the referee's count of 9 and resumed their fight. Hyson missed a roundhouse lariat, allowing AJ to hit the backflip kick he was famous for in TNA. Unfortunately, Hyson had knocked over referee Charlie Packets. Suddenly, someone jumped the barricade and blinded Styles with brass knuckles. It was Hyson's friend Jake Taproot, who had just obtained his wrestling licence. Hyson & Taproot beat down Styles and set him up. Taproot shouldered Styles as Hyson went to the top rope. Hyson jumped over and drove Styles' head down with a DDT in a move called the Freefall. Taproot bailed as the referee came to. Charlie Packets then counted 1-2-3 after Hyson had nailed the Acid Drop.

'Looks like Matt Hyson has a new buddy in Jake Taproot!' Joey Styles pointed out.

'You don't say! What a double team move that was!' Sam Shadow lamented.

'Styles is out of the tournament whilst Acid Matt Hyson joins Dan Wilson and Black Tiger in the semi-finals. Who will join those three?' Chris X said.

**Ozzy Bingbong vs. Nate.**

Nate & Ozzy picked up the pace with some slick dives, technical submissions and even a dance contest for 15 minutes. Ozzy wrapped up this comedy match with his finishing sequence of a Super Hurricanrana, the Chartbuster and the Recordbreaker to top it all off. It gave the Bingbong Family the advantage going into the 5-on-5-on-5-on-5 match at Cyber Sunday. Suddenly, Grizzly showed up and assaulted Ozzy with his Jungle Driver. Butch Bingbong followed and laid out Grizzly with the Jaguar Driver.

'Well… that was… fun.' Chris X chuckled.

'It goes from a dance contest into no laughing matter next as Paul Heyman has given the Crazy Cats one final chance to prove they deserve another crack at the RCW Global Tag Team titles. Next is the All Or Nothing match. Marc Sylvester beats Ralph Summers; the Crazy Cats are en route to a Tag title shot at Cyber Sunday. But if it's the other way around, the Crazy Cats cannot challenge for the belts for the duration of the Bikebrakers' reign as champions.' Joey explained.

**All or Nothing match: Marc Sylvester w/Red Tiger vs. Ralph Summers w/Kevin Smith.**

In a high-impact 30-minute contest, full of shortcuts and interference from Kevin Smith, Marc Sylvester went full force with his monstrous opponent. In the final stages of the match, Sylvester dodged a Summers Projekt and hit the exclamation point with his Dragon Suplex for the 1-2-3. The result sparked a brawl between the tag teams. Suddenly, Mercy Drive's 'Burn In My Light' hit over the music system and the Orton brothers, Randy & Mark, ran in. Randy Orton handed out RKO after RKO to the Crazy Cats while Mark Orton pounded the Bikebrakers with his MTO finisher (STO from Suplex position).

The same Carlito promo from last Thursday was shown.

**Redbark vs. Chris Katalyst.**

Another chance to gain some momentum going into the 5-on-5-on-5-on-5 match turned into complete chaos as the four teams brawled. When the ring cleared, Redbark hit a Kennel Krucifix (Razor's Edge) on the beaten down Katalyst followed by a beautiful-looking Dog Splash for the 1-2-3. Security came out in droves to restore order.

**8-man tag team match: 'The 911' Ryan Walters, 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels, Big Bubba Ray & Jushin Thunder Liger vs. Dave Batista, Brock Lesnar, Brother Devon Dudley & Mutt Soldier Z.**

For the rest of the broadcast, these two teams battered each other so bad that only Lesnar & Liger were left standing. Liger couldn't hit the Thunder Bomb on his massive foe, nor could he hit his Lightning Flip Splash from the top. Why? Because Lesnar caught him, flipped Liger over, shouldered him and hit the Final Verdict to grab the victory.

Batista & Walters eventually recovered… and went back to beating each other down. 'The Animal' ended the fight by charging 'The 911' and sending him flying through the glass part of the stage. Saliva's 'I Walk Alone' boomed around the arena as Batista stood tall over 'The 911'.

The announcers wished their viewers goodnight in an almost shocked tone.


	5. Repentance, March Week 2

**RCW Presents Thursday Night Repentance (March Week 2).**

'Welcome to Repentance, everyone! I'm Chris X, along with the Brooklyn, New York badboy Tazz!' Chris X introduced.

'Thanks, my man! We have another great card of action tonight. On the card, 'Acid' Matt Hyson, who blasted AJ Styles to advance in the Junior Heavyweight title tournament on Monday Night, will team with Jake Taproot to take on Mapleleaf Phantom and Wildstaff Nightmare. Also, in the final first round match of said tournament, Jushin Thunder Liger takes on Firefly! And let the monsters run the asylum: it's Butch Bingbong against the massive Grizzly of XLX in a Monster's Party match!' Tazz added.

'That's not all! Captain Paul Birchill and Fade will settle their feud in a First Blood match and the Revolution champion returns to action tonight in a DCW Double Dragon Tag Team title match with 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels against the newly-crowned champions Rob Van Dam & Sabu!' Chris X concluded.

**1st Round match: Jushin Thunder Liger vs. Firefly.**

Jushin walked to the ring with New Japan allies Gedo and Jado watching his back. Firefly came out to the sound of Breaking Benjamin's 'Firefly'. Liger was tentative to get it on with Firefly, forcing his Fire-clad opponent to grab Jushin's long black locks and pull him into a front facelock. A slew of submissions followed, including a Deathlock STF from Liger. Then Firefly jumped around with a flurry of top rope clotheslines and springboard DDTs. Gedo & Jado tried to get in the ring, but Mutt Soldier Z out of nowhere hauled them out and delivered a pair of Mutters to them. Firefly charged Liger in the corner. Liger attempted to jump over, but was caught on Firefly's shoulder. Firefly then delivered the Fire Thunder Driver to take the win. It was now Matt Hyson, Dan Wilson, Black Tiger & Firefly advancing to the semi-finals of the RCW Junior Heavyweight title tournament.

Backstage, Kevin Smith had found Red Tiger and started beating the crap out of him with a tire iron he had concealed in his denim jacket. Marc Sylvester came over to aid his partner, but a waiting Ralph Summers cut him off. Smith and Summers sent Marc Sylvester sailing into a nearby vending machine. Red Tiger staggered to his feet and was viscously gored into a buffet table by a rampaging Rhino, the new ally of the Bikebrakers.

'We'll see you chumps at Cyber Sunday!' Smith yelled in Sylvester's ear.

**1st Blood match: Captain Paul Birchill vs. Fade.**

Birchill didn't waste any time going to work on his rival with a chair and a handful of his pebble necklaces. Fade fought back with chairshots of his own before missing a swing and being subjected to the Uranage, aptly renamed 'Walking The Plank'. Slim of XLX sprinted out, but was also hit by Walking The Plank. Nate followed, but was also floored. Birchill then hit a viscous chairshot on Fade, who went backwards into the referee Jim Keller. Birchill hit another Walking The Plank on Fade, who was bleeding profusely. The referee was down so there was no-one to call first blood. Out of the crowd came Jerry Lynn, followed by Cyrus, his old ECW manager. Lynn got into the ring and assaulted Birchill. Cyrus directed traffic as Jerry Lynn laid out Birchill with a viscous Cradle Piledriver on a chair. Birchill was busted open. Cyrus and his personal doctor stitched up Fade, wiping the blood from his face. Referee Jim Keller came to and rang the bell once he saw Birchill's blood-red face. Lynn resumed his assault on Birchill once XLX hauled Fade from the ring. With another Cradle Piledriver, Lynn asserted his dominance. Butch Bingbong came out and began his own war with Jerry Lynn. Lynn tried his Cradle Piledriver, but Butch got out and went for the Jaguar Driver. Unfortunately, Cyrus hit Butch over the head with his phone, allowing Jerry Lynn to escape the Jaguar Driver and hit the Cradle Piledriver. Cyrus called for help. The Bikebrakers and Rhino came out with a table in tow. The Tag Team champions set the table beside the ring and Rhino pulled Birchill to the apron. Then Rhino hit the Rhino Driver on Birchill through the table from the apron.

**Monster's Party match: Butch Bingbong vs. Grizzly.**

Capitalizing on Jerry Lynn's attack on Butch Bingbong, Grizzly came out and picked up the scraps. Following a combination of a piledriver, a powerbomb and the following Jungle Driver from the top rope, it looked like Butch was beat. But the camouflage-clad Bingbong persevered and kicked out. Butch revived his strength and began swinging his left fists. Grizzly cupped one with his gigantic paw and choke-slammed Butch viscously into the mat. Grizzly pulled Butch up by Butch's black Mankind mask and double-underhooked the arms. Then he twisted Butch around in mid-air and slammed Butch on his face in a move called the Lion's Fang. Butch seemed unaffected as he sprang to his feet and resumed hid fistfight with Grizzly. Grizzly hit a gut shot and went for another Lion's Fang, but Butch reversed it and hit the Jaguar Driver. Grizzly kicked out at two. Grizzly surprised Butch with a brainbuster as Butch dragged Grizzly to his feet. Grizzly climbed the turnbuckles, but Butch crotched him on the post and caught him with the Avalanche Jaguar Driver as Grizzly bent over in pain to take the win. Jerry Lynn then struck again as he ran in and laid out Butch with another Cradle Piledriver.

'I don't know why the New F'N show is here, but he's definitely made one hell of an impact.' Said Tazz.

'**Acid' Matt Hyson & Jake Taproot vs. Mapleleaf Phantom & Wildstaff Nightmare.**

The newcomers shined in this match as Hyson spent most of the ten minutes running from Phantom. Following a flurry of punches, kicks, suplexes and powerbombs, Phantom & Nightmare wrapped it up on Taproot when both of them dodged Taproot's Untapped Potential (Cross-Legged Reverse Death Valley Driver) and hit him with the Canadian Bomb Scare (Sit-down Pedigree) and Dreamcatcher (Cross-armed Piledriver). The Canadian flag-masked Phantom got the pinfall. Then Matt Hyson returned to the ring and pounded both masked men with an Acid Drop each. Taproot and Hyson then teamed up on Phantom with the Freefall. Before they could do any more damage, UK champion Mechaclaw jogged to the ring and ran off the Junior Heavyweights.

'Don't mess with an angry 550-pound dude!' Chris X warned.

**Dragon Championship Wrestling presents the DCW Double Dragon Tag Team title match: Champions Rob Van Dam & Sabu w/Fonzie vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters & 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels.**

Walters started off with Van Dam. Fonzie's whistle ringed out around the arena. RVD took down the 911 with a double-leg takedown. Walters hit back with a DDT. RVD tags Sabu. Sabu tosses chair after chair at his opponents until he decided to finish the 911 early with the Triple Jump Moonsault, but Walters had a chair and cut that move short. RVD saw the opportunity to hit the Van Daminator and took it. 'The Wolf' came in and planted RVD with the Rabid Annihilation DDT. Fonzie passed Sabu a chair and Sabu smashed Michaels over the head with it. Then Sabu hit a Piledriver from the bodyslam position that he named the Arabian Tombstone. Walters synched in the Dragon Sleeper and hit the 911 Neckbreaker. RVD executed another Van Daminator. Michaels was placed in the corner and had a chair to his face held by Fonzie. RVD went coast-to-coast with the Van Terminator. Batista marched to the ring and pulled out Walters as Sabu put Michaels through a table with the Arabian Skull Crusher chair-aided legdrop from the top rope. RVD then wrapped it all up with a crushing 5-Star Frog Splash and retained the Double Dragon Tag Team titles. Batista dragged Walters to the ramp and knocked him out with a Batista Buster on the ramp. Walters' head bounced off of the ramp. Batista held the Revolution Heavyweight title high for all to see.

'What a message sent to Walters! We'll see you Monday Night!' Chris X concluded.


	6. Livewire, March Week 3

**RCW presents XNN Livewire (March Week 3).**

The Revolution Heavyweight champion Ryan Walters refused to wait for the show's music video to begin as he bolted to the ring flanked by Matt Michaels and the Emblem. Walters immediately grabbed Jumpy's microphone.

'I don't give a damn how long it takes for Paul Heyman to get Batista out here so I can beat the crap out of him for the bandage he forced the doctors to give me after that Batista Bomb on the ramp last Thursday. If the next music I hear is not Batista's music, I will toss this belt in the trash, where it belongs!' Walters threatened, unstrapping the title belt from his waist. Sure enough, Batista ran out with Brock Lesnar & the Dog House. A brawl ensued. Paul Heyman walked out.

'Enough! I will not have my main event for Cyber Sunday jeopardized like this! Tonight, we will have a Battle Royal with everybody who's in the ring right now. Also, on a side note, the RCW Global Tag Team title match has been changed to a Triple Threat Elimination match now involving the Ortons! And Cyrus, that pencil-necked moron, has dug his own grave because at Cyber Sunday, it'll be Rhino & Jerry Lynn facing 2 of my elite soldiers: Star Dog & Paul Birchill! And the Junior Heavyweight title tournament will continue and that's all I've got to say about that!' Heyman ordered.

'What a line-up! And Mark Trevor Orton's debut is next!' Joey Styles exclaimed.

**Mark Trevor Orton w/Randy Orton vs. Marc Sylvester w/Red Tiger.**

This lacklustre match proved that Mark Trevor Orton is not prepared for the many battles that await him. Orton reversed a Dragon Suplex attempt with a low blow and pinned Sylvester with the MTO. Randy Orton took care of Red Tiger with an RKO at ringside. After the Ortons left, the Crazy Cats were blindsided by a pair of Gores by Rhino and the Murder Drop by the Bikebrakers. Birchill ran out and began pounding Rhino, but his attack was cut short by Ralph Summers' sudden Summers Projekt. Star Dog came out and blasted Kevin Smith with the Sevenstar. Jerry Lynn blindsided Dog and laid him out with the Cradle Piledriver. The Ortons returned to the scene of the crime and ran off Cyrus' forces. Randy even sneaked in an RKO on Kevin Smith.

The cameras shot the parking lot, where Big Bubba Ray had attacked Brother Devon Dudley. Bubba repeatedly slammed Devon's face against a truck and punched him with brass knux a bunch of times. Bubba then smashed his former tag partner's head straight through a car window and left him lying bloodied.

'If that's an omen for Cyber Sunday, then Devon Dudley is in a heap of trouble!' Sam Shadow guessed.

**Semi-final match: Black Tiger vs. Firefly.**

These two had a technically-crisp match full of creative high-spot offence and submissions, including Firefly's Raging Fire 450 splash and Black Tiger's Pinstripe double-foot stomp. This went on for 20 minutes until Firefly reversed a Tiger Driver attempt and shouldered Black Tiger. One Fire Thunder Driver later and Firefly had punched his ticket for Cyber Sunday.

'That was amazing to say the very least!' Chris X said. He wasn't kidding: the fans in attendance chanted 'RCW' as loud as they could when the final bell rang.

**Rat Bingbong vs. Nate.**

Rat & Nate bumbled around the ring in a match that was mostly comedy. Rat dodged the Wild Dynamite (Moonsault Rock Bottom) with a Ric Flair-style strut and Nate reversed the Scoop Side Piledriver with a Horsy move. Slim at ringside was embarrassed by his boss' antics. At the end of all the mumbo-jumbo, Rat finally caught and trapped Nate before finishing him with the Scoop Side Piledriver. Slim rolled in and blasted Rat with the Exchange Exploder before rolling out his boss.

'Shelton 'Slim' Benjamin is no longer a consummate pro… he's a stooge!' Joey accused.

'So? Hooking up with a posse of young lions is a good business deal in my opinion!' Sam replied.

**Mutt Soldier Z vs. Gedo & Jado w/Jushin Thunder Liger.**

This handicap match was a one-man show. That one man was Mutt Soldier Z. Gedo & Jado had suffered concussions as a result of Mutt Soldier's Mutter on Thursday night. After another pair of those lethal karate kicks, Gedo & Jado were pinned 1-2-3. Liger brawled with Soldier again and the fight spilled out into the parking lot. Mutt sent Liger flying straight through the side of an 18-wheeler truck. Mutt then challenged Liger to a match at Cyber Sunday.

Devon assaulted Bubba Ray in the locker room area with a barbed-wire baseball bat. Bubba lay bleeding.

**Battle Royal: Ryan Walters vs. Matt Michaels vs. Seth Ozkan vs. TJ Dallas vs. Eric Azzurith vs. Chris Katalyst vs. Nelson Cracker vs. Batista vs. Brock Lesnar vs. Bloodhound vs. Redbark vs. DJ Diddy Dog vs. Joey Boozehound vs. John Cena.**

Ryan Walters eliminated Cena, Lesnar & the Dog House on his own within two minutes of each other, leaving 'The Animal' to fend for himself. But Batista was never one to back down from a fight. Batista tossed out the entire Emblem himself. Then he press-slammed Matt Michaels from the ring onto the Emblem on the outside. Walters pounced on Batista hitting him with everything he had. But he couldn't force Batista from the 6-sided ring. Walters went for a running DDT, but Batista reversed it with the Batista Buster. Soon afterwards, Batista tried to throw Walters out, but Matt Michaels returned and blinded 'The Animal' with a fire extinguisher, allowing Walters to eliminate Batista.

Immediately afterwards, a Cyrus promo aired.

'This message is for all RCW fans who watch Livewire & Repentance every week: I want to let you know that the Xtreme National Network is taking control. As far as we're concerned, it isn't about the boys or about the presentation of the matches; it's about the damn network and the damn ratings. Thank you for listening to this presentation.' Cyrus warned.

'What a loudmouth piece of crap! We'll see you on Thursday if Cyrus is nowhere to be found…' Joey concluded.


	7. Repentance, March Week 3

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (March Week 3).**

'Welcome ladies & gentlemen to RCW Thursday Night Repentance! I'm Chris X along with Tazz!' Chris X introduced.

'Thank you very much, my man! We have a rocket buster of a card tonight, including 'Acid' Matt Hyson facing 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson in the final 2nd Round match of the Junior Heavyweight title tournament. Also, Paul Birchill gets his wish as he faces 'The Big F'N Deal' Rhino and his partner Star Dog faces 'The New F'N Show' Jerry Lynn!' Tazz added.

'And lastly, tonight's main event will see Brock Lesnar, accompanied by Batista, against Matt Michaels, who will have Ryan Walters in his corner, in an I Win It, You Reveal It match. If Lesnar loses, Paul Heyman has to march out here and tell the Revolution champion in what kind of match he'll be defending his title in 3 days at Cyber Sunday!' Chris X concluded.

**Rhino w/Cyrus vs. Captain Paul Birchill.**

Rhino didn't waste any time in assaulting Birchill, who was sporting a bandage from Rhino's piledriver through the table on Monday Night. Any time during the match that seemed like Birchill would gain the advantage, Cyrus interfered. At the end of the match, Birchill had had enough of Cyrus' antics and subjected him to Walking The Plank. Rhino used this opportunity to Gore the pirate and plant him with the Rhino Driver for the win. He then carted Cyrus to the back.

'I think I can honestly say that Cyrus will be feeling the effects of that one in the morning!' Chris X chuckled.

'No doubt!' Tazz replied.

**Semi-final match: 'Acid' Matt Hyson vs. 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson.**

The coward Hyson _had _to bring Jake Taproot with him to contend with 'The Shuffle'. Luckily, AJ Styles was in the corner of Wilson and Hyson had nowhere to run from Wilson. 'The Shuffle' dominated the match with a set of suplexes, DDTs and piledrivers. Taproot came in, but was floored by a charging Styles. 'The Shuffle' hit the Blackjack Buster and went up top. He missed the Wildcard and paid for it by being flattened by Hyson's Acid Drop. Taproot DDT'd Styles at ringside. Hyson and Taproot then hit the Freefall on Wilson, ensuring Hyson's place at Cyber Sunday was against Firefly for the new RCW Junior Heavyweight title belt.

'What a total screwjob by Taproot! I hope Firefly gives them both a lesson in technical wrestling this Sunday!' Chris cursed.

'**The New F'N Show' Jerry Lynn w/Cyrus vs. Star Dog.**

Jerry was unrelenting in his beatdown of Star Dog with a steel chair. Dog was busted wide open. Lynn ended the match quickly with a pair of Cradle Piledrivers, aptly renamed 'The Stroke'. Rhino came out and attempted to piledrive Dog through a table at ringside, but Birchill rushed out and put Rhino through the table with Walking The Plank. Dog got back in the ring and hit the Sevenstar on Lynn.

'It's not going to be pretty this Sunday when Cyrus' guys take on the RCW faithful!' Tazz suggested.

Backstage, the cameras saw XLX brawling with The Dog House. Grizzly and John Cena threw lefts and rights while Bloodhound & Nate bashed into an 18-wheeler truck. The Emblem soon joined in, followed by The Bingbong Family. It degenerated into a blood feud, which ended when Butch shoved a lead pipe down Fade's throat.

**I win it, you reveal it match: 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels vs. Brock Lesnar.**

Lesnar & Michaels went at it tooth and nail for thirty minutes, hitting jaw-dropping moves like a gargantuan Belly-to-Belly superplex by Lesnar, a Diving Tornado DDT on the outside by Michaels and a Tidal Wave Bulldog (springboard bulldog) from Michaels. In the end, Walters tripped Lesnar as he went for the Final Verdict, allowing Michaels to cross over and execute the Rabid Annihilation DDT for the win. Paul Heyman immediately came out.

'You won, Walters. But either way, you're not going to escape your title defence this Sunday night. Here's my concept: the Thunderdome. Think the Elimination Chamber, only without the roof and the inside chambers filled with weapons. Happy now? You won't be…' Heyman warned Walters.

Chris X wished everyone good night as the fans AND Walters were going crazy, in 2 different ways!


	8. Cyber Sunday

**Revolution Championship Wrestling presents Cyber Sunday.**

'Welcome to Cyber Sunday, live on PPV! I'm Sam Shadow, along with Chris X & Joey Styles! We're going straight to the first match and not listening to those 2 yahoos!' Shadow introduced.

**RCW vs. The Network: Star Dog & Paul Birchill vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino w/Cyrus.**

Dog & Birchill didn't waste any time in engaging Lynn & Rhino. Lynn ended up in the ring with Dog and was the unfortunate recipient of a brainbuster. Birchill was Gored through a table on the outside by 'The Big F'N Deal' Rhino. Dog tried a Car-Seat Suplex from Lynn's sitting position, but Rhino cut him off at the pass. Dog fought back and drilled Rhino with a powerbomb. Lynn revived himself and nailed the Cradle Piledriver, renamed The Stroke, on Dog. Birchill crawled back in to stop the pin. Cyrus tried to distract referee Charlie Packets as his charges double-teamed Dog, but Paul Heyman got him off the apron and smashed him in the face with his trademark cellphone. Birchill DDT'd Lynn and applied the Octopus on Rhino. Dog hit the Car-Seat Suplex on Jerry Lynn while Birchill released Rhino and made him Walk The Plank. The Bikebrakers interfered, but the RCW forces fought them back. Rhino used the opportunity and hit the Rhino Driver on Star Dog. Jerry turned Birchill around and pinned him with The Stroke. The Network had their victory.

The winners are Rhino & Jerry Lynn.

**Grudge match: Jushin Thunder Liger vs. Mutt Soldier Z.**

The two rivals beat the hell out of each other for 13 minutes until Liger wrapped up his rival with the Thunder Bomb followed by the ultimate insult, the Mutter, for the win. Gedo & Jado walked down and hauled their exhausted boss out of the 6-sided ring.

The winner is Jushin Thunder Liger.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight title match: 'Acid' Matt Hyson w/Jake Taproot vs. Firefly.**

Throughout this match, Hyson relied on his partner to take some dirty shortcuts. Firefly fought them both off and eventually hit the Fire Thunder on Hyson, but Taproot was there to prevent the pin. Taproot also got nailed by the Fire Thunder, allowing Hyson to sneak in a bottle of lighter fluid and a table. A flaming table was now raging in the ring. Taproot & Hyson set up the Freefall from the top rope, but Firefly low-blowed them both and shouldered them in a great display of strength. Firefly then delivered a crushing Double Fire Thunder from the top rope through the burning table. Firefly covered Hyson and 3 seconds later, he was holding the Junior Heavyweight title belt high above the ring.

The winner AND first ever Junior Heavyweight champion, Firefly.

**Triple Threat match for the Global Tag Team championship: Champions The Bikebrakers w/Cyrus vs. The Crazy Cats vs. The Ortons.**

The champions looked impressive, but their reign as champions was not meant to last much longer. The end signs began when Paul Birchill & Star Dog came out and kidnapped Cyrus. Mark Trevor Orton was subjected to the Feline Insanity by the Cats, eliminating the Ortons. Ralph Summers hit the Summers Projekt on Red Tiger and Kevin Smith hit the Kevolution on Marc Sylvester, but the challengers kicked out. In the end, Sylvester reversed a Summers Projekt with a Release Dragon Suplex followed by Red Tiger's Code Red Cutter on Smith from the top rope. Marc Sylvester then wrapped it all up with a Frog Splash for the win.

The winners AND new Global Tag Team Champions, The Crazy Cats.

**Brock Lesnar vs. 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels.**

The IWGP World Champion tried to run through Michaels with a destruction job of a match, but 'The Wolf' kept Lesnar well grounded. It went back and forth for ten minutes until Lesnar hit the Final Verdict. Lesnar pulled Michaels to his feet and hit 2 more Final Verdicts, paying 'The Wolf' back for the loss at Repentance the previous Thursday.

The winner is Brock Lesnar.

The cameras went to the back, where Big Bubba Ray was again assaulting Brother Devon Dudley. As Bubba left, Batista bolted over and called for paramedics. Heyman came over and assured Batista that he had a replacement in reserve, but Devon was adamant that he wrestle his former tag partner.

**Devil's Playground of Burning Tables: Big Bubba Ray vs. Brother Devon Dudley.**

Devon staggered out to the ring bleeding, making him easy prey for 9 powerbombs through the burning tables. Devon was helpless. Bubba lit another table and this time, chokeslammed Devon through it, giving himself the win.

The winner is Big Bubba Ray.

After Carlito's promo, cameras watched on as a bunch of paramedics, flanked by Brock Lesnar & Batista, carted the bloody Devon out of the arena. The fans cheered wildly.

**'The Carribean Sensei of Cool' Carlito vs. Mapleleaf Phantom.**

The fans roared as the sound of 'I spit in the face of the people who don't want to be cool' boomed out. Carlito had arrived. He immediately spit apple into Phantom's face and quickly pinned him with the Carribean Backcracker, much to the glee of the fans in attendance.

The winner is Carlito.

'Now we go from a squash match to a 5-on-5-on-5-on-5 match! It's the Dog House versus the Emblem versus the Xtreme Lions' Exchange versus the Bingbong Family!' Joey Styles announced.

**5-on-5-on-5-on-5 match: The Dog House & John Cena vs. The Emblem vs. XLX vs. The Bingbongs.**

After a slew of high spots, eliminations & bloody brawls, it was down to Bloodhound against Big Papa Bingbong. Hound countered some half-nelson suplex attempts with conventional chain wrestling. Eventually, Big Papa synched in the half nelson and didn't miss the Half Nelson Suplex. Big Papa didn't relinquish his grip on Bloodhound's head and arms, rolling over into the Big Papa Nelson. Bloodhound passed out rather than tapped out, giving the Bingbongs the win.

The survivor is Big Papa Bingbong.

The fans cheered as the monstrous Thunder Dome cage was lowered onto the ring. It was time for the featured attraction.

**Thunder Dome match for the Revolution Heavyweight championship: Champion Ryan Walters vs. Batista.**

Bloodied. Sweating buckets. For 45 minutes, these premier tough guys beat the living daylights out of each other. Batista kicked out of the 911 Tornado Bomb, as did Ryan Walters with the Batista Bomb. Batista went for a hurricanrana, but Walters hit a Batista Bomb reversal for 2. Batista hit his own for another 2-count. Suddenly, Cyrus' Network forces ra in and pounded the hell out of Batista. Cyrus then extended an invitation for Walters to join the Network, but Walters replied with 2 answers: one of the middle-fingered variety and another of the neckbreaker variety. Batista fought off Jerry Lynn while Walters blasted Rhino with a steel chair he had retrieved from one of the weapons chambers. Batista saw his opening and hit Walters with the Batista Buster, followed by the Batista Bomb. But 'The Animal' wasn't done. He scaled one of the weapon chambers and did Eddie Guerrero's taunt before hitting a jaw-dropping Latino Frog Splash for the 1-2-3. After fighting off another onslaught from The Network, Batista shook hands with his bloodied opponent. The mutual respect was there.

The winner AND new Revolution Heavyweight champion, Dave Batista.

Chris X wished the viewers good night as the PPV feed faded out.

Champions:

Revolution - Batista.

Global Tag Team - Crazy Cats Marc Sylvester & Red Tiger.

Junior Heavyweight - Firefly.


	9. Livewire, March Week 4

**RCW Presents Livewire on XNN (March Week 4).**

The cameras immediately went to the RCW announce table.

'Welcome to the post-PPV Livewire, emanating tonight from Detroit, Michigan! I'm Joey Styles, along with Chris X and Tazz. Sam Shadow couldn't make it because of a commitment to his family. We wish him well.' Joey introduced.

'Thank you, Mr. Styles! Tonight, we have another card of action lined up for our loyal XNN fans… that is unless the Network wants to cut us off!' Chris X added.

'Tonight, we have some guests in the house! Five Star Wrestling has hosted some tremendous cards before RCW was in business and tonight, we are honored to have them host a tag team match: Dooms of the Abyss, Big Van Doom & Abyss, take on The Pains! Also, Cyrus looks to take the Revolution title belt back to his office as he backs up Detroit native Rhino in the Big F'N Deal's title match against the new champion Batista. Plus, former champion Ryan Walters sets the record straight as a guest on Carlito's Cabana!' Tazz explained.

Suddenly, Motorhead's _King of Kings _boomed out in the arena. Shane McMahon, the FSW color commentator, darted down to the FSW announce table before a throne rose up through the stage bearing the insignia of 'The Game'. Yes, Triple H had arrived. He took his place next to Shane at the FSW table.

UK Heavyweight title Triple Threat match: Champion Mechaclaw vs. Brock Lesnar vs. 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels.

Lesnar didn't want to wait for the champion's entrance to get him some of 'The Wolf'. The two traded suplexes and throws as Claw slowly made his way to the 6-sided ring. He double-chokeslammed his opponents immediately. Claw tried the Bulldozer Bomb on Michaels, but Lesnar attacked the 7-footer from behind. Brock tried the Final Verdict, but Michaels was there to stop the Verdict from being hit. Michaels went for the Rabid Annihilation on Brock, but Claw was there to stop him. The fans, including Shane McMahon & Triple H, roared with appreciation. For the next ten minutes it was back-and-forth with suplexes and DDTs until Lesnar was press-slammed from the ring. Michaels nailed a low blow on his massive foe and put him in the ground with the Rabid Annihilation DDT for the stolen win and the UK title.

The winner AND new UK champion, 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels.

A promo beamed out on the big screen.

'Watch out, RCW… I'm coming under the cover of darkness and I'm ready to deliver the Nightshade to anyone willing to tangle with… the Panther Master!'

The fans cheered the well-put-together promo before the Bikebrakers' theme song began (_Break Stuff _by Limp Bizkit.)

Kevin Smith w/Cyrus & Ralph Summers vs. Star Dog w/Paul Birchill & Starlette Stacy.

Cyrus came out with an introduction for his charge, putting him over big and saying he was the featured attraction of the event. Star Dog bolted out, with his buccaneer partner and his long-legged babe behind him. Dog and Smith exchanged stiff punches to the face and kicks to the gut. Cyrus distracted the referee while Ralph Summers interfered, but it backfired. Birchill charged Summers and sent him flying with a monster spear. Star Dog went for a piledriver, but Kevin Smith kicked him in the face, ending Dog's offence. Kevin went for the Kevolution, but Dog twisted Smith into a Powerbomb. Summers tried to interfere again, but Birchill met him with Walking The Plank. As a last minute tactic, Cyrus grabbed Starlette Stacy by the hair, distracting Dog. After dispatching Birchill, the interfering Jerry Lynn turned Dog around and planted him with The Stroke. Smith crawled over and stole the pinfall.

The winner is Bikebraker Kevin Smith.

As the commercial break ended, the 6-sided ring was adorned with palm trees and a hammock. Carlito, coming off of a squash victory over Mapleleaf Phantom the night before, came out to deafening cheers.

'Welcome to Carlito's Cabana. It's the coolest thing to happen to this company since I debuted last night. And by the way, some fan asked me if I thought Eminem was cool. Emi-who? Whoop-dee-doo! A white boy who can talk like Snoop Dogg but looks like he was nerd of the month when he's on stage. That's Not Cool! Carlito could run circles around Eminem when it comes to being cool.' Carlito joked. The fans cheered.

'Just kidding. Eminem's fine. But getting back to wrestling, I witnessed one of the greatest cage matches ever when I returned to the back after I spit in the face of some Canadian loser who didn't want to be cool. And my guest knows quite a bit about that match. Ladies & Gentlemen, I give you 'The 911' Ryan Walters!' Carlito announced. 'Call 911' played out as the former Revolution champion walked out to a mixed reaction. He shook Carlito's hand and went up to the top rope to acknowledge the cheering section of the crowd.

'Thank you all very much! You all know I was carted to the hospital with a wound that required 16 stitches because of the brutal war last night. What I wasn't happy about was how the Network interfered. Jerry Lynn, you're the New F'N Show? Please. You're looking at the Whole F'N show! Rhino is the worst example of a theme park's dinosaur-costumed worker in a rage that requires gardening to keep him sane. And if the Bikebrakers want to play the game with me, I'll break Smith and then I'll break Summers. Getting to Cyrus, that little diaper stain on life couldn't even wrestle his wee-wee out of his pants to take a leak!' Walters laughed.

Rhino & Lynn didn't stand for those comments as they came down to administer a beating on Walters. Carlito came to Walters' aid by spitting apple in Rhino's face, but that earned him a Rhino Driver through a table at ringside. Walters was struck by The Stroke before 'I Walk Alone' hit on the P.A. system.

Revolution Heavyweight championship match: Champion Batista vs. 'The Big F'N Deal' Rhino w/Jerry Lynn.

Batista blasted Rhino with lariats right from the get-go and even speared Jerry Lynn. Rhino got up and Gored Batista, but 'The Animal' escaped the pin. Lynn got on the apron, but was pulled down by Carlito & Walters. Rhino hit a pair of Gores, but Batista refused to stay down. Rhino hit the Rhino Driver, but Batista escaped the pin again. Eventually, Batista put down Rhino with the Batista Buster followed by the Batista Bomb for the preservation of his title. Carlito & Walters sent Jerry Lynn flying through the stage set.

The winner AND still Revolution Heavyweight champion, Batista.

Five Star Wrestling presents Dooms of the Abyss vs. The Pains.

The FSW announce team took centre-stage as Big Van Doom & Abyss ploughed through Shane V. Pain & Ronnie B. Pain with the Burial Pound and the Black Hole Slam in 15 seconds. Their FSW rivals, El Diablo, Hellfire & Brimstone, came out and pounded the monsters. But it didn't take long for Tribal Warrior to aid the Dooms of the Abyss and blast all 5 of his opponents with Spinning Tomahawk Backbreakers.

The winners are the Dooms of the Abyss.

Another promo aired.

'From the Long Range of the Lonestar State comes a bullfighter looking to dominate in the wrestling world. He is TEXAS BULL. The meanest, the toughest and the downright nastiest of all Texans. Watch out, RCW… because this Bull's seeing red!'

Once the commercial break ended, the cameras were towards the RCW announce table.

'We now have confirmation from Paul Heyman in the truck that at Project Revolution in 4 weeks on PPV, it will be 'The 911' Ryan Walters teaming with 'The Caribbean Sensei of Cool' Carlito to take on the Network stooges Jerry Lynn & Rhino in a Tag Team brawl to go along with a Houston Deathmatch. The rules? Put your opponent through 2 tables and then you are eligible to drag them to the 6 corners of the ring. In this match will be the debuting Panther Master & Texas Bull! How do you like that?' Chris X lamented.

'Sounds like a good concept. I'll pitch that at the next FSW production meeting.' Triple H joked from the FSW table.

'You guys sit back and relax… because we're going to show you how Junior Heavyweight wrestling should be done!' Joey Styles declared.

'The FSW Light Division can match anything your guys can do.' Triple H insisted.

'This is coming from a guy who used to waste everyone's time with his endless promos back in 2003?' Chris X mockingly asked.

Mutt Soldier Z, 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson & Firefly vs. Jushin Thunder Liger, 'Acid' Matt Hyson & Jake Taproot.

These 6 men gave it their all in this spotfest that included some inventive aerial tactics from Wilson, Firefly & Taproot and some plain brawling between Mutt Soldier Z & Jushin Thunder Liger. In the closing moments, Soldier and the Junior Heavyweight champion took out Hyson & Taproot at ringside with a pair of suicide sentons from the ring. Inside, Wilson nailed The Wildcard on Liger, followed by the Blackjack Buster. He motioned to the crowd that it was time to take a 'Grand Gamble'. He slapped the Grand Gamble submission on Liger and made the Japanese legend tap out.

The winners are RCW Junior Heavyweight champion Firefly, Mutt Soldier Z & Dan Wilson.

Paul Heyman marched out.

'Triple H, I heard your little comment on our Junior Heavyweight Division. I'm challenging you to go back to FSW and bring 3 of your best Light Division superstars to Repentance this Thursday for a little RCW Junior Heavyweight Division vs. FSW Light Division match! Their opponents are in the ring right now. So… choke on that, Helmsley!' Heyman taunted. The King of Kings stood up with an FSW microphone.

'You want to challenge me, you Jewish midget? Fine. This Thursday night, I'm bringing the Light Division champion Ultimo Dragon, Jack Evans & Petey Williams to RCW to prove we have the better high-flyers!' Triple H concluded as 'King of Kings' boomed out.

'Looks like we've got an interpromotional war flaring up between FSW's Light Division and RCW's Junior Heavyweight Division! We're going to be hosting the interpromotional match this Thursday! Good night, everybody!' Chris X explained.

Then a promo aired.

RCW **Project Revolution**.

Sky Dome arena in Toronto, Canada.

Matches include the** Houston Deathmatch**, the** Revolution Rumble **to determine the No.1 contender to the Revolution title at **As Good As It Gets **in May and the war between RCW & the Network will escalate as will the probability of **REVOLUTION!**


	10. Repentance, March Week 4

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (March Week 4): RCW vs. FSW Edition.**

Paul Heyman was seething for some reason as he bolted to the ring gripping a microphone. He violently tossed his hat to the mat.

'Let's not waste any time here, because I have a score to settle here. Roll the footage, boys.' Heyman ordered. A video of the FSW PPV Bloodbath played. 'Acid' Matt Hyson graced the screen.

'Revolution Championship Wrestling. More like _ beep! _ Champion_ beep! _Waste-Of-Time!' Hyson ranted in the video. Heyman was livid. As soon as the video ended, Heyman held up the mike.

'Is that what you think of us, Matt, or Spike, or whatever the hell you call yourself? Well, get your 155-pound $# down to this ring and we'll see how tough your words are!' Heyman yelled. The sound of Killswitch Engage was heard as 'Acid' Matt Hyson and Jake Taproot walked to the ring. Once in the ring, Hyson felt a tad nervous. He was wearing the mohawk he sports in FSW.

'You know, Paul... I meant every word I said! You've done nothing but hold me back since I debuted in this toilet of a company. No title shots have been handed to me. Over in FSW, though, they gave me an undefeated streak! I'm actually on the highway to success in FSW. Here, I'm being jobbed out to the likes of Mutt Soldier Z, Firefly & god knows who the hell else! And you didn't even give me the privelege of being a hand-picked combatant in tonight's FSW Light Division vs. RCW Junior Heavyweight Division match! So, F YOU! I'm out of here!' Hyson responded, showing Heyman the double-bird. Suddenly, Mutt Soldier Z ran out and smashed Hyson in the head with the Mutter. Soldier picked up the mike after he did the same to Taproot.

'About that challenge, Hyson... I accept!' Soldier said. It was then time for the Division vs. Division match!

**FSW Light Division vs. RCW Junior Heavyweight Division match: Jack Evans, Ultimo Dragon & Petey Williams (FSW) vs. Firefly, Dan Wilson & Mutt Soldier Z (RCW).**

The FSW Light Division champion Ultimo Dragon began the match with a slap to RCW Junior Heavyweight champion Firefly. Firefly bounced back with three karate kicks to the left temple. Williams interfered and nailed the Canadian Destroyer on Firefly, but was hit by Dan Wilson's Wildcard soon thereafter. Evans hit a jaw-dropping 720 DDT on Wilson. It was a ruckus. Evans & Dragon pulled Soldier in, paying him back for wrecking the Light Division title match at Bloodbath. Firefly hit the Fire Thunder Driver on Williams. Ultimo felled Soldier with the Asai DDT, but was hit by Wilson's Blackjack Buster before he could get the pin. Eventually, Wilson was hit by the Asai DDT himself, Firefly was hit by the Canadian Destroyer and Mutt was put down by a superkick to the chin. Evans went up top and sealed the deal with the 630 Splash on all three RCW soldiers for the 1-2-3.

The winners are Light Division Champion Ultimo Dragon, Petey Williams & Jack Evans.

After the match, Mutt Soldier Z knocked Evans out with a steel chair. Firefly & Dan Wilson attempted to hold Mutt back while Dragon & Williams pulled Evans from the ring.

After the commercial break, Paul Heyman and Tino, the general manager of FSW, were in the ring when they were confronted by the Network stooge Cyrus.

'This is a good ratings-getter! Heyman, the Network wants to see FSW & RCW decimate each other tonight and also, wants the 'Queen of Queens' Triple H to stay far away from this arena, because his fat body is a ratings killer!' Cyrus preached.

'If he comes here, I'm going to suggest that the Network remove your shows from XNN!' Cyrus warned. Motorhead played on the PA system as Triple H ascended through the stage on his custom-made throne, wearing his king's attire. Triple H got in the ring and kicked Cyrus in the gut. The Pedigree followed and the 'King of Kings' stood tall. Heyman & Tino made a quick exit just in case Triple H wanted to beat them down too.

**Non-Title I Quit Tag Team match: Jerry Lynn & Rhino vs. The Crazy Cats Red Tiger & Marc Sylvester.**

It was a bloody and brutal affair which had a bit of everything: high-flying, hardcore, submission & plain-old fighting. The highlight of the match came when Rhino gored Sylvester from the apron straight through a burning table on the outside. In the end, Lynn planted Red Tiger with the Stroke and forced him to quit by shoving the microphone down his throat.

The winners are Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

The paramedics were seen stretchering Marc Sylvester to the back.

**Carlito w/Ryan Walters vs. Kevin Smith w/Ralph Summers.**

The coward Smith tried every dirty trick in the book to get the better of the Carribean Sensei of Cool, but Carlito wasn't having any of it. Kevin Smith went for the Kevolution, but Carlito adjusted himself and pinned Smith quickly with the Carribean Backcracker while Walters detained Summers on the outside.

The winner is Carlito.

The cameras showed Matt Hyson attacking and cussing at anything with a heartbeat. He stormed off and left in his corvette.

**Non-title Triple Threat match: Balls Mahoney vs. Tribal Warrior vs. Batista.**

'The Hardcore Chair-Swinging Freak' Balls Mahoney made his freelance debut in RCW in a big way. Batista brawled with Tribal Warrior for most of the match until Balls had seen enough. He smashed them both with his custom-made chair. El Diablo tried running in, but also met the edge of Balls' chair. Balls signaled the end and planted Batista with the Nutcracker Suite (Shoulderslam Piledriver). Tribal Warrior was around, so Balls let him have it too. Balls then pinned both champions shockingly for the 1-2-3. He then celebrated with the fans by singing AC/DC's 'Big Balls'.

The winner is Balls Mahoney.

After the final commercial break, 'The Quintessential Stud Muffin' Joel Gertner, former broadcaster for ECW, came out and joined Chris X & Tazz at the broadcast position.

**The New Dangerous Alliance (Big Bubba Ray & CW Anderson) w/Lou E. Dangerously vs. The Dooms of the Abyss.**

The main event was a decent effort by the new tag team of Big Bubba Ray & CW Anderson and the FSW mainstays. Bubba was even able to hit Big Van Doom with the powerbomb as was CW able to hit the Spinebuster on Abyss. But the monsters refused to stay down. At the end of the match, the Black Hole Slam and the Burial Pound connected simultaneously for the 1-2-3.

The winners are the Dooms of the Abyss.

After the bell rang, the FSW roster came down and put the boots to the new Dangerous Alliance, forcing RCW's crack troops to hit the ring. After a lengthy brawl, Butch Bingbong sent FSW packing with an Avalanche Jaguar Driver on Shane V. Pain while Paul Birchill smashed Ronnie B. Pain with Walking The Plank. RCW's main theme, _Let the Bodies Hit The Floor_, played as the superstars of Five Star Wrestling retreated.

Another promo aired.

RCW **Project Revolution.**

Now the Revolution Rumble is **interpromotional. **10 FSW superstars and 10 RCW superstars battle it out to determine the No.1 Contender to the Revolution Heavyweight title at **As Good As It Gets**!


	11. Livewire, April Week 1

**RCW Livewire (April Week 1).**

It didn't take long for the fans to jump out of their seats as 'King of Kings' hit on the PA system. But it wasn't Triple H who came out… it was Ryan Walters, adorned with Triple H's custom-made king's attire and trademark water bottle. He was followed by his partner for the interpromotional handicap match at FSW Slam Jam against Triple H, Paul Heyman. 'The 911' imitated Triple H in a way that provoked some laughs from the RCW faithful. Walters grabbed the mike.

'I-uh am-uh the… puh-leaze! I don't know how Triple H can wear this thing: IT SUCKS!' Walters cursed playfully, tossing the King's robe out of the ring.

'A fan told me a joke the other night. He said, "Triple H and Stephanie went out with their baby in a baby-roller. Stephanie wanted Triple H to push the baby, but Triple H said he couldn't because the baby was too small and couldn't work." Truer words were never spoken, even if it was a joke. The point is that me and Paul E. are going to kick Triple H's $# back into the retirement home where he belongs at Slam Jam, the so-called first-ever Party/Mosh-pit PPV. Another word to Tripper: get in shape!' Walters laughed with Paul Heyman.

After the commercial break ended, Firefly made his entrance. It was time for his first defence of the RCW Junior Heavyweight title. Mutt Soldier Z soon followed and the match was on.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight championship match: Champion Firefly vs. Mutt Soldier Z.**

Partners became opponents in this match. Mutt had to watch out for 'Acid' Matt 'Spike Dudley' Hyson because the two had altercations on the FSW PPV and the following FightNight taping. Mutt Soldier Z entered a fantastic, but tentative performance against Firefly as he watched his back. Following a kick-out from the Fire Thunder Driver, Mutt blasted Firefly with a barrage of suplexes from every position. Firefly ducked the Mutter and hit a thrust kick, but Mutt wouldn't stay down. In the end, Soldier pounded Firefly with a Top-Rope Tiger Bomb followed by the Mutter to take the match and the Junior Heavyweight crown. He and Firefly shook hands afterwards. Predictably, Matt Hyson ran in, but was sent packing by the RCW crew.

The winner and NEW Junior Heavyweight champion, Mutt Soldier Z.

After the Junior Heavyweights cleared out, Cyrus, flanked by the Network, came down to the ring. Cyrus grabbed the mike.

'The Network is taking control! What you see before you is the most powerful elite in the wrestling business today. Our surprise benefactor has assured us that the tag team titles are going to be on the waists of Jerry Lynn & Rhino tonight. In conclusion, I will be at FSW Slam Jam on PPV with a special proposal for Tino, the FSW headcheese.' Cyrus explained.

**Triple Threat match for the RCW Global Tag Team championship: Champions The Crazy Cats vs. DJ Diddy Dog & John Cena vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino w/Cyrus.**

The match got off to a flying start as Rhino brawled with Marc Sylvester, Lynn went after Cena and Red Tiger kept up with DJ Diddy Dog. The brawling continued until all wrestlers in the match were on the turnbuckles. Red Tiger was the unfortunate recipient of the Tower of Doom Suplex/Powerbomb mega-combo. Rhino hit the Rhino Driver on Red for the 1-2-3. Marc Sylvester went ballistic on Rhino, which only earned him the Stroke and a first-class ticket to the medics. But the rappers of the Dog House were still alive. Rhino & Lynn pounded DJ as Cena recovered in the corner. Lynn hit the Stroke followed by Rhino's Gore. Cena went for a chair and Cyrus' troops bailed to the outside. DJ got up with help from Cena, but that help was quickly shoved down his throat when Cena swung the steel chair at DJ and left DJ laying with blood pouring from his mask. Cena shook hands with Cyrus and shouldered DJ. The F-U followed, allowing 'The New F'N Show' and 'The Big F'N Deal' to bring the tag team titles to the Network.

The winners and NEW Global Tag Team champions, Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

Cena spit at the crowd, but they cheered him furiously. A far cry from the hated-babyface days of yore. On Cyrus' orders, Cena continued to torture DJ by synching in the STF-U after hitting another F-U. The rest of the Dog House came rushing in to deal with the traitor, but he was long gone.

**Street Fight: 'Acid' Matt Hyson vs. 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson.**

Jake Taproot was banned from ringside during this fight… not that it mattered. Wilson missed the Wildcard twice before falling victim to the Spike DDT and a devastating Acid Drop.

The winner is Matt Hyson.

Paul Heyman marched out as Hyson went to leave.

'You're not going anywhere, pal… because you've been booked twice tonight. Get back in the damn ring, because you've got another street fight!' Heyman ordered. 'Call 911' hit and Ryan Walters came out. Hyson was shocked.

**Street Fight: 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. 'Acid' Matt Hyson.**

The former Revolution champion tore Hyson limb from limb as soon as the bell rang. A quick 911 Tornado Bomb and Katahijime Sleeper later, Hyson was out cold.

The winner is Ryan Walters.

Jake Taproot walked out to aid his tag team partner, but all that did was earn him a Spike DDT from a raging Hyson. 'Acid' then bolted from the arena in his corvette.

Back in the ring, The Emblem addressed the public. Nelson Cracker took the mike.

'I am here to make a challenge to 5 FSW stars that think they're big shots. You got Ronnie B. Pain, a guy who shares a brain with the nearest rat and can't wrestle for crap. Then comes Shane V. Pain, a guy who deludes himself into thinking that he's a good wrestler. Uh-uh! He's a twat is what he is! Hellfire was born from a volcano. No wonder he's dumb as hell! Brimstone sounds like Hellfire, only pissed on! And then we come to El Diablo. Is it just me or is that tub of lard whining and complaining about being screwed all the time? Diablo, if you 5 pieces of crap accept our challenge for a 5-on-5 elimination tag match at Project Revolution, we're not bringing condoms with us… we're bringing devastation. The Emblem is going to whip your scrawny $#E$ and that's all we got to say about that!' Cracker ranted.

After the commercial break ended, it was reported that the Emblem's challenge had been accepted for Project Revolution. Paul Heyman joined the announce table for the main event.

**Revolution Heavyweight title match: Champion Batista vs. Balls Mahoney.**

The man who earned himself the No.1 contender spot by pinning the Revolution champion in the non-title 3-way on Repentance that also involved FSW champion Tribal Warrior. Balls did his best not to be denied on this night, but Batista had his A-Game on. Balls tried to put down 'The Animal' with several chairshots and the Nutcracker Suite, but the champion wasn't about to lose his belt to a freelance competitor. Batista went for the Batista Bomb, but Balls wriggled out and hit a Superkick. Mahoney went outside and retrieved a table… and a bottle of lighter fluid. A burning table was now in the ring. Balls wanted to hit the Nutcracker through it, but Batista escaped and hit a Powerbomb on Balls through the burning table. Batista quickly pinned Balls after the referee had put out the flames.

The winner and STILL Revolution Heavyweight champion, Batista.

'The Animal' grabbed a mike.

'If any of you boys from FSW want a shot at me and the Revolution title, bring it on. I'll be waiting at Project Revolution for you!' Batista said.

The show closed with the same Project Revolution promo shown a week ago.

_**Project Revolution card:**_

Batista vs. FSW Superstar – Revolution title.

The Emblem vs. El Diablo, the Devils & the Pains.

Revolution Rumble – 10 RCW Superstars & 10 FSW Superstars.

Houston Deathmatch – Texas Bull vs. Panther Master.

Ryan Walters & Carlito vs. The Network – Global Tag Team titles.

_**Champions:**_

Revolution title: Batista.

Global Tag Team titles: Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

UK title: 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels.

Junior Heavyweight title: Mutt Soldier Z.


	12. Repentance, April Week 1

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (April Week 1).**

'Welcome to Thursday Night Repentance, everyone! I am Christopher X, along with Tazz!' Chris X introduced.

Matt 'Spike Dudley' Hyson graced the screen with something on his mind.

'I am sick and tired of hearing about how Mutt Soldier Z won the Junior Heavyweight title from Firefly. What about me? I never get any notoriety here. That's why I trashed RCW and Paul Heyman on FSW television in the first place! Mutt, I'm challenging you to a Casket match at Project Revolution for that belt. You will feel the Spike plunge into your soul and watch as I dump your precious belt on the desk of Tino Guidotti. This is 'The Hybrid' Matt Hyson!' Hyson explained.

**Ralph Summers w/Cyrus vs. Carlito.**

A short match ended when Cyrus pulled Carlito's leg, allowing Summers to plant Carlito with a Death Valley Driver followed by the Summers Projekt for the 1-2-3.

The winner is Ralph Summers.

The cameras shot the parking lot, where Paul Heyman & 'The 911' Ryan Walters were stepping out of Heyman's lavish white limo after talking business.

**Balls Mahoney vs. Rat Bingbong.**

'The Hardcore Chair-Swinging Freak' let it be known that he had signed an RCW contract before squaring off with RCW's resident Piledriver-crazy wrestler, Rat Bingbong. Rat tried to drill Balls with Balls' own Nutcracker Suite several times, but Balls slid away every time. When he eventually did have Balls helpless enough for the Nutcracker Suite, Rat shifted Balls to the side and nailed the Sewer Driver (Scoop Side Piledriver). It only got a 2-count. Mahoney reversed a Tombstone attempt and shouldered Rat before finishing him with the Nutcracker Suite.

The winner is Balls Mahoney.

**Captain Paul Birchill & Star Dog vs. Mapleleaf Phantom & Wildstaff Nightmare.**

Birchill & Phantom carried the action for the better part of this 14-and-a-half minute match. Birchill kicked out of the Canadian Bomb Scare (Sit-Out Pedigree) as did Phantom with Walking the Plank. It degenerated into a ruckus that ended when Star Dog kicked out of the Dreamcatcher by Nightmare and pinned him following the Sevenstar.

The winners are Paul Birchill & Star Dog.

The cameras were on the parking lot yet again when a car sporting the Five Star Wrestling logo turned up. A fight was on the way…

**John Cena, Jerry Lynn & Rhino vs. Bloodhound, Redbark & Joey.**

Cena dominated the entire match, knocking Bark & Joey unconscious with a lead pipe. Lynn and Rhino hit a Spike Piledriver on Bloodhound before Hound fell prey to the F-U, now known as the Killswitch. Cena quickly synched in the STF-U, now the Death Brand STF. Hound passed out rather than tapped out, giving the Network the victory.

The winners are the Network.

**Jake Taproot vs. Mane.**

Taproot made his singles' debut in this match with the XLX member. Mane tripped up on many occasions, allowing Taproot to take the advantage. In the end, Mane tasted a piledriver from Taproot followed by a Full Nelson on the top rope. Taproot bridged back with the Dragon Superplex he calls the Rootcore for the pin.

The winner is Jake Taproot.

The cameras are on Paul Heyman.

'I would like to announce that just before Project Revolution we are going to hold Saturday Night's Annihilation live on XNN2, the sister network of our current affiliates. On the card, I would like to announce that Ryan Walters and myself will be facing Big Bubba Ray & Lou E. Dangerously of the Dangerous Alliance as a tune-up for our Handicap match against Triple H at FSW Slam Jam. Thank you for your time!' Heyman announced.

**Handicap match: Batista vs. Nelson Cracker & Eric Azzurith.**

The Revolution champion was up against 2 tough individuals, but he battled until he was the only one left standing. Cracker couldn't pin Batista with the Concussion on Delivery, nor could Azzurith pin Batista after the Aztec Driver Bomb. The Emblem went up for their springboard-moonsault-off-the-shoulders, but 'The Animal' grabbed them and laid them out flat with a stacked Batista Bomb. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure what happened afterwards.

The winner is Batista.

Batista didn't get time to celebrate because the FSW Heavyweight champion Tribal Warrior came in and put 'The Animal' down with the Tomahawk Backbreaker. Mutt Soldier Z ran in, but Matt Hyson cut him off at the pass. The RCW and FSW rosters filtered in to meet one another. Triple H had a chainsaw, which he used to chase Paul Heyman & Ryan Walters out of the arena with. The RCW roster was destroyed on their home turf. Mutt Soldier Z was left in the ring, being held in place by Big Van Doom & Abyss. Matt Hyson pulled a staple gun from his jacket and an FSW Slam Jam ticket. Mutt struggled to break free before having the ticket stapled to his mask. Tribal Warrior got out a can of spray paint and sprayed 'FSW' on Mutt's back. The FSW roster then went to the balconies and tore down the RCW banners and signs before walking out triumphant. Both the crowd and the announce team were in stunned silence.

_**Project Revolution card:**_

Batista vs. FSW Superstar – Revolution title.

The Emblem vs. El Diablo, the Devils & the Pains.

Revolution Rumble – 10 RCW Superstars & 10 FSW Superstars.

Houston Deathmatch – Texas Bull vs. Panther Master.

Ryan Walters & Carlito vs. The Network – Global Tag Team titles.

'The Hybrid' Matt Hyson vs. Mutt Soldier Z – Junior Heavyweight title Casket match.

**_Saturday Night's Annihilation card:_**

Paul Heyman & 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. Big Bubba Ray & Lou E. Dangerously.


	13. Livewire, April Week 2

**RCW Livewire (April Week 2).**

'Welcome to RCW Livewire on XNN! I'm Joey Styles along with Chris X & Sam Shadow!' Joey Styles introduced.

'We are coming off a huge rage of retribution last Saturday on FSW FightNight! The RCW talent got revenge for the attack last week on Repentance!' Chris X reminded.

'And if the RCW talent were smart, they would have destroyed the FSW yuppies so they had to _cancel _their card!' Sam Shadow lamented.

The Emblem's music hit and Nelson Cracker walked out kind of disappointed. He grabbed a microphone.

'It's stupid that El Diablo couldn't muster enough courage to bring his faction to Project Revolution. That's right: El Diablo has declined my challenge of a faction vs. faction match. No matter: he's here tonight and he has agreed to fight me right now!' Cracker announced.

**Nelson Cracker vs. El Diablo.**

The leaders of their respective factions faced off. El Diablo pounded Cracker to the top rope. He went for a Super Bomb, but Cracker shifted himself around and hit Concussion On Delivery from the top rope. Their match was cut short when the Devils & the Pains ran in. They laid out Cracker with a Quadruple Powerbomb. The rest of the Emblem came out and blasted the Diablo Group. TJ Dallas stamped the exclamation point with the Trenton Valley Smasher on Brimstone.

The match is a draw.

**UK Heavyweight Championship 3-Way Dance: Champion Matt Michaels vs. Brock Lesnar vs. John Cena.**

Cyrus came out with the aggressive Cena and promised a title change. Michaels & Lesnar put their differences aside to take the fight to Cena, but the Artist Formerly Known As The Doctor Of Thuganomics wasn't in the mood for a gang attack. He pounded both of his opponents with a lead pipe and eliminated the champion with the Killswitch. Lesnar tried to capitalise, but Cyrus distracted him... and 'The Pain' made him pay. Cyrus was hoisted onto Lesnar's shoulders and driven down with the Final Verdict. Cena whacked Lesnar with the pipe again, hit the Killswitch and synched in the Death Brand STF. Cyrus' promise was fulfilled as Brock tapped out.

The winner and NEW UK champion, John Cena.

Cyrus got on the mike.

'I now have 3 belts in the Network family. I serve a notice to anybody willing to bring me the rest of RCW's gold: the Network IS TAKING CONTROL!' Cyrus warned.

In the parking lot, Matt 'Spike' Hyson and Jake Taproot arrived at the arena. Spike threw down RCW interviewer Michael Cole before storming into the arena.

**Ryan Walters w/Paul Heyman vs. CW Anderson w/Lou E. Dangerously.**

Ahead of Saturday Night's Annihilation, Walters got the opportunity to take on the other member of the Dangerous Alliance. Anderson & 'The 911' wrestled a 20-minute, technically-crisp contest which ended with Heyman battering Dangerously on the outside and Walters reversing the Anderson Spinebuster with the Tazzmission Sleeper. CW passed out after being in the hold for over a minute, but Walters didn't want the victory by submission. He picked Anderson up, hooked the arms and executed the Pedigree as a message to Triple H.

The winner is 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

Out of nowhere, Spike ran into the 6-sided ring and blasted Walters over the head with a glass jug. Mutt Soldier Z ran in, but was cut off by Jake Taproot. FSW & RCW wrestlers filtered in to meet each other head on... until the lights blacked out. Kane's music began to play, but it wasn't him who came out. It was a 7'1'' newcomer by the name of Max Jacobs. It was Kane's nephew. The rosters watched in awe as Jacobs climbed over the top rope and set off the corner pyro, just like his uncle. He had red tribal face-paint. Spike charged the monster, but was put down by a chokeslam. El Diablo tried his luck, but was sent over the top rope. The RCW roster bailed and surrounded the ring as if they were lumberjacks. The FSW talent had nowhere to go. FSW was flattened in minutes. Spike got up and Jacobs used his uncle's cutthroat motion. He turned Spike upside down and nailed a Tombstone Piledriver he calls the Fatality. Jacobs stared at the RCW wrestlers. FSW got out of dodge real quick.

**DCW Double Dragon Tag Team championship match: Champions Rob Van Dam & Sabu w/Bill Alfonso vs. Batista & Mutt Soldier Z.**

Batista was motivated by the fact that he would be facing 'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton at Project Revolution for the RCW Heavyweight title. He and Mutt gelled together as a team well, isolating RVD from Sabu. Once Sabu got in though, Batista hit the Batista Buster. Mutt nailed the Mutter on an interfering Bill Alfonso. He didn't see that Fonzie had tossed a steel chair to RVD and fell victim to the Van Daminator. Batista just punched the chair away and clotheslined Van Dam. Soldier springboarded up and nailed a quick Mutter on Sabu before the 'Arabian Smashing Machine' could come sailing down on Batista with an Arabian Facebuster. Batista executed the Batista Bomb on RVD followed by a HALO senton splash from Soldier to bag the Double Dragon tag titles.

The winners and NEW DCW Double Dragon Tag Team champions, Batista & Mutt Soldier Z.

The new champs didn't see the Orton Boys, with a chain attached to the old WWE World title belt, come in from behind and nail them. Randy Orton hit the RKO Version 1 on Batista while Mark Orton hit the MTO on Mutt. Randy finished his attack with the RKO Version 2 on Mutt Soldier Z.

'May that be a lesson to you, champ. At Project Revolution, I will become the first man ever to win both the FSW World & RCW World titles. And you will be another legend that Randy Orton has killed! Mark Orton will win the Revolution Rumble, I will be the next RCW World champion and that's going to be a legend for the ages!' Randy Orton declared.

Cameras ended up on Paul Heyman backstage.

'I would like to announce that at Saturday Night's Annihilation Randy Orton & Mark Orton will be facing Batista & Mutt Soldier Z for the DCW Double Dragon tag titles in a 6-sides-of-steel match and John Cena will defend the UK title against DJ Diddy Dog in a Street Fight!' He announced.

_**Project Revolution card:**_

Batista vs. Randy Orton - RCW World title.

Revolution Rumble - 10 RCW Superstars & 10 FSW Superstars.

Houston Deathmatch - Texas Bull vs. Panther Master.

Ryan Walters & Carlito vs. The Network - Global Tag Team titles.

Spike vs. Mutt Soldier Z - Junior Heavyweight title Casket match.

_**Saturday Night's Annihilation card:**_

Paul Heyman & Ryan Walters vs. Lou E. Dangerously & Big Bubba Ray.

DCW Double Dragon Tag Team titles Cage match - The Ortons vs. Batista & Mutt Soldier Z.

UK title Street Fight - John Cena vs. DJ Diddy Dog.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World title: Batista.

Global Tag Team titles: Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

UK title: John Cena.

Junior Heavyweight title: Mutt Soldier Z.


	14. Repentance, April Week 2

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (April Week 2).**

A package of the newcomer 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs destroying the FSW invaders on Livewire played. Then Jacobs' new music, _One Step Closer _by Linkin Park, blared out. Max Jacobs marched towards the ring.

'Monday Night, I destroyed Five Star Wrestling. Tonight, I will continue my path of destruction when I destroy Ozzy Bingbong. I serve a notice to anyone willing to go against me: be prepared to fight or be prepared to be obliterated.' Jacobs declared. Ozzy Bingbong came out scared as hell.

**'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs vs. Ozzy Bingbong.**

Ozzy never had a chance. Jacobs destroyed Ozzy for the most of the match. He had Ozzy in a Chickenwing Dragon Sleeper and then hit a rolling DDT from that position (Maximum Damage), leg-dropped him from the top rope (Maximum High Risk) and capped it all off with the Fatality Tombstone & Darkness Pin for the 1-2-3.

The winner is Max Jacobs.

Cyrus was shown arriving at the arena in an XNN limo with Jerry Lynn, Rhino, John Cena, Ralph Summers, Kevin Smith and most of RCW's gold.

The Orton Brothers came from the backstage area. Mark Orton had the chain wrapped around his right hand while Randy Orton was wearing the old WWE World title belt. They had something on their minds.

'We showed you on Monday Night why you must never mess with an Orton. Batista, you're the one who ejected me from Evolution and used me as a pawn in your game to turn on Triple H. At Project Revolution, I'm taking that RCW Heavyweight championship and unifying it with my WWE World title: making me the greatest of all champions!' Randy Orton declared.

'Mutt Soldier Z, you have something that I want: that Junior Heavyweight title. I want in on that Casket match at Project Revolution! Once I get the belt, I'm turning my attention to the Revolution Rumble and tossing 19 other pieces of crap from the ring. I will go on to face my brother at As Good As It Gets!' Mark Orton promised. Then Paul Heyman marched out.

'There's a little something I must tell you two: first, me and Tino have just agreed on an RCW vs. FSW PPV entitled _Five Star Revolution_. I told him that the winner of the Revolution Rumble would face the RCW World champion at this pay-per-view. To be honest, I think you two have the tools necessary to become the greatest brother tandem in wrestling history since the Funks! But don't trip up on your arrogance, because tonight, Mark has a Bullrope match against a man who is the toughest bullfighter out of Sweetwater, Texas: a man who is going to make an early debut...' Heyman explained. The crowd was anticipating the announcement. Mark looked shocked. He knew his opponent was...

'...TEXAS BULL!' Heyman finished. Randy tried to calm his panicking sibling down. RKO was the informed he would be banned from ringside.

**Jerry Lynn, Rhino & John Cena vs. Butch, Sign Dude & Big Papa Bingbong.**

Cyrus did guest commentary for this match. Cena started off with Butch. After a 15-minute brawl, Cena reversed the Jaguar Driver, but Butch also avoided the Killswitch. Rhino ran in and Gored Butch. Sign Dude hit the Sign Buster on Rhino. Lynn hit the Stroke on Sign Dude. Big Papa hit the Thunder Chokeslam (Chokeslam from back suplex position) on Lynn. Cena went for the Killswitch, but Big Papa wriggled out and hooked on the Big Papa Nelson submission. Cyrus left the broadcast table and smashed his cellphone over Papa's head. Cena, Lynn & Rhino then spiked Papa with a triple Spike Piledriver. Cena then made Papa tap to the Death Brand STF.

The winners are Jerry Lynn, Rhino & John Cena.

Cyrus got on the mike.

'This is the elite in RCW. The three toughest men, backed up by the best powerhouses money can buy, stand before you today as champions. When we go to FSW Slam Jam as champions, the Network really will be taking control!' Cyrus declared.

Spike and Jake Taproot are seen talking to someone backstage.

**UK Title No.1 Contenders' match: Star Dog w/Starlette Stacy vs. Captain Paul Birchill vs. Grizzly.**

Grizzly went after Star Dog first, taking him down with some stiff throws. Birchill went for The Plank, but Grizzly took his head off with a monster lariat. Grizzly went up top and eliminated the pirate with the Jungle Driver. Star Dog came in with a pair of diving dropkicks with a chair and a Guillotine. Star Dog attempted the Sevenstar, but Big Grizz was way too massive. Grizzly easily picked up Star Dog off the mat and slammed him with a powerbomb. Grizzly went up again, but Star Dog revived himself and smacked Grizzly with the chair. Dog went for a super hurricanrana, but Grizzly caught him and KO'd Dog with a Super Bomb. Grizzly finished it with the Jungle Driver.

The winner and No.1 contender to the UK title, Grizzly.

UK Champion John Cena and his Network partners came back out to put a hurting on Grizzly. After a Killswitch, the Stroke, a Rhino Driver and a Murder Drop, XLX had seen enough. Slim hit the Exchange Exploder on Lynn, Fade hit the Fade To Black on Rhino, Mane executed the Jungle Drill on Ralph Summers and Nate hit the Wild Dynamite on Kevin Smith. Cena then got his in the form of a Swinging Bearhug Slam and the Jungle Driver from Grizzly. The massive challenger then held Cena's UK title belt high in the air.

A video package was shown, depicting the RCW side of the interpromotional feud with FSW, highlighting Max Jacobs' destruction job of the FSW roster.

Paul Heyman then announced that Slim, Nate, Mane & Fade would face Jerry Lynn, Rhino & the Bikebrakers at Saturday Night's Annihilation.

**Lumberjack match: Batista vs. Spike.**

The RCW World Heavyweight champion faced the turncoat with the whole RCW roster surrounding the ring. Needless to say, this was a squash match... but Randy Orton wasn't going to let the champion gain any momentum going into the PPV. As Batista signalled for the Bombshell (Batista Bomb), Orton snuck in and nailed the RKO Version 1. Spike came off with a splash, but Batista caught him, rolled backwards and slammed him down for the 1-2-3.

The winner is Batista.

'The Animal' and Mutt Soldier Z were followed as they chased Randy Orton out of the arena.

The main event was next. Mark Orton burst into Heyman's office pleading for the night off. Heyman refused.

**Bullrope match: Mark Trevor Orton vs. Texas Bull.**

Orton was visibly upset. When Texas Bull, adorned with a bull-horned mask, came out, Orton freaked out. Bull immediately flattened him and attached the Bullrope to his wrist. Bull picked up Orton and hit the El Toroplex (Inside-Leg Fisherman Buster). He pulled the rookie to all four corners of the ring for the win.

The winner is Texas Bull.

Randy Orton came out of nowhere with the RKO Version 2 on Bull from the top rope. The new DCW Double Dragon Tag Team champions came out and pounded Orton. The Emblem then ran in and put Batista down. The Dog House followed. A giant brawl exploded. The whole roster ran out. Then Max Jacobs came in again. He did what he did to FSW: obliterated RCW. He finished the destruction job with the Fatality on Randy Orton and a chokeslam over the top rope to the floor on Mark Orton. Max grabbed a microphone.

'I owe no allegiance to any federation or promotion, and go wherever I damn well please. That's why I'm going to FSW FightNight this Saturday to see what victims they'll line up for me!' Jacobs promised.

_**Project Revolution card:**_

Batista vs. Randy Orton - RCW World title.

Revolution Rumble - 10 RCW Superstars & 10 FSW Superstars.

Houston Deathmatch - Texas Bull vs. Panther Master.

Ryan Walters & Carlito vs. The Network - Global Tag Team titles.

Spike vs. Mutt Soldier Z vs. Mark Orton - Junior Heavyweight title Casket match.

John Cena or DJ Diddy Dog vs. Grizzly - UK title.

_**Saturday Night's Annihilation card:**_

Paul Heyman & Ryan Walters vs. Lou E. Dangerously & Big Bubba Ray.

DCW Double Dragon Tag Team titles Cage match - The Ortons vs. Batista & Mutt Soldier Z.

UK title Street Fight - John Cena vs. DJ Diddy Dog.

Xtreme Lions' Exchange vs. The Network - 8-man tag team match.

_**Five Star Revolution card:**_

RCW World Champion vs. Revolution Rumble Winner - RCW World title.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World title: Batista.

Global Tag Team titles: Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

UK title: John Cena.

Junior Heavyweight title: Mutt Soldier Z.


	15. Saturday Night's Annihilation April

**RCW Presents Saturday Night's Annihilation (April Edition).**

'Welcome everyone to the event that sold out in less than 30 minutes: SATURDAY NIGHT'S ANNIHILATION! Tonight, we shall see who faces Grizzly for the RCW UK championship when John Cena defends the title against DJ Diddy Dog in a Street Fight grudge match! Also, Paul Heyman & Ryan Walters get their warm-up match preparing for Triple H at FSW Slam Jam when they face Big Bubba Ray & Lou E. Dangerously! The Network accompanied by Cyrus will face the Xtreme Lions' Exchange in an 8-man tag team contest and of course, the DCW Double Dragon Tag Team championship match: the Ortons versus Batista & Mutt Soldier Z!' Joey Styles introduced.

_Burn in My Light _played as the Orton Brothers, still wielding the chain they used on the champions at Livewire, ready for their championship opportunity.

DCW Double Dragon Tag Team championship match: Champions Batista & Mutt Soldier Z vs. Randy Orton & Mark Trevor Orton.

Mark Orton started off with Mutt, presumably to blow off some rage for the global humiliation he suffered at the hands of Texas Bull in their Bullrope squash 2 days earlier. Mark countered Mutt's early suplex attempts with hammerlocks and wristlocks, fundamentals of the grap establishment. Realising they were evenly matched, the Junior Heavyweights made way for the heavy hitters. Batista clotheslined Randy Orton down before hitting the Batista Buster on Mark Orton. Mutt Soldier Z tried to go for a frog splash after Batista tagged him in, but Spike & Jake Taproot interfered and crotched him on the turnbuckles. Batista went after them, leaving Mutt all alone. Randy signalled to Mark to go for the RKO Cutter and Mark complied. Randy then bagged the belts with the Rotating Killer Overkill before Mark pinned Mutt to take the win.

The winners and NEW DCW Double Dragon Tag Team Champions, the Ortons.

Mark Orton continued his assault on Mutt with Randy Orton's trademark crossbody, the Death Bite. Texas Bull rushed out to aid Mutt, but the Ortons took off with their new treasures as Bull checked his friend.

We are brought to the back where Cyrus is with the Network's elite soldiers… and most of RCW's gold.

'What you see before you… is… greatness. The best champions RCW have to offer. At Slam Jam, we will make an impact… but tonight, we will take out XLX and DJ Diddy Dog!' Cyrus promised.

UK Heavyweight championship Street Fight: Champion John Cena vs. DJ Diddy Dog.

DJ didn't waste any time taking it to his former comrade as his three brothers stood guard to ensure no interference would get to the ring. DJ imitated the old John Cena with the 'You Can't See Me' and Reebok-pumping, even knocking Cena down with a pair of custom-made knux. DJ said it was time to play the guitar as he drove Cena down with the Guitar Driver… but only for a 1-2. DJ went for the F-U, but Cena wriggled out and hit the Killswitch. He mocked his former self with the 5-Knuckle Shuffle, showing DJ the middle finger on the way down. Cena got a lead pipe from his Denim jacket and knocked DJ out. Without a second thought, Cena synched in the Death Brand STF. DJ fought it as best he could and eventually reversed the hold with a botched Snapmare. Problem was, DJ landed on his head. The Dog House watched on in shock as Cena brought out a trashcan full of lighter fluid. The can was set ablaze soon after. With a quick Killswitch onto the burning can, Cena pinned DJ to retain the title.

The winner and STILL UK champion, John Cena.

The cameras saw Batista rushing after Spike's Corvette as Spike & Taproot escaped the scene. The Ortons then came from nowhere and began choking Batista with a chain. Randy held Batista in place with the chain on a street light as Mark Orton smashed a fluorescent light tube over Batista's back. Randy taunted Batista by preaching destiny again.

8-man tag team match: Nate, Fade, Mane & Slim vs. Jerry Lynn, Rhino, Ralph Summers & Kevin Smith w/Cyrus.

The Network assaulted their opponents with chairs before the match and continued their weaponry-aided assault after the bell. Nate was out of it. Lynn spiked Nate with the Stroke on a steel chair. Rhino hit the Rhino Driver on Fade through a table on the outside. Slim met the bad end of a Murder Drop and the Kevolution. Summers made it 4-for-4 with the Summers Projekt on Mane. Lynn then climbed the turnbuckles and splashed Nate with 'The New F'N Thunder' for 1-2-3.

The winners are the Network.

Grizzly came out and tried beating up the Network, but Cena put an end to that with a Killswitch. Going up top, Cena sent Grizzly a message loud and clear with the Jungle Driver. Cyrus put his charges' arms in the air.

The cameras show the locker room where Ryan Walters was doing Hindu squats and sit-ups preparing for the Saturday Night's Annihilation main event. Carlito walked in to get him for Paul Heyman.

After the final commercial break, '_Call 911_' by P.O.D hit. 'The 911' and the 'Evil Genius' had arrived.

'The 911' Ryan Walters & Paul Heyman vs. Big Bubba Ray & Lou E. Dangerously.

CW Anderson was banned from ringside during the bout. Walters & Bubba began with some hard-hitting Japanese style, which both men had learned from their experiences in the Orient. The match didn't have much life to it though. Bubba had the Bubba Cutter countered by Walters into the 911 Neckbreaker. Walters went up top for his 'Call The Cops' Shooting Star Press, but Dangerously was there to crack Walters with his phone and make 'The 911' forcefully abort the move. Bubba went for a Bubba Bomb, but Heyman unveiled his own phone and cracked Bubba with that one. Walters punched Dangerously off the apron and set Bubba on the top rope. Walters hit a Corkscrew Chop followed by the 911 Tornado Bomb. 'The 911' then went up top and finally hit 'Call the Cops'. He tagged in Heyman and the ageing owner got the pinfall.

The winners are Paul Heyman and 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

Suddenly, the arena darkened. When the lights returned, Triple H was standing right behind Walters & Heyman. With his custom sledgehammer, he knocked both of his opponents for Slam Jam out cold. _King of Kings _played as Triple H stood over his lifeless foes.

_**Project Revolution PPV:**_

Batista vs. Randy Orton – RCW World Heavyweight title.

John Cena vs. Grizzly – RCW UK Heavyweight championship.

Spike vs. Mutt Soldier Z vs. Mark Orton – RCW Junior Heavyweight title Casket match.

Panther Master vs. Texas Bull – Houston Deathmatch.

Revolution Rumble – Including Gargomoth, Monty Brown, Jack Evans, Christopher Daniels, AJ Styles, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Ron 'The Truth' Killings, Adolph Vagner, CM Punk, Maven, Adolph Vagner, Ryan Walters, Carlito, DJ Diddy Dog, Bloodhound, Redbark, Mark Orton, Nelson Cracker, Ralph Summers, Kevin Smith & Max Jacobs – Winner gets a shot at the RCW World title at RCW-FSW Five Star Revolution.

Ryan Walters & Carlito vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino – RCW Global Tag Team titles.

_**Five Star Revolution PPV:**_

Mechaclaw vs. Gargomoth – Monster's Ball.

FSW Light Division champion vs. RCW Junior Heavyweight champion – Aerial Annihilation match.

FSW World Tag Team champions vs. RCW Global Tag Team champions.

Team Revolution vs. Team Five Star – The final frontier in this feud.

_**Champions:**_

World title – Batista.

UK Title – John Cena.

Global Tag Team titles – Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

Junior Heavyweight title – Mutt Soldier Z.


	16. Project Revolution

**RCW Presents Project Revolution.**

The night began with Cyrus coming out and proclaiming that the Network would take control. The hot crowd of 17, 871 strong inNew Orleans, Louisiana booed him out of the building. Cyrus then claimed that The Network would represent RCW in the RCW vs. FSW match at _Five Star Revolution_. This brought out Paul Heyman.

'Don't get your hopes up, you jackass! Because tomorrow night, your stooges are facing the Emblem in a ladder match to determine who represents the company next Sunday at Five Star Revolution!' Heyman announced before walking out. 'Call 911' by P.O.D hit and out came Ryan Walters & Carlito for their tag team title match.

**RCW Global Tag Team Championship match: Champions Jerry Lynn & Rhino w/Cyrus vs. Ryan Walters & Carlito.**

Walters & Lynn carried the technical portion of the match, hitting eye-popping moves such as Call The Cops and a German Superplex. Rhino piledrove Carlito on the outside before Cyrus taunted the fans. Walters then caught Lynn off guard with the 911 Neckbreaker. Just as it seemed Walters was going to win, the lights went out and _King of Kings _hit. Triple H sneaked in and hammered Walters with the Pedigree once the lights came back on, allowing the Network to secure a victory.

The winners and STILL Global Tag Team champions, Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

Soon afterwards, UK champion John Cena came out and hit the Killswitch on Walters. Grizzly ran in and the UK title match was on.

**UK Heavyweight championship: Champion John Cena w/Cyrus vs. Grizzly.**

Cyrus' hindrances throughout the match slowed down the heavy of XLX while Cena mercilessly smashed Grizzly with a lead pipe. The blood of Grizzly soon stained the mat red. After the Network Fist Drop (5-Knuckle Shuffle), Killswitch & Death Brand STF, Grizzly passed out.

The winner by knockout and STILL UK champion, John Cena.

Backstage, the Ortons are shown arriving. They both have the chance to capture some gold tonight.

In the ring, tables were set up and the bullrope was in the ring. Chris Jericho made a shocking appearance and did guest commentary for the first-ever Houston Deathmatch!

**Houston Deathmatch: Texas Bull vs. Panther Master.**

The big Texan dominated most of the contest against his fellow rookie. Panther Master didn't brawl or wrestle like a rookie here: he showed off some veteran moves with his giant size. Bull made a mistake against Panther as he went for a crossbody block over the ropes, but he missed and went sailing through two set-up tables on the outside. Panther pulled Bull back in via the bullrope and began to touch the turnbuckles. Bull stopped him at the last buckle and drilled Panther with the El Toroplex. Bull set up 2 tables in the ring and attempted to suplex Panther through, but Y2J left the broadcast position and battered Bull from behind with a chair. Panther hooked both of Bull's arms and put him through the tables with the Nightshade (Double-arm swinging brainbuster). With nothing to block his path, Panther touched all six corners to take the win.

The winner is Panther Master.

Spike & Jake Taproot are seen talking to the same mysterious benefactor they met up withthe week before. Spike deals with the guy and pays hardcash for the benefactor's services. Spike's Casket match was next.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight championship 3-way Casket Match: Champion Mutt Soldier Z vs. Spike vs. Mark Trevor Orton.**

Mutt didn't waste any time going after his rival, who he was scheduled to face in a grudge match at Slam Jam. Mark Orton watched on as Mutt & Spike destroyed each other with the Spike DDT, Acid Drop & Mutter finishers. Mutt & Spike ended up in the large casket battering each other in the face. Orton took a risk and executed a suicide dive, but missed his foes and busted the casket door right off. Mutt hit the Mutter on Spike in the ring and prepared to bury him. Suddenly, Jake Taproot came down with Chris Sabin and pounded Mutt with the Rootcore and the Cradle Shock. Spike then rolled the defending champion into the other casket. Mark returned and hit Spike's gang with a chain, followed by Spike himself. Spike went flying into the other casket with Mutt in it. Orton wasted no time in slamming the door down.

The winner and NEW Junior Heavyweight champion, Mark Trevor Orton.

Mutt Soldier Z slipped out of the casket and attacked Orton with the chain. It was then revealed that the Revolution Rumble had started.

**Revolution Rumble: RCW vs. FSW.**

**_Mutt _**and **_Mark Orton _**start. Mutt sends Orton into the turnbuckles hard. He controls Orton for the better part of 3 minutes.

**_Christopher Daniels _**enters. He attacks Mutt from behind and plants him with the Angels' Wings. Orton & Daniels double-team Mutt to throw him over, but Soldier refused to go.

**_Redbark _**enters. He eases the attack on Mutt with a Crucifix Bomb on Orton, but Daniels eliminates him soonafter.

**_Ron Killings _**enters. With the Lie Detector, he softens up Orton enough to toss him out.

**_Bloodhound _**enters. He hits the Dog Collar Driver on both Mutt & Daniels before throwing them out. He has a quick brawl with 'The Truth', ending it for the former NWA champ with his Houndhouse Kick, which sent Killings over.

**_Jack Evans _**enters. He hits a Van Daminator on Hound with his Skateboard before drilling him with the 630 Splash.

**_Max Jacobs _**enters. Kane's nephew asserted his dominance by hitting the Fatality on Hound and a monster chokeslam on Evans.

**_Gargomoth _**enters. He brawled with Jacobs on the ramp while Hound hit the Dog Collar Driver again on Evans in the ring.

**_DJ Diddy Dog _**enters.He rushed past the brawling giants and double-teamed Jack Evans with his brother. DJ then outsmarted Bloodhound by letting Hound turn his back and then throwing him out.

**_AJ Styles _**enters. AJ went sailing into the giants, but paid for it after Jacobs chokeslammed him on the steel ramp. DJ hit the Guitar Driver on Evans in the ring.

**_Nelson Cracker _**enters. Cracker dragged a lifeless Styles to the ring and easily dumped him out. Jacobs & Gargomoth took theirfight in the ring.

**_Stone Cold _**enters. He hands out Stone Cold Stunners to virtually everyone in his way. He tosses DJ out.

**_'The 911' Ryan Walters _**enters. He brawls with Austin before wheel-kicking Cracker out. Jack Evans tasted the 911 Neckbreaker.

**_Monty Brown _**enters. He pounces everything in sight before falling prey to a Stunner and a 911 Neckbreaker. Along with Jack Evans, he is eliminated too.

**_Joey Boozehound _**enters. The drunken dog got in, but only found the floor when he dared to mess with 'The 911'. Austin is eliminated by Gargomoth.

**_Adolph Vagner _**enters. He goes after the gigantic Gargomoth, but feels the Cannibal Cracker for his troubles. Max Jacobs eliminates Vagner.

**_Carlito _**enters. Walters assaults his former tag team partner with a spinning chop and the 911 Tornado Bomb **TO THE OUTSIDE! **

**_CM Punk _**enters. The former ROH World champion hit the Pepsi Plunge on Walters, but was thrown out after the Fatality by Max Jacobs.

**_Kevin Smith _**enters. He gets a decent pop from the crowd and hands out Manhattan Drivers (Body Slam Brainbusters) to everyone except Gargomoth.

**_Maven _**enters. He drills Kevin Smith with the Falling Knee Drive before being launched five miles out of the ring by Gargomoth.

**_Ralph Summers _**enters. The final entrant slammed Gargomoth, piledrove Walters and powerbombed Max Jacobs. Smith & Summers hit the Murder Drop on Gargomoth, aided by Walters & Jacobs. They all worked together to toss Gargomoth out. Jacobs then turned on Walters and chokeslammed 'The 911'. The Bikebrakers brought a table in and set it on fire. Walters dodged Summers' Death Valley Driver and clotheslined Jacobs from the ring. He set the Bikebrakers on the top rope and double-superplexed them through the burning table. They were easy pickings for elimination as Ryan Walters was now going to Five Star Revolution to challenge either Batista or Randy Orton.

The winner and NEW No.1 Contender, Ryan Walters.

In the back, Batista checked on his partner Mutt Soldier Z when the Ortons came in celebrating Mark's Junior Heavyweight title win. Randy promised a title change and Batista told him to bring it on.

**RCW World Heavyweight Championship match: Champion Batista vs. Randy Orton.**

Wearing the old WWE belt, Orton strode down to the ring to a violently-cheering crowd. Let's see if his destiny was answered on this night. In a battle of former Evolution teammates, Batista brawled with Orton for 30 minutes. He hit the Bombshell and it didn't work. Orton hit the RKO Cutter, but that didn't work either. Both men were out cold. Then Spike, Jake Taproot, Chris Sabin and the FSW representatives hit the ring. Mark Orton came in to shield his brother, but met the bad end of the Cradle Shock. Randy Orton and Batista revived, working together to fight off the invaders. The FSW guys were shocked by Orton's betrayal. Batista shook hands with Orton, but that earned him an RKO Cutter. Orton ascended the turnbuckles and drove Batista down with the Rotating Killer Overkill. He gingerly pinned Batista. 1... 2... 3! We have a new World Heavyweight champion. Randy raised the RCW & WWE World titles in the air and celebrated with Mark Orton.

The winner and NEW World Heavyweight champion, Randy Orton.

The locker room came out to congratulate Orton and held him high in the air as the FSW guys retreated back to their promotion. But the RCW guys knew their night wasn't over: they had to cross a few streets for FSW Slam Jam!

_**Five Star Revolution PPV:**_

Mechaclaw vs. Gargomoth – Monster's Ball.

FSW Light Division champion vs. Mark Trevor Orton – Aerial Annihilation match.

FSW World Tag Team champions vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

RCW World title match: Randy Orton vs. Ryan Walters.

The Network OR The Emblemvs.Dooms of the Abyss & The K-Klan OR The Devils &The Pains– The final frontier in this feud.

_**Champions:**_

World title – Randy Orton.

UK Title – John Cena.

Global Tag Team titles – Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

Junior Heavyweight title – Mark Orton.


	17. Livewire, April Week 3

**RCW Livewire (April Week 3).**

Footage played of Saturday Night's Annihilation, Project Revolution & FSW Slam Jam played, highlighting 'The 911' Ryan Walters' betrayal of Paul Heyman during their Handicap match against Triple H and how Randy Orton defeated Batista to become World Champion. After it ended, Paul Heyman, sporting a black eye and carrying the new RCW Openweight title belt across his shoulder, was in the ring.

'Alright, Philly! I don't know how many of you ordered the pay-per-views last night, but those who did know why I have a black eye! But I'll get to that in a bit... for now, I will give details of a tournament for this belt!' Heyman announced, holding up the Openweight title. Most of the fans booed Heyman.

'It is a very special tournament... which shall begin after I give Ryan Walters the verbal lashing he deserves! You turned on me and you shall now pay the price, as I have lined up a mystery opponent for you to face tonight... in a 187 Street Fight! As far as I'm concerned, that's all I have to say about that!' Heyman concluded. Then 'Slow Chemical' by Finger Eleven, accompanied by pyro, played. Out came the nephew of the Big Red Machine Kane, Max Jacobs.

**RCW Openweight championship Tournament Round #1 match: 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs vs. Brock Lesnar.**

Lesnar was back after a well-deserved break, and made good on his comeback by reversing the Fatality into the Final Verdict for the win.

The winner is Brock Lesnar.

After the match, the lights went out. When they came back on, Kurt Angle and the Oni Riders Mechaclaw, Wildstaff Nightmare & Mapleleaf Phantom were in the ring. They pounded Jacobs with the Dreamcatcher, Bulldozer & Canadian Bomb Scare finishers before Kurt brought a barbed wire table into the ring and put Jacobs through it with the Angle Slam. Angle grabbed a microphone.

'Unless you can get three partners for an 8-man tag on Thursday Night, we're going to have a ball breaking your ankle... and then breaking your neck!' Angle taunted.

After a brief commercial break and advertisement of the new RCW video game _Breakout_, 'The 911' Ryan Walters arrived to a plethora of cheers.

'Hey, bitches. Even though my fanclub is in the house tonight, RCW is the crappiest, shoddiest and downright stupid ECW-wannabe promotion on the planet! I made a good business deal last night because I am now in line for not one, but two World Heavyweight title matches. I have some choice words for those two champions before I get it on with some moron in this so-called 187 Street Fight. First of all, Randy Orton, you're so freakin' cheap that you couldn't tell right from wrong. Staying with FSW was right and betraying them was wrong. And I--' Ryan was unable to finish his sentence as 'Original Gangsta' played, bringing out New Jack.

**187 Street Fight: 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. 'The Original Gangsta' New Jack.**

Walters knew early on that wrestling a street fighter wouldn't help, so he blasted New Jack in the forehead with a cheesegrater as soon as Jack got in. 'The 911' locked in the Katahijime Sleeper, but New Jack fought out. Walters put him down with a bicycle kick to the chin. 'The 911' then turned his attention to New Jack's buddy, 'The 187' Homicide, kicking him into the barricade. New Jack returned to his feet, but he was quickly taken back down with a clothesline that did 2 things: nearly took his head off and gave Walters the win.

The winner is Ryan Walters.

After another commercial break, the Japanese Superstar Yoshihiro Magma debuted on Livewire. He would be facing 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels in another first round match.

**RCW Openweight championship Tournament Round #1 match: Yoshihiro Magma vs. 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels.**

Fans didn't know what to make of Magma early on, but found out that he was very talented in the strong-style Japanese arts in this 10-minute barnburner. Michaels attempted the Rabid Annihilation several times, but was countered with a submission at every turn. In the end, Magma reversed a suplex attempt with a Brainbuster for the 1-2-3.

The winner is Yoshihiro Magma.

Footage is shown of Mutt Soldier Z checking into the hospital after Spike's knife attack at Slam Jam.

In the back, Cyrus is shown motivating his boys.

**RCW Openweight championship Tournament Round #1 match: Taz vs. Firefly.**

'The Human Suplex Machine' Taz made his RCW debut in a big way. He threw Firefly around with his signature moves: Tazplex, Head & Arm Tazplex, Dragon Tazplex, Tiger Tazplex, Northern Lights Tazplex, Capture Tazplex, T-Bone Tazplex and Tazmissionplex. Taz topped it all off with the Brooklyn Boot, the Super Head & Arm Tazplex and the Tazmission for the submission victory.

The winner is Taz.

Ryan Walters was going to his Hummer in the parking lot when suddenly... the RCW World champion struck. Randy Orton assaulted his challenger with a lead pipe mercilessly until Mark Orton and security had to pull the combatants apart. Orton said Walters was dead at Five Star Revolution.

**RCW Openweight championship Tournament Round #1 match: Kurtis Raynes vs. Panther Master.**

Another big man debuted. PM had Chris Jericho in his corner, but that wasn't much help seeing as Mordecai was in Raynes' corner. Panther had control for most of the 15-minute match, but Raynes always got out. Panther messed up the Nightshade Buster, allowing Raynes to hit a modified Crucifix Bomb known as the Raynefall. Mordecai took out Y2J as Raynes pinned PM with a big splash.

The winner is Kurtis Raynes.

After the bell, the livid Y2J and PM beat up Raynes & Mordecai. Texas Bull ran in after Jericho locked the Walls on Mordecai, but his rivals were long gone.

Jumpy announced the main event.

'Ladies & Gentlemen, this is your 5-on-5 main event of the evening. The winners of this match will face FSW's own El Diablo and his group inside War Games at Five Star Revolution! Introducing first, representing the XNN Network and accompanied by Cyrus, Jerry Lynn, Rhino, John Cena, Kevin Smith & Ralph Summers! And their opponents: Seth Ozkan, TJ Dallas, Chris Katalyst, Eric Azzurith & Nelson Cracker, THE EMBLEM!' He announced.

**5-on-5 match: The Emblem vs. The Network.**

Needless to say, this match was a massacre, featuring a brawl between the FSW Tag Team Champions ESB and RCW Global Tag Team Champions Jerry Lynn & Rhino that left the Bikebrakers and Cena to fend for themselves. Cyrus got in the ring, but was piledriven by Azzurith. After dealing with ESB, Lynn & Rhino got back in and blasted Ozkan with the Gore. It was a full-scale riot. TJ Dallas was left with Kevin Smith while everyone else fought on the outside. Smith tried the Kevolution from the top rope, but tripped and fell onto TJ's shoulders. One Trenton Valley Smasher later, and the Emblem were in place as RCW's War Games combatants.

The winners are the Emblem.

Cyrus cursed his boys as they walked up the ramp directing middle fingers at the Emblem.

_**Five Star Revolution PPV:**_

Mechaclaw vs. Gargomoth – Monster's Ball.

FSW Light Division champion vs. Mark Trevor Orton – Aerial Annihilation match.

East Side Boyz vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

RCW World title match: Randy Orton vs. Ryan Walters.

FSW World title match: Tribal Warrior vs. Ryan Walters.

The Emblem vs. The Devils &The Pains– The final frontier in this feud.

_**Champions:**_

World title – Randy Orton.

UK Title – John Cena.

Global Tag Team titles – Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

Junior Heavyweight title – Mark Orton.


	18. Repentance, April Week 3

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (April Week 3).**

The show began with a bang as Chris X and his new broadcast partner Joel Gertner welcomed everyone in the sold out Georgia Dome to Repentance. The arena became thermographic as 'The Inferno Samurai' Yoshihiro Magma made his way to the ring for another match in the Openweight title tournament.

**RCW Openweight Championship Round #2 match: Yoshihiro Magma vs. Kurtis Raynes w/Mordecai.**

The big man Yoshi Magma dominated the power part of the match, but Raynes controlled the technical part. Raynes tried to hit the Raynefall early, but Magma fought out and hit a DDT. Mordecai tried to interfere, but Magma smashed him off the apron. Raynes hit a snap suplex and twisted the hips so he could deliver a suplex facebuster. Magma fought out of a sleeper hold and dropped Raynes backwards with a modified Samoan Drop. Magma went for the Scorpion Deathlock, but Mordecai got back on the apron. Raynes went to hit Magma from behind, but missed and hit his mentor instead. This distraction allowed Magma to hit the brainbuster and the top rope Magma Splash for the win.

The winner is Yoshihiro Magma.

'The 911' Ryan Walters came out after the commercial break grasping a lead pipe at his side. He grabbed a microphone.

'I'm not going to wait for Mercy Drive's stupid song to play and I'm not going to wait for Five Star Revolution! Randy Orton, get your ass out here!' Walters demanded. Instead of the RCW World champion, he got Paul Heyman.

'It seems you're dying to wrestle here tonight, so I've booked you in a match tonight. I, for one, applaud Randy Orton for his attack on you Monday Night, but you're not getting him. No, you have what I like to call an 'ECW Lethal Punishment match' to get ready for! And you better get ready quick, because it starts... right now! Heyman announced.

**ECW Lethal Punishment match: 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. Danny Doring & Roadkill.**

Walters was hard-pressed to defeat the last-ever ECW World Tag Team Champions in ECW's independant era, but Walters made it look easy and that earned him violent cheers. In the end, 'The 911' sent Roadkill sailing through a ringside table with the 911 Tornado Bomb and smashed Doring in the face with a swift strike from a leather strap. Walters hit the Red Alert for the win.

The winner is Ryan Walters.

Randy Orton ran out despite constant pleading from his brother Mark and hit the RKO Cutter on Walters. Orton then held the RCW World title belt high on the turnbuckles.

**RCW Openweight championship Round #2 match: Taz vs. Brock Lesnar.**

Lesnar's comeback wasn't triumphant enough against the Human Suplex Machine, as Taz advanced to the final with his winning combo of moves including the Super Head-&-Arm Tazplex, Half Nelson Tazplex, T-Bone Tazplex, Brooklyn Boot and the winning Tazmission.

The winner is Taz.

Yoshihiro Magma stood at the top of the ramp, scouting his opponent for the Openweight title at RCW As Good As It Gets. Taz grabbed a microphone.

'That's your future, you Japanese piece of shit, because I am Taz! Beat me if you can! Survive if I let you!' Taz warned.

Cyrus and his stable were shown arriving in Cyrus' prized Mustang. They were livid about losing on Livewire. Suddenly, they were attacked by the FSW World Tag Team champions Billy B. Bling & Mikey G, but that attack was ended when the Bikebrakers hit a spike piledriver on B-12 on a nearby corvette.

Kurt Angle, Mechaclaw, Mapleleaf Phantom & Wildstaff Nightmare marched to the ring, gloating about their attack on Max Jacobs Monday night. The colour from their faces drained away as Jacobs ran down to the ring with Kane, the Undertaker & Mankind, accompanied by Paul Bearer.

**Kurt Angle, Mechaclaw, Mapleleaf Phantom & Wildstaff Nightmare vs. Max Jacobs, Kane, Undertaker & Mankind w/Paul Bearer.**

Jacobs chased Angle out of the arena while Mankind took Nightmare down with the Mandible Claw, Kane dropped Phantom with the Chokeslam and Undertaker tombstoned Mechaclaw. The match ended just like that.

The winners are Max Jacobs, Kane, Undertaker & Mankind.

Angle returned and Angle-Slammed 'Taker before taking off again. This war is far from over.

Ryan Walters was seen brawling with Randy Orton in the locker room. The roster attempted to break it up, but it took security to haul Walters out of the building.

**RCW World Heavyweight Championship Rematch: Champion Randy Orton vs. Batista.**

'The Animal' was banking his rock solid rematch clause just mere days after losing the RCW World title and mere days before the champion is scheduled to go one-on-one with Revolution Rumble winner Ryan Walters. Orton headlocked Batista, but the Animal sent Orton to the ropes and knocked Orton down with a shoulder block. Orton got up and returned the favour with one of his own. Batista began trading rights & lefts with the champion, but broke the exchange with the lariat he is famous for. He went for the Batista Buster, but Orton countered with a DDT. Orton hit a knee drop and locked in a Figure Four Leglock. Batista fought out and nailed another lariat. Batista went for the Bombshell, but Orton rolled over and executed his own sit-out powerbomb. Orton hit the RKO Cutter and then the Rotating Killer Overkill, but Batista kicked out of both. Orton went for 2 more of both, but Batista caught the final Rotating Killer Overkill and reversed it into the Bombshell. Orton kicked out of that and hit another swift RKO Cutter for the victory.

The winner and STILL RCW World Champion, Randy Orton.

A promo for Five Star Revolution aired.

_**Five Star Revolution PPV:**_

Mechaclaw vs. Gargomoth - Monster's Ball.

Ultimo Dragon vs. Mark Trevor Orton - Aerial Annihilation match.

East Side Boyz vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino w/Cyrus.

RCW World title match: 'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

FSW World title match: Tribal Warrior vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

The Emblem vs. The Devils & The Pains- The final frontier in this feud.

_**As Good As It Gets Card:**_

'The Human Suplex Machine' Taz vs. 'Inferno Samurai' Yoshihiro Magma - RCW Openweight championship tournament finals.

_**Champions:**_

World title - Randy Orton.

UK Title - John Cena.

Global Tag Team titles - Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

Junior Heavyweight title - Mark Orton.


	19. RCW Vs FSW Five Star Revolution

**Revolution Championship Wrestling & Five Star Wrestling present Five Star Revolution!**

'Hello, everyone and welcome to the sold-out Pontiac Silver Dome in Detroit, Michigan! I'm Christopher X along with Sam Shadow, Triple H & Shane McMahon!' Chris X introduced.

'Thanks, but no thanks, bonehead! Tonight, on the mega-card, you will see the FSW World championship defended when Tribal Warrior takes on 'The 911' Ryan Walters, who will also be facing Randy Orton for the RCW World title!' Triple H added.

'The former FSW World Tag Team Champions Billy B. Bling and Mikey G will take on the RCW Global Tag Team champions Jerry Lynn & Rhino accompanied by Cyrus, and the FSW Light Division champion Ultimo Dragon will face RCW Junior Heavyweight champion Mark Trevor Orton in an Aerial Annihilation match!' Sam Shadow pointed out.

'And then the big one: The Emblem defeated the Network on Livewire last Monday night to gain entry into the main event. The Devils & The Pains gained entry by winning the Cage Crazy match at Slam Jam last weekend! The two teams will collide in the final frontier of this feud: the WAR GAMES match! The rules are simple: Beat your opponents to a bloody pulp before making them submit or surrender. There are no pinfalls, no countouts, no DQs and no excuses! We will have a winner tonight!' Shane added.

'And the reason Joey Styles isn't here tonight is because Triple H smashed him through a table last weekend and he is still hospitalised!' Chris X concluded, seething at 'The Game'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RCW Global Tag Team Champions Jerry Lynn & Rhino w/Cyrus, John Cena & The Bikebrakers vs. B-12 & Mikey G.**

Lynn began with a headlock on Mikey. Mikey countered with a reverse suplex. Lynn fired back with a drop-kick. B-12 got in, but he tasted a dropkick as well. That was the cue for 'The Big F'N Deal' Rhino to come in and get himself some. B-12 rolled away from the Gore and nailed the Drive By. Lynn rushed over and planted Billy with a Tombstone Piledriver. Mikey hit Lynn with a chair. He went to use the chair again, but Ralph Summers got on the apron and took away the chair. Lynn revived himself and executed the Stroke. B-12 got a table in the corner, but he turned around and got blasted with the Gore. Mikey was forced to his feet and was put on the turnbuckles. Rhino went up and hit the Exploding Rhino Driver from the top. Lynn pinned Mikey.

The winners are Rhino & Jerry Lynn.

Lynn got on the microphone.

'We won here tonight, pals... so don't go spouting gangster crap in our direction again, or you're just gonna' get more of the same!' The New F'N Show promised.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Half and Half spectacle filled one side of the arena for Five Star Revolution. On the FSW side stood 2 and a half stars making a third of a circle and in the middle was a huge television screen, but only half of that was there because the other side was the RCW side. Also, there was a ledge with a rail ran under the screens two halves, where Paul Heyman and Tino Guidotti shook hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monster's Ball: Mechaclaw vs. Gargomoth.**

Mechaclaw lumbers down to the ring tightening his gloves. Gargomoth is waiting with patient eyes on the former RCW UK champion. Mechaclaw waltzes across the ring and looks up a foot to the face of FSW's big African. Mechaclaw gives a few jabs trying to show his power but Gargomoth seems to take no notice. He backs up and charges to give a 400-pound splash but Gargomoth just side steps the move. As the RCW star goes by he grabs his hands and spins him one rotation before letting go. Claw flies through the ropes but gets caught resulting in a hangman effect. Gargomoth picks up a cookie sheet from in the ring and smashes it on the struggling Mechaclaw's head propelling him to the ground. Gargomoth roars. Claw takes off running like a fat kid after a car made of cookies toward the backstage. Gargomoth follows him keeping pace. Claw keeps looking over his shoulder to see where his opponent is and finally dives into a room and locks the door plus blocks the door with a laundry machine which the room is full of seeing how it appears to be a laundromat. A door in the next room is heard opening as Claw relaxes until a cloud of dust falls and sheet rock smashes as Gargomoth breaks his way in from apparently a kitchen. Mechaclaw grabs a broom and climbs onto the top of a dryer. A few meters away, Gargomoth climbs upon a top loading washer only to have the roof collapse and a foot get trapped in. Mechaclaw from a distance is hitting him with the broom until he misses and the handle slams into a button making the washer go on and Gargomoth to fall of in an odd ballerina-like spin slamming into the fridge in the other room busting it to pieces. Apparently from the green rines everywhere, there were some watermelons in it. He gets up, but can't get closer to Mechaclaw due to the toaster being swung by the cord until a blender clocks him. He looks up in time to see a flying leg lariat and isn't able to wiggle out of the count.

The Winner is FSW's Gargomoth

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A video package is shown from Slam Jam when Spike stabbed Mutt Soldier Z and put him out of action for several months. Then scenes from Livewire's package which showed Mutt checking into hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are taken backstage where it looks like '911' Ryan Walters is doing normal sit ups until the camera turns revealing that he has his feet attached to a pull up bar and he is going from head near the ground to it being near his bent knees. He kicks the leg hooks of the bar doing a back flip down. He smacks the cameraman ending the segment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aerial Annihilation match: Mark Trevor Orton vs. Ultimo Dragon**

Aerial Annihilation is the name of the match but it seemed like all the big air of the rope moves where being kicked out of the RCW Junior Heavyweight Champion Mark Trevor Orton or the FSW Light Division Champion Ultimo Dragon. Orton gives an elbow drop, 1, 2. Dragon gives a flip leg drop, 1, 2. Orton launches himself in an amazing shooting star press in which he over spun and ended up dropping it like and elbow, 1, 2 and so on. Somehow they got to the top of the Titan Tron in the heat of battle. Dragon hits a dropkick from the ledge under the main screen. Orton dodged it and as Dragon hopped up took his head and launched them off the Tron in a huge RKO Cutter! Only to have Dragon flip his position making the move instead an Asai DDT! This time they got the three count.

The Winner is FSW's Light Division Champion Ultimo Dragon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cameras focus on the announce tables.

'What a night! I believe that's 2-1 to us, gentlemen!' Triple H mocked the RCW announce team.

'We'll see about that when Randy Orton beats Walters next and when the Emblem destroys El De-Fucking-Fake-O and his Four Stooges in War Games tonight!' Sam Shadow spat back.

'The RCW World Heavyweight championship, the most valuable prize in wrestling, is on the line now as the reigning champion Randy Orton looks to take out the newest member of the FSW roster, 'The 911' Ryan Walters!' Chris X announced. RCW Ring Announcer Jumpy Jim West was in the ring to give some old-style introductions. Randy Orton strode down to the ring in all his glory while Ryan Walters came in driving a police car with '911' down the sides.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, this next contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the RCW Heavyweight championship of the World. In the corner to my left stands the challenger: he comes to us tonight from 911 City, USA in Phoenix, Arizona and weighs in at 252-pounds: the former RCW World champion, 'The 911' Ryan Walters! And in the corner to my right stands the champion: accompanied by RCW Managing Director Paul Heyman, weighing 234 pounds and hailing from St. Louis, Missouri: he is the self-proclaimed Legend Killer and the reigning RCW Heavyweight champion of the World: Randy Orton!' West announced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RCW World Heavyweight Championship match: Champion Randy Orton w/Paul Heyman vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters.**

Orton went into a test of strength with Walters, which 'The 911' ended with a poke to the eyes. The front row was full of Walters' fans. Orton battled back with a flying forearm and a vertical suplex. Orton locked Walters in a chinlock, but 'The 911' got out with elbows to the gut and a DDT. He went up top and hit the Red Alert Moonsault for a 2-count. Heyman begged and pleaded for Orton to get up. Walters taunted Orton. RKO returned to his feet and punched 'The 911' hard after Walters yelled 'Fuck you!' at him. Orton hit a pair of vertical suplexes and a knee drop. Walters got up and clotheslined Orton. Walters put Orton on the top rope, but Orton kicked him away and then hit the Rotating Killer Overkill for another 2-count. They got back up at 9 and came out fighting. Walters hit the 911 Neckbreaker for 2. Orton hit the RKO Cutter for 2. Walters went for the 911 Tornado Bomb, but Orton shoved him away again. Three Rotating Killer Overkills later, Walters stayed down for the 1-2-3.

The winner and STILL RCW World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton.

Paul Heyman celebrated with Orton on the stage. 'The 911' stood in the ring disappointed as he awaited Tribal Warrior for their FSW World title match.

**FSW World Heavyweight Championship match: Champion Tribal Warrior vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters.**

'911' Ryan Walters was already out from his loss to Randy Orton when the Tribal Warrior hit to the ring in a coat that looked like it had a chunk of buffalo, fox, and maybe a rabbit's pelts in it carrying his trademark spear and wearing the FSW Heavyweight Title. The entire crowd cheered him. The FSW fans cheered because they wanted the FSW faithful star to hold the belt. The RCW fans offered their allegiance because they hated the traitor in Walters. Warrior runs in flips over Walters and gives a high mule kick to the head. Ryan charged but Warrior moved grabbed the challengers arm and used it to propel him to the side heel kick that busted his nose open. Tribal Warrior stuck his fingers up the bleeding nose of Ryan until he was on his feet only to yank him back down to the ground with them. The champion stood over him took on of his opponents arms and did a somersault over him while still holding the arm resulting in him flying out of the ring and slamming into the barrier on the outside. Warrior gloated with some hunting calls. He runs out to give the stirring challenger a plauncha dive but gets a chair thrown at his face instead. Walters climbed onto the apron jumped but slipped when aiming to used the ropes for outward momentum and ended up nailing the referee in the crotch before doing a back flip onto the FSW Heavyweight Champion. He dragged him into the ring and put Warrior's knees on the top rope before hooking his feet under the second. He laid on his back, put his feet under the neck of Warrior, grabbed his opponents wrist and put pressure into the hold. The Champion screamed in agony and pain. He eventually tapped but for the same reason the hold wasn't broken for involving the ropes, the ref was still down. After another 15 seconds though he began getting up, Warrior unhooked his feet and flipped over Ryan while holding onto the wrists still and flattened him in a Spinning Tomahawk Slam. The ref struggled over. 1, 2, nothing. And then still nothing. Warrior looked up and saw Paul Heyman who was standing over the ref with a knife in his hand and a lawyer by his side. He had the blade positioned near the neck of the referee, but had yet to cut.

"Good job, champ. Now skedaddle back to Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars Wrestling or find a reservation or something. A large RCW corporate guard was already holding the title and belt. And you, ref boy, can leave too. And I would suggest checking in your pants." Even the RCW fans booed Heyman for ruining the end to a good match. "Now for 'The 911' . You signed a contract with RCW stating your pay. Your benefits. Your RCW World title match contract that you used at Global Revolution. It all can be seen in the document held by my good friend Mr. Raymond Delequa to my left. But also in your contract was that you would only work for RCW. You signed it yourself. So a few minutes ago I made a little '911 call' myself. Know why, kiddo?." He kicked the still flat-on-his-back Walters in the head. "Because you are going to jail for breaking a contract!" And with that a stream of police officers came and handcuffed Ryan Walters and led him away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nelson Cracker, Eric Azzurith, TJ Dallas, Chris Katalyst & Seth Ozkan are shown walking to the curtains. Back inside the arena, the double-ring cage was being lowered. A table, several barbed-wire baseball bats, chairs, etc. were tied to the walls of the cage. The cameras were then on El Diablo's team as they walked through the backstage area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**War Games Match: The Emblem (RCW) vs. The Devils & the Pains (FSW).**

Bloody. Battered. For an hour they fought. The 10 participants in this match destroyed each other. Seth Ozkan grabbed a barbed-wire baseball bat and smashed Shane V. Pain over the head, drawing blood. El Diablo took Ozkan down with the Mexican Stretch Buster on the Barbed-Wire Bat. The fans were yelling 'This is sick!' with every weapon shot throughout this match. TJ Dallas springboarded off a ladder from one ring to the next, clotheslining Brimstone on his way in. Eric Azzurith hit the Aztec Driver Bomb on Hellfire and pushed a kitchen fork into his mouth, trying to get Hellfire to surrender. Ronnie was there to stop Hellfire from surrendering, hitting Azzurith over the back with another barbed-wire bat. Chris Katalyst made him pay for it with the Katalyst Krunch. He resumed Azzurith's fork attack on Hellfire. El Diablo put an end to that with another Mexican Stretch Buster. Suddenly, Tino Guidotti sent in his crack troops to the structure, but the RCW roster closely followed them. Batista destroyed Spike for putting his friend Mutt Soldier Z out of commission by smashing Spike with a chair. As the two rosters brawled on the outside, El Diablo had TJ Dallas on the top rope for a Super Stretch Buster, but TJ reversed it and hoisted Diablo onto his shoulders. The fans cheered violently when TJ came off the ropes with the Trenton Valley Smasher. Seth Ozkan got in the same ring as TJ and synched in the Cobra Clutch on Diablo. The FSW forces scrambled to enter the cage, but the RCW Stars pulled them down. The war was finally over when TJ stuck a fork in Diablo's mouth and Diablo finally surrendered.

The winners are the Emblem... and the winners of the feud are RCW.

The RCW roster got in the cage to celebrate with the Emblem. 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels & Brock Lesnar hoisted Seth Ozkan in the air while the other Emblem members went to the corners of the cage. The FSW forces backtracked. They had lost. Triple H & Shane McMahon freaked out at the announce table as Five Star Revolution went off the air.


	20. Livewire, April Week 4

**RCW Livewire (April Week 4).**

A video package depicting the RCW/FSW feud played, highlighting the points where Matt 'Spike' Hyson stabbed Mutt Soldier Z and the Emblem defeating the Devils & the Pains, thus giving RCW the feud victory. When it ended, 'Inferno Samurai' Yoshihiro Magma bolted down to the ring ready for his match with Ozzy and needless to say, he beat the living crap out of Ozzy before pinning him with the brainbuster he re-dubbed the Burning Avalanche for the win.

The winner is Yoshihiro Magma.

The lights went out on Magma's post-match celebration. When they turned back on, 'The Human Suplex Machine' Taz was in the ring. Magma's inability to spot Taz was his undoing as Taz hit the big man with a Release Tiger Tazplex before synching in the Tazmission. Brock Lesnar ran in and hit the Final Verdict on Taz, but was blindsided by Mordecai & Kurtis Raynes. Raynes went for the Raynefall on Lesnar, but Magma pulled him down and helped him run their adversaries out of the 6-sided ring. Taz smashed them both with a chair from behind before resuming his Tazmission attack on Magma. It took security to restrain Taz, but most of their efforts were met by Tazplexes from 'The Human Suplex Machine'.

After the commercial break, Joey Styles, recovered from the heinous assault by Triple H at FSW Slam Jam and in a neck-brace, returned to the announce table.

'How you doin', Joe?' Chris X wondered.

'I'm better than I was when I commentated at Slam Jam, that's for sure! What I'm really waiting for is the emergence of the next challenger for Randy Orton's World title after Orton won the title at Project Revolution, defended it on Repentance last week and successfully pinned 'The 911' Ryan Walters at Five Star Revolution to retain this past Sunday!' Joey responded, taking his rightful seat at the table.

'What I'm worried about is 'The 911' himself. He was on the brink of losing to the FSW World champion Tribal Warrior when Paul Heyman made the fucking referee piss his pants with a knife... and then sent Walters to jail for breaking a contract! I hope being in FSW works out for him.' Sam Shadow explained.

**Jushin Thunder Liger vs. Star Dog w/Starlette Stacy.**

These two competitors were back after a well-deserved break, and they showed no signs of ring rust or jet lag by putting on a great exhibition of moves and high spots. Liger missed a lariat, but countered Star Dog's Star Destroyer Suplex with a snap suplex of his own. Dog kipped up and hit a superkick. Suddenly, Dog's former partner Paul Birchill, clad in street fight gear, rushed to ringside and kidnapped Starlette Stacy, taking her to the backstage area with him. Star Dog was so perplexed that he didn't see Jushin Liger come up behind him and nail an Unprettier-type move. Liger went up top and finished Star Dog off with the Lightning Bomb for the 1-2-3.

The winner is Jushin Thunder Liger.

Dog left Liger to celebrate so he could go save his girlfriend from the clutches of Paul Birchill. Dog searched the backstage area until he got to the parking lot and recognised Birchill's red car with the Union Jack flag on the door. He saw Stacy inside and went to bust the door down, but was jumped by Birchill and an exhaust pipe. After a brutal beating, Birchill sent Star Dog's head through the car window, cutting Dog up like coleslaw. Birchill wiped Dog's blood over his own face, chained Dog's ankle to the car and drove off with Star Dog trailing behind. The cameras then went to a commercial break.

We are taken backstage to Cyrus and Paul Heyman in the RCW Managing Director's office.

'I believe it's time for the Network to get more gold, Heyman. The XNN television execs told me to put in a good word for you at Slam Jam, so I did. I want the RCW World title on my desk ASAP, Paul. Give one of my boys a shot tonight.' Cyrus demanded subtly.

'I tell you what, Cyrus: if you can find someone else to join the Network stable, I'll give that new member a shot at As Good As It Gets. As for your other boys... well, the Bikebrakers are in a No.1 contenders' match tonight with the former tag team champions of the globe, the Crazy Cats. And John Cena is defending the United Kingdom title against TJ Dallas tonight as a reward for winning War Games last night. You have tonight _and tonight only _to find your new member. Good luck.' Heyman replied. Cyrus grinned before walking out.

**Non-title match: Jerry Lynn & Rhino vs. Butch & Rat Bingbong.**

The Global Tag Team champions were riding high after defeating the East Side Boyz in the RCW vs. FSW tag team match at Five Star Revolution and attempted to repeat their success... but the Bingbongs refused to simply lay down for the champs. In fact, Butch & Rat gave them the fight of their lives. Butch hit the Jaguar Driver on Lynn, Rhino gores Butch, Rat nails the Sewer Driver on Rhino and Lynn hits the Stroke on Rat. Moves were popping out of the fans' ears. The Bikebrakers & John Cena tried to interfere, but were cut off by the rest of the Bingbongs. Sign Dude hit the Signbuster on Ralph Summers, Ozzy hit Kevin Smith with the Recordbreaker and Big Papa smashed the UK champion with the Thunder Chokeslam. Butch & Rat tried for a Death Drop move on Lynn, but Rhino mowed down Butch with the Gore and took out Rat in the process. Rhino dragged Rat to the top rope and executed the Exploding Rhino Driver. He nailed another Gore on Butch while Jerry Lynn pinned Rat 1-2-3.

The winners are RCW Global Tag Team champions Jerry Lynn & Rhino.

Lynn & Rhino left the ring. The Bikebrakers took control of Sign Dude & Big Papa Bingbong, sending them in the ring and drilling them with Murder Drops. They were so wrapped up in the attack that they paid no attention to the music and arrival of the Crazy Cats Marc Sylvester & Red Tiger. Swiftly, the Crazy Cats dropped their rivals with the Dragon Suplex and Infra Red Striker finishers. A referee rushed to the ring as the Cats nailed the Feline Insanity on Kevin Smith. Tiger springboarded to the top rope and hit the Red Galaxy Spiral Press. While Tiger covered Smith, Sylvester hit another Dragon Suplex on Ralph Summers and the referee counted Smith's shoulders to the mat. The Crazy Cats had earned a title match with Jerry Lynn & Rhino at As Good As It Gets.

The winners and No.1 contenders to the Global Tag Team championship, the Crazy Cats.

The cameras go backstage once again, where we see Cyrus knock on the locker room door of the Ortons. Was he trying to seduce the World and Junior Heavyweight champions into joining the Network? We'll soon see.

**UK Championship match: Champion John Cena vs. TJ Dallas.**

Cena went at it stiff with the winning member in War Games of the Emblem. Dallas used his trademark powerbombs to his advantage, but Cena stayed one step ahead of the game with some underhanded tactics. Dallas dodged a low blow by crushing Cena's arm with a double-splits dropdown before hitting a clothesline. TJ went up top for a knee drop, but Cena crotched him on the turnbuckles and superplexed him. TJ got up and tried for a DDT, but Cena dodged and nailed the Protoplex for a 2-count. Cena hit the Network Fist Drop and signalled to the Rochester, New York crowd that it was time for the Killswitch. TJ wriggled out and went for a wheel kick, but was reversed into the Killswitch anyway. The UK champion won by submission, synching in the Death Brand STF.

The winner and STILL UK champion, John Cena.

Cyrus is seen exiting the Ortons' locker room with a smile on his face. It seems he had accomplished his mission.

Randy Orton strode to the ring with the World championship belt around his waist and Mark Orton following him ready for the main event. Clips are shown of the Ortons at a DCW show from earlier in the day, losing the DCW Double Dragon Tag titles back to Rob Van Dam & Sabu. After them came Texas Bull, the meanest bullfighter from Sweetwater, Texas, clutching his trademark bullrope. Chris Jericho & Panther Master were scouting their rival from the balcony. The fans were in a mixed reaction to the Ortons following the firing of Ryan Walters and footage of Cyrus walking in and out of their locker room.

**Non-title match: Randy Orton vs. Texas Bull.**

Orton begins with a headlock, which Bull shrugged it off. The World Heavyweight champion punched Bull down and started to stomp a mudhole. Orton went for the Rotating Killer Overkill, but Bull caught him in the El Toroplex position. Orton got away and tried for the RKO Cutter, but Bull escaped that. There was a standoff. Randy broke the silence with a gutshot and a vertical suplex. He went up top and executed the Death Bite crossbody for a 2-count. Bull hit the Clothesline from Hell for a 2-count and then swiftly put down the champion with the El Toroplex. But the champion kicked out! Nobody had ever kicked out of the El Toroplex before this match. Frustrated, Bull goes outside, grabs a chair and rushes up to the balcony to take out his enemies. Meanwhile, Cyrus and his cronies charged the ring. Rhino gored the World champion before John Cena hit the Killswitch on Randy. Mark Orton rushed the ring with the World title, swinging it by the strap and rushing the Network out of the ring. Suddenly, he swung it at his brother's head. Cyrus got in the ring with a smile on his face directed at the younger Orton. Mark returned the smile and hugged Cyrus! The crowd booed. Mark returned his focus to his now-bloodied brother and hooked on a front facelock before hitting the MTO. Cyrus grabbed a microphone.

'Heyman, did you see that? I think I've found my challenger! You will never forget this day, Randy Orton... because at As Good As It Gets, there will be a new RCW World Heavyweight champion and his name is Mark Trevor Orton!' Cyrus declared as he raised Mark Orton's arm in triumph. The younger Orton directed the other Network members to set a table in the corner and hold Randy Orton still in front of it. Mark Orton sprinted towards his brother's limp body and speared him through the table. Mark Orton then held the World Heavyweight and Junior Heavyweight title belts high on the turnbuckles as Livewire went off the air.

The match is declared a no-contest.

_**As Good As It Gets Card:**_

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz - RCW Openweight title tournament finals.

The Crazy Cats vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino - RCW Global Tag Team title match.

Randy Orton vs. Mark Trevor Orton - RCW World title match.

_**Champions:**_

Randy Orton - World Heavyweight champion.

Jerry Lynn & Rhino - Global Tag Team champions.

John Cena - UK champion.

Mark Orton - Junior Heavyweight champion.


	21. Repentance, April Week 4

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (April Week 4).**

The music of the Network played as Cyrus came down parading the RCW World championship belt his new charge Mark Trevor Orton had stolen from his brother Randy on Monday Night Livewire. Orton grabbed a microphone from Jim West.

'A few weeks ago, I told the world that I would face my brother for the RCW World title at As Good As It Gets. Randy, how does it feel like going limp for the first time since you turned 13? Now, I'm not the boy who cried Wolf… I'm the ignored superstar who told the truth! I was so sick and tired of hearing about how my brother had quickly become a star… when the only thing he had done was bow down to the 'King of Kings' to get a push! Randy, I did something about it. I took the 6-figure salary that the XNN Network wanted to pay me and followed orders when I put your ass through a table. I did all that for a thousand-dollar bonus _and _a World Heavyweight championship match at the PPV. Randy, you better get ready… because I will be the one who will kill your legend when we go one-on-one!' Orton explained. He was then blindsided by Randy Orton, who had a lead pipe in hand. The reigning World Champion then hit the RKO Cutter on Cyrus and took back his World title belt. The cameras went to a commercial break.

Star Dog was seen with Starlette Stacy Keibler in Paul Heyman's office.

'Boss, I need a favour from you. You saw what Birchill put me and Stacy through on Monday Night, right? I'm not standing for that. He tries to kidnap my girlfriend and tries to put me in the hospital; he's going to pay the price! I want his ass in any kind of match you want, boss… at As Good As It Gets!' Dog demanded. Heyman responded to the raving wrestler.

'Birchill came to me about a match with you too because he was smart enough to realise that you would come crashing into my office and demanding a match. I've decided that there is only one way to settle this: in a cage. 6-sides of Steel. But we're not going to be doing this in a mandatory pro wrestling steel cage rules match, oh no… we're going to do this the Revolution way! That's why, at As Good As It Gets, you'll be facing Paul Birchill in a Taipei Fists of Death Cage match! You win by pinfall or you lose by pinfall, simple as that! Oh, and you'll have shards of glass glued to your taped fists to use against your opponent! But remember... you owe me one!' Heyman announced. Dog & Stacy left the room.

**Yoshihiro Magma vs. Kevin Smith.**

Magma demolished Smith in the early going with some viscous knee strikes to the head. Ralph Summers tried to interfere on his partner's behalf, but got a Burning Avalanche Brainbuster for his troubles. Smith went for the Manhattan Driver but slumped to his knees clutching the back of his head. Magma climbed to the second rope and came off with an amazing Shining Wizard. Magma watched Taz on the ramp and then smashed Smith down with the Burning Avalanche. Taz crossed his arms as Magma went up top and pinned Smith with the Magma Splash for 1-2-3.

The winner is Yoshihiro Magma.

Taz launched a middle finger at Magma before walking out. Magma bowed to the fans before leaving as well.

**Carlito & CM Punk vs. The Crazy Cats.**

Carlito unveiled his new 'and cool' partner CM Punk for this friendly bout with the No.1 contenders to the Global Tag Team championship at As Good As It Gets. A quick, but fun match ended when Marc Sylvester countered the Pepsi Plunge with a Dragon Suplex for the win.

The winners are the Crazy Cats.

After the match, Jerry Lynn & Rhino attacked their contenders. Rhino piledrove Sylvester through a table at ringside while Lynn nailed Red Tiger with the Stroke before they left parading around their titles.

After another commercial break, _Who Let The Dogs Out? _By the Baha Men played as the Dog House arrived. It was announced on the RCW Website that DJ would be one of 6 men trying to capture the UK championship against Mechaclaw, Grizzly of XLX, Batista, Balls Mahoney & the champion John Cena in a King of the Mountain Ultimate X match at As Good As It Gets.

**DJ Diddy Dog vs. Grizzly.**

The big man from the Xtreme Lions' Exchange dominated most of the match with his size and weight advantages. But in the end, it wasn't his size that won the match for him. It was John Cena's attack on the entire Dog House with a chair that distracted DJ long enough to allow Grizzly to recover from the Guitar Driver and pin DJ with a swinging bearhug slam for the 1-2-3.

The winner is Grizzly.

Cena got in the ring to attack Grizzly with the chair, but was cut off by a chairshot from Balls Mahoney out of nowhere. Balls went to strike Grizzly, but was nailed by the swinging bearhug slam. Batista ran down and hit the Bombshell on Grizzly, but was attacked by Mechaclaw. Claw hit the Bulldozer Bomb on Batista and the brawl degenerated. The champion did his best to get away, but couldn't escape the riot of his PPV challengers. It took security to break up the fight.

The cameras went to Star Dog's locker room. Starlette Stacy was in there alone, but was grabbed and pinned to the ground by the stalking Brit Paul Birchill.

'Hello, my lovely. God, you do look nice… but I'm not here to complement people. I'm here to fight. In your case, I want you to pass on a message to Star Dog. Tell him that at the PPV, I'm going to paint the floor red with his blood. I'm going to use his bladder and spine for a mop to do so. And once that's all set and done, I might kidnap his girlfriend again... and have my way with her.' The sick Birchill cackled before leaving the locker room.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight title match: Champion Mark Trevor Orton w/Cyrus vs. 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson.**

The Shuffle tried so hard to avoid the interference of Network stooge Cyrus, but let it get on his nerves so much that he was unable to scout the champion. Orton kept Wilson grounded with side headlocks and neck-cranking submissions. Wilson fought back with punches to the gut and a leaping shoulder block. Wilson locked in the Grand Gamble, but let it go to punch Cyrus off of the apron. That allowed the champion to hit a clothesline and running knee drop. Wilson kipped up when Orton wasn't looking and landed a picture perfect Superkick. Wilson dragged Orton to his feet and nailed the Blackjack Buster. He went for the Wildcard, but was caught and driven down with a powerslam for 2. The music of Randy Orton hit and the World Heavyweight champion invaded the ring. Mark couldn't see his brother, but fell to the RKO Cutter when he turned around. The World champion went over to the downed Cyrus and placed a boot on him. Dan Wilson regained vision and executed the Wildcard. Mark Orton tapped out to the Grand Gamble a short time later, giving Wilson the victory and the Junior Heavyweight title.

The winner and NEW RCW Junior Heavyweight champion, 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson.

Randy shook hands with the new champion and celebrated with him on the ramp while Mark Orton flipped out in the ring. Mark then grabbed the referee and nailed him with an MTO.

A promo for the PPV aired.

_**As Good As It Gets Card:**_

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz - RCW Openweight title tournament finals.

The Crazy Cats vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino - RCW Global Tag Team title match.

John Cena vs. DJ Diddy Dog vs. Grizzly vs. Balls Mahoney vs. Batista vs. Mechaclaw - UK title King of the Mountain Ultimate X match.

Star Dog vs. Paul Birchill - Taipei Fists of Death Cage match.

Randy Orton vs. Mark Trevor Orton - RCW World title match.

_**Champions:**_

Randy Orton - World Heavyweight champion.

Jerry Lynn & Rhino - Global Tag Team champions.

John Cena - UK champion.

Dan Wilson - Junior Heavyweight champion.


	22. Livewire, May Week 1

**RCW Monday Night Livewire (May Week 1).**

Paul Heyman walked to the ring with security in tow, carrying what looked to be contracts. The fans booed him out of the building for his tactics at Five Star Revolution in which he used a knife to stop a referee from counting the pinfall during the FSW World Heavyweight title match between Tribal Warrior & 'The 911' Ryan Walters. The fans chanted '911' with a passion. Heyman acquired a microphone from Jumpy Jim West as the crowd continued to chant for Ryan Walters with the numbers '911'. Heyman held up the contracts as he began to speak.

'Are you guys chanting 'I Want One'? Too bad... because there isn't a chance in hell I'd employ any of you!' Heyman laughed as the Detroit crowd booed.

'In all seriousness, though... I know what you're really chanting, but it's the same result as before: too bad... because I'll never employ him again for as long as he lives! Ladies & Gentlemen, in my hands I hold 2 contracts. One of them in particular is for Matt Hyson and Jake Taproot to sign, because I don't want to be held responsible for their destruction at the hands of the DCW Double Dragon Tag Team champions 'Mr. Monday Night' Rob Van Dam and the 'Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal' Sabu at As Good As It Gets. The second, on the other hand, is for a very big superstar to join RCW. Let me introduce you to that big star right now!' Heyman explained, pointing to the stage. Instead of the big star he asked for, Ryan Walters sprinted out and destroyed the security guards to get to his former employer. Walters jacked Heyman in the gut and set him up for the 911 Neckbreaker, but Walters was attacked from behind by a mystery masked man. The mask came off to reveal... Bill Goldberg! The former WCW & WWE World champion was on hand to protect Heyman! The fans were mixed in reaction. Heyman directed traffic for Goldberg before the bald superstar annihilated Walters with the Spear. Goldberg lifted Walters into a front facelock position, lifted him up in a vertical suplex and slammed him down with the Jackhammer Slam. Heyman recovered his microphone.

'Welcome back, you Arizona piece of crap! These fans asked for you and they got you... in pieces! If you want your job back, Ryan, you'll have to beat my new superstar Bill Goldberg at As Good As It Gets in a ladder match with your supposedly-new contract hanging above the ring. Believe me, Walters: you'll be the one calling 911 after Goldberg sends your sorry ass packing... and that's all I've got to say about that!' Heyman concluded as Goldberg's music played. Goldberg signed the RCW contract handed to him by Heyman before jabbing at Walters' eye with the pen. The cameras went to a commercial break.

**Nate vs. Paul Birchill.**

The leader of XLX was hard-pressed to beat the man who had spent the past week stalking Starlette Stacy Keibler and beating up her boyfriend Star Dog. True, he executed some slick moves such as the Stinger Splash and Suicide Flip, but that was all for nought as Birchill pinned him with the C-4 from the top rope for the 1-2-3.

The winner is Paul Birchill.

Almost as if on cue, Star Dog ran down with his hands in oven mittens. He stood face to face with Birchill and ripped the mittens off to reveal shards of glass glued to his taped fists. Like a coward, Birchill poked Dog in the eyes, kicked him in the nuts and ran off. Once Dog recovered, he was in pursuit of his rival.

A promo for the Five Star Revolution DVD release was shown.

**Ten-man Tag Team Scramble match: The Network vs. The Crazy Cats, DJ Diddy Dog, Bloodhound & Redbark.**

This was as close to a misorganised mess as you would expect it to be. The flurry of finishing moves at the end saved the match. Cena, Summers, Lynn & Smith hit their finishers from the apron to the floor on DJ, Red Tiger, Hound & Bark, leaving Rhino in the ring with Marc Sylvester. Rhino went for the Rhino Driver and hit it, setting up the Gore. But Sylvester dodged it, latching onto Rhino's waist, spinning around and clutching the arms in a full nelson. One Dragon Suplex later, Rhino was beat 1-2-3. After 45 minutes of action, the fans applauded.

The winners are the Crazy Cats, DJ Diddy Dog, Bloodhound & Redbark.

Cyrus was so enraged that he ordered his boys to attack the victors. Rhino revived himself and mowed down every one of his adversaries with the Gore.

After another commercial break, it was announced that 'Acid' Matt Hyson & Jake Taproot had signed the contract and will now face RVD & Sabu at As Good As It Gets. The fans were riled up after seeing Ryan Walters that they burst back into '911' chants. Walters was definitely over in Detroit, Michigan.

Backstage, Star Dog continued his search for his enemy Birchill. The glue under the glass on his fists began dripping off. He burst into his own locker room to see Stacy, but she wasn't there. He was more pissed off than before! Dog left the room in a huff and found a note outside the door. He read it to himself.

'Go to the ring.' He muttered. Without another word, Dog rushed to the ring. He grabbed a microphone and demanded Birchill get down to the ring for another fight. Instead a video played on the titantron. Birchill was shown outside a hotel room.

'Birchill District Productions presents... "1 Night in Room 28"! I am your host and superstar of said-attraction, Paul Birchill and you're guaranteed to see some R-Rated footage in this piece. I'll just grab the optical cable and unlock this door. It doesn't take a key! If you're wondering why I'm doing this, it's because I got a particular girl drunk tonight and I've got to make sure she's okay.' Birchill introduced. Star Dog watched in dismay as the video showed Birchill unlocking the door to reveal his girlfriend Stacy. Birchill was _really _pushing it.

'I forgot to tell you all that I tampered with her drink and she doesn't know where she is. I'm going inside to mess around some more!' Birchill laughed evilly. The titantron then cut off. Star Dog kicked the ropes and spat on the outside mats. He was so enraged that he stormed out of the arena through the crowd.

**Grizzly & Mechaclaw vs. Batista & Balls Mahoney.**

This was a hardcore slugfest. The former World champion went after Mechaclaw while Mahoney went to take care of the XLX big man. A decent match ended with Mechaclaw & Grizzly's winning combination of a chokeslam, the Bulldozer Bomb and the Jungle Driver on Batista. The giants pinned Batista together.

The winners are Grizzly & Mechaclaw.

After the match, the contenders to the UK title started brawling again. Cena & DJ came out and began fighting on the stage. Security was again on hand to stop it all.

A promo played for the PPV.

**Main event: Randy Orton, Yoshihiro Magma & Dan Wilson vs. Mark Orton, Taz & Kurtis Raynes w/Mordecai & Cyrus.**

The Ortons assaulted each other on the ramp. Raynes beat the living crap out of the new Junior Heavyweight champion while Taz & Yoshi Magma went at it hard & heavy with a variety of suplexes and throws. Taz nailed a Tazplex, only for Magma to get up and nail a head and arm suplex of his own. Taz got up and hit the Tazmissionplex. Magma got up and hit a reverse suplex. Raynes blasted Dan Wilson with the Raynefall. Magma prevented the pinfall and then resumed his suplex contest with the 'Human Suplex Machine'. Randy Orton beat up the interfering managers on the ramp before turning around to get a fluorescent light tube shot from his brother. Mark Orton was apparently a CZW fan. Taz nails the Angry Man's Clothesline and Magma hits back with a stiff chop. Taz returned it and the fans watched on in awe as the chests of the 2 rivals turned red from their chopping contest. Raynes sent Wilson flying to the outside with the Raynefall, knocking them both out. Mark Orton crashed into his brother, sending them both flying off of the stage and through some electrical equipment. The chopping contest ended in the ring and Taz went to lock on the Tazmission, but Magma countered with an attempt at the Burning Avalanche, which also didn't work. Taz kicked Magma in the nuts and placed him on the top turnbuckles. He went for the Super Tazplex, hit it, but Magma cradled him up for the 1-2-3 and an upset victory.

The winners are Randy Orton, Yoshihiro Magma & Dan Wilson.

After the match, Taz choked out Magma with the Tazmission as Livewire went off the air.

_**As Good As It Gets Card:**_

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz - RCW Openweight title tournament finals.

The Crazy Cats vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino - RCW Global Tag Team title match.

John Cena vs. DJ Diddy Dog vs. Grizzly vs. Balls Mahoney vs. Batista vs. Mechaclaw - UK title King of the Mountain Ultimate X match.

Star Dog vs. Paul Birchill - Taipei Fists of Death Cage match.

'Acid' Matt Hyson & Jake Taproot vs. Rob Van Dam & Sabu.

Goldberg vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters - Ultimate X Ladder match for Walters' employment status.

Randy Orton vs. Mark Trevor Orton - RCW World title match.

_**Champions:**_

Randy Orton - World Heavyweight champion.

Jerry Lynn & Rhino - Global Tag Team champions.

John Cena - UK champion.

Dan Wilson - Junior Heavyweight champion.


	23. Repentance, May Week 1

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (May Week 1).**

Scenes from the past week played, highlighting the Orton vs. Orton & Star Dog vs. Birchill feuds. Once they ended, Chris X & Joel Gertner were introduced to a standing ovation from the 2500-strong in Manhattan, New York's Hammerstein Ballroom by Jumpy Jim West. They were followed up by Paul Heyman and his new lackey Bill Goldberg. Heyman snatched the microphone.

'I'm finally back in the Hammerstein Ballroom! Welcome to the show. I hope you can be more of a joy to entertain for than those Detroit losers!' Heyman laughed. The fans who had driven to Manhattan from Detroit took exception to Heyman's comments by bursting into '911' chants. Heyman noticed them.

'It looks like some of those losers are here tonight... but regardless, we are going to have a ball in the ballroom! Tonight, you will see your hometown hero Bikebraker Kevin Smith take on the most viscous, the most unrelenting and most sadistic S.O.B in the business today: Bill Goldberg!' Heyman announced to a plethora of boos. The boos were replaced by cheers when the aforementioned hometown boy Kevin Smith rushed to the ring and got nose to nose with Goldberg.

'That's not wise, Kev'... but I'll admit you've got guts!' Joel Gertner retorted at the announce table. In the ring, Kevin Smith grabbed a spare microphone and returned to his previous face-to-face position with Goldberg. The fans chanted 'Mess him up, Kevin! Mess him up!' as the former RCW Global Tag Team champion began to speak.

'So I've got to face the most sadistic S.O.B in the industry tonight? Thanks for booking me against Sabu, Paul!' Smith joked, provoking some laughter from the rabid crowd. Heyman and Goldberg did not look pleased.

'Seriously, Paul... we're in my home court tonight. Manhattan is where I grew up and watched Bill Goldberg as a teenager years back when he defeated an unprofessional rat to become WCW Champion. Then the next World title victory that followed was also against yet another unprofessional rat. I don't think Sabu ever beat an unprofessional rat to become the ECW champion. Goldie, I'm not afraid of you and I'll be damned if I _don't _set an example for the guys in the back tonight! And just for the record, Paul, I hope that Ryan Walters comes back. He's my college buddy and you fired him unfairly just because he thought his exclusive contract was unfair. Me and him are like brothers. Goldberg, you're not dealing with your run-of-the-mill jobber at As Good As It Gets or tonight, for that matter. Hell no: you're getting the first fights of your life and to steal a line from you, Heyman, that's all I've got to say about that!' Smith concluded. Goldberg quickly flattened him with a spear. He and Heyman bolted the ring when Ralph Summers came down to aid his partner. Goldberg's music played as Summers & the fan all looked on in disgust.

**Texas Bull vs. Paul Birchill.**

After Birchill's R-Rated shenanigans on Monday Night, it would've been hard for Star Dog to keep cool and stay backstage. Dog was up on the balcony as his enemy took on the meanest bullfighter in all of Texas. Some slick stunts, including the old British Star Press from Birchill, and some powerful throws meant Bull's night would be a short one. Birchill nailed the C-4 but didn't pin Bull. Instead, he stared and laughed at Star Dog on the balcony before picking Bull up and hitting Dog's own Sevenstar finishing move. Birchill then pinned Bull arrogantly.

The winner is Paul Birchill.

Birchill immediately grabbed a microphone from Jim West.

'Hey, Star Dog... where's Stacy? Are you so afraid of her being near me at all that you forced her to stay home? Pathetic. I'd let her come to the show personally and let her lay witness to the man who is going to scoop both a 'Best Actor' award and a 'Best Director' award at the BAFTA ceremony this year from my little performance on tape last week... and single-handedly kill a career stone dead using nothing but taped fists encrusted in glass & a 6-sided steel cage!' Birchill promised. Dog just stared at his foe.

'If you think I did that little video because I'm jealous of your relationship, you're in over your head, pal. Watch your back, because I made a decision a week ago not to do it anymore!' Birchill warned. Dog turned his back and walked away.

After the commercial break ended, Fonzie was seen preparing Rob Van Dam for his warm-up match against Jake Taproot later on in the night.

Joel Gertner was in the ring. He cut one of his filthy rhymes to his longtime fans, who chanted 'RCW'. The same fans then looked on in distress as Joel turned around and got mowed down by Rhino's Gore. Cyrus ordered Rhino to destroy Gertner, Cyrus' longtime color-commentary rival in ECW. The RCW World champion Randy Orton ran out to make the save. He pounded Rhino with rights & lefts before he flattened the 'Big F'N Deal' with the RKO Cutter. Randy was then attacked by his backstabbing brother Mark. Cyrus tossed three tables into the ring and stacked them up. Mark dragged Randy to the top turnbuckles and went for the MTO through the stack, but Randy countered with a superplex through the tables. Both Ortons were knocked out. EMTs came to recover the brothers.

**Non-title match: John Cena vs. Yoshihiro Magma.**

Magma had throat problems going into this match with the reigning UK champion, stemming from Taz' viscous Tazmission attack on Monday night. Cena started with a side headlock, Magma threw him to the ropes and hit a shoulder block. Magma jumped over Cena and floored the champion again with a crescent kick. Taz appeared on the ramp and recieved a thunderous ovation from the crowd, but Magma ignored him to work on Cena some more. Magma locked in a Texas Cloverleaf, but Cena rolled out and got back on top with a low blow. Cena pulled some of his old rapper taunts to the chagrin of the Manhattan crowd, who want to forget the Cena of old. Cena went for the Killswitch, but Magma got to the front facelock position. Cena couldn't use anything to block Magma and fell victim to the Burning Avalanche. Magma taunted Taz by crossing his arms and dragged Cena to his feet. Magma then hit a T-Bone Tazplex. Smiling at Taz with reckless intent, Magma climbed to the top rope and pinned Cena 1-2-3 with the Magma Splash.

The winner is Yoshihiro Magma.

Magma set his sights on Taz and rushed up the ramp. Taz came down to meet him head-on. The two engaged in a street fight which ended when Magma charged Taz and sent them both sailing through electrical equipment. EMTs were going to have a very long night.

'You okay, buddy?' Chris X asked his recuperating partner at the announce table.

'I'll be fine. Man, what a stunt that was! Magma & Taz are going to kill each other at As Good As It Gets to capture that brand-spanking-new Openweight championship belt.' Gertner guaranteed.

'No doubt. But I don't think their beef is even along the lines in terms of brutality of the Ortons' feud and the Dog-Birchill feud. The former are brothers at war for a start and the latter are facing each other inside a steel cage with glass glued to their fists!' Chris X pointed out.

Cyrus is in the back with Kevin Smith.

'Are you sure about this?' Cyrus asked.

'I am 100 serious, boss. I need to do this on my own.' Smith replied.

'I'm just worried because you'll get killed out there!' Cyrus warned.

'Goldberg is a piece of crap that didn't do anything to deserve the championships he got and I mean he didn't do anything! I'll prove that I am better than the big dogs when I do you and my hometown crowd proud in beating the baldie tonight!' Smith promised.

'But if he tries to attack you after the match, I'm sending in the team.' Cyrus insisted.

**Jake Taproot vs. Rob Van Dam w/Bill Alfonso.**

A quick match was set to be over when RVD went for the split-legged moonsault, but Taproot caught him in a full nelson and bridged backwards with the Rootcore for the upset victory.

The winner is Jake Taproot.

'Acid' Matt Hyson joined his partner in attacking RVD after the match, forcing Sabu to run in and smash them both with chairs. Sabu went for the Triple Jump Moonsault on Hyson, but Taproot followed him up to the top rope and drilled Sabu with the Rootcore, flattening the unfolded steel chair as Hyson moved. Hyson grabbed RVD and hit the Acid Drop from the top rope. Hyson & Taproot stood tall over the DCW Double Dragon Tag Team champions.

After the final commercial break, Goldberg was lead to the ring by Paul Heyman for his RCW in-ring debut. The crowd booed. When _Break Stuff _by Limp Bizkit played, it was a different story. Bikebraker Kevin Smith was greeted by overwhelming support from his hometown crowd as the announcers reviewed the replay of the altercation at the start of the program.

**Bill Goldberg w/Paul Heyman vs. Bikebraker Kevin Smith.**

Goldberg went for an immediate spear which appeared to knock both combatants out. 10 seconds later, Smith sat up smiling as if he was unaffected. Smith ripped off his XNN T-shirt to revealed a steel plate attached to his gut. The fans laughed at Goldberg, who obviously hadn't learned from the Bret Hart incident in WCW. Heyman freaked out at ringside. Smith picked Goldberg up by the dome and went for the Manhattan Driver, which popped the fans big time. The cameras turned to the crowd where Ryan Walters was running through and sidestepping security. Paul Heyman noticed him and sought refuge in the ring. Walters hopped the rail and got in the ring. Heyman tried to escape, but Smith clutched the rim of Heyman's pants. Walters punched Heyman hard and then hit the 911 Neckbreaker. The fans popped, giving themselves headaches. Smith and Walters double-teamed Goldberg with hard punches to the injured shoulder. Smith set Goldberg on the turnbuckles and Walters hit the 911 Tornado Bomb. Smith finished off Goldberg with another Manhattan Driver for another upset in the Hammerstein Ballroom.

The winner is Kevin Smith.

Smith & Walters took off into the crowd, celebrating with the fans as _Call 911 _by P.O.D played in the background. Heyman looked on in disgust, launching a middle finger at his former employee.

_**As Good As It Gets Card:**_

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz - RCW Openweight title tournament finals.

The Crazy Cats vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino - RCW Global Tag Team title match.

John Cena vs. DJ Diddy Dog vs. Grizzly vs. Balls Mahoney vs. Batista vs. Mechaclaw - UK title King of the Mountain Ultimate X match.

Star Dog vs. Paul Birchill - Taipei Fists of Death Cage match.

'Acid' Matt Hyson & Jake Taproot vs. Rob Van Dam & Sabu.

Goldberg vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters - Ultimate X Ladder match for Walters' employment status.

Randy Orton vs. Mark Trevor Orton - RCW World title match.

_**Champions:**_

Randy Orton - World Heavyweight champion.

Jerry Lynn & Rhino - Global Tag Team champions.

John Cena - UK champion.

Dan Wilson - Junior Heavyweight champion.


	24. Livewire, May Week 2

**RCW Livewire (May, Week 2).**

'Hello, ladies & gentlemen. I am the managing director and chairman of Revolution Championship Wrestling, Paul Heyman. I have to inform you great fans in Tulsa, Oklahoma that what happened in New York this past week will not be forgotten by me. For the wrestler that instigated the whole mess in his hometown, Kevin Smith: you are going one-on-one with Bill Goldberg again tonight inside a steel cage. The only other difference between last Thursday night and tonight is that I have legally equipped Goldberg with a steel plate on his right shoulder. You are going to pay for what went down in Manhattan last week! As for my whining former employee, Ryan Walters: if you play with fire, you're going to get burned. Tonight, if you even think of interfering with this show, I recommend you use what's left of your royalties to spend on attornies, because I will take every last penny in your possession! Moving on from the bad points, you great fans glue your asses down because Livewire is on the air!' Paul Heyman explained.

Firefly comes out to the ring among pyro, ready for a crack at the Human Suplex Machine Taz, the veteran he lost to in the early stages of the Openweight title tournament. Taz was inebriated after being smashed through electrical equipment a week ago by his fellow Openweight title tourney finalist Yoshi Magma. If Taz was not in a good mood, then Firefly was in for a very long night.

**Firefly vs. 'The Human Suplex Machine' Taz.**

Firefly went on the quick offensive early with a pair of dropkicks to Taz' knees, then synched in a move he calls the Kobashi Dragon Sleeper after his Japanese mentor Kenta Kobashi. If Firefly needs to learn one thing, it should be that you never trade submissions with a choke & suplex specialist. Taz enforced that title with a Release Northern Lights Tazplex reversal. Taz proceeded to smash his much-smaller adversary with forearm strikes to the face and then hit the Brooklyn Boot. Firefly looked out of it. Taz dragged Firefly to his feet and tossed him over the top rope with a belly-to-belly Tazplex. The fans were in awe of the former ECW World Heavyweight champion's offence. Taz followed Firefly after flipping off the crowd and hit Firefly over the head with a chair repeatedly. Taz then Tazplexed Firefly onto the apron's edge, lower back-first before throwing Firefly back inside to apply the Tazmission and pick up the victory.

The winner is Taz.

'Make sure you buy the PPV, because the Human Suplex Machine's going to do 2 things: first, I'm going to choke out that Japanese piece of shit Magma and win the Openweight title. Second, I'm going to reclaim my rightful place as the king of this sport. Magma, my name is Taz: beat me if you can, survive if I let you!' Taz declared on the microphone.

We are taken to the backstage area where Junior Heavyweight champion Dan Wilson is hanging with Linkin Park, whose song 'Carousel' will be used as the official theme for As Good As It Gets.

**Kurtis Raynes & Mordecai vs. Carlito & CM Punk.**

The cool tag team of Carlito & Punk showed potential against the monstrous Raynes & Mordecai, even countering the Raynefall into a victory roll. But in the end, Raynes & Mordecai hit a double inverted brainbuster on Punk for the win.

The winners are Kurtis Raynes & Mordecai.

The cameras shoot the Network locker room. Cyrus was talking to Kevin Smith.

'You shouldn't have been helping Ryan Walters last week, Kevin! Now you're in a tight spot where we can't help you out!' Cyrus freaked.

'Hey, boss: I outsmarted that idiot Goldberg last week and won! So what if Goldberg has my trick attached to his shoulder... all I have to do is dodge the spear and nail a couple of Manhattan Drivers. Goldberg will be under my size-11 boot once the night is over, I guarantee you!' Smith promised.

'Don't get murdered out there.' Cyrus requested.

'I won't.' Kevin insisted.

**Dueling Canes match: Sabu w/Bill Alfonso vs. 'Acid' Matt Hyson.**

Hyson went after Sabu with his singapore cane viscously, but the hardcore legend was able to bounce back with viscous singapore cane shots of his own. Fonzie tossed him a chair and Sabu went to town on the artist formerly known as Spike Dudley. Sabu set Hyson onto a table on the outside, went up top with the chair and attempted an Arabian Facebuster, but hit nothing but table as Hyson moved away. Hyson grabbed the discarded chair from Sabu and slammed it into Sabu's skull hard. Hyson threw Sabu back in the ring and then flattened Fonzie with his chair. Turning around, Hyson was met by Rob Van Dam and the Van Daminator. Jake Taproot rushed after RVD, but 'Mr. Monday Night' kicked him down too. RVD got a table and set it up in the ring, putting Hyson on it for the revived Sabu. Sabu held a singapore cane under his knees and crashed through Hyson with a modified Atomic Arabian Skull Crusher. Sabu then covered Hyson 1-2-3.

The winner is Sabu.

Fonzie walked out with his charges as Taproot slid in the ring to check on his partner.

Paul Heyman & Bill Goldberg were seen talking in Heyman's office, ready for the Steel Cage main event. Goldberg had the steel plate strapped on his shoulder as Heyman promised at the top of the program.

**Mark Trevor Orton w/Cyrus vs. Star Dog w/Starlette Stacy.**

The younger Orton dominated most of the match with brute force, seeing red after his brother had superplexed him through a double-stack of tables the previous week. Dog fought back, using his variety of kicks and suplexes. Dog went for the Car-Seat DDT, but Orton countered with a suplex of his own. Orton held on and elected to go for the MTO. Thinking last minute, Dog swung around with a Tornado DDT. With both men down, the stalking British wrestler Paul Birchill ran down and attempted to kidnap Stacy again, but luckily Randy Orton was around to save his ex-girlfriend by flooring Birchill on the ground with an RKO Cutter. Stacy hugged him and thanked him, but the elder Orton's work wasn't done yet. Randy slid into the ring and brawled with his brother. The brawl culminated in Randy hitting the Rotating Killer Overkill on Mark and rushing out. He grabbed Birchill's wrist to stop him interfering, dragging the unconscious Brit up the ramp with him. Star Dog revived himself and hit the Sevenstar followed by a Shooting Star Press for the win.

The winner is Star Dog.

The RCW World Heavyweight champion grabbed a microphone as he congratulated Star Dog.

'I hope you learned, bro, that a legend doesn't pass me by on any given occasion. I say these words because people have been writing about the start of a legendary run for one Mark Orton as he attempts to break out of the shadow cast by his brother Randy. Rest assured, Mark: your legend will be killed at As Good As It Gets before it even gets on the rails!' Randy Orton promised. His music played as Cyrus went berserk, trying to bring his charge back to life.

After the final commercial break, clips from the previous match between Kevin Smith & Goldberg played out. When they ended, the 6-sided cage lowered. It was time for the main event.

**Steel Cage match: Goldberg w/Paul Heyman vs. Bikebraker Kevin Smith.**

Before Smith could enter the cage, he was blindsided by the former WCW champion. Goldberg repeatedly drove the steel plate on his shoulder into Kevin and into the cage wall. Heyman directed traffic as Goldberg continued to obliterate Smith. Heyman gave a steel chair to his new superstar as Goldberg dragged Smith inside the cage. The referee then locked the cage door. Goldberg jammed a chair in between the ropes in the corner and set Smith in front of it. Goldberg thrust his steel-plated shoulder forward as he speared Smith into the chair. Smith was crushed. Goldberg was given the KO sign by his boss Paul Heyman before he slammed Smith down with the Jackhammer. Goldberg then cockily left the cage.

The winner by escape is Bill Goldberg.

Heyman then grabbed a microphone.

'Walters... see you at your execution!' Heyman taunted. He and Goldberg, among a shower of beer bottles and crumpled newspapers, scaled back up the ramp in victory as Ralph Summers entered the cage to check on his tag partner along with Jerry Lynn, Mark Orton, Rhino & John Cena. The fans were infuriated.

_**As Good As It Gets Card:**_

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz - RCW Openweight title tournament finals.

The Crazy Cats vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino - RCW Global Tag Team title match.

John Cena vs. DJ Diddy Dog vs. Grizzly vs. Balls Mahoney vs. Batista vs. Mechaclaw - UK title King of the Mountain Ultimate X match.

Star Dog vs. Paul Birchill - Taipei Fists of Death Cage match.

'Acid' Matt Hyson & Jake Taproot vs. Rob Van Dam & Sabu.

Goldberg vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters - Ultimate X Ladder match for Walters' employment status.

Randy Orton vs. Mark Trevor Orton - RCW World title match.

_**Champions:**_

Randy Orton - World Heavyweight champion.

Jerry Lynn & Rhino - Global Tag Team champions.

John Cena - UK champion.

Dan Wilson - Junior Heavyweight champion.


	25. Repentance, May Week 2

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (May Week 2).**

'Welcome to the brand new RCW Vendetta Theatre in Sarasota, Florida. My name is Chris X and my tag partner's name is the Quintessential Stud Muffin Joel Gertner!' Chris X introduced.

'We have a sell-out of 3,000 people tonight, my friend... and for good reason! In the main event, the RCW World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton will go one-on-one with the Human Suplex Machine Taz! Also, Yoshihiro Magma will face Mark Trevor Orton ahead of their title matches on Pay-Per-View!' Joel Gertner added.

'And just in case you were wondering, Bill Goldberg has elected to stay home tonight on Paul Heyman's orders after annihilating Kevin Smith inside a steel cage on Monday Night with a steel plate strapped to his shoulder. Ralph Summers is unhappy with the verdict, but he will have to make do with it as Goldberg has decided to bump this event and it's fans. What B.S. is that? Why in the world would Paul Heyman leave himself unprotected from Ryan Walters 10 days before the PPV?' Chris X wondered.

**Sabu w/Rob Van Dam & Bill Alfonso vs. Jake Taproot w/'Acid' Matt Hyson.**

Sabu & Taproot duelled with chairs in the early going which ended when Sabu threw the chair into Taproot's face. Sabu retrieved his fallen chair and slammed it back into Taproot's face with a standing Arabian Facebuster. Hyson got up on the apron, but RVD kicked Hyson's legs, causing him to slip off the apron. Sabu set up for the Triple Jump, but saw something in the aisleway and dove into that. It was Chris Sabin he had took out. Taproot gave chase after the death-defying maniac and dragged him back to the ring by his hair. Taproot piledrove Sabu on top of a chair. Matt Hyson got back up and began assaulting RVD with a singapore cane he found under the ring. Taproot unfolded a chair and set it up in the middle of the ring before setting Sabu on the top rope. Taproot followed and set up for the Rootcore, but Sabu threw himself backwards, smashing Taproot into the chair. Sabu was about to go for the Atomic Arabian Facebuster, but Chris Sabin rolled in and caught him with the Cradle Shock. Sabin then placed Taproot on top of Sabu. The referee counted 1-2-3 for a surprise upset.

The winner is Jake Taproot.

Hyson & Sabin hauled Taproot's limp body out of the ring while Fonzie & Van Dam checked on their fallen comrade. Suddenly, Goldberg's music played. So much for being at home. Goldberg was avoided by Hyson, Sabin & Taproot. The monster, still with the steel plate he used to take out Kevin Smith with, rushed into the ring and destroyed RVD with a steel plate-aided spear. He pie-faced Fonzie out of the way and grabbed Sabu, lifting Sabu to his feet. Goldberg pressed Sabu in the air and dumped him through the timekeeper's table at ringside. It seemed Goldberg took Kevin Smith's comments about Sabu badly. Goldberg stormed out of the ring, flipping off fans across the way. He stared at the stage and the stare was returned by a ticked-off Ralph Summers. Summers sprinted down the ramp to attack Goldberg, but Goldberg mowed him down with the steel plate-aided spear.

'Looks like I'll have to eat my words. Paul Heyman is very well-protected should Ryan Walters attempt to invade again. In other news, folks: Mutt Soldier Z has just finished having stitches for the horrific back wound inflicted upon him by Matt Hyson at FSW PPV Slam Jam. He should be back at the Pay-Per-View. If Hyson gets word of this, he'll go nuts. Secondly, the Dangerous Alliance have been working dates for the DCW promotion and should be getting a Double Dragon Tag title shot very soon. Lastly, we will host a UK-only PPV after As Good As It Gets known as British Breakout. The UK title will be defended against the winner of the Taipei Fists of Death Cage match at As Good As It Gets.' Chris X announced.

**Non-title match: John Cena vs. Balls Mahoney.**

Cena made short work of Balls Mahoney in this slugfest with a combination of a lead-pipe shot, the Protoplex, the Killswitch & the Death Brand STF. Mahoney tapped out after putting up one hell of a fight with the submission.

The winner is UK Champion John Cena.

Cyrus came out to congratulate his charge on the victory with his tag team champions in tow, but they were jumped by the Crazy Cats. Red Tiger grabbed Jerry Lynn by the hair and tossed Lynn into the ring post. Marc Sylvester pounded Rhino with stomps to the gut and forearms to the face from a mounted position. Cena attempted to assert himself, but the Crazy Cats were long gone... although Balls Mahoney wasn't. With his custom-made steel chair. Mahoney blasted Cena over the head a couple of times before leaving him laying.

Backstage, Sabu is seen being carried to an ambulance by his friends RVD & Fonzie whilst protesting against the help. Then we are taken to Matt Hyson's locker room where he is talking to Chris Sabin & Jake Taproot.

**Global Revolution Rematch: Paul Birchill vs. 'Black Jaguar' Butch Bingbong vs. Fade**

This Triple Threat Elimination bout began with Birchill & Fade pounding Butch Bingbong. Butch fought back and drilled them both with consecutive Jaguar Drivers. As Butch went to pick up Birchill, Fade revived and slammed Butch's face into the mat with the Fade to Black. Birchill turned on Fade and blasted him with the C-4. Butch laid in wait as Birchill ascended the top rope. Star Dog ran out and crotched the unsuspecting heel on the post. Butch took the opening and executed the Avalanche Jaguar Driver from the top rope. Birchill was eliminated. Birchill ran after Star Dog through the crowd. Fade went right back to work on his larger adversary, hitting Butch with a pair of karate kicks to the gut and the back of the head, followed by the Fade To Black. Fade went up top for his Fading Existence, but Butch rushed over and crushed Fade's head with a steel chair. Butch hit a falling Jaguar Driver for the 1-2-3. It is the second time Butch has defeated these two men in what was a carbon copy of their first match.

The winner is Butch Bingbong.

Birchill was furious at Star Dog for messing up his victory. Birchill ran back into the ring and drilled Butch with the Cut-Throat Psycho Driver, his new finisher. Not content with that, Birchill picked up Fade and hit him with the Cut-Throat Psycho Driver before grabbing a microphone.

'Star Dog, you imbecile! You have awoken another part of the rage within me by doing what you did! You will fall victim to me and bleed inside that cage! Count your ten days because they're going to be your last!' Birchill declared.

**Yoshihiro Magma vs. Mark Trevor Orton w/Cyrus.**

Japan's own Yoshi Magma went at it with Mark Trevor Orton in a submission-based battle for 25 minutes, pulling off stretch after stretch after stretch after stretch. In the closing moments, Orton went for the MTO, but Magma reversed it and hit the Burning Avalanche. Suddenly, Taz ran out, only to get a Burning Avalanche himself. Taz bailed to the back. Orton waited for Magma to turn back around before Orton hit the MTO. Magma kicked out and quickly finished off the younger Orton with the Burning Avalanche and Magma Splash for a 3-count.

The winner is Yoshihiro Magma.

Magma chased Taz to the backstage area, but Taz was thrown back out onto the stage. The World Champion Randy Orton had got to him. The champion ignored Taz, leaving him for Magma. Instead, the Legend Killer went after his brother with viscous punches to the face. Taz escaped Magma by smashing the Japanese wrestler with a nearby pipe while Mark Orton bailed by kicking Randy Orton in the nuts and running away. Taz walked down to the ring and the match was on.

**Non-Title match: 'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton vs. 'The Human Suplex Machine' Taz.**

The champion and his opponent beat the hell out of each other with every style of wrestling possible until Taz decided it was time to take Orton to the limit with his variety of Tazplexes. Orton fired back with a trifecta of Germans as a tribute to his buddy Chris Benoit. Mark Orton came back to try and attack his brother again, but Yoshi Magma was there to stop him. Randy Orton went for the Rotating Killer Overkill, but was caught in a Capture Tazplex. Taz went for the Tazmission, but Orton pushed him away and dropped him with the RKO Cutter. One more time was the charm as the RCW World champion hit the Rotating Killer Overkill without obstruction for the victory.

The winner is Randy Orton.

Orton & Magma brawled with their enemies as Repentance went off the air.

_**As Good As It Gets Card:**_

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz - RCW Openweight title tournament finals.

The Crazy Cats vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino - RCW Global Tag Team title match.

John Cena vs. DJ Diddy Dog vs. Grizzly vs. Balls Mahoney vs. Batista vs. Mechaclaw - UK title King of the Mountain Ultimate X match.

Star Dog vs. Paul Burchill - Taipei Fists of Death Cage match.

'Acid' Matt Hyson & Jake Taproot vs. Rob Van Dam & Sabu.

Goldberg vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters - Ultimate X Ladder match for Walters' employment status.

Randy Orton vs. Mark Trevor Orton - RCW World title match.

_**British Breakout Card:**_

UK Heavyweight Champion vs. Winner of Taipei Fists of Death Cage match - UK title match.

_**Champions:**_

Randy Orton - World Heavyweight champion.

Jerry Lynn & Rhino - Global Tag Team champions.

John Cena - UK champion.

Dan Wilson - Junior Heavyweight champion.


	26. Livewire, May Week 3

**RCW Livewire (May Week 3).**

Paul Heyman is seen walking through the backstage area until Bikebraker Ralph Summers stopped him.

'Paul, what the hell do you think you're up to?' Summers demanded.

'My business is my business alone. I have a show to run, so if you don't mind...' Heyman insisted while trying to get past Summers, but the big man wouldn't budge.

'I'm not letting you run this show unless you give me what I am after. I want Goldberg tonight. No steel plates, no excuses. I know why you punished my partner, but I don't have to stand for it! Give me Goldberg or I'll mess up the damn broadcast!' Summers threatened.

'Alright, you got it! When I say "ding, ding!", make sure you end up in that ring. Wait a second...' Heyman intervened, checking his watch.

'Ding, Ding!' Heyman said. Suddenly, Goldberg attacked Ralph Summers from out of nowhere with a steel chair and laid him out. Goldberg then dragged Summers out to the ring with Heyman closely behind before hitting the Jackhammer. On Heyman's count, Goldberg pinned Summers to end an impromptu match.

The winner is Goldberg. Heyman grabbed a microphone.

'Don't play with fire, you moron... or you will end up just like Kevin Smith: crippled. And like Ryan Walters: unemployed!' Heyman taunted his fallen worker before slapping the dazed Summers in the face. Then the show's opening music video, set to _Let The Bodies Hit The Floor_ by Drowning Pool. Once it ended, the 3,000 strong in the Vendetta Theatre came alive for the entrance of DJ Diddy Dog who rapped along to _Who Let the Dogs Out? _by the Baha Men. He would be facing Taz next.

**DJ Diddy Dog vs. Taz.**

DJ did his best to block Taz' takedown attempts, but Taz ended up catching DJ's ankle and cranking it in an Ankle Stretch submission. DJ booted Taz in the face, causing the Human Suplex Machine to let go. DJ hit a flip legdrop followed by a capeoira splash for a 2-count. DJ then got Taz in the pumphandle ready for the Guitar Driver, but Taz refused to leave his feet. Frustrated, the youngest member of the Dog House let go of the pumphandle and pounded Taz in the back. DJ stomped him a few times and grabbed a chair. He went for a Sabu-type facebuster, but Taz moved. Taz then dodged a swing with the chair and caught DJ with a Tiger Tazplex for a 2-count. DJ kipped up and suprised Taz with the Guitar Driver. The referee checked Taz while John Cena ran out and dropped DJ's neck on the top rope, temporarily paralyzing him. Taz got up and synched in the Tazmission for the win as Cena bailed.

The winner is Taz.

Yoshihiro Magma rushed out to get him some of the Human Suplex Machine, but Taz put up a fight. Magma went for the Burning Avalanche, but Taz wriggled out and kicked Magma in the crotch. Taz then hit a T-Bone Tazplex, rolled over and synched in another Tazmission. Magma tried to break it, but his efforts were in vain as he passed out. Taz then grabbed a microphone.

'I promised you, Magma, that I would choke you out. So I can offer another choke-out to you at the PPV, I challenge you to an FTW Rules match for the Openweight title. My name is Taz: beat me on my rules if you can! Survive if I let you!' Taz declared. He left the ring as EMTs came in to check on Magma.

Backstage, we are taken to Cyrus getting Ralph Summers onto an ambulance after Goldberg's viscous attack at the top of the program. Summers was holding an ice-pack to the back of his head. Cyrus then went to the curtains for the next match.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight championship rematch: Champion Dan 'The Shuffle' Wilson vs. Mark Trevor Orton w/Cyrus.**

Orton went after the man who took the Junior Heavyweight title from him with rage and destruction on his mind following a fight with his older brother the week before. Orton sent viscous forearm strikes Wilson's way and pounded Wilson into the ground. Orton smashed Wilson in the face with the Junior Heavyweight title belt Cyrus handed to him before whipping Wilson's back with the belt. Mark Orton then tossed the Junior Heavyweight title belt back to Cyrus and executed the MTO. Instead of pinning Wilson, Orton decided to drag the champion to his feet. Orton proceeded to get Wilson in the piledriver reversal position, hook the legs and drive Wilson down with the Reverse Double Fisherman's Tombstone Piledriver. Charlie Packets counted 1-2-3 before Jumpy Jim West announced Mark Orton as a 2-time Junior Heavyweight champion, bringing the title back to the Network.

The winner and NEW RCW Junior Heavyweight champion, Mark Trevor Orton.

A promo aired.

'After being mutilated, brutalised and stabbed in the back behind enemy lines, I'm back... and I'm here to stay! Because at As Good As It Gets, this soldier is waging a new war!'

The fans chanted 'RCW' after the promo finished, prompting 'Acid' Matt Hyson, Chris Sabin & Jake Taproot to walk out with weapons in hand. They were ready for an attack by Rob Van Dam, Sabu & Bill Alfonso. RVD & Sabu answered their challenge with a couple of chairs. Taproot & Sabin were smashed in the skull by Sabu while RVD dropkicked his chair into Matt Hyson, sending 'Acid' flying out of the ring. Sabu went to heel kick Sabin over the guardrail, but Taproot was there to fling a chair into Sabu's face and drop the hardcore legend on the steel ramp. RVD used his lethal kicks to his advantage as he tossed Hyson back in the ring. With 'Acid' Matt in the middle of the ring, RVD went up top for the Five Star Frog Splash. Hyson got up and shoved him off into the guardrail edge. Then the arena blacked out. When the lights returned, a chair was sitting in the middle of the ring. On the chair was a bloody mask and a bloody knife. Matt Hyson was shocked. The fans chanted 'Soldier's gonna' kill you!' repeatedly, tomenting Hyson. Sabin & Taproot tossed Sabu in the ring where an enraged 'Acid' Matt Hyson hit the Acid Drop followed by Sabin's Cradle Shock and Taproot's Rootcore. Hyson then grabbed the knife & mask from the chair and took Jim West's microphone.

'Mutt Soldier Z! Mutt Soldier Z! You want to play games with Matt Hyson? Let's settle this at As Good As It Gets! Here's the deal: you team with the two jabronis we just beat the crap out of and we'll take you on with anything and everything you see here! But the result will be the same as it was at Slam Jam: you're going to get crippled!' Hyson proclaimed. Hyson dropped the microphone and dragged the bloody blade of the knife through the bloody mask as a message to Mutt Soldier Z.

**Jerry Lynn w/Rhino vs. Marc Sylvester w/Red Tiger.**

The Global Tag Team champions were seething after being pounded by the Crazy Cats the week before. Lynn took down Sylvester with a side headlock which Sylvester countered with a head scissors. Rhino attacked Red Tiger with a Gore into the guardrail, distracting Marc Sylvester. Jerry Lynn got out a pair of brass knuckles and knocked Sylvester down. Lynn went up top for the New F'N Thunder and winded Sylvester badly. Lynn called for a chair from Rhino and his partner slid one in. Lynn dragged Sylvester up and spiked him on top of the chair with the Stroke. Referee Alexander Bradley counted all the way to 3, giving the champions a sense of retribution.

The winner is Jerry Lynn.

After the commercial break, Paul Heyman walked out with Goldberg in tow. He grabbed Jim West's microphone.

'Well, you have all seen that if you mess with the most sadistic S.O.B in the professional wrestling industry today, you get destroyed... as Ralph Summers found out at the top of this broadcast. If you were watching that, Ryan Walters, that is nothing but a sample of what Goldberg has in store for you at As Good As It Gets!' Heyman guaranteed. Then Randy Orton's music hit, bringing out the RCW World champion.

'Heyman, you are right that Walters is in for the fight of his life at the PPV. But I'd like to make an announcement concerning the next RCW World title defense after As Good As It Gets. I am willing to face the winner of Goldberg vs. Walters in any match of their choosing after I beat the holy hell out of my ungrateful brother.' Randy Orton announced.

'Don't get ahead of yourself, champ! You haven't beat your brother Mark yet... but to think of it, that's a swell idea. Whoever walks out the RCW World Heavyweight champion at the PPV will defend the championship against Goldberg after he rips up Walters' contract and does me proud in his match. Rest assured: the man who has knocked up 175 wins to nothing in WCW will steamroll straight through the new champion and make them ex-champion before they can say "reign over"! And that's all I've got to say about that!' Heyman responded.

'We'll see, boss. Goldberg will be back on my list of killed legends before he can say "ended win-streak" and I will walk away RCW World Heavyweight champion, continuing the reign that is single-handedly changing professional wrestling!' Orton concluded. Before the champion could walk away, Mark Orton ran out and attacked his brother with a lead pipe before sending the champion tumbling to ringside down the ramp. Mark continued his relentless assault on Randy with the lead pipe before sending him in to Goldberg. The bald monster speared the elder Orton as Mark set up a table on the outside. Mark directed traffic as Goldberg pressed Randy into the air and dropped him over the top rope straight through the table. Mark Orton slapped the World champion in the face before doing Randy's pose before a stunned crowd as Livewire went off the air.

_**As Good As It Gets Card:**_

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz - RCW Openweight title FTW Rules match.

The Crazy Cats vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino - RCW Global Tag Team title match.

John Cena vs. DJ Diddy Dog vs. Grizzly vs. Balls Mahoney vs. Batista vs. Mechaclaw - UK title King of the Mountain Ultimate X match.

Star Dog vs. Paul Birchill - Taipei Fists of Death Cage match.

'Acid' Matt Hyson, Chris Sabin & Jake Taproot vs. Rob Van Dam, Sabu & Mutt Soldier Z.

Goldberg vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters - Ultimate X Ladder match for Walters' employment status.

Randy Orton vs. Mark Trevor Orton - RCW World title match.

_**British Breakout Card:**_

UK Heavyweight Champion vs. Winner of Taipei Fists of Death Cage match - UK title match.

_**Champions:**_

Randy Orton - World Heavyweight champion.

Jerry Lynn & Rhino - Global Tag Team champions.

John Cena - UK champion.

Mark Trevor Orton - Junior Heavyweight champion.


	27. Repentance, May Week 3

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (May Week 3).**

The music of the Emblem's Eric Azzurith played in the arena as he made his way to the ring for the opening contest 'The Human Suplex Machine' Taz.

**Eric Azzurith vs. Taz.**

The two locked up and Taz backed Azzurith into the corner, giving a clean break. They locked up again, with Taz backing Azzurith into the corner again before dragging him into the middle and into the opposite corner. Realising their opponent wasn't giving an inch, they broke the tie-up and got back into a match-ready position. Azzurith suddenly hit a double-leg takedown and went for a leg lock but Taz countered into a leg lock of his own. Azzurith came back with a side headlock into a rear chinlock and then scored with a side headlock takedown. Taz rolled Azzurith over for a one-count but Azzurith kept hold of the side headlock. Taz rolled over again for a 2-count before Azzurith let go of the hold. Taz then complained he had something in his eye. The referee went over to check him, but Taz rushed over to blindside Azzurith with a clothesline. Taz hit some uppercuts and then Azzurith answered with chops but Taz hit a drop toehold into a rear chinlock putting all his weight on the neck of Azzurith. Taz maintained control with some quick covers and then slapped Azzurith; a slap which Azzurith would return, knocking Taz down. Azzurith hit some knees in the corner and then some chops. Azzurith scored with a backbreaker for a 2-count and then went back to working Taz over on the mat. Azzurith rolled Taz up for 2 and then worked Taz over in the corner with more chops. Taz took back the advantage with an eye rake and the Angry Man's Clothesline. Taz pulled Azzurith's arms backward on the mat and had his own foot on top of Azzurith's head and pulled backwards. The fans got behind Azzurith and he used that support to break free. Taz wasn't willing to let go as he pulled Azzurith back to him by the tights and hit a German Tazplex. That was the beginning of the end for Azzurith as Taz picked him up and executed a couple more Release Tazplexes before making him tap out to the Tazmission.

The winner is Taz.

We are taken backstage to Paul Heyman's office where Goldberg was standing guard. The cameras got on the RCW owner, who had an announcement to make.

'I am your RCW Executive Producer & booker Paul Heyman and nobody knows like I do how it feels like to get screwed over. I have ordered this TV time to announce my company's official release from our current affiliates, the Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, which hosts over 25 member promotions. Well, the number is now 24, because XWA President David Caraluse has denied RCW loanage of the current XWA World Heavyweight champion Mike Awesome for a scheduled XWA World title dream match against Sabu at our ECW Arena house show. Why? Well, it's because those cash-strapped morons at Frontier Championship Wrestling whined and complained to Caraluse that they deserved the title match instead. As of new today, I have broke away from our affiliates, but I'll continue to bring you great fans even greater TV because you are the sole reason we are in business. Thank you for your time. I hope I didn't waste too much because we only have half of what we usually have on XNN due to the premier of Rocking Bowl. Idiots!' Heyman announced.

The cameras shoot the parking lot, and Star Dog has arrived with Starlette Stacy in their prized car. Out of nowhere, Paul Burchill started smashing the car's windows with a crowbar before dragging Star Dog out of the car to beat him up some more. Burchill sent Dog sailing through a window of somebody else's car and then turned his attention to Stacy. Mortified, Stacy tried to run, but Burchill forced himself on Stacy and kissed her against her will. He pushed her to the ground with an evil grin on his face.

**Rhino vs. Yoshihiro Magma.**

This was a very short match as Magma put away his second champion in a month of Non-Title wins with a dodge counter to the Gore and hit the Burning Avalanche for the win.

The winner is Yoshihiro Magma.

Taz' music hit, but he didn't come out. Smiling, Magma grabbed Taz' discarded towel from ringside and draped it over his own head, mocking Taz' crossed-arms pose. Soon, he was Tazplexed for his jokes by the real Taz. Taz went for the Tazmission, but Magma countered and locked in one of his own. He choked Taz out, gaining retribution for Taz' choke-out from within the previous week.

**Lumberjack match: Grizzly vs. Batista.**

With their opponents for the PPV brawling on the outside, Grizzly of XLX and former World champion Batista made the most of the time given to them. Grizzly used his strength to counter the Batista Buster and hit his Swinging Bearhug Slam before executing his Lion's Fang finisher. John Cena got up on the apron, but was knocked back into DJ Diddy Dog's arms by Grizzly. Batista fought off Mechaclaw, aided by a chair attack from Balls Mahoney. But once the 'Animal' turned around, he was planted by another Swinging Bearhug Slam followed by the Jungle Driver, giving Grizzly the win.

The winner is Grizzly.

After knocking down DJ, Cena got into the ring and laid out his other challengers with the UK title belt. The fans booed in the desired way Cena wanted them to. He flipped the crowd off before leaving.

After this, it was shown in the parking lot that the Orton brothers were fighting again. Randy Orton looked to gain the upper hand when he was suddenly attacked by the rest of the Network, minus the injured Bikebrakers. Rhino and Jerry Lynn laid out Orton with a Spike Piledriver on top of a car. The Network bailed when DJ Diddy Dog, Marc Sylvester, Yoshihiro Magma and Red Tiger ran after them. Like Livewire, the fans were left stunned at the end of the show.

_**As Good As It Gets Card:**_

Eric Azzurith vs. Taz - RCW Openweight title FTW Rules match.

The Crazy Cats vs. Jerry Lynn & Rhino - RCW Global Tag Team title match.

John Cena vs. DJ Diddy Dog vs. Grizzly vs. Balls Mahoney vs. Batista vs. Mechaclaw - UK title King of the Mountain Ultimate X match.

Star Dog vs. Paul Burchill - Taipei Fists of Death Cage match.

'Acid' Matt Hyson, Chris Sabin & Jake Taproot vs. Rob Van Dam, Sabu & Mutt Soldier Z.

Goldberg vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters - Ultimate X Ladder match for Walters' employment status.

Randy Orton vs. Mark Trevor Orton - RCW World title match.

_**British Breakout Card:**_

UK Heavyweight Champion vs. Winner of Taipei Fists of Death Cage match - UK title match.

_**Champions:**_

Randy Orton - World Heavyweight champion.

Jerry Lynn & Rhino - Global Tag Team champions.

John Cena - UK champion.

Mark Trevor Orton - Junior Heavyweight champion.


	28. As Good As It Gets

**RCW As Good As It Gets Live on Pay-Per-View.**

'Hello, ladies & gentlemen and welcome to As Good As It Gets, live on Pay-Per-View! I'm Joey Styles, along with Chris X and Sam Shadow!' Joey Styles introduced.

'Thank you, Joey. Tonight, you will see one of the most brutal matches ever when Star Dog faces Paul Burchill in the first-ever Taipei Fists of Death Cage match! Also, we crown the first-ever RCW Openweight champion when Taz takes on Yoshihiro Magma under Taz' FTW Rules!' Chris X added.

'That's not all as Paul Heyman sends in Goldberg to deal with 'The 911' Ryan Walters once and for all in a match with Walters' employment on the line. And finally, we see the culmination of a family feud as the Junior Heavyweight champion Mark Trevor Orton looks to capture the RCW World Heavyweight championship from his brother Randy in what is essentially a brother vs. brother, champion vs. champion RCW World title match.' Sam Shadow concluded.

**RCW Global Tag Team championship match: Champions Jerry Lynn & Rhino w/Cyrus vs. The Crazy Cats.**

As Good As It Gets opened with this rematch which saw the Crazy Cats try to regain the tag titles they lost to the Network combo. Rhino and Marc Sylvester kicked things off with a lock-up and Rhino backed Sylvester into the corner before slapping him in the face. Sylvester slapped back and locked up with Rhino again. Rhino grabbed a side headlock. Sylvester sent Rhino into the ropes, but Rhino came back with a shoulder block. The Network taunted the crowd before Rhino grabbed another side headlock. Sylvester sent him into the ropes again and clotheslined Rhino down. Sylvester tagged in Red Tiger, who locked on a choke. Jerry Lynn ran in and broke it up. Sylvester came back in to tackle Lynn. Rhino got Red up for the Exploding Rhino Driver, but Red reversed it with a Celtic Cross-like move from the second rope. Rhino revived quickly and smashed Red with a clothesline. Rhino then held Red in place for Cyrus to hit Red with his cellphone, but Cyrus missed Red and hit Rhino instead. Red Tiger then slapped Cyrus off of the apron before going up top and nailing the Red Galaxy Spiral Press. Jerry Lynn ran in and broke up the pin at 2. Marc Sylvester followed and took Lynn down with a side neckbreaker. Rhino mowed down Sylvester with a Gore, but was flattened straight after when Red Tiger scored with the Infra Red Striker. Sylvester got Lynn in a wheelbarrow position and the Crazy Cats blasted Lynn with the Feline Insanity. Red hit another Red Galaxy Spiral Press for the 1-2-3.

The winners and NEW RCW Global Tag Team Champions, The Crazy Cats.

The new champions celebrated with the belts and the fans in the crowd. Rhino kicked the ropes, upset with losing the titles. Jerry Lynn got up and Cyrus shoved him. Lynn had a shocked look on his face. Cyrus shoved Lynn again before slapping him. Lynn looked like he was getting angry. Cyrus shoved him again, prompting Lynn to grab Cyrus, but Rhino cut him off with punches to the face. Lynn came back and nailed Rhino with the Stroke. When Lynn turned his attention back to Cyrus, he was jumped from behind by Big Bubba Ray, CW Anderson and Lou E. Dangerously of the Dangerous Alliance! Bubba & CW dropped him with the 3-D before shaking Cyrus' hand. The Dangerous Alliance had replaced Jerry Lynn in the Network.

'Acid' Matt Hyson, Chris Sabin & Jake Taproot are seen making their way from the parking lot. Taproot saw a pickup truck with a gigantic 'Z' on the door, but neglected to mention it to Hyson.

**RCW Openweight championship FTW Rules match: 'Inferno Samurai' Yoshihiro Magma vs. 'The Human Suplex Machine' Taz.**

Right out of the box, these two power-based athletes were embroiled in an all-out war. Taz smashed Magma with forearm strikes to the face, which Magma returned with twice the force. They threw each other around with half-a-dozen suplexes and Tazplexes. Taz had Magma sitting up against the guardrail and drove Magma's face into the rail. They took the fight onto the ramp, where Magma was T-Bone Tazplexed from the stage into the crowd. The fight continued into the stands of the Toronto Skydome arena. Magma smashed Taz' face through a glass window of the personal skybox and then tossed him down the stairs. They made it back in the ring. Taz retrieved a steel chair and hit Magma in the head with it, but missed a second shot which allowed Magma to execute an inverted DDT for a 2-count. Magma went for the Burning Avalanche, but Taz reversed it with an AJ Styles-type neckbreaker. Taz called for the end and went for the Tazmission, but Magma shrugged him off before clotheslining Taz down. Magma picked up the discarded chair and began going to town on Taz. Magma tossed the chair away and executed the Burning Avalanche, but Taz kicked out! Magma made the mistake of turning his back on Taz and taunting him, so Taz made him pay for it by going for the Tazmission. When it seemed Magma would tap out, Edge ran down and speared Taz as Magma rolled away. With Taz down, Edge went over to clear Magma's cobwebs. Magma stood and dragged Taz to his feet before connecting with another Burning Avalanche. But Taz kicked out again! Magma called for Edge again. 'The R-Rated Superstar' slid in another chair. Magma then drilled Taz into the chair with another Burning Avalanche. The referee counted 1-2-3, crowning Magma the RCW Openweight champion.

The winner and FIRST-EVER RCW Openweight champion, Yoshihiro Magma.

Enraged about losing, Taz tried to assault the new champion, but was cut off at the pass by Edge. Magma aided Edge in stomping Taz into the mat and set up a table on the outside. Edge & Magma picked up a dazed Taz and dropped him straight through the table. The fans booed Magma for aligning himself with Edge and chanted 'Taz' with a passion.

Sabu, RVD & Fonzie made their way to the curtains for their 6-man tag match.

**6-man tag team match: 'Acid' Matt Hyson, Chris Sabin & Jake Taproot vs. Rob Van Dam, Sabu & Mutt Soldier Z w/Bill Alfonso.**

The fans went crazy when the music of Mutt Soldier Z hit over the loudspeakers and Matt Hyson was even more crazy when the man himself walked through the curtains. Mutt's eyes were fixed on Hyson and he went straight after his rival with punches and kicks. Sabu smashed Sabin in the face with a chair while RVD dropkicked another chair into Taproot, sending him flying from the ring into the guardrail. Mutt Soldier Z kicked Hyson in the back & front repeatedly with strong-style kicks. Sabu passed Mutt a chair and Mutt hit a Van Daminator of his own on Hyson. Mutt had Sabu & RVD hold Hyson up before he flattened Hyson with the Mutter. Mutt pinned Hyson 1-2-3 as RVD & Sabu stood guard with steel chairs in hand.

The winners are Mutt Soldier Z, Rob Van Dam & Sabu.

Sabin & Taproot tried to get Hyson out of the ring, but Mutt wouldn't let them. Mutt went into his boot and got out a knife from a hidden holster. It was time for payback. Mutt wrote 'RCW' in blood on Hyson's back with the blade and stood tall over his enemy.

**UK Heavyweight title King of the Mountain Ultimate X match: Champion John Cena vs. DJ Diddy Dog vs. Grizzly vs. Balls Mahoney vs. Batista vs. Mechaclaw.**

Cena brought down a ladder to the ring for an easy path to hang his title on the X, but DJ hit a baseball slide into the ladder which, in turn, smashed Cena in the forehead. Batista brawled with Grizzly on the outside and speared XLX's monster through the guardrail. Balls Mahoney blasted Mechaclaw in the head repeatedly with his custom-made chair. DJ surprised Mahoney with the Guitar Driver. Mahoney landed on the chair. DJ pinned Mahoney, forcing Balls into the penalty box for 2 minutes. Cena came in and tried the Killswitch on DJ, but DJ reversed it into another Guitar Driver, sending Cena to the penalty box. Once there, Cena started brawling with Balls. Balls kept driving Cena's face into the glass walls of the penalty box. DJ got the UK title belt from the referee and climbed the scaffolds. DJ got to the middle and unstrapped the belt. Mechaclaw thought fast and clutched DJ's legs. DJ eventually let go of the 'X' and was hit by Claw's Bulldozer Bomb. Mechaclaw grabbed the title and drove it into DJ's face. The referee counted 1-2-3, sending DJ to the penalty box just as Balls was released, ending his assault on the champion. DJ got in the box and started attacking Cena with punches to the face. Mechaclaw tried using his tremendous size to hang the belt from standing in the middle of the ring, but Batista came from out of nowhere with a spear. Batista did his Ultimate Warrior-style taunts before attempting to lift Claw in the Bombshell. 'The Animal' struggled to keep balance, but eventually scored with the Bombshell. He sent Claw to the penalty box as Cena was released. Cena attacked Batista with his ladder and synched in the Death Brand STF, which was broken up by Grizzly & Balls Mahoney. Grizzly hit the Lion's Fang on Batista while Balls nailed the Nutcracker Suite on Cena. DJ was released from the penalty box and grabbed the discarded ladder. He threw a devilish look Mechaclaw's way, but that wasn't the only thing he threw. With reckless abandon, he tossed the ladder at the penalty box and it pierced the box, forcing Mechaclaw to crouch so it didn't hit his head. DJ climbed onto the apron and jumped onto one of the ladder's edges. DJ then threw himself at everyone else with a crossbody block from the ladder edge. DJ retrieved the belt again and went to hang it again. Grizzly tried to bring DJ down, but was lifted up and driven down by Cena's Killswitch. Thinking fast, Cena grabbed another ladder, set it up and climbed up to take DJ down with a jumping clothesline. Batista rushed in, but was immediately pinned by the Killswitch. Batista was sent to the smashed penalty box, where he brawled with Mechaclaw. Grizzly sent Balls in after them by pinning him with the Swinging Bearhug Slam. DJ & Cena climbed opposite scaffolds. DJ had the belt in his hands. Grizzly climbed another scaffold after them. In the middle of the 'X', all three engaged in a tug-of-war over the title belt until Mechaclaw was released from the penalty box. Claw extracted the ladder from the penalty box and set it up in the middle of the ring. He climbed so he could stop the other three, but Grizzly was ready and flew from the 'X', nailing a gigantic tornado DDT from the 'X'. Cena & DJ fought over the title until DJ reached into his pocket and knocked Cena away with a brass knuckles-assisted knockout punch. With no-one in sight, DJ hung the belt without obstruction, making him the new UK champion going into _British Breakout_.

The winner and NEW RCW United Kingdom Heavyweight champion, DJ Diddy Dog.

The other Dog House members ran down to ringside with something in their hands. They presented it to the new UK champion, who revealed it to be a new design for the UK title which was modelled after John Cena's US Spinner title belt. DJ climbed the ropes and raised both belts in the air. Suddenly, Rhino, CW Anderson & Big Bubba Ray ran in to beat up the Dog House. Bubba planted Redbark with the Bubba Bomb, CW destroyed Joey Boozehound with his Spinebuster and Rhino gored the hell out of Bloodhound. When they turned their attention to DJ, Cena revived himself. When it looked like Cena would aid his teammates in attacking the new UK champion, he turned on them by knocking down Bubba with a lead pipe. DJ took out Rhino with the title belt. DJ & Cena then sent CW headfirst into the penalty box, smashing the glass even more. Cena shook DJ's hand and grabbed a microphone. His hit single, _Bad Bad Man_, began playing over the loudspeakers. DJ & Cena then treated the fans to a live performance.

In the back, Paul Burchill was getting his fists taped up for his upcoming Taipei Fists of Death Cage match. Once his fists were taped up, the applier started to glue shards of glass to Burchill's knuckles. The next encounter would be bloody and be brutal.

**Taipei Fists of Death Cage Match: Star Dog vs. Paul Burchill.**

Dog took down Burchill with a double-leg and began mauling him by digging the loose glass shards into Burchill's head. Dog's pent-up rage and aggression came out as he dominated Burchill with everything around him. Dog dragged Burchill to the top of the cage and hooked the head-and-arm. Dog then hit a jaw-dropping Spanish Fly from the top of the cage. Not content with that, Dog climbed back up to the top of the cage and came crashing down on Burchill with a Shooting Star Press. Dog picked up Burchill again and planted him with the Seven-Star. Dog pinned him this time, earning himself a crack at the UK title at British Breakout.

The winner is Star Dog.

Starlette Stacy came down to congratulate Dog as he walked away from a bloody Burchill who was laying unconscious in the middle of the cage. Dog & Stacy got their revenge.

'The 911' Ryan Walters is seen arriving in the parking lot ready for a match which would grant him a new RCW contract of his choosing should he win. He passed RVD, Sabu, Fonzie & Mutt Soldier Z who were celebrating their win from earlier in the night. The cameras then get on Paul Heyman, who is leading Goldberg towards the ring. The glass shards from the previous bout were cleared out.

**Ultimate X Ladder Match for a new contract: Goldberg vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters.**

Walters came through the curtain and ran after Heyman, but he was jumped by 2 guys in black masks. They tossed Walters in the ring, where the masked men revealed themselves to be Brock Lesnar and 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels! They pounded Walters with the Final Verdict and the Rabid Annihilation before Goldberg destroyed Walters with a spear. Heyman got in the ring to help Lesnar & Michaels hold Walters in place as Goldberg got a steel chair. Out of nowhere, he was cut off by the Bikebrakers Ralph Summers & Kevin Smith! They got in the ring with chairs themselves, forcing Michaels, Heyman & Lesnar to bail. Suddenly, the Bikebrakers swung the chairs at 'The 911' and knocked him out. Acknowledging Heyman and his crew, the Bikebrakers hit Walters with the Murder Drop before retrieving the contract, giving Goldberg the win.

The winner is Goldberg.

Heyman's cronies continued to beat Walters up with a variety of weapons until a load of other wrestlers ran in. They all protected Walters as 'The 911' walked out of the arena.

A commercial for British Breakout played.

Mark Trevor Orton, the reigning Junior Heavyweight champion, strode down to the ring in all his glory with Cyrus by his side. Randy Orton, the reigning and defending World Heavyweight champion, followed with his shower of fireworks.

**RCW World Heavyweight championship match: Champion Randy Orton vs. Mark Trevor Orton w/Cyrus.**

Mark pie-faced his brother twice, angering Randy into attacking with uppercuts and gut shots. Mark raked his eyes and clotheslined him before synching in a side headlock. Randy fought back and sent Mark into the ropes, shoulderblocking him. Mark dodged another clothesline and took down Randy with a DDT. Cyrus tossed Mark a steel chair in to his charge, but Randy intercepted it and smashed his brother with it. Randy called for the Rotating Killer Overkill, but Mark caught him and suplexed him. Mark went for his new finishing move, the Fisherman's Tombstone, but Randy rolled over and scored a rollup for a 2-count. The Orton brothers got into a fistfight. Randy ended it with a discus lariat and locked in a Sharpshooter. Mark rolled Randy up and synched in one of his own. Randy got out and hit a flying forearm. Cyrus got up on the apron, but Randy sent him packing. Mark waited for Randy to turn around before planting him with the MTO for a 2-count. Mark then did Randy's snake motion that Randy always did before hitting the RKO Cutter. Randy shoved Mark away, dodging his own finishing move. Then Randy hit the RKO Cutter for a 2-count. The Ortons faced off again. Randy nailed Mark in the side of the head with a hard boot, sending Mark slumping to the mat. Randy climbed the turnbuckles and waited for his brother to get up before executing a picture-perfect Rotating Killer Overkill for the 1-2-3 and a successful defense of his World championship.

The winner and STILL RCW World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton.

After the match, the other Network members surrounded the ring as the World champion attempted to leave. Mark Orton sprang to his feet and dropped Randy with Randy's own RKO Cutter. Mark stood on the turnbuckles with Randy's World title belt as the PPV went off the air.

_**British Breakout Card:**_

DJ Diddy Dog vs. Star Dog - UK title match.

_**Champions:**_

Randy Orton - World Heavyweight champion.

The Crazy Cats - Global Tag Team champions.

DJ Diddy Dog - UK champion.

Mark Trevor Orton - Junior Heavyweight champion.

Yoshihiro Magma - Openweight champion.


	29. Livewire, May Week 4

**RCW Livewire (May Week 4).**

This one-hour edition Livewire from the Manchester Evening News Arena in Manchester, England opened up with the RCW Openweight champion Yoshihiro Magma defeating Rob Van Dam with the help of Edge's interference, leaving RVD wide open for the Burning Avalanche.

The winner is RCW Openweight champion Yoshihiro Magma.

After the match, Edge tossed Bill Alfonso into the ring. Magma destroyed Fonzie with the Burning Avalanche before getting Fonzie in position for Edge to deliver the spear. Before he could execute it, Taz' music hit. The Human Suplex Machine rushed down the ramp, but was suddenly blindsided by Edge's former tag team partner Christian Cage! Cage threw Taz into the ring and the devious trio decimated the former ECW World Heavyweight champion with the Spear, an Unprettier and the Burning Avalanche. Magma grabbed his belt from ringside. Taz was flat out on the mat.

In the parking lot, Paul Heyman is seen arriving with his new gang: The Bikebrakers (he had apparently bought their contracts from Cyrus), Brock Lesnar (they go back a long way to the WWE days), 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels (who had a deal with Ryan Walters that expired before the PPV. Michaels was then free to pursue a contract with Heyman) and of course, Goldberg, who would be facing Randy Orton for the RCW World title in the main event.

Mark Orton, Junior Heavyweight title in tow, walks out with Cyrus and the Network cronies for his scheduled defense against the man who is using his title rematch clause after losing the Junior Heavyweight title to Orton at Project Revolution, Mutt Soldier Z. Mutt was coming off of a successful return when he pinned Matt Hyson with the Mutter while teaming with Rob Van Dam & Sabu at As Good As It Gets.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight championship match: Champion Mark Trevor Orton w/The Network vs. Mutt Soldier Z.**

Before Mutt locked up with Orton, the Dog House rushed down to ringside to beat the crap out of the Network. With Orton distracted, Mutt saw his chance and hooked Orton's head before hitting a move known as the Soldier's Calling. Mutt then poised himself and delivered the Mutter to regain the Junior Heavyweight title in record time.

The winner and NEW RCW Junior Heavyweight champion, Mutt Soldier Z.

The Dog House got in the ring to celebrate with the new champion. UK champion DJ Diddy Dog & John Cena hoisted Mutt on their shoulders before going after the Network in the rampway again. With the Dog House gone, Matt Hyson ran in and smashed the new Junior Heavyweight champion with a steel chair. Hyson then grabbed Jim West's microphone, holding the Junior Heavyweight title belt in the other hand.

'You thought I was gone, Mutt, but I'm not! That's the mistake you're always going to make: you leave me breathing! At British Breakout, I want a shot at your belt... and another shot to end your career!' Hyson demanded. He dropped the belt to Mutt's side before leaving.

We go backstage to where a lavish white limo has just pulled up outside the arena.

**Jerry Lynn w/The Crazy Cats vs. Rhino w/The Network.**

After escaping the onslaught of the Dog House, Cyrus & Lou E. Dangerously brought out their War Weapon, Rhino, to face an ex-Network member in Jerry Lynn. Rhino went after Lynn's head several times, figuring it was still a tender area after the 3-D by Bubba Ray & CW Anderson the night before, but Lynn was playing possum. In a swift move, Lynn dodged the Gore and planted Rhino with the Cradle Piledriver for the win.

The winner is Jerry Lynn.

After the match, Bubba Ray tried to attack Lynn, but was blasted by Marc Sylvester's Dragon Suplex. CW came in, but was also taken out at the hands of Red Tiger and the Infra Red Striker. The Network backtracked with a limp Rhino on Mark Orton's shoulder.

Unfamiliar music hit over the P.A. system. Out came a man in smart attire that would've made Vince McMahon proud. He took the microphone and centre-stage.

'My name is Danny Jackpot and I am the owner of 62 stock in RCW. I haven't been liking the way Paul Heyman, the owner of 38 stock in RCW, has been running things around here. Let's get one thing straight, Paul: Ryan Walters has another nickname and that nickname is "Ratings Generator". So, while I own the most stock of the company, I have took the liberty to sign Ryan Walters to a new contract with no exclusive albatross junk thrown in!' The man explained. The fans popped huge for Jackpot. Heyman was shown backstage getting livid.

'Aren't we conceited? In related news, there will be a Steel Cage Tornado Tag Team match as the main event of British Breakout: "The 911" Ryan Walters teams up with the RCW World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton to face Goldberg & former Junior Heavyweight champion Mark Trevor Orton with an added stipulation of a ban for everyone at ringside. And by the way, The Dangerous Alliance now has a shot at the Global Tag Team titles at British Breakout! And to quote Heyman, that's all I've got to say about that!' Jackpot concluded walking up the ramp. Heyman and Goldberg came out to confront Jackpot, but Goldberg was attacked from behind by Randy Orton, wielding the title belt. Jackpot knocked out Heyman with one punch. The locker room started rushing out to stop the madness, but were only adding to it. The World title match must've been postponed, because Livewire went off the air with this big degenerating brawl involving every RCW superstar out there.

_**British Breakout Card:**_

"The 911" Ryan Walters & Randy Orton vs. Goldberg & Mark Trevor Orton - Steel Cage Tornado Tag Team match.

DJ Diddy Dog vs. Star Dog - UK title match.

The Crazy Cats vs. Big Bubba Ray & CW Anderson - Global Tag Team title match.

_**Champions:**_

Randy Orton - World Heavyweight champion.

The Crazy Cats - Global Tag Team champions.

DJ Diddy Dog - UK champion.

Mutt Soldier Z - Junior Heavyweight champion.

Yoshihiro Magma - Openweight champion.


	30. Repentance, May Week 4

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (May, Week 4).**

The fans in the Birmingham NEC Arena in Birmingham, England went berserk when 'Call 911' by P.O.D hit over the P.A. system and Ryan Walters walked out to a deafening ovation. He grabbed a microphone.

'What's up, all my international homies in England? You know, everyday since Heyman sent me to jail - which I got out of the next day after the court-hearing was thrown out and I was still without work - I've been chomping at the bit to get back into an RCW ring, even with all the bad things I said about the company. Through my good friend Danny Jackpot, I was able to sign a deal with the most freedom I've ever had in life. One message to the current RCW World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton: we may be partners inside the steel cage at British Breakout, but don't think I'll stand idly by while you carry around what rightfully belongs to me. After British Breakout, I'm challenging you to put up that World title belt against me at the next PPV!' Walters declared. Randy Orton's music hit. He came out, grabbed a mike and stood face-to-face with his partner against Mark Orton & Goldberg at British Breakout inside the steel cage.

'You want another shot at the World Heavyweight championship? You have the balls to challenge the Legend Killer for his title, I'll give you that. While at Five Star Revolution I didn't think you were worth a crap, I think it would be an absolute honor to wrestle you one more time! But understand this, pal, I'm not going to lay down for you just like that.' Orton explained.

'I wouldn't expect anything less.' Walters responded. Mark Orton's music hit. The younger Orton came out with a smile on his face.

'Very good, bro! Another title shot for Ryan Walters! Something else that's not fair in this business for wrestlers like me. Listen to me, Walters: me and Goldie back there will beat the crap out of you so bad that you won't be able to make it to the next freakin' PPV! And you listen to me, Randy: I will bust you up so bad that you'll forfeit the World title and I'll be there to be crowned the new king of the revolution. Whatever's left of you two jabronis is what I'll be sending to the bald monster for leftovers! And by the way... I think he's here tonight, so _watch your backs_!' Mark Orton guaranteed before he pointed to the ring. Suddenly, Goldberg attacked Randy Orton & Ryan Walters with a chair from out of nowhere. Mark Orton came in to join in on the "fun". The fans booed furiously as Mark set up a table at ringside. Goldberg pressed Randy Orton in the air, ready to toss him over the top rope and through the table, but Ryan Walters saved Randy Orton's skin by chopblocking Goldberg's left knee. The World champion slipped out of the monster's grip and collaborated with 'The 911' to put Goldberg through the table. An outraged Mark Orton rolled in with a chair, but was poked in the eyes by Walters and RKO'd by Randy Orton. Randy motioned to Walters to head to the top rope as he laid Mark across another table. The fans popped huge and the pops grew larger when Walters smashed Mark Orton through the table with the Call The Cops Shooting Star Press. The World champion and his next possible contender stood tall over their rivals.

**Yoshihiro Magma, Edge & Christian Cage vs. Taz, Rob Van Dam & Sabu.**

This match was as crazy as you can get when you have 6 incredible athletes in the ring at the same time. Taz tried to attack Magma on a number of occasions, but was cut off by former WWE Tag Team champions Edge & Christian Cage every time. RVD missed the Five Star Frog Splash and paid for it in the form of an Unprettier from Christian Cage. But Taz was right there to make Cage suffer with the Tazmission. Magma rolled in with Taz' discarded towel and a bottle of something. Out of Taz' sight, Magma poured the substance into the towel and proceeded to force it onto Taz' face, making the Human Suplex Machine groggy. The substance must've been ether. Using the opportunity, Magma drilled Taz into the mat with the Burning Avalanche. Sabu came in with a chair to get himself some, but was speared from out of nowhere by Edge. RVD was assaulted on the outside by Christian, who floored RVD with another Unprettier. Magma went up top and then continued his winning streak with the Magma Splash.

The winners are RCW Openweight champion Yoshihiro Magma, Edge & Christian Cage.

Magma continued to beat down Taz after the bell with his Openweight title belt while Edge threw the referee Charlie Packets from the ring. Magma & Christian held Taz in place before Edge steamed through the Human Suplex Machine with a spear and left him laying. The evil trio were triumphant.

After the commercial break, we see Jerry Lynn chatting to Star Dog & Starlette Stacy. Danny Jackpot walked over.

'It's good that I finally found you, Jerry. Listen, you haven't been on a real moneymaking roll since losing the Tag Team titles. So, I'm offering you something that may erase that little dip from your RCW career. I'm offering you a shot at the RCW Openweight championship in a Triple Threat match at British Breakout. You, Yoshi Magma and Taz. What do you think?' Jackpot explained.

'That sounds good to me!' Lynn responded.

'So it's on, then. Good luck, Jerry.' Jackpot concluded before shaking Jerry's hand. Jackpot walked away, leaving Lynn to his conversation.

Back in the ring, RCW Junior Heavyweight champion Mutt Soldier Z was sitting at a table awaiting Danny Jackpot to sign a contract for an RCW Junior Heavyweight championship match against Matt Hyson at British Breakout. Jackpot came out and took a seat at the end of the table. Jackpot took the mike from the table.

'Ladies and gentlemen, you heard my announcement for the Openweight title Triple Threat match and now it's time to sign the contract for another PPV title match. This rivalry goes a long way back to another company's pay-per-view where Matt Hyson challenged Mutt here to a match at FSW Slam Jam. Needless to say, the ending of that match didn't do Mutt too well. Either way, their rematch is going to happen at the pay-per-view on British soil. But there are 2 ends to every contract signing. So, without further ado, please welcome 'Acid' Matt Hyson!' Jackpot introduced. The fans booed Hyson out of the building, who immediately got nose-to-nose with the masked Junior Heavyweight champion.

'Gentlemen, please. We don't want any physicality here. If you would sign the contract, we can finalise the booking of your rematch... which is now under falls-count-anywhere rules, seeing as you both don't want to wait. If that's not enough incentive to sign this contract, then I don't know what is.' Jackpot announced. Mutt signed the contract. Hyson waited before cutting his finger with the pen and signing the contract in his own blood. That was a message to Mutt that his reign was in serious jeopardy.

**Marc Sylvester vs. Big Bubba Ray w/Lou E. Dangerously.**

One half of the Global Tag Team champions faced one half of the challengers. Sylvester went back and forth with Bubba, dodging a lot of hindrance from Dangerously on the outside along the way. Bubba tried everything in the book, but couldn't keep Sylvester down. Rhino ran in to distract Sylvester, but was sent packing by Red Tiger. But that allowed CW Anderson to interfere and smash Marc Sylvester with the Spinebuster. Big Bubba Ray got the winning pinfall.

The winner is Big Bubba Ray.

**Non-Title match: Chris Sabin w/Jake Taproot vs. DJ Diddy Dog w/John Cena.**

Sabin took it to the UK champion in this encounter. DJ played an imaginary guitar as he motioned for the Guitar Driver, but Sabin slipped away and hit a thrust kick to the chin of DJ. Sabin got DJ in position for the Cradle Shock, but DJ grabbed Sabin's waist and reversed the Cradle Shock into an F-U. DJ acknowledged Cena before the Doctor of Thuganomics stopped Jake Taproot from interfering. DJ played the Guitar again and nailed the Guitar Driver before synching in Cena's STFU on Sabin for the submission victory.

The winner is UK champion DJ Diddy Dog.

Star Dog & Starlette Stacy walked out to the stage, applauding DJ on his victory. DJ asked Star Dog to come to the ring to celebrate, but the UK champion's challenger declined. Stacy was more than willing to celebrate though. Star Dog then decided to join his girlfriend, seeing as he had no booked match for the night. DJ & Cena rapped along to DJ's theme song, sending the fans into a frenzy.

After the final commercial break, Paul Heyman & Cyrus walked out with their cronies. Heyman snatched Jim West's mike.

'Danny Jackpot, I'm not leaving this arena until you bring Ryan Walters out here to get the beating he deserves. _Sic Vis Pacem Para Bellum_, Walters! If you want peace, prepare for war!' Heyman declared, throwing the microphone down. Walters walked out onto the stage with Randy Orton and a pair of baseball bats. The looks of glee in getting at 'The 911' turned to shock when the rest of the RCW roster followed Walters & the champion. Heyman and Cyrus then quickly bailed with their troops. Walters stood on the turnbuckles daring Heyman to get a piece of him, but Heyman & Cyrus continued to run. Walters did his 'W' hand sign to the crowd as Repentance went off the air.

_**British Breakout Card:**_

"The 911" Ryan Walters & Randy Orton vs. Goldberg & Mark Trevor Orton - Steel Cage Tornado Tag Team match.

DJ Diddy Dog vs. Star Dog - UK title match.

The Crazy Cats vs. Big Bubba Ray & CW Anderson - Global Tag Team title match.

Mutt Soldier Z vs. 'Acid' Matt Hyson - Junior Heavyweight title Falls-Count-Anywhere match.

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz vs. Jerry Lynn - Openweight title Triple Threat match.

_**Champions:**_

Randy Orton - World Heavyweight champion.

The Crazy Cats - Global Tag Team champions.

DJ Diddy Dog - UK champion.

Mutt Soldier Z - Junior Heavyweight champion.

Yoshihiro Magma - Openweight champion.


	31. Livewire, June Week 1

**RCW Livewire (June, Week 1)**

'Hello, ladies & gentlemen. I am the owner of 62 stock in RCW and RCW's newly-appointed general manager, Danny Jackpot. As the wielder of good news for RCW's loyal fans all around the world, I have an important announcement to make. To get ready for their Steel Cage Tag Team main event at _British Breakout_, RCW World champion Randy Orton shall team with 'The 911' Ryan Walters tonight to face Rat & Sign Dude Bingbong while Mark Trevor Orton teams up with Goldberg against Emblem members Nelson Cracker & Chris Katalyst! I have also decreed that since Paul Heyman and Cyrus will probably try to interfere with their troops, which has forced me to order a new version of the cage for that main event. If you all watched WWE's Great American Bash in 2006, you all saw the legendary Undertaker defeat the Big Show in the first-ever Punjabi Prison match. Those bamboo cages gave me ideas. At _British Breakout_, you will see Walters and Randy Orton team up to face Mark Orton & Goldberg... in the first-ever Prison of the Afterlife match! It's a steel Punjabi Prison with the same rules. The fans who have bought tickets are now in for treats, tricks and sheer brutality! And the fans who are watching from home are going to be safe... but the wrestlers they pay to see won't be! Now gear up for an awesome edition of Livewire at the MEN Arena in Manchester!' Jackpot announced.

The cameras turned back to the arena, where 'Acid' Matt Hyson, clad in a T-Shirt identical to comic book character The Punisher's, was awaiting 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson for their opening match on Livewire.

**'Acid' Matt Hyson vs. 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson.**

Hyson floored Wilson instantly with a lariat. Mutt Soldier Z, wearing the Junior Heavyweight title belt, appeared on the balcony to scout his arch-enemy while Hyson nailed three consecutive DDTs on Wilson. Acknowledging Mutt's presence, Hyson taunted the Junior Heavyweight champion and flattened Wilson with the Acid Drop. Not content with his finishing move, Hyson dragged Wilson onto the top turnbuckle facing the crowd. Hyson then walked the top rope and nailed Wilson with the top rope Canadian Destroyer he calls 'The Acid Raid'. It was over at that point when Hyson decided to lock in a Clover Leaf submission on Wilson, forcing 'The Shuffle' to tap out.

The winner is 'Acid' Matt Hyson.

Hyson glared at Mutt again before grabbing a steel chair and drawing blood from his felled opponent. Hyson wiped Wilson's blood over his own forehead, disgusting Mutt. 'Acid' let it be known that his rival's reign was in serious jeopardy.

After the commercial break, Ryan Walters is seen doing his exercises in his personal gym. 'The 911' backflipped from the pull-up bars and began doing hindu squats.

Back in the arena, Edge, Christian Cage & RCW Openweight champion Yoshihiro Magma came out to deafening boos from the British fans in the MEN Arena. Edge took centre-stage with the microphone.

'God, it sucks to be British or American right now! Your country sucks more than the States! Damn, I'd love to be in Toronto right now... or Tokyo, for that matter. The Japanese and Canadians are more respectful & cool than you limeys.' Edge spat. The crowd's rage intensified before Carlito's music hit. 'The Carribean Sensei of Cool' and his partner CM Punk. Edge & Christian were irate that the self-proclaimed World's Coolest Tag Team had cut off their promo. But before Carlito could speak, he and Punk were blindsided by Yoshi Magma. The rampaging Inferno Samurai drilled them both with the Burning Avalanche onto the Openweight championship belt. That was the cue for 'The Human Suplex Machine' Taz, 'The New F'N Show' Jerry Lynn and Sabu to come down to get themselves some of the ECM Clique. Lynn executed the Cradle Piledriver on Cage, Sabu smashed Edge in the head with a chair and Taz Tazplexed Magma from the apron into the guardrail. CM Punk & Carlito were helped up the ramp by the EMTs while Taz stood over Magma with crossed arms, talking trash to the Japanese superstar.

**Mark Trevor Orton & Goldberg vs. Nelson Cracker & Chris Katalyst.**

Orton & Goldberg steamed through the Emblem with reckless abandon. Cracker felt the spear from the former WCW champion while Katalyst was subject to the MTO from Orton. Looking each other dead in the eye, Mark Orton & Goldberg picked up the Emblem and smashed them into defeat with the Fisherman's Tombstone and the Jackhammer Slam.

The winners are Mark Orton and Goldberg.

The winners continued their assault before they were hauled off by security. That gave the Xtreme Lions' Exchange an opportunity to run in and attack the fallen Emblem members, forcing the other members to rush out. The Emblem were beaten to bloody pulps by Slim, Nate, Grizzly, Fade & Mane. Nate stamped the exclamation point with the Wild Dynamite on TJ Dallas. But why did XLX attack the Emblem?

**'The 911' Ryan Walters & Randy Orton vs. Rat & Sign Dude Bingbong.**

As former enemies, you wouldn't expect Walters & Orton to get along in a tag team. But they complimented each other's styles perfectly. Walters, in his first match back since Five Star Revolution, battered Rat with viscous forearm strikes to the face and knees to the forehead. Sensing victory, Walters pie-faced Sign Dude off of the apron and poked Rat in the eye. Out of nowhere, Rat was knocked out by Orton's Rotating Killer Overkill. 'The 911' leaned against the turnbuckles as he watched the World champion pin Rat.

The winners are 'The 911' Ryan Walters and RCW World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton.

As if on cue, Mark Orton & Goldberg ran out to get themselves some of their PPV main event opponents. Walters waited on the outside of the ring while his partner waited inside. But instead of attacking, Mark Orton pointed towards the ceiling. The steel Prison of the Afterlife was in the arena! It dropped slowly and latched onto the ring. Security scrambled to get in, but were cut off by spikes and barbed wire at the top. Then the brawl began. The Orton brothers threw each other around into the cage that surrounded the ring while 'The 911' took care of Goldberg inside the outside cage. Randy slid his brother into the small escape door hard. Walters powerbombed Goldberg on the floor. Randy hit the RKO on Mark with force. Walters choked out Goldberg with the Katihajime Sleeper. Heyman and Cyrus marched their forces out to the Prison, but they were met head on by a platoon of other RCW Superstars. Randy Orton then finished his brother with another RKO Cutter.

A commercial for British Breakout played.

**2 **TONSof solid steel.

**2 **STEEL cages.

**2 **means of exit: on your own **2 **feet... or on a stretcher.

**2 **teams... NO ESCAPE...

...AND ESCAPE IS THE ONLY WAY TO WIN.

Randy Orton & 'The 911' Ryan Walters!

Mark Trevor Orton & Goldberg!

PRISON OF THE AFTERLIFE MATCH!

_**British Breakout Card:**_

"The 911" Ryan Walters & Randy Orton vs. Goldberg & Mark Trevor Orton - Prison of the Afterlife match.

DJ Diddy Dog vs. Star Dog - UK title match.

The Crazy Cats vs. Big Bubba Ray & CW Anderson - Global Tag Team title match.

Mutt Soldier Z vs. 'Acid' Matt Hyson - Junior Heavyweight title Falls-Count-Anywhere match.

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz vs. Jerry Lynn - Openweight title Triple Threat match.

_**Champions:**_

Randy Orton - World Heavyweight champion.

The Crazy Cats - Global Tag Team champions.

DJ Diddy Dog - UK champion.

Mutt Soldier Z - Junior Heavyweight champion.

Yoshihiro Magma - Openweight champion.


	32. Repentance The Main Event, June Week 1

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance: Main Event Edition (June Week 1).**

'Welcome to the Birmingham NEC Arena and another sold-out edition of Thursday Night Repentance! I'm Chris X and I'm joined as always by "The Quintessential Stud Muffin" Joel Gertner! We are on the dark road to British Breakout after that brawl inside the cages that will be used in the Prison of the Afterlife main event of that UK-exclusive PPV between Randy Orton, Ryan Walters, Goldberg & Mark Trevor Orton!' Chris X introduced.

'Tonight, the newly-appointed RCW General Manager Danny Jackpot has ordered a rather unusual set of matches for the night with each wrestler part of that huge PPV main event none the wiser about the identity of his opponent. And we begin the night with Mark Orton's match!' Joel Gertner concluded.

Mark Trevor Orton, with Paul Heyman and Cyrus at his heels, strutted out with confidence shining off his new silver MTO T-Shirt. He wasn't too concerned with who Danny Jackpot had lined up for him. He should've been.

**Mark Orton vs. Rob Van Dam.**

The color drained away from the younger Orton's face when he discovered he would be taking on the Whole F'N Show and former ECW World champion Rob Van Dam. Heyman & Cyrus were quickly ejected from ringside when caught interfering on Orton's behalf. Mark Orton was upset with the referee's verdict, but rules are rules. RVD used the distraction to his advantage and busted Orton's chops with a swift kick. Van Dam threw a couple more and lined up Orton for a fourth, but the former Junior Heavyweight champion blocked it before sweeping out Van Dam's legs. Orton hit a standing moonsault for a two-count. Van Dam got up and recieved a DDT for his troubles. Mark Orton dragged RVD to his feet and finished him quickly with the Package Crash (fisherman tombstone).

The winner is Mark Trevor Orton.

RVD was spat at by Mark Orton, who assaulted Van Dam again with the MTO. The RCW World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton ran out to get himself some of his brother, but Mark bailed.

In the Parking Lot, we see Ryan Walters turn up in his customised police car, ready for whatever Danny Jackpot can line up for him. Walters, dressed in street fight gear, waltzed out to the ring and challenged Danny Jackpot to bring out whoever he saw fit to wrestle the former champion. Jackpot came out himself with a microphone as the rest of the roster watched on backstage.

'Ryan... the winner is...' Jackpot paused. The fans knew something was up and cheered furiously.

'...PAUL HEYMAN!' Jackpot finished. Heyman was seen backstage going nuts. He started yelling 'I won't do it!' in the ears of his charges.

'There's a catch for Heyman and that catch is that if he doesn't do it, he'll be signing away every piece of stock in RCW he owns to me! What's it gonna' be, Mr. This-Is-A-Shoot?' Jackpot issued his ultimatum. Heyman, steamed as hell, appeared on the titantron.

'Fine. I'll walk away... and I'll see you in court, Jackpot! I'll take every cent you're worth and I'll win! Ryan Walters, you've won this battle... but the war goes on! _Sic Vis Pacem Para Bellum_, Walters!' Heyman spat. He kept reciting that little piece of war-latin until he disappeared into the night and left in his limo.

'What that little skeeze doesn't know is that anyone who fights me in court loses instantly... so the winner by default is Ryan Walters!' Jackpot announced. Walters celebrated with his fans, who were ripped off by Heyman's escape tactic.

**Non-title match: Randy Orton vs. 'The Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels.**

The former NWA World Tag Team & TNA X-Division champion gave Orton all he could handle and more. Orton went for the Gutwrench Neckbreaker, but Daniels slipped behind and tore a page out of Orton's manual with the Orton Neckbreaker. Randy recovered and nailed the RKO Cutter for a two-count while Daniels hit the Angel's Wings for a 2-count as well. The fans were on their feet appreciating the fast-paced barnburner between the two world-class performers who had left buckets of blood, sweat and tears on half a dozen continents around the world for the grateful fans they entertain every night. Orton countered the Last Rites with an inverted DDT and quickly followed it up with the match-winning Rotating Killer Overkill for the 1-2-3.

The winner is Randy Orton.

Out of respect, Orton shook Daniels' hand. The fans approved. Randy's brother Mark ran in to get him some, but was quickly flattened by the RKO Cutter. Randy raised the World title high above his head.

Goldberg came out with Cyrus and stablemates in tow, ready for the Canadian Lumberjack main event of the evening. The rest of the RCW roster came down and took their positions at ringside with the Network. Goldberg wasn't the least-bit shocked, but the fans popped big time when the music of the 'Arabian Nightmare' played.

**Canadian Lumberjack match: Goldberg vs. Sabu.**

So many feuds blew up at ringside as Mutt Soldier Z brawled with 'Acid' Matt Hyson, Jerry Lynn & Taz blasted the ECM stable and the Crazy Cats attacked the Dangerous Alliance with chairs. Sabu grabbed his own chair and went to work on Goldberg, but the much-larger Goldberg shook off every blow. Sabu put Goldberg in the corner and attempted Air Sabu, but Goldberg just powered out of the corner with an unbelievable spear. Sabu was crushed. Goldberg signalled for the end and called for Cyrus to grab a table. Goldberg set it up and went to powerbomb Sabu through it, but Sabu used a spike from his boots to jab Goldberg in the eye with. Sabu successfully hit Air Sabu and placed Goldberg on the table. Sabu went up top with the chair and flew off with the Arabian Facebuster, but Kevin Smith got in the ring and pulled Goldberg off the table before Sabu could hit the move. Smith distracted Sabu long enough for Ralph Summers to get in the ring and blast Sabu with the Summers Projekt. Goldberg picked up Sabu and slammed him through the table with the Jackhammer for the win.

The winner is Goldberg.

Ryan Walters ran out with Randy Orton to attack the Network. The brawl ended Repentance as Chris X wished the viewers goodnight.

_**British Breakout Card:**_

"The 911" Ryan Walters & RCW World Champion Randy Orton vs. Goldberg & Mark Orton - Prison of the Afterlife match.

DJ Diddy Dog vs. Star Dog - UK Title match.

The Crazy Cats vs. The Dangerous Alliance - RCW Global Tag Team title match.

Mutt Soldier Z vs. "Acid" Matt Hyson - RCW Junior Heavyweight title Falls-Count-Anywhere match.

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz vs. Jerry Lynn - RCW Openweight title Triple Threat match.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - Randy Orton.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - Marc Sylvester & Red Tiger.

RCW United Kingdom title - DJ Diddy Dog.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Mutt Soldier Z.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	33. Livewire, June Week 2

**RCW Livewire (June Week 2).**

A video package played highlighting all the matches scheduled for British Breakout the coming Sunday and Saturday Night's Annihilation announced for the night before the PPV. Most of the matches at the PPV will be combined for tonight as DJ Diddy Dog, The Crazy Cats, Mutt Soldier Z, Star Dog & Taz team up to battle Big Bubba Ray, CW Anderson, 'Acid' Matt Hyson, Yoshihiro Magma, Brock Lesnar & 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels in the first-ever Warzone match. Also, Randy Orton will defend the RCW World title at Saturday Night's Annihilation, but against who? He will discover that when 'The 911' Ryan Walters faces off with Goldberg and Mark Trevor Orton in a No.1 contender's Triple Threat main event!

**'The Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels vs. Kurtis Raynes w/Kevin 'Mordecai' Thorn.**

After his sterling showing against Randy Orton last week, Daniels was riding high. Many thought being matched up against a monster like Raynes would derail his confidence. But Daniels did alright against Raynes while dodging the interference of Kevin Thorn on the outside. Raynes booted Daniels in the head repeatedly, but Daniels fired back with a dropkick and a couple of hard punches. Thorn tried to sweep out Daniels' legs, but the Fallen Angel hopped it and blasted Thorn in the face with a baseball slide. That allowed Raynes to attack Daniels from behind with a Tiger Suplex for a 2-count. Kurtis stomped Chris twice and went for a third, but Daniels reversed it with a Mixed Martial Arts-type leglock. Thorn ran in with a chair, but Daniels let go of his submission hold and kicked the chair into Thorn's head. Raynes tried to capitalise, only to get a gut-shot and the Angel's Wings from the Fallen Angel. Daniels got the 1-2-3 over the bigger man.

The winner is Christopher Daniels.

After the match, Thorn & Raynes put the boots to Daniels. Raynes annihilated Daniels with the Raynefall before Thorn finished the Fallen Angel off with the Crucifix Stunner from the ropes. Suddenly, Max Jacobs ran out and took Raynes & Thorn out with a pair of Fatality Tombstone Piledrivers. As Raynes & Thorn scaled back up the ramp, Jacobs helped Daniels' up and destroyed him as well with the Fatality. Pyro exploded as Max Jacobs stood tall.

In the parking lot, John Cena and the Dog House arrived in a broken-down van.

'That thing has gotta' go, homies.' UK Champion DJ Diddy Dog retorted.

'I hear that, DJ.' Bloodhound responded.

Backstage, we see Danny Jackpot dealing with his lawyers over Paul Heyman's recent lawsuit against him. Ryan Walters walked in on the erratic office. Jackpot's easygoing nature welcomed Ryan with open arms.

'What can I do you for, future champ?' Danny asked.

'I came to see you about the Triple Threat match tonight. I want you to make it a No Holds Barred match so if that cash-strapped runt Heyman wants to make a "special appearance", I'll tear his head right off without any problems.' Walters replied.

'You got it. Now let me deal with my lawyers over his lawsuit.' Jackpot granted.

**Mapleleaf Phantom & Wildstaff Nightmare vs. Bloodhound & Redbark.**

Phantom & Bark began the bout. Bark took down Phantom with an amateur-type slam and went into chain wrestling with his slightly-larger opponent. While in a tie-up, Redbark was blindsided by Nightmare, which brought in Bloodhound. Fists flew. It broke off when Nightmare planted Hound with the Dreamcatcher. Redbark clotheslined Nightmare out of the ring and superkicked Phantom. Bark went up top for the Dog Splash, but Kurt Angle rushed out and pushed the unsuspecting Redbark off the ropes. Capitalising on Angle's interference, Phantom dragged Bark to his feet and nailed the Canadian Bomb Scare for the 1-2-3.

The winners are Mapleleaf Phantom & Wildstaff Nightmare.

Livid at losing, Bloodhound took out Nightmare with a steel chair and went after Kurt Angle. The two exchanged blows until Hound trapped Angle in a packaged position and drove him down with the Dog Collar Driver. Hound finished by talking trash to the former Olympic Hero.

**Slim vs. Jerry Lynn.**

The Artist Formerly Known As Shelton Benjamin tried to make a name for himself at the expense of the veteran, but Lynn wasn't having any of it. Throughout the match, 'The New F'N Show' employed a hard-hitting hybrid of Japanese Strong-Style and Brawling styles, keeping the technical Slim grounded. Lynn punched Slim in the jaw repeatedly and kicked twice. Slim kipped up and smashed Lynn with the Dragon Whip. The two got up and began swinging. Slim got the better of Lynn with a reverse enziguri and a running Shooting Star Press for a 2-count. Slim went for the Exchange Exploder, but Lynn elbowed Slim in the head to get out and execute the Cradle Piledriver out of nowhere. Lynn went up top and bagged the win with the New F'N Thunder.

The winner is Jerry Lynn.

After celebrating his victory, he was jumped from behind by Paul Burchill, the British RCW Superstar who had not been seen since his loss in the Taipei Fists of Death Cage match to Star Dog at As Good As It Gets. Burchill battered Lynn with a barbed-wire bat before hitting the C-4. He snatched the microphone from Jim West at ringside as the fans cheered their native superstar.

'I have only one thing to say to you, Jerry Lynn: the Openweight title Triple Threat match is now a Fatal 4-way Elimination match. See you at British Breakout, _Old _F'N Show!' Burchill announced to a plethora of deafening cheers. And while this was going on, Nelson Cracker & Eric Azzurith were beating on Slim. Azzurith nailed the Aztec Driver Bomb, leaving Slim open for the Concussion On Delivery from Cracker. Danny Jackpot, flanked by a wave of security, came out with a microphone in hand.

'It seems to me that XLX and the Emblem have a little problem to resolve. At British Breakout, it will be the Xtreme Lions' Exchange versus the Emblem in a 5-on-5 Lumberjack match, with the Bingbongs, the Bikebrakers, Jake Taproot, Matt Michaels & Chris Sabin providing the Lumberjack positions! As for _your _demand to be added to the Openweight championship match, Burchill: it's on. And if Star Dog wins the UK title at British Breakout and you win the Openweight title, we have a double title match planned for you if you do so. And that match will take place at RCW Buzzkill next month!' Jackpot announced to great fanfare. Burchill had got his wish and the Emblem had got their revenge.

**War Zone match: DJ Diddy Dog, The Crazy Cats, Mutt Soldier Z, Star Dog & Taz vs. The Dangerous Alliance, 'Acid' Matt Hyson, Yoshihiro Magma, Brock Lesnar & 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels.**

DJ began in round one with Big Bubba Ray. Bubba threw his jabs, but hit nothing as the UK champion dodged every blow with his quick speed. When Bubba finally got ahold of DJ for the Full Nelson Bomb, DJ reversed it with his great strength and finished Bubba quickly with the F-U followed by the STFU for a submission elimination. CW Anderson wasted no time and attacked DJ from behind with a high knee smash. CW threw DJ to the ropes and attempted the Dangerous Suplex, but sent DJ flying into the guardrail on the outside instead. DJ couldn't beat the referee's forced count and was eliminated. Red Tiger got in and went head-to-head with Anderson... losing miserably to the Spinebuster. Marc Sylvester sneaked in a Dragon Suplex to quickly eliminate Anderson. Matt Hyson slid in and engaged in a fistfight with the Global Tag Team champion. Hyson tried the Acid Raid, but Sylvester reversed it with a hurricanrana, followed by a leg drop for a 2-count. Hyson lowblowed Sylvester as the Crazy Cat acknowledged the crowd, rolling him up with a handful of tights for the elimination. The fans exploded as Junior Heavyweight champion Mutt Soldier Z got in the ring slowly to face his rival ahead of British Breakout. Just as it seemed Mutt & Hyson would get it on, Hyson flipped off the crowd and walked out. Brock Lesnar got in and pounded Mutt with the strong style he was known for in Japan. Mutt's elimination was quick at the hands of the Final Verdict. Star Dog came in and was also flattened by the Final Verdict. Taz came out of nowhere with the Tazmission for the elimination on Lesnar and charged through Matt Michaels with the Half Nelson Tazplex Buster. Yoshi Magma stared down his rival, ready to fight. The fans popped big time when the Openweight champion and his challenger began their fight which had a little bit of everything, including Magma's extensive mixed martial arts talents. Taz threw the Openweight champion around in the closing moments with a variety of Tazplexes and signalled for the end, but Edge ran out and speared Taz, allowing Magma to win with the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster.

The winner is Yoshihiro Magma.

One can only wonder what Magma thinks of Paul Burchill's challenge for British Breakout.

We see RCW World Champion Randy Orton walking towards the curtain, ready to see who would face him for the World Heavyweight title at Saturday Night's Annihilation.

**No.1 Contender's Triple Threat match: 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. Goldberg vs. Mark Trevor Orton.**

Goldberg & Orton immediately went to work on their PPV opponent with some stiff blows. Goldberg stomped Walters several times before allowing the younger Orton some stomp-time. Randy Orton watched on from the outside with disgust. Goldberg & Mark Orton teased going after each other to taunt Randy on the outside. Walters stunned them suddenly with a double lariat and a flip leg drop that caught both heels' heads. The fans roared with approval as Walters pounded Goldberg with anything that wasn't nailed down. Walters went for a falling fisherman suplex on Mark Orton, but Goldberg revived himself and speared down Walters, in turn harming his PPV partner. Goldberg tried to pin Walters, but Randy Orton rushed in and delivered a quick RKO. Walters got on the top rope, cleared Goldberg and drove the wind out of Mark Orton with the Call The Cops Shooting Star Press. We have a new contender.

The winner is Ryan Walters.

The show ended with the British Breakout main eventers facing off in the ring.

_**British Breakout card:**_

"The 911" Ryan Walters & RCW World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton vs. Bill Goldberg & Mark Trevor Orton - Prison of the Afterlife match.

DJ Diddy Dog vs. Star Dog - UK Championship match.

The Crazy Cats vs. The Dangerous Alliance - Global Tag Team championship match.

Mutt Soldier Z vs. "Acid" Matt Hyson - Junior Heavyweight championship Falls-Count-Anywhere match.

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz vs. Jerry Lynn vs. Paul Burchill - Openweight championship Elimination match.

The Xtreme Lions' Exchange vs. The Emblem - 5-on-5 Lumberjack match.

_**Saturday Night's Annihilation card:**_

Randy Orton vs. "The 911" Ryan Walters - World Heavyweight championship match.

_**Champions:**_

World Heavyweight title - Randy Orton.

Global Tag Team titles - Marc Sylvester & Red Tiger.

United Kingdom title - DJ Diddy Dog.

Junior Heavyweight title - Mutt Soldier Z.

Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	34. Repentance, June Week 2

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (June Week 2).**

After the new opening featuring Nanase Aikawa's _Round Zero_ song, Paul Heyman and his cronies are in the ring among a shockwave of fan hatred.

'Alright, guys. I called you all to this meeting to address this Sunday's PPV, in particular the Prison of the Afterlife main event. Goldberg & Mark Orton: I don't want Ryan Walters anywhere near that RCW World title, understand? At British Breakout, if he still has air in his lungs, if he still has every pint of blood in his body, if he survives with every limb attached to his torso... there will be serious repercussions. Walters' career MUST DIE this Sunday in the cage. If his career lives after Sunday, I'm bringing in my newly-contracted enforcer to replace you both! As for the Dangerous Alliance, I want the Tag Team titles back in the fold. Me & Lou E. have plans to replace you too should you not complete the assigned task. Bikebrakers & Matt Michaels, you have free rein to do what you want in the Lumberjack match. Brock Lesnar is currently plying his trade for the Hero's Fighting Promotion in Japan, but he will be back to make an impact! I believe I have made my point with you guys... but if you do not bring gold and/or Walters' head and lay them on my desk, your careers will be the things that die a slow death!' Heyman announced.

**Red Tiger vs. CW Anderson.**

With his tag team championship partner Marc Sylvester on the outside, Red was ready for Anderson's dirty tricks. They traded suplexes back and forth while Big Bubba Ray brawled with Sylvester all over the timekeeper's table. Red was ready to deliver Sylvester's trademark dragon suplex, but CW mule-kicked him in the private section and locked in a Cobra Clutch. Bubba smashed Sylvester through the timekeeper's table with the Jackknife Bubba Bomb. Red Tiger lifted his foot up and booted CW in the forehead to break the Cobra Clutch before going up top to execute a Dragonrana. CW caught Red on his shoulder, Bubba ran in and they pulled off the 3-D. Bubba went outside while CW picked up the victory.

The winner is CW Anderson.

Mutt Soldier Z bolted from backstage to help his friends Red & Sylvester fight off Anderson & Big Bubba Ray. But he never made it to the ring, thanks to a blindsiding from 'Acid' Matt Hyson and a steel chain. Hyson took Mutt all the way to the balconies where Chris Sabin & Jake Taproot were waiting for him. Sabin & Taproot laid into the helpless Junior Heavyweight champion, but Mutt fought back with consecutive Mutters to Hyson's lackeys. Hyson attempted to throw Mutt from the balcony, but Mutt caught the former Spike Dudley and powerbombed him from the balcony through a table below. That was the perfect way to send a message to Hyson three days away from British Breakout.

Ryan Walters appeared behind some fencing, doing his exercises with a punchbag and stand. Randy Orton was right behind him, doing press-ups with the RCW World title belt on his back.

**Fade & Mane vs. Seth Ozkan & TJ Dallas.**

The members of XLX & the Emblem went all chips in with this match ahead of their 5-on-5 Lumberjack encounter at British Breakout. Ozkan displayed some Jap-Lucha talent that you would usually see at a Dragon Gate event in Japan, which is amazing considering Ozkan's size. Mane rolled away from an Ozkan spiral press and set up for the Jungle Drill, but TJ was in to nail a Springboard Shining Wizard to break it up. Fade attacked TJ with his variety of kicks and capped it off with the Fade To Black, but Ozkan broke up the pin. Mane booted Ozkan in the head and set up for the Jungle Drill once again. Mane hit it and an interfering Grizzly scaled the turnbuckles. TJ saw the big man and cut him off at the pass. The fans popped big time when TJ Dallas drilled Grizzly with the Trenton Valley Smasher from the top rope. That momentum was thwarted when Mane grabbed TJ immediately and won a hard-hitting match with the Jungle Drill.

The winners are Fade & Mane.

Backstage, Star Dog, DJ Diddy Dog, John Cena & Stacy Keibler were having a conversation about going out to eat after the show. They are joined by the easygoing Jerry Lynn.

**Bloodhound vs. Mapleleaf Phantom.**

As a bemused Kurt Angle watched on, Bloodhound destroyed Phantom and drew first blood (no pun intended). Hound wrapped up a one-sided beatdown with a combination of the Angle Slam, Dog Collar Driver and Ankle Lock.

The winner is Bloodhound.

After the commercial break, we see Goldberg & Mark Orton in the ring with lead pipes and crowbars calling out Ryan Walters. Randy Orton rushed out with said-superstar and engaged in a last-chance-for-the-upper-hand brawl. Blood flowed and stunts were exhausted. Walters ducked and Goldberg accidentally nailed his own partner with the spear. Taking the initiative, Walters hit a Cop Killa and left the scraps to Randy Orton's Rotating Killer Overkill finisher. Can they stand tall against their rivals in the Prison of the Afterlife this Sunday? Or will their Saturday Night scrap tear down their alliance?

_**British Breakout card:**_

"The 911" Ryan Walters & RCW World Heavyweight champion Randy Orton vs. Bill Goldberg & Mark Trevor Orton - Prison of the Afterlife match.

DJ Diddy Dog vs. Star Dog - UK Championship match.

The Crazy Cats vs. The Dangerous Alliance - Global Tag Team championship match.

Mutt Soldier Z vs. "Acid" Matt Hyson - Junior Heavyweight championship Falls-Count-Anywhere match.

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz vs. Jerry Lynn vs. Paul Burchill - Openweight championship Elimination match.

The Xtreme Lions' Exchange vs. The Emblem - 5-on-5 Lumberjack match.

_**Saturday Night's Annihilation card:**_

Randy Orton vs. "The 911" Ryan Walters - World Heavyweight championship match.

_**Champions:**_

World Heavyweight title - Randy Orton.

Global Tag Team titles - Marc Sylvester & Red Tiger.

United Kingdom title - DJ Diddy Dog.

Junior Heavyweight title - Mutt Soldier Z.

Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	35. Saturday Night's Annihilation June

**RCW Saturday Night's Annihilation UK Edition (June)**

'Welcome fans of all description to the first-ever edition of Saturday Night's Annihilation in the United Kingdom! I am Christopher X, along with Sam Shadow and my partner on Thursday Nights, Joel Gertner. Joey Styles couldn't be here due to a cyst in his hand he has to get removed. Before the first match gets underway, let's explain the Bloodhound-Kurt Angle situation for the fans. A couple of shows ago, Kurt Angle felt the wrath of Bloodhound after interfering in a tag match a few weeks ago. Tonight, they are going to wrestle against each other for the first time in wrestling history. Enough of me yapping: let's get to the ring!' Chris X introduced.

'You've got to stop doing that, Chris.' Sam groaned.

Kurt Angle came out wearing a dog leash that hung his Olympic Gold Medal he won twenty years ago, to mock his dog-like opponent. Bloodhound made his entrance wearing a red muzzle over his mask with blood dripping out of it for added effect.

**Bloodhound vs. Kurt Angle.**

The fans heavily cheered both men and their slugfest was on. Angle hit a variety of vintage-Angle suplexes, Hound returned the favour with a trifecta of Angle-like German Suplexes, but was going to be an early victim of the Ankle Lock had he not rolled out of Angle's grip. Hound tackled Angle with a shoulderblock and synched in a jujigatame, pulling back on the arm. Angle rolled up Hound from this position and got a 2-count. The fans applauded and Kurt ran at Hound aggressively, trying to rip Hound's mask off. This made Hound very angry. Bloodhound escaped and totally destroyed Angle with three chairshots, a Wrist Clutch Suplex Michinoku Driver and the Dog Collar Driver. Hound then popped the crowd by winning with a huge Dog Splash for the 1-2-3.

The winner is Bloodhound.

After the match, Sam Shadow planned to grab a word with Bloodhound, but the superstar brushed him off with a dead-eyed stare before walking off. What a devastating win over the 'Wrestling Machine'.

In the back, Paul Heyman is talking to Mark Trevor Orton.

'What's this deal about a new enforcer coming to replace me and Bill?' Mark asked his boss.

'It is a precaution if you don't get the job done tomorrow night. Don't worry, you'll meet my enforcer at Livewire! And I'm sticking to my promises!' Heyman responded.

**Junior-Heavyweight title No.1 Contender TLC Match: Jake Taproot w/Chris Sabin vs. Firefly.**

The Amazing Red-inspired Junior Heavyweight returned to RCW in this Tables, Ladders & Chairs match with Matt Hyson's lackey. Tables are set up on the arena floor with ladders and chairs. Taproot backdropped Firefly on two chairs in the middle of the ring. Taproot brought in a ladder early in the match, but Firefly tipped it over. Firefly hip tossed Taproot onto a ladder that was set up in one corner of the ring. Taproot slammed Firefly through a set up table in the ring. Firefly goes for the Blitzkrieg Driver a ladder. Taproot taps out, but of course, it doesn't matter in this match. Firefly suplexes a ladder on Taproot. Firefly did the five knuckle shuffle off the ladder onto Taproot. Firefly brought in another table into the ring, but Taproot greeted him with a chair shot to the head. Taproot set up a double table with Firefly in the middle, but the challenger got up and knocked Taproot off the top rope. Firefly grabbed a bigger ladder from under the ring and brought inside the squared circle. Taproot speared Firefly from ladder to ladder! Firefly caught Taproot and knocked him into a second ladder in the ring. Firefly climbed the ladder, and almost had the belt, but Sabin came in and knocked him off landing Firefly into a table on the arena floor! Taproot climbed the ladder, but Firefly got into the ring and was meet with a chair shot by Sabin, which landed Firefly into the ladder, and Taproot landed on the floor. Firefly Fire Thunder Drove Sabin. Firefly set up the ladder and climbed it, but Taproot recovered and climbed the other side. Firefly Fire Thunder Drove Taproot from the top of the ladder into two tables. Firefly grabbed the contract to capture the No.1 contendership.

The winner is Firefly.

Sabin got in to beat down Firefly, which brought out the Junior Heavyweight champion Mutt Soldier Z. Mutt smashed Sabin with the Mutter and then let Taproot have it. Matt Hyson ran down with a light-tube in hands and splintered it over Mutt's head. Hyson then jabbed at Mutt's left eye with a sharp lighttube piece. 'Sinner' by Drowning Pool played as Hyson celebrated his attack.

We are taken backstage where Ryan Walters is walking towards the curtains. His long-awaited rematch for the RCW World Heavyweight title was about to take place. Randy Orton, with the World title belt, is also seen a few feet behind.

**RCW World Heavyweight championship match: Champion Randy Orton vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters.**

They locked up, with Orton backing Walters into the ropes twice and breaking clean. Orton yelled at Walters to "come on" and Walters spat in his face. Walters grabbed a double leg takedown and hit some punches. Orton went to the floor to regroup. Walters backflipped over Orton when he got back in and hit a dropkick. Walters mocked Orton's pose. Orton poked Walters in the eyes, then hit some punches on the mat and in a corner. Orton went for a slam, but Walters floated over and slammed Orton, then hit a senton off the middle rope and rolled right into a Red Alert moonsault for a two count. Orton was bleeding from the mouth, as Walters apparently landed on his face on the moonsault. Orton backdropped Walters to the ring apron, then dropkicked him off the apron and to the floor, right into the security wall. Orton rolled Walters into the ring for a pair of two counts. Orton stomped Walters's legs and body. Orton delivered a kneedrop for two, then applied a rear chinlock. The Revolution Replay showed that Walters caught Orton in the mouth with an elbow as he had hit the moonsault earlier. Walters fought up and hit a kneedrop, but Orton came back with a bodyslam for a two count. Orton applied a rear chinlock again, but Walters fought up and they traded punches. Walters flipped over a suplex attempt and hit a slingshot back elbow off the ropes. Walters hit a kneelift and a pair of lariats for a two count. Walters chopped Orton in a corner, but Orton caught him with a boot to the face. Walters grabbed Orton with a modified Exploder suplex, but Orton came back with his side backbreaker. Orton measured Walters for the RKO, but Walters blocked it and hit the 911 Cop Killa. Orton slumped against the ropes. Walters went for the 911 Neckbreaker, but Orton blocked it. Walters kicked Orton from the corner, then went for a springboard, but ended up launching himself right into an RKO. Somehow, the resilient Walters kicked out from Orton's finishing move. The fans' boos indicated that Goldberg & Mark Orton were on their way down the ramp with Paul Heyman. But close behind was RCW General Manager Danny Jackpot, Taz & Batista. Surprising the Heyman trifecta from behind, Jackpot's trio laid the boots in. Randy Orton was trying to synch in the Sharpshooter, but Walters rolled out and nearly took Orton's head off with a lariat. The fans popped big. Walters maintained that adulation by setting Orton on the top rope and hitting the Sitout 911 Tornado Bomb. The fans chanted along with the referee's three slaps to the mat. Walters had become a two-time RCW World Heavyweight champion.

The winner and NEW RCW World Heavyweight champion, "The 911" Ryan Walters.

The fans were on their feet celebrating the title win. Respectful than he used to be, Randy Orton extended his hand to Walters. The new champion took it, but couldn't rest on their great match for too long as Goldberg & Mark Orton, having took out Taz & Batista, got in the ring while Danny Jackpot had a brawl with Paul Heyman all the way up the ramp. Walters slammed the RCW World title belt against Goldberg's head while Randy took care of his ungrateful brother with the Rotating Killer Overkill. It is going to be a riot when a double cage is dropped around these four men at British Breakout!

_**British Breakout card:**_

RCW World Heavyweight champion Ryan Walters & Randy Orton vs. Bill Goldberg & Mark Trevor Orton - Prison of the Afterlife match.

DJ Diddy Dog vs. Star Dog - RCW United Kingdom Championship match.

The Crazy Cats vs. The Dangerous Alliance - RCW Global Tag Team championship match.

Mutt Soldier Z vs. "Acid" Matt Hyson - RCW Junior Heavyweight championship Falls-Count-Anywhere match.

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Taz vs. Jerry Lynn vs. Paul Burchill - RCW Openweight championship Elimination match.

The Xtreme Lions' Exchange vs. The Emblem - 5-on-5 Lumberjack match.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - Marc Sylvester & Red Tiger.

RCW United Kingdom title - DJ Diddy Dog.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Mutt Soldier Z.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	36. British Breakout

**Revolution Championship Wrestling presents British Breakout.**

'And we are live! Welcome UK fans watching on Sky Sports 1, US fans watching on PPV and the 23,555 fans that have jam-packed the New Wembley Stadium here in London, England! I am Chris X, standing by at the announce booth with Sam Shadow and Joel Gertner! It is so good to be here in Blighty! Tonight, we will see the brand-new RCW World Heavyweight champion Ryan Walters and former champion Randy Orton face off with Goldberg & Mark Trevor Orton inside that demonic pair of structures known as the Prison of the Afterlife. There is no escape and ironically, the only way to win this match is to escape the 2 cages.' Chris X introduced.

'That is not the only brutality on offer tonight as Junior Heavyweight champion Mutt Soldier Z and "Acid" Matt Hyson draw a line under their feud with a Falls Count Anywhere match for the RCW Junior Heavyweight championship. It oughtta be brutal!' Shadow added.

'Along with all that, fans, comes a 4-way Elimination match for the RCW Openweight championship. Defending champion Yoshihiro Magma will be taking on "The New F'N Show" Jerry Lynn, Taz and the UK's own Paul Burchill! A 5-on-5 Lumberjack melee between XLX and the Emblem, a Global Tag Team Championship match between the Crazy Cats and the New Dangerous Alliance and a UK title encounter between DJ Diddy Dog and Star Dog. I'm cutting the sentence down as to not waste any more airtime!' Gertner finished.

**RCW UK Heavyweight championship match: Champion DJ Diddy Dog vs. Star Dog w/Starlette Stacy.**

There was a "DJ" chant as soon as the theme music ended. Surprisingly, the UK fans were very hostile towards Star Dog as he had an Liverpool Football Club T-Shirt on, instead of the Chelsea Football Club jersey DJ had on. Responding, Star Dog flipped off the British fans and acted very nasty towards DJ, slapping him instead of shaking his hand. They locked up, with DJ breaking clean on the ropes as Star Dog stepped to the apron. Star Dog got back in and grabbed an armdrag. Star Dog bragged about his move and flipped off the crowd again. There was a "Star Dog Sucks" chant. Star Dog blocked a hiptoss, but messed up on flipping over it. DJ came back with an armdrag of his own and applied an armbar. DJ slid under Star Dog as he escaped and then hit another armdrag. DJ leapfrogged Star Dog as he tried a whip in the corner, then hit another armdrag. Star Dog came back with some kicks, but DJ avoided an armdrag grabbed an Oklahoma Roll for two, then grabbed another armdrag. Star Dog started throwing forearms, but DJ grabbed a backslide as he tried a neckbreaker for a two count. DJ hit a double legdrop to the lower extremities and Star Dog went to the floor to regroup. There was a "DJ" chant. Star Dog hit some forearms and whipped DJ hard into a corner, then measured him with big punches. DJ reversed a whip, and Star Dog tried a leapfrog, but DJ avoided it and dropkicked Star Dog into a corner. DJ hit some punches and a kick out of the corner off the ropes, then set up for a Dog Splash. Star Dog rolled out of the ring, and DJ hit a baseball slide. DJ walked the guardrail, hitting a clothesline on the floor. Back in the ring, DJ went to climb the ropes, but Star Dog dropkicked him down. Star Dog applied a spinning toehold and dropped down on the leg. Star Dog hit the move again, then backed DJ in a corner and kicked at his leg. DJ battled back with punches. DJ missed an enzugiri, and Star Dog slammed DJ's knee into the mat. Star Dog scored a two count. Star Dog stood on DJ's foot and kicked his leg. Star Dog stayed on the leg, kicking it out from under DJ for a two count. Star Dog went to the floor, pulling DJ's leg across the apron, and pounded it. Star Dog slingshotted onto the leg as it was stretched across the apron. Star Dog took it back into the ring, scoring a two count and continuing to work on the left leg of DJ, putting on a modified Indian Deathlock. Star Dog pulled on the leg, then hit a shinbuster before kicking the leg again. Star Dog put DJ's leg on the second rope and dropped his knee across it, then applied an ankle lock. DJ tried to rally with some chops, but Star Dog hit a chopblock on the knee. Star Dog went to the top rope for a corkscrew moonsault, but DJ moved out of the way and Star Dog crashed to the mat. Star Dog hit DJ with a back elbow as they got up, but soon they were trading reversals on a rollup, ending in a two count for DJ. DJ hit some clotheslines, but Star Dog kicked him and went for a neckbreaker. DJ blocked it, and Star Dog tried for a suplex, but DJ blocked it and hit a back elbow. DJ scaled the ropes and hit a missile dropkick, but Star Dog kicked out at two. Star Dog went back on the offensive, putting DJ on the top rope and attempting a top rope rana. DJ held onto the ropes, and Star Dog crashed to the mat. DJ then hit the Swanton, then crawled onto Star Dog for the cover, but Star Dog got his foot on the bottom rope. Star Dog lunged at DJ's leg, but DJ grabbed a sunset flip, only for Star Dog to roll through it into an ankle lock. DJ hit a mule kick to escape, then went for the Guitar Driver, but Star Dog grabbed the leg to escape and applied an ankle lock with a leglace. DJ reached for the ropes, but Star Dog pulled him back into the center of the ring to reapply the hold. There were more chants for DJ. DJ made the ropes to escape the hold. Star Dog went for the leg again, but DJ kicked him away, and into Starlette Stacy, who had gotten on the apron. Starlette Stacy was knocked to the floor and DJ rolled up Star Dog for a two count. Star Dog charged DJ, who backdropped him to the ring apron. Star Dog went to the top rope and jumped off, attempting a Dragonrana, but DJ caught it and powerbombed Star Dog to the mat. DJ slumped against the ropes after the move, and Starlette Stacy (who had removed her boot after falling to the floor), blasted DJ in the head with the heel of her boot. DJ fell onto Star Dog's shoulders, fell victim to the Sevenstar and Star Dog got the pin at the 21-minute mark.

The winner and NEW United Kingdom Heavyweight champion, Star Dog.

The new champion spat at the crowd and then spat in DJ's face. John Cena came out to cover his buddy. Star Dog bailed with Starlette Stacy, celebrating their dubious win on the ramp.

Backstage, we are greeted by Danny Jackpot, who has an announcement to make.

'RCW fans across the globe, I have decided to cancel RCW Buzzkill next month and have my greatest concept take it's place. The UK title vs. Openweight title match is still on. Now to the concept: the Tournament of Revolution! It's like the CZW Tournament of Death, but with a twist: the combatants don't know what they're in for! Thank you for your time... and by the way, the RCW World champion is going to defend his title in the finals of that tournament against the finalists!' Jackpot explained.

**RCW Global Tag Team championship match: Champions The Crazy Cats vs. The Dangerous Alliance w/Lou E. Dangerously.**

Kevin Smith, Ralph Summers & Rhino are seen on the ramp. Red Tiger started out with Bubba, grabbing a sunset flip for a two count. Bubba hit a back elbow, but missed a charge in the corner. Red Tiger rammed Bubba into the turnbuckles, and then into the head of Sylvester for a two count. Sylvester tagged in and headbutted the outstretched arm of Bubba. Sylvester headbutted and twisted Bubba's arm, then tagged in Red Tiger, who hit a double axe-handle on the arm from the second rope. Sylvester tagged back in with a headbutt to the arm for a two count. Bubba hit a knee to the gut and Anderson tagged in. Sylvester backdropped and slammed him, then tagged in Red Tiger, who threw Sylvester into a shoulderblock on Anderson. Sylvester tagged in and did the same with Red Tiger. Sylvester hit a double knee to the chest in the corner and tagged in Red Tiger, who did the same for a two count. Sylvester tagged back in, but Anderson but on the brakes on a whip and tagged Bubba. Bubba walked right into a double drop toehold and was give a double elbow drop. Bubba pulled Sylvester's hair to finally get things in the Heyman Clique corner, but as Anderson tagged in, Sylvester went on the offensive, dropkicking Anderson to the floor. Sylvester went for a tope, but Anderson dodged it and Sylvester crashed to the floor. The other Heyman Clique members attacked Sylvester while Anderson distracted the referee. Back in the ring, Bubba clotheslined Sylvester for a two count. Bubba hung Sylvester on the top rope and hit some kicks. Anderson tagged in and flipped Bubba onto Sylvester, then scored a two count before applying a chinlock. Anderson scored another two with a clothesline, then threw Bubba into a flying forearm on Sylvester for a two count. Bubba tried to jump off Anderson's back, but Sylvester moved and Bubba crashed into the corner. Sylvester then avoided Anderson and was about to make the tag, but Red Tiger was pulled off the apron before a tag could be made. Bubba & Anderson gave Sylvester the 3-D, but Red Tiger broke it up. The Heyman Clique stayed on the offense, with Anderson giving Sylvester a neckbreaker. Red Tiger pulled Sylvester out of the way of a Anderson top rope legdrop, and Anderson crashed to the mat. Red Tiger got the tag and hit Bubba with double sledge shots. Red Tiger gave Bubba an STO, then knocked the other Heyman Clique members off the apron. Red Tiger threw Anderson onto his teammates at ringside. The Crazy Cats hit Bubba with a double slingshot suplex, but Anderson broke up the pin. All four men were going at it, and Rhino hit Red Tiger with a kick from the apron, allowing Bubba to hit the Bubba Bomb and win the titles while Anderson hit the spinebuster on Sylvester on the floor to keep him from breaking up the fall.

The winners and NEW Global Tag Team champions, The Dangerous Alliance.

A smug Star Dog is seen backstage drinking alcohol with Stacy by his side as they walk back to their car.

**5-on-5 Lumberjack match: XLX vs. The Emblem.**

A fast-paced and creative offense-laden match ended when Nelson Cracker reversed Grizzly's S-3 (Super Swing Slam) into the Concussion On Delivery before TJ Dallas wrapped it all up with the New Jersey Jam on the monster for the win.

The winners are the Emblem.

The Bikebrakers were assaulted from behind by the Crazy Cats. Red Tiger nailed Kevin Smith with the Code Red Cutter from the announce table to the steel ringsteps (OUCH!) while Marc Sylvester hit his patented Dragon Suplex on big Ralph Summers. Matt Michaels tried to save his teammates, but was powerbombed through the timekeeper's table for his effort. Rhino ran down the ramp and was sent sailing into the guardrail by Red Tiger. The Cats were angry at being screwed out of the Tag Team Belts.

The Openweight champion Yoshihiro Magma is seen walking towards the curtain. He entered he arena to the Japanese song _Elements _by Rider Chips and received a tremendous reception from the London fans. Jerry Lynn came in to the song _Walk _by Pantera, which fans may remember to be Rob Van Dam's ECW theme song. Taz came out to _Just Another Victim_. The anticipation for the hometown boy was about to explode. Accompanied by Linkin Park song _QWERTY_, Burchill moshed along to the music with his homecountry fans.

**RCW Openweight championship Fatal 4-Way Elimination match: Champion Yoshihiro Magma vs. Jerry Lynn vs. Taz vs. Paul Burchill.**

All three challengers went after Magma, who was the biggest man in the match, but he swatted them all away like flies. On the offensive, Magma dominated the match for the better part of five minutes, with big suplexes and throws on his challengers. The UK fans willed Burchill to his feet and a slugfest commenced between Burchill and Magma. The Openweight champion broke it off and went for the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster, but Burchill twisted out and set up for the Psycho Driver. He was thwarted by the oncoming assault of Taz and a steel chair. Magma booted the chair away and powerbombed the Human Suplex Machine. Jerry Lynn was waiting on the top rope and drilled Taz with the New F'N Thunder to eliminate him. Lynn recovered the chair and swung for Magma's head, but the Inferno Samurai ducked. Magma lifted Lynn for a Stalling T-Bone Suplex, but was taken out at the knees by Burchill. Lynn tried to hit the Cradle Piledriver on Magma, but was backdropped by the Japanese Superstar. Burchill waylaid Magma with a lariat, but Magma kipped up and flattened Burchill with an STO. Lynn tried to suplex Magma, but walked into a trap that eliminated him: the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster. Only Burchill was left against the unbeaten Magma. He charged the Openweight champion and hit a shoulderblock. Looking to get airborne, Burchill went up top for the Shooting Star Press. Magma caught him on his shoulders and twisted Burchill around, ready for another Burning Avalanche, but Burchill countered like he did earlier and finally executed the Cut-Throat Psycho Driver. It only yearned a 2-count. Burchill went irate at the referee and it cost him as he also went down in the books as another chapter of Magma's winning streak.

The winner and STILL Openweight champion, Yoshihiro Magma.

When it looked as though Magma was going to show some respect to his challenger, Magma flattened Burchill within a moment's notice. Edge & Christian came down to help in the beatdown. Surprisingly, Super Dragon & his new protege 'Pyro Dragon' Eddie Torch ran down to assist Burchill. Super Dragon nailed Edge with the Curb Stomp, Eddie Torch knocked Christian's lights out with the Burning Hammer and Burchill got revenge on Magma with another Psycho Driver. Edge, Christian & Magma walked up the ramp while the fans cheered Burchill and his new buddies while _QWERTY _played.

Backstage, RCW World Heavyweight champion Ryan Walters is seen doing pull-ups.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight championship Falls-Count-Anywhere match: Champion Mutt Soldier Z vs. 'Acid' Matt Hyson.**

Mutt and Hyson laid into each other from the bell and whipped each other's asses up and down every side of New Wembley. Mutt took Hyson into the cheap-seats and choked Hyson on the edge of one of the seats. After that, Mutt sent Hyson sailing into the skybox window. Looking around for weapons, Mutt grabbed a TV crammed with light-tubes from an avid fan and chucked it at Hyson's head, drawing blood. That got a 2-count. Hyson fought back with a light-tube piece from the TV that was full of them and attacked Mutt's eye again. The boos rained down like a monsoon. Hyson threw Mutt into the skybox and choked Mutt with a TV cable. Hyson went for the Acid Drop off the wall, but Mutt dropped Hyson out the busted window and back into the cheap seats. Mutt went for the Mutter and got it, but decided he wasn't done with his rival, who left a scar that spelled 'FSW' on Mutt's back at FSW Slam Jam. Mutt uncovered a hidden cache of weapons from under the ring that contained a bunch of light-tubes. The champ put them into the ring along with a ladder. Mutt made a stack of tubes and set up the ladder with some evil intentions for Hyson. Jake Taproot & Chris Sabin walked down to help their boss, but were stopped by Firefly & 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson. Mutt dragged Hyson to the top of the ladder and cradled him up as in a muscle buster. The fans popped as Mutt hit his new move, the Cradle Crash, and smashed a pile of light-tubes to dust. Goodnight, Matt Hyson.

The winner and STILL Junior Heavyweight champion, Mutt Soldier Z.

Mutt left Hyson a bloody mess as EMTs, Taproot & Sabin came down to check on Hyson. Mutt was over in the UK, but most of the crowd seemed concerned for Hyson's wellbeing.

Backstage, we see the Heyman Clique congregating in the back and their opponents doing the same on a split-screen view. The heavily-hyped Prison of the Afterlife main event is next!

**Prison of the Afterlife match: 'The 911' Ryan Walters & Randy Orton vs. Goldberg & Mark Trevor Orton.**

Red, flowing blood for an hour. All 4 escape doors closed and all escape attempts exhausted. Ryan Walters was learning Paul Heyman's words of war the hard way. Randy Orton unhooked one of the steel spikes from the first cage's edge and repeatedly stabbed his brother in the arm with it. Goldberg attempted the spear on Randy, but his bald head met the sharp end of the spike. Ryan Walters climbed to the top of the first cage and hit the Call The Cops Shooting Star on Goldberg. Randy made a beeline for escape, as did Walters. Slowly, but surely, they were a few steps away from their goal. Goldberg & Mark Orton recovered, and went after their adversaries. Waiting for Goldberg, Walters grabbed a board of thumbtacks and blasted Goldberg over the head, causing him to drop from the first cage's wall. Randy threw three chairs in an attempt to get Mark off the first cage. Walters prepared a table between the 2 cages. Walters put Goldberg on the table and pointed to the sky. Sabu was in the rafters! Sabu jumped from the rafters and smashed Goldberg through the table with the Arabian Facebuster. That stunt warranted 'Holy Shit!' chants from the UK faithful. Walters double-teamed Mark Orton with Randy Orton and bounced the younger Orton back & forth between the 2 cages. Randy set up a table and Walters drilled Mark through it with the 911 Cop Killa. Paul Heyman rushed out in an infuriated manner and scaled the second cage. Walters, wanting payback for being unceremoniously fired a couple of months back, was all too happy to meet him at the top. When they came face to face, Walters grabbed a spike and jabbed at Heyman's tongue. Heyman took a horrific fall and Walters followed with another Call the Cops that was life or death. Since Walters had escaped, the referee had found his winners. Randy Orton escaped the cage too and joined his partner in celebration.

The winners are Ryan Walters & Randy Orton.

The rest of Heyman's crew rushed down to spoil their moment, but Walters & Orton met them head-on with assistance from the still-angered Crazy Cats as the PPV went off the air.

_**Tournament of Revolution Card:**_

Star Dog vs. Yoshihiro Magma - UK title vs. Openweight title match.

Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Finals.

Tournament of Revolution Semi-Finals.

Tournament of Revolution Grand-Finals - RCW World Heavyweight championship Triple Threat match.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - Big Bubba Ray & CW Anderson.

RCW United Kingdom title - Star Dog.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Mutt Soldier Z.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	37. Livewire, June Week 3

**RCW Livewire (June Week 3).**

The show, live from Manhattan, New York, opened with Paul Heyman and his lackeys in the ring. After witnessing Goldberg & Mark Orton lose to RCW World Heavyweight champion Ryan Walters & Randy Orton inside the demonic Prison of the Afterlife, Heyman wasn't the least bit pleased. He was bandaged up and on a pair of crutches after all. The injured Heyman instructed Cyrus to get him a microphone. The pencil-necked network executive complied. The fans heckled Heyman for his misery.

'Last night... _was the most embarrassing night OF MY LIFE! _I demanded the simple task of getting Walters' blood on my hands and you two fucking thickshits couldn't get the job done!' Heyman yelled at Goldberg & Mark Orton. Both men required stitches and bandages after their viscous ordeal with Heyman's rivals.

'I told you that I wanted Walters as far away from the World title as possible and you failed that objective too! Well done to the goddamn Dangerous Alliance for getting the Tag Team straps back into the fold! You were attacked by Sabu, Bill and I understand that... but you can't use that to cover up your bullshit. Now the Tournament of Revolution is coming up and there is another chance to get the World title away from Walters, but I'm not going to waste that chance on either of you two failures. Now you will pay the price!' Heyman declared, dropping the microphone. A masked man ran in from the crowd and blasted Mark Orton from behind. Goldberg stood and did nothing. This masked man dropped the mask to reveal former Ring of Honor Heavyweight champion Austin Aries. Heyman directed traffic and Aries complied, slamming Orton with a viscous Sitdown Powerbomb before hitting his patented 450 Splash. Again, Goldberg did nothing. Heyman yelled at Goldberg to dump Orton outside straight through the Timekeeper's table and Goldberg reluctantly went along with his boss' orders.

'Mark Orton, it's going to be you versus Austin Aries versus Goldberg in a first round match of the Tournament of Revolution! And because of your failure last night in the UK, expect NO FRIGGIN' MERCY!' Heyman announced. Danny Jackpot came out with a microphone in hand.

'Heyman, it seems that all the charges you put against me in court are being forgotten, seeing as you did not attend the court-hearing on Friday, which is a big shame for your chances of ever running a company again. Now to the matter at hand... tonight, there is going to be a tag team match. Goldberg teams with Austin Aries to face off with Mark Trevor Orton and a partner of Mark's choice. He can pick anyone he wants, because I don't really care who kicks your asses tonight! And by the way, Heyman... tonight the Global Tag Team titles will be on the line. Get ready to start weeping as the Dangerous Alliance defend against Randy Orton & the new RCW World Heavyweight champion Ryan Walters! And that's all I've got to say about that!' Jackpot explained. Heyman and his gang were livid.

After the commercial break, Super Dragon introduces his protegé 'Pyro Dragon' Eddie Torch to the Manhattan crowd. They both got a decent pop. Following them is Edge & Christian Cage. Edge vs. Pyro Dragon is next for our opening match.

**Edge w/Christian vs. 'Pyro Dragon' Eddie Torch w/Super Dragon.**

Edge employed his dirty tricks early on, but the smaller Torch bounced back from every blow with punches and haymakers of his own. Edge ran up and down the ring, looking to surprise Torch with the spear, but Torch reversed it with a modified Tornado DDT. Edge was then subjected to the Surfboard, forcing Cage to get in the ring, but Super Dragon was there to meet him with a big boot and a curb stomp. Torch built off of that momentum with a curb stomp of his own to Edge. At the same time, Torch & Super Dragon crushed Edge & Christian with their Burning Hammer & Psycho Driver finishers. Eddie pinned Edge for the fall.

The winner is Eddie Torch.

Celebration was short-lived as the bemused Openweight champion Yoshihiro Magma ran in with evil intentions. Super Dragon met the sharp end of a Burning Avalanche Brainbuster before Eddie Torch was hit by the move as well. Burchill rushed out carrying a steel pipe and battered Magma. Burchill hit the exclamation point with a Cut-Throat Psycho Driver. Magma retrieved his belt and scaled back up the ramp with his Canadian brethren.

Backstage, DJ Diddy Dog & John Cena arrive at the arena, wielding crowbars. DJ burst into the locker room and attacked new UK champion Star Dog viscously, leaving him a bloody mess. Security had to restrain DJ as EMTs checked on Star Dog and his petrified girlfriend Stacy.

'That's what you get for turning on me, you piece of dogshit!' DJ spewed venomously.

**Bloodhound vs. Butch Bingbong.**

Hound was riding high after beating Kurt Angle at Saturday Night's Annihilation in London and oozed confidence in this match with the workhorse of the Bingbong Family faction. Hound countered Butch's Jaguar Driver on several occasions, even nailing a frontflip neckbreaker. Hound planted his boot in Butch's gut twice and hit Samoa Joe's Ole kick. With the fans behind him, Hound went for the B-Side Driver he used to beat Angle, but immediately let go when he caught glimpse of Angle on the stage. The gold medalist taunted Hound, leading to a gut-shot and Jaguar Driver from Butch for the pin.

The winner is Butch Bingbong.

After the match, Angle had some white tape in his hands and began taping up his right hand. In the ring, Kurt battered Hound with the taped fist and challenged him to a match at the Tournament of Revolution.

Backstage, Ryan Walters & Randy Orton are seen preparing for their Global Tag Team title match coming up right after the next match.

**Christian Cage w/Edge vs. Paul Burchill.**

Christian came to ring wearing a bandage over his head just like Edge. Great psychology by Christian Cage at the start of the match by trying to avoid to get into the ring when Burchill came in. Both eventually brawled out of the ring into the crowd. The action spilled back into the ring and Cage had the upper advantage on Burchill the whole time. Burchill was busted open at this point. Cage brought two steel chairs into the ring and looked to do another conchairto on Burchill. Burchill moved when Christian was about to do it. Burchill then hit a conchairto of his own on Christian and threw the weapon out of the ring. With the referee distracted doing this, it allowed Christian to low blow Burchill with a big kick and then hit the Unprettier on top of the second steel chair. Christian threw the chair out, covered and got the win. After the match, RCW medical staff, Super Dragon & Eddie Torch checked on Burchill.

The winner is Christian Cage.

An Ultimate X structure was set up around the ring... but why?

'Ladies & Gentlemen, on orders of General Manager Danny Jackpot, this next match is an Ultimate X match...' Jim West began.

'Wait a minute! Isn't this a bit abrupt for our new Global Tag Team champs?' Sam Shadow protested.

'Who cares? This is gonna' be great!' Chris X laughed.

'...and it is for the RCW Global Tag Team championship!' Jumpy finished.

**RCW Global Tag Team title Ultimate X match: Champions Big Bubba Ray & CW Anderson w/Lou E. Dangerously vs. 'The 911' Ryan Walters & 'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton.**

Lots of double teaming by Walters and Orton on Bubba Ray early on in the match. Anderson then came back, tossing Ryan over his head like he was nothing. Another spot saw Ryan get up on the X steel cables when Big Bubba Ray grabbed him by the legs, started to swing him and Ryan eventually fell off hitting the top rope face first. Anderson then grabbed Ryan, had him down in a hurricanrana position, Big Bubba Ray hit a big dropkick to the face and Anderson then lifted Ryan back up to his shoulders, threw him up in the air and Ryan came crashing down to the mat. Bubba & Anderson then brought in a ladder and positioned it under the tag team title belts. Ryan breaks that up and both Ryan/Orton double-team Anderson by crotching him over the ladder. The ladder gets removed from the ring. Another big spot saw Anderson hit Orton with a huge overhead suplex from the top rope sending Orton all the way across the ring. Anderson went up on the steel cables, but Ryan springboarded off the ropes and hit Anderson with a big spear to take him down. It what was the biggest spot off the cables during the match, both Ryan and Big Bubba Ray were locked up at the top when both came crashing down to the mat. A panicking Lou E. Dangerously sets up a table on the outside. This backfired for Bubba & Anderson as Ryan grabbed Big Bubba Ray and hit a 911 Cop Killa from the ring apron through the table. Orton then starts climbing up one of the steel poles holding up the Ultimate X. Lou E. Dangerously runs in with a singapore cane. Orton gets all the way up to the top of the steel pole, jumps and lands in the middle of the Ultimate X. Orton pulls off the tag team title belts and falls to the mat. Ryan Walters and Randy Orton are your new RCW Global Tag Team Champions. Great match. Joey Styles & Chris X gave the match a rating of "unfreakin-believable!". What an upset.

The winners and NEW RCW Global Tag Team champions, 'The 911' Ryan Walters & 'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton.

Walters was a double champion... and the already inebriated Paul Heyman was even more steamed than before. Flanked by the Bikebrakers, Austin Aries, Goldberg & 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels, Heyman directed his troops to lay into the fallen Dangerous Alliance. Lou E. did nothing to protest against his boss' decision and let the grunts beat the crap out of the former champs. Desperate to get his hands on Heyman, Walters jolted back down to the ring and chased after his hated rival through the crowd. Right behind the Bikebrakers were Red Tiger & Marc Sylvester, who destroyed Smith & Summers in another beatdown. Mark Trevor Orton appeared on the stage and introduced his partner... MECHACLAW! Mechaclaw makes his RCW return in this next match!

**Austin Aries & Bill Goldberg w/Cyrus vs. Mark Trevor Orton & Mechaclaw.**

Flat out, Aries could not beat Claw in a straight power-based battle. Frustrated, the former ROH World champion tagged in Goldberg and the two animalistic monsters started going stiff for 5 minutes straight. Claw went for the Bulldozer Bomb, but Goldberg rolled away behind the big man and charged into Claw with the Spear. But only one man was on the ground in pain... and it wasn't Mechaclaw. Claw then got the Bulldozer Bomb he was looking for. Aries tagged in blindly and went after Claw, but was blindsided by Mark Orton's Package Crash. Not a very good debut.

The winners are Mark Orton & Mechaclaw.

After the show ended in the arena, we are taken to the parking lot where Heyman is still running from the RCW World champion, who wasn't in sight. Naively believing he was off the hook, Heyman slowly got into his car. And he payed for his cockiness.

BOOM!

Ryan Walters' cop car came from nowhere to blow Heyman's car up with the pudgy manager inside! Walters drove away with a busted hood while the whole Heyman clique sans the Dangerous Alliance ran out to frantically check up on their boss. The announcers, although in shock, were still able to say good night to the TV audience.

_**Tournament of Revolution Card:**_

Star Dog vs. Yoshihiro Magma - UK title vs. Openweight title match.

Bloodhound vs. Kurt Angle.

Goldberg vs. Austin Aries vs. Mark Orton - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

3 Other Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final matches.

Tournament of Revolution Semi-Finals.

Tournament of Revolution Grand-Finals - RCW World Heavyweight championship Triple Threat match.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - 'The 911' Ryan Walters & Randy Orton.

RCW United Kingdom title - Star Dog.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Mutt Soldier Z.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	38. Repentance, June Week 3

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (June, Week 3).**

A package airs from Monday Night, showing the key moments from the Ultimate X and main event matches.

The show began with the ever-popular World Heavyweight champion and one-half of the Global Tag Team champions Ryan Walters walking to the ring accompanied by a tremendous ovation from his hometown crowd in Phoenix, Arizona. Walters took the microphone from Jumpy Jim West while handling all the gold over his shoulders. He had won the RCW World title from Randy Orton at Saturday Night Annihilation in the UK and on Monday Night, he paired up with the Legend Killer in an Ultimate X match to end the very short tag team title reign of the Dangerous Alliance. And as the television audience witnessed, Walters demolished Paul Heyman's car with the evil genius locked inside. Walters placed his titles in the corner and spoke to his fans.

'It is so damn good to be home! As you saw on Monday Night, I put Paul Heyman in the hospital by smashing my cop car into his car... but I'm pretty sure I haven't done away with that demon of my past just yet. He'll be back and when he gets here, he's got a target on his head. Onto tonight, homies: I will be defending the World title tonight, on my request, in my hometown. I have quite a few scores to settle and one of them is with Matt Michaels. 2 months ago, you howled your way back into RCW and screwed me out of my match with Goldberg at As Good As It Gets. So, if you're up to the challenge, old friend, load up your rifles and come get some. In my parting words to you guys, I'm gonna' get arrested after tonight on 3 charges of theft: the head of 'the Wolf', the whole damn show and all your hearts!' Walters explained. The fans roared with approval and the commentators put him over like hot cakes.

We return from commercial break and the fans are prepared for the opening contest. Yoshihiro Magma came down to the ring wearing the Openweight title. His opponent was CM Punk, accompanied by Carlito.

**Non-title match: Yoshihiro Magma vs. CM Punk.**

The crowd was really into the Openweight champion more than ever. The two locked up with Magma overpowering Punk down to the canvas. They locked up again and Punk grabbed a side headlock. Magma sent Punk to the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder block and then Punk backed off into the corner. We get another lock up and again Punk goes to the side headlock. The start a "Let's go Magma!" chant as Magma tried to fight out with a top wrist lock and does so. Punk kicks Magma in the gut and then hammers at the back of the Inferno Samurai. Punk takes Magma down with an uppercut and then stomped away at him on the canvas. Punk went to send Magma head first to the corner but Magma blocked and did so to Punk. Magma nailed some right hands and then continued with some mounted punches from the second rope, and then bit the forehead of the Straight-Edge Superstar. Magma scored with an eye poke and then a right hand and then a clothesline and then choked at Punk over the middle rope. Magma hit some more straight right hands on Punk, and then raked the back of Punk. Magma raked the chest of Punk and then hammered away at him with more right hands. Magma sent Punk to the ropes and went for another right but Punk bailed to the outside and dragged Magma's leg across the apron and hammered away at the injured knee of Magma. Back in the ring and Punk jumped up and down on the leg of Magma, using the ropes for leverage. Punk stomped away at the fallen Magma and then took him down with a chop block. Punk headed up top and dived off with a Frontflip Heel Strike but Magma ducked and Punk crashed to the canvas. Magma nailed some right hands and then went for a Supernova Yakuza Kick but Punk slid under and then nailed the dropkick. Punk is stalking Magma for the Mother-Punker Double-Arm DDT and scores with it. Punk covers and gets the three, but Magma got his leg on the rope at the last minute. Jumpy announces that the referee noticed the foot was on the ropes and the match will continue. Punk was pissed and yelled at the referee. Punk nails some right hands on Magma, but Magma starts to work himself into a frenzy. Magma nailed some right hands, and then the Supernova Yakuza Kick. Magma scored with the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster for the win.

The winner is Yoshihiro Magma.

After the match, the UK champion Star Dog, Magma's polar opposite in terms of fanfare tonight, rushed out to attack the Openweight champion. Edge & Christian Cage seemed to come out to help their buddy, but they suddenly turned on him! Edge nailed the Edgecutioner before Dog & Cage blasted Magma with a combined Seven-Star Unprettier. The fans were furious. Edge took the microphone.

'If you're wondering why we turned on you, Yoshi, we'll tell you. Our reputation is based on which winners we associate ourselves with. Anyone who considers these fans their friends is a loser. And we won't hang with anyone who can hurt our reputation!' Edge jaw-jacked, tossing the microphone down and shaking hands with the UK champion. In a flash, Super Dragon, Eddie Torch, Paul Burchill, DJ Diddy Dog & John Cena ran out and cleared the ring. Torch & Burchill helped Yoshihiro Magma to his feet, but the Openweight champion was a little reluctant to accept the help. The five young guns tried to explain everything to Magma, but the Inferno Samurai was still too tentative.

The cameras move backstage to RCW interviewer Sean Coulthard (the artist formerly known as WWE's Michael Cole), who was standing by with 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels. Coulthard asked Michaels about Ryan Walters' World title challenge for later in the night.

'I think that Heyman is going to pay me more money for spilling Walters' blood, ripping his head clean off his shoulders and laying the RCW World Heavyweight championship on Heyman's desk. I--!' Michaels was cut off by a returned Batista.

'I'm going to tell you something, Wolfman... I've been entered into the Tournament of Revolution. Rest assured: it won't matter if you are the champion or not. In the Triple Threat Finals, I will once again become the World Heavyweight champion! Bank on it!' Batista promised.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight championship match: Champion Mutt Soldier Z vs. Firefly.**

The music of Mutt Soldier Z hit in the arena as he made his way down to the ring, and he is set to face his No.1 Contender, Firefly, who fought off Chris Sabin & Jake Taproot in a TLC brawl to become the challenger. Mutt attacked Firefly as the bell rang and the two traded right hands. Mutt nailed a back elbow knockdown but then Firefly picked the leg and then stomped at Mutt. Firefly nailed an uppercut but then Mutt fought back with forearms and then went for a springboard moonsault but Firefly caught him and then Mutt reversed into an arm drag sending Firefly to the outside. Mutt hit a baseball slide to take Firefly down and then went for a pescado but Firefly moved and Mutt crashed to the floor. Firefly took Mutt down on the outside with a suicide dive and then tossed him back into the ring. Firefly stomped away at Mutt in the corner and then gave him some vicious uppercuts. Mutt fought back with forearms and then a kick to the hamstring to take Firefly down. Mutt with an up and under in the corner and charged at Firefly but Firefly reversed sending Mutt head first into the top turnbuckle. Firefly nailed a back suplex. Firefly punted Mutt in the ribs as the fans started a "Mutt is gonna' kill you!" chant. Firefly nailed more right hands in the corner and Mutt bailed to the outside as his mask came loose. Firefly met Mutt on the outside and sent him back into the ring with another kick to the ribs. Mutt was sent to the apron and then Firefly hammered him head first into the turnbuckle. Firefly headed up top with Mutt still on the apron. Mutt fought him off and got up top with Firefly and both men went crashing face first to the mat. Both are up at the count of eight with Mutt nailing a dropkick to the knee. Mutt nailed a springboard cross body for two but then Firefly came back with an uppercut out of nowhere. Firefly knocked Mutt down and then Mutt came back with a drop toe hold and a volley to the side of the head of Firefly for two. Firefly ate an elbow in the corner and then Mutt started to climb the ropes but Firefly cut him off. Firefly then climbed up and went for a move but Mutt elbowed him back down. Mutt jumped off onto the shoulders of Firefly with a headscissors sending Firefly into the ropes. Mutt then nailed the Gyro Kick and went for the senton but Firefly moved. Mutt then jumped at Firefly again and nailed a hurricanrana sending both men to the floor. Both men hammered at each other on the outside. Firefly nailed an uppercut and sent Mutt back into the ring. Firefly climbed the top rope, but Mutt then came out of nowhere taking Firefly down. Mutt hammered at Firefly. Mutt got on the apron and Firefly met him with a right hand and then a suplex back into the ring. Firefly rolled the hips and scored with two of the triple suplexes but Mutt reversed the third into a head scissors. Mutt then went for the Triple Suplexes himself. Mutt scored with all three and then headed to the top rope. Somewhere along the way, Mutt clipped his ankle and crotched himself. Firefly took advantage, clutched Mutt and drove him down with the Fire Thunder Driver for the win and the RCW Junior Heavyweight championship.

The winner and NEW RCW Junior Heavyweight champion, Firefly.

Mutt shakes hands with the new champion and leaves as Firefly celebrates.

It is announced that there would be a fatal 4-way Quarter-Final match of the Tournament of Revolution would consist of Max Jacobs versus Sabu versus Christopher Daniels versus Kurtis Raynes. Up next would be a sneak preview of that match.

**Sabu vs. 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs.**

Sabu made his way down to the ring with a steel chair in hand. 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs then made his way down. Sabu tossed the chair at the head of Max Jacobs, and then nailed him in the midsection and back with it. Sabu hit the Arabian Facebuster to the back of the head of 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs. Jacobs came back with a trip on Sabu, sending Sabu head first into the chair. Jacobs then stomped on the chair, destroying it. Jacobs nailed a headbutt and then chopped him against the ropes. Jacobs nailed another headbutt and then scored with a scoop slam. Jacobs locked in a bear hug on Sabu but Sabu bit the nose and then hammered away with right hands. Sabu went for a springboard cross body but Jacobs caught him and hit a fallaway slam sending Sabu clear across the ring, and the out the other side. Jacobs pulled Sabu onto the apron, but Sabu hit the necksnap. Sabu tossed a chair at the head of Jacobs and then cracked him with it back in the ring. Sabu nailed a dropkick with the chair into the face of 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs off the top and covered for a two. Sabu has a table and tosses it into the ring. Sabu sets the table up in the corner but then Jacobs grabbed him by the throat but Sabu raked the eyes. Sabu went up top and came off with a bulldog on Jacobs. Sabu set up a chair in front of the table and hit a flying bulldog off the chair onto Jacobs and through the table. Sabu went up top but Jacobs got him on his shoulders and hit an electric chair drop. Jacobs's busted open as he drags Sabu into position. Jacobs started to climb the ropes and came off with a Vader Bomb on Sabu. Jacobs went to the outside and started to dismantle the ring steps, tossing both parts of the steps into the ring. Jacobs then went under the ring and pulled out another table, putting that into the ring as well. Jacobs set up the steps and laid the table between them. Sabu went for a springboard out of nowhere, but botched it. Sabu then went for it again and came off with a DDT on Jacobs through that table. Sabu has yet another table and sets it up in the middle of the ring. Sabu kicked Jacobs in the head and ran at the Jacobs, but Jacobs caught him with the chokeslam through the table for the victory.

The winner is Max Jacobs.

After the bell, Kurtis Raynes & Kevin Thorn assaulted Jacobs from behind, prompting 'The Fallen Angel' to rush in and help out Kane's nephew yet again. Daniels nailed Thorn with the Angels' Wings and tried the Last Rites on Raynes, but was reversed into an inverted DDT. Jacobs revived and hit the Fatality Tombstone on a chair, jarring Raynes' skull with steel. Out of nowhere, Sabu sent Jacobs flying with a steel chair-assisted frontflip splash. Sabu pointed to the sky while his music played. The fans cheered.

'What a night already! First, Edge & Christian Cage turn on Yoshihiro Magma, siding with UK champion Star Dog. Then we crown a new Junior Heavyweight champion in Firefly and the competitors of the Tournament of Death explode in a full-scale war! What else are we gonna' see tonight?' Joel Gertner wondered.

'I don't know, but I'm willing to bet it's going to get bumpier tonight!' Chris X responded.

Backstage, Cyrus & Lou E. Dangerously were holding a meeting with the Heyman Alliance.

'Is everything in place, Goldberg?' Cyrus asked.

'Yeah. We're all set for the so-called liberation.' Goldberg replied.

'Good. Let's implement the damn thing in the next match.' Lou E. insisted.

**Bloodhound & Joey Boozehound vs. Goldberg & Austin Aries.**

The music of the Dog House hit in the arena as Bloodhound and Joey Boozehound made their way to the ring for this tag team contest with Aries and Goldberg. The Heyman accomplices made their way down to the ring, but stopped halfway down and went back to the stage, and out came the damn Xtreme Lions' Exchange. The Dog House easily took care of the Xtreme Lions' Exchange and then the Heyman accomplices started to make their way to the ring, but then went back and out came Kevin Smith, and then Ralph Summers and the United Kingdom Champion Star Dog. The Dog House hammered at Summers and Smith but then Star Dog went to work with the shillelagh. The Dog House managed to get the upper hand and sent Star Dog and Summers to the outside, and then they got Smith alone, and Bloodhound chopped him and sent him out. Here comes Abyss. Bloodhound attacked Abyss as he entered the ring, and then the XLX guys beat on Joey Boozehound on the outside. Abyss gave Bloodhound the Black Hole Cyclone in the ring, and then dropped him with a leg drop. The XLX guys continued to beat up on Joey Boozehound on the outside. Big Abyss rammed Joey Boozehound into the ring post and then they started to dismantle the RCW announce table. Abyss then gave Joey Boozehound a chokeslam through the table. The Heyman accomplices then decided it was safe to come to the ring. Heyman's goons mocked the fallen Joey Boozehound at ringside, and now they have Bloodhound all to themselves. The bell finally rings to start the match as Aries gives Bloodhound a body slam. Goldberg tagged in and pranced around the ring and gave Bloodhound a series of jabs and then a knockdown shot. Aries tagged back in and they sent Bloodhound to the ropes and Aries gave him a clothesline. Aries kicked and choked at Bloodhound in the corner and then distracted the referee allowing Goldberg to get some choking in. Aries gave Bloodhound some elbows in the corner, and then tagged in Goldberg. Goldberg and Aries hit a double back elbow to knock Bloodhound down, and Goldberg followed up with an elbow drop. Goldberg went to the outside and kicked away at Joey Boozehound before getting back into the ring and hitting a reverse DDT onto his knee, repeatedly. Goldberg tagged in Aries and they hit a double suplex on Bloodhound, and then a double elbow drop. Joey Boozehound pulled himself up, but Goldberg hit a baseball slide sending him toppling over the announce table. Aries held Bloodhound over his knee, and then Goldberg came off the middle rope with an HBK-esque flying elbow on Bloodhound, which Chris X said reminded him of the Road Warriors. Aries held Bloodhound up and they hit the Hart Attack on Bloodhound, ala the Hart Foundation. They then hit the Doomsday DDT on Bloodhound, ala Los Maximos. Goldberg made the cover and Bloodhound kicked out. Bloodhound started to fight back and traded right hands with Goldberg until Aries took down Bloodhound from behind. Bloodhound then came back with a double clothesline on the Heyman accomplices. Joey Boozehound is trying to pull himself up on the outside as Bloodhound kicked Goldberg off and went for the tag and gets it. Joey Boozehound is in with right hands on both Heyman accomplices. Joey Boozehound hit the high knee on Goldberg, and then a neckbreaker. Joey Boozehound nailed the face buster on Goldberg and a running clothesline to Aries in the corner. Goldberg gets knocked down with a clothesline and then a spinebuster. Joey Boozehound gave Aries a slam and then Bloodhound hit a flying elbow on Aries. Bloodhound clotheslined Goldberg and himself over the top to the outside as Joey Boozehound measured Heyman's goons. Kurtis Raynes and Kevin Thorn then hit the ring and Kurtis Raynes took Bloodhound down with a kick, and then Kevin Thorn distracted the referee while Kurtis Raynes gave Joey Boozehound the Raynefall. Kurtis Raynes was going to give the Spike to Bloodhound and then Max Jacobs hit the ring. Max Jacobs brawled with Kurtis Raynes and fought him to the back. Aries crawled into a cover on Joey Boozehound, but Joey Boozehound kicked out. Aries nailed the referee and then Goldberg looked under the ring and pulled out a spare set of steel steps. Goldberg set Joey Boozehound up in the corner with the spare set of steel steps in his face, and then went to the opposite corner. Goldberg went for the coast to coast but ate a superkick from Bloodhound mid jump! Bloodhound then nailed Aries, and Joey Boozehound hit him with a spare set of steel steps. Bloodhound gave Aries the B-Side Driver and then Joey Boozehound delivered the Beershot for the win while a platoon of RCW wrestlers fought off the onslaught of the invaders.

The winners are the Dog House.

The brawls spilled out into the parking lot and the Heyman Alliance had the advantage, as their enemies' numbers were dwindling. Back in the arena, Kurt Angle was battering an already spent Bloodhound and Joey, giving both of them the Angle Slam. After that, 'The 911' drove down to the ring with his partially-wrecked squad car and dove from the roof into Kurt Angle. Walters hit the 911 Neckbreaker and sent Angle running for cover. Matt Michaels ran out with Cyrus and blindsided the champion. They went to a stand-off.

**RCW World Heavyweight championship match: Champion 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels w/Cyrus.**

Walters and Michaels locked up with Walters overpowering Michaels. They locked up again and Walters backed Michaels to the corner. Michaels slapped Walters and then Walters shoved him down the canvas. Michaels nailed a kick to the gut and then grabbed a side headlock but Michaels fought out. Michaels went for the spin kick but Walters caught him and nailed a slam. Cyrus tried to lead Michaels to the back, but Walters came out and nailed Michaels. Back in the ring and Michaels nailed a series of chops, and then went for the spin kick but Walters ducked and hit the spinebuster. Walters signalled for the 911 Cop Killa, but Michaels rolled to the floor. Michaels got on the apron and Walters grabbed him, but Michaels hit the necksnap. Michaels hit a hot shot on Walters in the ring and then stomped away at Walters. Michaels nailed a snapmare and then locked in a rear naked choke. Walters fought out with elbows but Michaels hit some knees to the head and then some chops in the corner. Michaels with an up and under in the corner but Walters came back with a belly to belly for a two count. Michaels fought Walters off with some kicks to the head and then bailed to the outside. Cyrus is on the apron and has the referee distracted while Michaels nailed Walters in the head with a chair. Back in the ring and Michaels covered for two. Michaels locked in another rear naked choke on 'The 911'. Walters fought out and got Michaels hung up on the top rope. Walters hung Michaels up on the top rope again, and then nailed him with a clothesline. Walters nailed the side slam for a near fall. On the outside, and Michaels managed to throw Walters into the ring steps off the distraction from Cyrus. Michaels sent Walters back into the ring and then went up top and flew off with the missile dropkick for a two count. Michaels nailed the Rabid Annihilation and covered again for another near fall. Michaels went for a lariat but Walters moved and then nailed Michaels with a powerslam for a two count. Walters nailed some shoulder thrusts in the corner, and then nailed a running clothesline. Walters went for a clothesline again, but Michaels moved and hit a neckbreaker for two. Walters caught Michaels in a full nelson slam and then went for the 911 Cop Killa. Cyrus hit the ring and was flattened by 'The 911'. Walters booted Michaels to the floor and synched in the 911 Katihajime Sleeper for the submission victory.

The winner and STILL RCW World Heavyweight champion, 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

Randy Orton cut Lou E. Dangerously off from the ring with an RKO on the stage to close the show.

_**Tournament of Revolution Card:**_

Star Dog vs. Yoshihiro Magma - UK title vs. Openweight title match.

Bloodhound vs. Kurt Angle.

_Tournament matches:_

Goldberg vs. Austin Aries vs. Mark Orton - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

Max Jacobs vs. Sabu vs. Christopher Daniels vs. Kurtis Raynes - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

2 Other Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final matches.

Tournament of Revolution Semi-Finals.

Tournament of Revolution Grand-Finals - RCW World Heavyweight championship Triple Threat match.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - 'The 911' Ryan Walters & Randy Orton.

RCW United Kingdom title - Star Dog.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Firefly.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	39. Livewire, June Week 4

**RCW Livewire (June Week 4).**

Ryan Walters' music hit and he came down to the ring with his RCW World Heavyweight Championship in tow. Ryan Walters welcomed us all to Livewire in Plymouth, Michigan. He grabbed a microphone.

'Alright! Now, we are onto stage 2 of my Operation Revenge, here in Plymouth! Tonight, I'm going to throw down in a match I'm not sure I'm gonna' win: a submission-only match with "Mr. MMA" himself, Brock Lesnar... since he's apparently shown up for work tonight at long last. And after tonight, I'm going to continue the operation until I get to the coup de gras, Paul Heyman! I know you're watching, you slimeball, so watch out for me when I come after you!' Walters declared. Lesnar ran out and fought with the champion in an unhinged fight until referees and agents rushed down to break it up. We go to a commercial break.

**Kurtis Raynes w/Kevin Thorn vs. Butch Bingbong.**

The two started off exchanging blows in the middle of the ring. Butch Bingbong got the upper hand and worked Kurtis Raynes into the corner and planted him with a follow up clothesline. Kurtis Raynes retaliated relatively quickly, laying Butch Bingbong out with a lariat of his own. Kurtis Raynes stomped and booted away at Butch Bingbong on the mat before chasing Butch Bingbong to the corner and landing a hard chop. Butch Bingbong responded with some blows of his own before Kurtis Raynes regained the advantage with a big Irish whip. Butch Bingbong sent Kurtis Raynes's head into the ring post sending the big man reeling. Butch Bingbong mounted the ropes but Kurtis Raynes came to just in time to toss Butch Bingbong off to the outside. Butch Bingbong caught Kurtis Raynes in a Jaguar Driver attempt but got a Suplex reversal for his efforts. Butch Bingbong got up and fought back with hard punches but got planted with an STO. After dropping a leg, Kurtis Raynes went to the top rope and hit a huge big splash before signaling for the Raynefall. Butch Bingbong slipped out of the Raynefall and went for the Jaguar Driver. Kurtis Raynes fought out of it only to get caught in a sidewalk slam. Butch Bingbong mounted the top rope and hit a flying back elbow before turning his attention to Kevin Thorn on the outside. Kurtis Raynes recovered relatively quickly and flattened Butch Bingbong with the Raynefall, getting the cover for the win.

The winner is Kurtis Raynes.

Raynes and Thorn have sent a message to Chris Daniels, Max Jacobs & Sabu that they aren't to be messed with.

We see highlights of Edge & Christian Cage turning on Openweight champion Yoshihiro Magma while siding with United Kingdom champion Star Dog, a few weeks before the champions face each other in a winner-takes-all-stipulated match.

**Handicap match: Yoshihiro Magma vs. Edge & Christian Cage.**

RCW United Kingdom Champion Star Dog came down to scout Magma for their title vs. title bout at the Tournament of Revolution. Edge and Christian jumped Magma and went to work on him in the corner. Magma ducked under a clothesline and went for his Supernova Yakuza Kick but the two caught him and dumped him to the outside. Christian turned around and talked strategy with Edge. Edge attacked Magma at ringside with a nice side Russian legsweep. Magma jumped up, forced Edge into the ring and dumped Cage to the mat with a Splash Mountain Bomb before laying out Edge with a clothesline. Magma flipped away from an oncoming Edge in the corner but Christian hit a springboard bulldog to put him out of commission. Magma got picked up and flapjacked by the incoming Christian who quickly ran to the top rope. Magma revived and held him up on the top turnbuckle but Christian fought him off. He came off with a lariat, but Magma recovered and nailed him with a dropkick in response. Magma rolled Edge out of the ring quickly and connected with the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster on Cage to score the pinfall.

The winner is RCW Openweight champion Yoshihiro Magma.

After the match, Star Dog ran in and beat on his rival with a steel chair before hitting the Sevenstar on the chair. Dog helped Edge & Christian to their feet and taunted Magma. This earned them a visit from Super Dragon, Eddie Torch & Paul Burchill. But the heels were ready this time, as Edge planted Torch with the Edgecutioner, Christian laid out Burchill with the Unprettier and Star Dog crushed Super Dragon with the Sevenstar. A mistake had been made somewhere, because Yoshihiro Magma was on his feet... and was severely pissed off. Magma booted Edge & Christian away with a pair of Supernova Yakuza Kicks before diverting his attention to Star Dog. In response to the chair attack earlier, Magma hit a Supernova Yakuza Kick that stunned Dog and set him up for a devastating Brainbuster. The Openweight champion had won the battle on this occasion.

**Firefly, Batista & Balls Mahoney vs. 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels, Jake Taproot & Chris Sabin.**

Sabin and Firefly started things off. The two exchanged strikes before Firefly came off the ropes and used a headscissors to take Sabin over the top rope. He hit a double headscissors on Taproot and Michaels and almost hit a Double Gyro Kick until Chris Sabin pulled down the top rope and sent him to the outside where the heels pounded away on him. We came back to a hot crowd and Taproot bearing down with a rear chin lock on Firefly Firefly. Firefly ended up fighting out of the hold but couldn't quite make it to the corner. Taproot picked him up and hit a mean looking shoulder breaker on Firefly before tagging in Chris Sabin. Sabin came in and whaled away on Firefly before Firefly fought back with an Irish whip. Sabin tried to roll him up but Firefly planted him with a kick to the face. Michaels came running in to cut off the crawl but it didn't work and Batista got the hot tag, but the official didn't see it take place. Taproot took Firefly to the outside and tossed him like a baby into the guardrail. Sabin stomped away on Firefly on the canvas before Firefly countered a suplex attempt into a bulldog. Batista got the hot tag and cleaned house. Batista stacked Michaels and Taproot in the corner before planting them with a Batista Buster combo. He nailed Sabin with a jackhammer but Taproot and Michaels broke it up. Balls Mahoney came in and double-clotheslined Michaels and Taproot out of the ring. Firefly hit a Dragonrana on Sabin and then hit the Fire Thunder Driver. Sabin staggered back into Batista who hit a Batista Buster and allowed Firefly to hit a Dragonfly Drop follow-up for the win.

The winners are RCW Junior Heavyweight champion Firefly, Batista & Balls Mahoney.

Meanwhile, in the GM's office, Danny Jackpot was shown to be enjoying the show. He says we'll have qualifying matches on Repentance this week to determine other entrants into the Tournament of Revolution. And another thing, to let Lou E. Dangerously get revenge on Randy Orton for that RKO attack last week, Jackpot has booked them both against each other tonight. The fans began laughing and jeering at Dangerously for his misfortunes.

**Randy Orton vs. Lou E. Dangerously.**

Lou E. went to run away but Randy Orton caught him and brought him back to the ring. However, out of the middle of nowhere, Goldberg speared the heck out of Randy Orton while Austin Aries leant a hand. They whipped him to the steps before working him over some more. The bell finally rang and Lou E. went for a quick cover but Randy Orton kicked out. Lou E. stalked the champion, hitting some clubbing blows to his back. Aries has joined us on commentary. He said Dangerously was on a tear. Goldberg and Aries bantered back and forth. Randy Orton finally regained his bearings and the momentum. Randy Orton rushed Lou E. to the corner and Randy Orton hit him with a running elbow. He mounted him and delivered ten punches before dropping him with a U-Turn Bomb. He hit the elevated neckbreaker and connected with the RKO. He climbed the ropes and connected with the Rotating Killer Overkill, forcing Lou E. to concede defeat.

The winner is Randy Orton.

Randy grabs the microphone and says that 'The 911' Ryan Walters had given Orton complete rein over the RCW Global Tag Team titles, as Walters had too much to worry about at the Tournament of Revolution with his World title. He then proceeds to vacate the Global Tag Team titles and promises to present them to the winning team of a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Elimination match at Tournament of Revolution.

**Fatal 4-Way match: 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs vs. Bloodhound vs. Sabu vs. Abyss w/James Mitchell.**

Bloodhound wore a bloody muzzle to the ring. All three men went after Max Jacobs when the bell was rung. Sabu was tossed over the top rope into the crowd by Abyss during the match. The fans threw Sabu right back over towards the ring. Jacobs also hit a huge splash on Abyss, Bloodhound and Sabu at ringside and even landed on his feet during the spot. The crowd erupted in Plymouth when this took place. Great moment. Another spot saw Bloodhound and Jacobs brawl up the ramp and Bloodhound hit Jacobs with an object, allowing Jacobs to fall off the ramp and crash through a table. Abyss and Sabu started climbing up part of the RCW Livewire entrance area. Abyss hit Sabu with a chokeslam and Sabu landed through a table set up by James Mitchell. Abyss then followed that up with a huge splash. The crowd chanted "THIS IS AWESOME" loudly. Bloodhound also took out Jacobs again, throwing him off the ramp and into another table. Jacobs eventually came back in the ring and hit a huge powerslam on Abyss on a steel chair. Abyss spread some thumbtacks over the ring with help from James Mitchell. In a huge spot, Jacobs pulled the ropes down allowing Bloodhound to crash on the outside. Jacobs then took out Abyss and hit a body senton over his body, sending Abyss face first into the thumbtacks! Bloodhound tried to use a steel chair once more on Jacobs, but Kurt Angle interfered and blasted Hound with the Angle Slam. Jacobs, after sending Angle packing, then grabbed Bloodhound and hit the Fatality Tombstone Piledriver to get the pinfall.

The winner is Max Jacobs.

After the match, Kevin Thorn led Kurtis Raynes to the ring to try and take out Jacobs, but the nephew of Kane was not going down without a fight. Raynes fell victim to a chokeslam, as did Thorn. Abyss tried his luck, but was chokeslammed as well. Jacobs threw up his arms and then thrust them down to ignite all six corners of the ring with pyro.

**Austin Aries w/Cyrus vs. Rob Van Dam w/Bill Alfonso.**

The bell rang and the two locked up. Aries rushed RVD to the corner and stomped away at his head. Aries missed with a back kick and RVD came back with some punches. RVD ducked under Aries' kicks and rolled him up via the legs for a two count. RVD pressed the advantage with some shoulder thrusts in the corner followed by his monkey flip out of the corner. Aries eventually caught a kick to the gut and tossed RVD shoulder first into the ring post. Aries hit another boot to the face before getting a two count on the cover. Aries kept up the heat, hitting a back kick right to RVD's mug. He slapped on a rear chin lock hoping to wear RVD down. Van Dam fought out of the hold though and almost scored the pin with a roll up. The two exchanged blows a bit before RVD cold-cocked Aries with a kick to the face. He hit a series of clotheslines before going to the top rope, but Cyrus tripped him up. Aries capitalized on the situation and hit his Sitdown Powerbomb-450 Splash combo for the victory.

The winner is Austin Aries.

In the back, Mark Orton watched on the monitor. He had a heavy task ahead of him at the Tournament of Revolution, where he would face Aries and Bill Goldberg in a Triple Threat Quarter-Final on Paul Heyman's orders.

**The Bikebrakers vs. Carlito & CM Punk.**

Kevin Smith and Carlito started us off. Kevin Smith booted away at Carlito before getting his worked countered in the corner. Carlito whipped Kevin Smith to the buckles but Kevin Smith countered with a boot. Kevin Smith put the boots to Carlito before hitting a running elbow in the corner. Kevin Smith hit a nice double arm suplex before tagging in the big man. Kevin Smith hit a drop toe hold enabling his partner to drop the big leg. Punk broke up the cover attempt. Ralph Summers bodyslammed Carlito to the mat before landing some big chops in the corner. Ralph Summers hit the first big splash in the corner but Carlito was able to avoid the second one. Kevin Smith tagged in and Punk did so as well. Punk planted some punches to the face followed by a nice Motherpunker DDT. Punk chopped Ralph Summers down and with the help of Carlito, took him down for good with some forearms to the face. Kevin Smith connected with a boot to the gut but with the official distracted by the interfering Crazy Cats and an inebriated Ralph Summers cursing at them, Carlito snuck in the ring and they hit a double-team finisher known as the Hawaiian Ice for the win.

The winners are CM Punk & Carlito.

Smith, upset at the loss, went after the laughing Crazy Cats. Red Tiger met him at the top of the ramp with a sudden Code Red Cutter through a stageside table. Marc Sylvester dug into his tights and pulled out brass knuckles with which he used to knock out Ralph Summers. The cameras then cut to the final commercial break.

**RCW World Heavyweight championship Submissions-Only match: Champion Ryan Walters vs. Brock Lesnar w/Cyrus.**

After being cautious in the beginning, Lesnar came running down to the ring. Walters caught him with a barrage of right hands and went for a 911 Cop Killa, but Lesnar slid out and to the floor where he threw a temper tantrum. He came back into the ring and again, 'the 911' knocked him around before sending him to the outside. Lesnar was beyond frustrated at this point. He went to get back into the ring and this time, he clipped Walters's legs and brought him to the outside. Lesnar landed some punches before smashing Walters' head off the ring steps. Walters fought back and tossed Lesnar onto the announce table before tossing him back into the ring. Lesnar caught Walters on his way back into the ring and began hammering away at his back. Lesnar connected with some European uppercuts in the corner before laying him out with some right hands. Walters came roaring back though and knocked Lesnar on his back, pulling him to the ring post and smashing his leg into the ring post. Back in the ring Walters hit a chop block, leaving Lesnar on the mat clutching his leg. He grabbed the knee and smashed it into the mat much to the crowd's delight. Walters wasted little time in dropping a knee across Lesnar's leg before setting it up on the bottom rope and dropping down on it. 'The 911' told us all to get ready for the end before going back to the leg of Lesnar. Walters went for a figure four, but Lesnar kicked him to the buckles. He caught Walters and connected with an impressive Belly To Belly Suplex. Lesnar connected with a DDT and went for a cover but 'the 911' kicked out. Lesnar pounded away at Walters' head before posing for the crowd himself. Lesnar dropped a leg across Walters's body and began stomping all over Walters' body. He hit another leg drop and again, went for the cover only for Walters to kick out. Lesnar clamped on the stretch muffler on Walters, attempting to wear down the 2-time RCW World champ. Walters rose to his feet only to get yanked down by his blonde hair by Lesnar. Walters caught Lesnar with a kick to the gut, mounting a little comeback. The two exchanged blows in the middle of the ring before Walters caught him with the face buster. Walters decked Lesnar with a right before Matt Michaels came out of nowhere, tackling Walters and going to town on Walters' head. Lesnar went for the F-5, but Walters foot swung around and smashed Michaels in the head, breaking down the momentum. The World champion regained his bearings and nearly took Lesnar's head off with a lariat. Cyrus was pulled from the apron by Mark Trevor Orton while Walters completed another successful defence of his World championship belt with the 911 Katihajime Sleeper.

The winner and STILL World Heavyweight champion, 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

After that intense battle with the 'Next Big Thing', Walters was jumped from behind by the rest of Paul Heyman's buddies. Their attack was met head on by the rest of the non-Heyman RCW superstars. Everyone brawled... until a pissed-off Max Jacobs walked down to the ring and served up a bunch of chokeslams to everyone willing to take him on. In the end, Jacobs hit the Tombstone on Walters, setting off some pyro and ending the broadcast.

_**Tournament of Revolution Card:**_

Star Dog vs. Yoshihiro Magma - UK title vs. Openweight title match.

Bloodhound vs. Kurt Angle.

Fatal 4-Way Tag Team elimination match - RCW Global Tag Team championship match.

_Tournament matches:_

Goldberg vs. Austin Aries vs. Mark Orton - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

Max Jacobs vs. Sabu vs. Christopher Daniels vs. Kurtis Raynes - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

2 Other Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final matches.

Tournament of Revolution Semi-Finals.

Tournament of Revolution Grand-Finals - RCW World Heavyweight championship Triple Threat match.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - VACANT.

RCW United Kingdom title - Star Dog.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Firefly.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	40. Repentance, June Week 4

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (June, Week 4).**

At the start of the show, Danny Jackpot claims he has reluctantly given Cyrus GM responsibilities for one-night only, to appease the Network's demand for "proper representation". Cyrus cackled from the vicinity of his locker room. This can't be good for the Revenge Tour of RCW World champion Ryan Walters... nor can it be good for Randy Orton, who beat up Lou E. Dangerously last week.

**Kevin Thorn & Kurtis Raynes vs. Firefly & Mutt Soldier Z.**

In a typical abuse of temporary power, Cyrus put the two Juniors in the ring with the gargantuan Thorn & Raynes. Mutt & Firefly were destroyed instantly by the Raynefall and the Crucifix Stunner.

The winners are Kevin Thorn & Kurtis Raynes.

After the match, Sabu rushed in and chaired the monsters down. Sabu hit the Arabian Facebuster on Raynes. He was blindsided by Chris Daniels, who nailed the Last Rites to send a message to his TOR opponents.

**Non-title match: Star Dog w/Edge vs. Eddie Torch.**

Edge tried to distract Torch at the start, but Torch caught a charging Star Dog with a back elbow and then got the better of an exchange of punches. Torch rammed Star Dog head first into the top turnbuckle. They went back and forth, with Star Dog hitting a headbutt, but Torch came back with punches and elbows. Star Dog gave Torch a belly to belly suplex, then as Torch sat up, Star Dog kicked him in the chest. Star Dog hit a diving headbutt on Torch. Torch battled up, but Star Dog took him down with a spin kick. Star Dog choked Torch against the middle rope. Torch came back with a punch, but Star Dog gave him a face plant. Star Dog chopped Torch, and they exchanged shots again, but Star Dog raked his eyes and slammed him. Star Dog went to the middle rope and hit a diving headbutt for a two count. Star Dog delivered some kneelifts to Torch, then hit a facewash kick on Torch as he was slumped in the corner. They went to the floor, and Star Dog missed a clothesline and hit the ringpost. Torch rammed Star Dog into the steps, then elbowed him as Star Dog's neck was stretched off the ring apron. Back in the ring, Torch pounded Star Dog in the corner repeatedly, then hit an uppercut. Torch headbutted Star Dog, then hit a charging clothesline in the corner. Star Dog gave Torch a Samoan Drop. Edge got on the apron to signal the end, but Torch slowly revived as Dog talked with Edge and grabbed Star Dog for a Burning Hammer as Star Dog turned around to do the Sevenstar. Star Dog raked Torch's eyes to escape the Burning Hammer, but missed a charge and Torch gave him a German suplex. Torch went to the top rope, and Edge tried to stop him, but Torch kicked him away. Torch came off the top, and Star Dog hit him with the Sevenstar as he came off. Star Dog then lunged at Torch and hit the Sevenstar again, and got the pin at the nine minute mark.

The winner is Star Dog.

Outside, XLX is seen beating up Rat Bingbong with chains and a lead pipe. The other Bingbongs, closely followed by the Emblem, joined the fight. Security ran out of the arena in droves to break up the three factions, who will each have two members represent them in the Tag Team title 4-Way match at TOR as reported by the RCW website.

**Bikebraker Kevin Smith w/Bikebraker Ralph Summers vs. CM Punk w/Carlito.**

CM Punk snapmared Smith at the start and they traded pin attempts with small packages and backslides. Smith hit a shoulderblock, and CM Punk went for a leapfrog, and they awkwardly collided. CM Punk dropkicked Smith's leg out, then hit a back elbow. CM Punk suplexed Smith for a two count, but missed a clothesline and Smith dropkicked CM Punk in the gut. Smith hit a clothesline, then covered CM Punk for a two count. CM Punk went for a springboard moonsault off the middle rope, but Smith moved and CM Punk landed on his feet. Smith sent CM Punk to the floor and hit a baseball slide kick. Smith tried his walking the security wall bit, but CM Punk caught him. Back in the ring, CM Punk put Smith in a chinlock, but Smith got out and pounded CM Punk in the corner. Smith went for a Alley-Oop Bomb in the corner, but CM Punk got his feet up. CM Punk put Smith in a reverse bear hug, but Smith elbowed out and hit a jawbreaker. Smith went for a Kevolution, but CM Punk shoved him into a corner and rolled him up for a two count. CM Punk pounded on Smith's chest, then went back to the reverse bear hug. Smith started to get out, but CM Punk clamped on the reverse bear hug again. Smith got out and elbowed CM Punk, but CM Punk caught him with a flapjack. CM Punk got a two count, then hit a backbreaker for a two count. CM Punk applied a sleeper, but Smith got out and hit a DDT. Smith hit a clothesline, then a second for a two count. Smith hit a gourdbuster for a two count, then went for a frog splash, but CM Punk got the knees up and scored a two count. CM Punk hit a springboard senton and immediately followed with a springboard moonsault for a two count. CM Punk went for a reverse DDT, and Smith tried to reverse, but CM Punk punched him. CM Punk went for a springboard bodypress, but Smith ducked. Smith went for the Kevolution, but CM Punk shoved it off, only for Smith to scale the ropes and hit a diving clothesline for a two count. Smith went to the top again, but CM Punk stopped him with right hands, crotching him. CM Punk went to the top rope, mocking Smith, and went for a top rope dragonrana, but Smith blocked it, sending CM Punk crashing to the mat. The Crazy Cats then came out to distract Ralph Summers at ringside. While that was happening, Carlito snuck into the ring and helped Punk hit the Hawaiian Ice. The referee turned around from the Cats & Summers to count the 1-2-3 following the Motherpunker DDT.

The winner is CM Punk.

Kevin Smith chased the Cats to the back, closely followed by his beaten partner.

**Edge & Christian Cage w/Star Dog vs. Super Dragon & 'C-4' Paul Burchill (Cyrus is the Guest Referee).**

Edge and Burchill began, with Edge hitting some right hands. Edge tried a leapfrog, but Burchill avoided it and chopped Edge. Super Dragon hit Edge from the apron. Burchill went for a sunset flip, pulling down Edge's tights with the move. Burchill slapped Edge, then chopped him in a corner. Burchill went for another sunset flip, and Cyrus counted a slow one. Burchill put Edge in an armbar, and Super Dragon teased that he would climb the ropes, but then climbed back down and just kicked Edge in the arm instead. Super Dragon peppered Edge with right hands, doing a crotch chop before decking him. Edge poked Super Dragon in the eyes and tagged Christian. Christian hit some punches in a corner, but Super Dragon came back with a clothesline. Super Dragon delivered a vertical suplex, then hit a kneedrop. Super Dragon pounded Christian on the mat, then tagged Burchill, who chopped Christian. Christian reversed a whip, but ran into a Burchill boot. Super Dragon tagged in and hit a right hand, but Christian delivered a knee to the gut and made a tag to Edge. Edge whipped Super Dragon into the ropes, dropped down, and Christian hit a dropkick. Edge got a two count, then floated over a Super Dragon slam attempt into a reverse facebuster for a two count. Cyrus's count here was slow too, so he has been consistent so far. Christian tagged in and hit some punches, then stomped Super Dragon down in a corner. Edge tagged in and came off the middle rope, but Super Dragon caught him with a kick and hit a DDT. Super Dragon tagged Burchill, who hit Edge with a flying forearm, then kipped up and gave Edge a reverse atomic drop. Christian ran in and got the same. Super Dragon slammed Edge as Christian rolled to the floor. Burchill hit Edge with a top rope elbow, then got set for a Cut-Throat Psycho Driver. Christian grabbed Burchill by the legs and pulled him down and crotched him on the ringpost. Cyrus said he didn't see anything. Edge pulled Burchill into the middle of the ring for a two count. Christian tagged in and hit a kneedrop on Burchill as Edge had him stretched out. Christian hit a second knee for a two count. Christian decked Burchill with punches over and over, then tagged in Edge as he stepped on Burchill's throat. Edge gave Super Dragon a chopblock, and Super Dragon tried to come in, so Cyrus kept him out while Edge and Christian worked over Burchill. Edge gave Burchill a standing dropkick, then put Burchill in a front facelock. Burchill backdropped Edge, but Edge pulled him by the tights into a sunset flip for a two count, then hit a boot to the face. Christian tagged in, and he gave Burchill a standing dropkick for two. Christian put Burchill in a reverse chinlock. Burchill's shoulders went down in the move and Christian got a two count with a chinlock. Burchill psyched up out of it, and started chopping Christian, but Christian nailed him with a side backbreaker. Edge tagged in and measured Burchill for a spear, but Burchill sidestepped it and Edge speared Cyrus. Cyrus rolled to the floor in pain. Burchill hit Edge with a enzugiri, then crawled to Super Dragon for the tag as Edge tagged Christian. Super Dragon cleaned house on Christian and Edge, hitting Christian with a jumping knee and Edge with a facebuster and clotheslines. Super Dragon gave Christian a spinebuster, then set up for a Barry White Driver, but Edge speared him. Burchill threw Edge out of the ring and hit him with a London Lion Pescado. In the ring, Christian measured Super Dragon and hit the Unprettier. Christian covered, and a second referee (Charlie Packets) ran in and counted the cover, but Super Dragon kicked out at two. Christian got set for the move again, but Super Dragon shoved it off, and Burchill, who had crawled back into the ring, hit the Cut-Throat Psycho Driver on Christian. Super Dragon covered Christian, but Cyrus yanked Packets out of the ring and knocked him out. Burchill went after Cyrus on the floor, but Edge blasted Burchill with a chair. Edge got in the ring, and Super Dragon kicked him and set for a Barry White Driver, but Christian hit Super Dragon with a chair and gave him the Unprettier for the pin at the eighteen minute mark.

The winners are Edge & Christian Cage.

Cyrus celebrated with them and asked them to join the Heyman stable. It seemed that they, along with Star Dog, agreed to the terms. Despite this victory, an enraged Yoshihiro Magma came out and decked E&C with a pair of Supernova Yakuza Kicks. The crowd was hot for the Inferno Samurai. The Openweight champion sent another message to his opposite number Star Dog, who had bailed into the crowd.

Lou E. Dangerously then announced that Randy Orton would face the Dangerous Alliance in a handicap match next.

**No-Holds-Barred Handicap match: Randy Orton vs. The Dangerous Alliance.**

The match starts with Orton going back and forth hitting kicks and punches on the Alliance. Then he lands a double suplex. Randy decides to get weapons involved already. He gets two steel chairs out from under the ring. Then throws one in at Big Bubba Ray, who catches it. He rolls in with the other, and they start a chair fight. Right swing to left swing, left to right, the two battle it out. Finally Orton bashes the chair so hard Big Bubba Ray spins and nails CW Anderson by mistake. Big Bubba Ray helps CW up, but then Anderson low blows Big Bubba Ray and nails him with the chair. Orton watches the two fight. Then steps in. When he pulls CW back, the two teammates join together again. They hit a double clothesline. Then get Orton up, and nail him with chairshot after chairshot. Orton tries to fight back, but is met by a dropkick from CW. Next Big Bubba Ray gets to the top rope. Anderson gets a table out from under the ring, and throws Orton on it. He gets a chair from the ground, and climbs another turnbuckle. Big Bubba Ray hits a Big Splash right at the end of an Anderson Spinebuster. Then the two both try to pin, but can't agree on who should do it. Finally, Anderson slaps Big Bubba Ray, starting another tiff. Big Bubba Ray clotheslines Anderson, and then gets hit with a knee in the back from Orton. Randy stares down at the two, then gets on the turnbuckle. He goes for a double clothesline as they get up, but it is ducked, then the two get back to teaming. Big Bubba Ray grabs Randy with a bearhug, but Orton is bigger, so he falls. When Randy tries getting to his feet, he is kicked in the face by CW. Then Anderson gets that chair again and throws it into the chest of Orton. Anderson grins, then gets Orton and bashes his head into the turnbuckle. Next he Irish Whips him, and gets Big Bubba Ray up. Big Bubba Ray is not very aware, but CW runs and throws him into Randy Orton. Big Bubba Ray is used as a battering ram twice more. Then Orton gets up, but is met with a Moonsault from the top rope from the larger Anderson. CW goes for a pinfall, but Orton kicked out. Then Anderson stares at the referee in disappointment. He gets up, and puts Big Bubba Ray on his shoulders. Then he throws Big Bubba Ray down on top of Orton, and lets him go for a pin. But Orton kicked out. Anderson goes back to work with stomps to the chest. Big Bubba Ray gets up, and starts yelling at CW Anderson. When Big Bubba Ray turns around, he is hit with an enziguri from Orton. Anderson goes for a Clothesline, but it is dodged and met with a Neckbreaker. Randy gets to the top rope, and dives at Big Bubba Ray for a Tornado DDT. Big Bubba Ray is caught in the move, and locked into a Guillitine Choke. And as he is about to tap, CW breaks the lock to save his team. Anderson then throws the chair at Orton again. Now Anderson gets under the ring and pulls out a ladder. He sets it against the turnbuckle, and gets ready to throw Orton into it. Right in time, Randy pushes CW off, but is pushed into the Ladder anyway by Big Bubba Ray. Then Big Bubba Ray hits the Bubba Bomb, and sets the Ladder up to be climbed. He climbs it, and catches his balance, but before he can jump, he is lifted onto the shoulders of the interfering Ryan Walters. Ryan Walters spins him and lands a 911 Cop Killa all the way to the outside of the ring. Then Randy Orton gets up and helps CW Anderson up. He hits an RKO, and then pins Anderson for the win.

The winner is Randy Orton.

Walters rolled Orton away just as Goldberg & Matt Michaels arrived. What a handicap match. Cyrus then ordered the World champion into the ring for his scheduled title defence against Bikebraker Ralph Summers.

**RCW World Heavyweight championship match: Champion Ryan Walters vs. Bikebraker Ralph Summers.**

Ralph gets right into the face of 'The 911' and shoves him. Ryan swings a fist to fight back, but Summers ducks it, and lands a straight punch in return. Ralph runs at Ryan, who is against the ropes, and clotheslines him out of the ring. Walters is wiping his mouth and holding his shoulder in pain. Summers grabs the ropes, and vaults himself over the rope. Ryan almost catches him, but tumbles like a domino anyway. Then, with such an adrenaline rush, Ralph gets on the barricade, and runs at Ryan. He jumps, landing a clothesline. Ryan is layed out, but Ralph is just getting started. He stands on the steel steps, and waits on Walters. Ryan gets up into a diving dropkick. Summers quickly hits a stomp, then rolls back into the ring. Summers gets Walters back into the ring, and gets on the top rope. Then he hits a diving elbow, which drops Walters with ease. Ralph rolls 'The 911' up, and goes for the pin. Walters kicked out. Ralph couldn't believe he only got a one count. Then he lands knee drops on 'The 911'. As Ryan gets up, Ralph hits a big boot. Next he runs at the ropes, and comes back to hit a Hurricanrana. This is followed by Summers getting on the top rope. He makes sure to get his balance, then goes for a splash. He connects on Walters, and hooks the leg for a pin. Walters kicked out. Ralph is depressed, but gets up and runs again. Ryan gets up, and is caught in a Leg Scissors Take Down. Instead of falling, Walters catches Summers and turns him. Then he puts him over his shoulders in Alabama Slam position, and rolls his hands like Petey Williams before a Canadian Destroyer. He flips, hitting an Super-Swing Alabama Slam on Ralph. 'The 911' goes for a pin. Summers kicked out. Ryan looks at all of the fans, who are chanting two! Then he gets up and kicks at Ralph tauntingly. Summers gets up and trips Walters, going for a roll up. Walters kicked out. Summers goes for the Summers Projekt, but Walters countered and hit the 911 Cop Killa! Next he rolls Summers onto his stomach before locking in the match-winning 911 Katihajime Sleeper.

The winner and STILL RCW World Heavyweight champion, 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

After the match, Goldberg & Matt Michaels attempted to assault the champion, but Orton bailed him out and fought them off as returning the favour from earlier. Max Jacobs made an unscheduled appearance and tore into Cyrus' henchmen with multiple chokeslams. Goldberg fell victim to the Fatality Tombstone Piledriver to end the show.

_**Tournament of Revolution Card:**_

Star Dog vs. Yoshihiro Magma - UK title vs. Openweight title match.

Bloodhound vs. Kurt Angle.

Two members of XLX vs. Two members of the Emblem vs. Two members of the Bingbongs vs. ?? - RCW Global Tag Team championship Fatal 4-Way Tag Team elimination match.

_Tournament matches:_

Goldberg vs. Austin Aries vs. Mark Orton - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

Max Jacobs vs. Sabu vs. Christopher Daniels vs. Kurtis Raynes - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

2 Other Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final matches.

Tournament of Revolution Semi-Finals.

Tournament of Revolution Grand-Finals - RCW World Heavyweight championship Triple Threat match.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - VACANT.

RCW United Kingdom title - Star Dog.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Firefly.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	41. Livewire, July Week 1

**RCW Livewire (July Week 1).**

'I'm sick of the interference and the cheapshots! Tonight, Goldberg shall face Max Jacobs in a Battle of the Titans! And for the main event, I've cooked up a Fatal 5-Way TLC Match for the RCW World Heavyweight championship! Ryan Walters will defend the title against Matt Michaels, Brock Lesnar, Ralph Summers & Kevin Smith with a stipulation: if the members of Heyman's team don't fight each other in that match, then they are fired on the spot!' Danny Jackpot announced in his office.

**Carlito vs. Big Bubba Ray.**

Big Bubba Ray attacks Carlito with a punch to the face as the match began. Big Bubba Ray Irish-Whipped Carlito to the ropes and down for an atomic drop. Big Bubba Ray ran towards the Ropes to level Carlito with a clothesline. Big Bubba Ray then got Carlito up on his feet for a Scoop slam. Carlito is then Irish whipped into a corner. Carlito feeling dazed but not out moves out of Big Bubba Ray's way for a stinger splash. Big Bubba Ray then hit his head on the Turnbuckle as Carlito whipped off the ropes for a shoulder block. Big Bubba Ray is then knocked on the floor as Carlito goes for the Cool Shot. Just then CW Anderson hit the ring only to cause a distraction for Carlito. Big Bubba Ray then attacks Carlito from behind as he is being Irish whipped again only to clothesline Big Bubba Ray over the top rope. CW Anderson then helps up Big Bubba Ray. The two superstars looked at each other for a short while until Big Bubba Ray turned around to see Carlito do a suicide dive crashing into both Big Bubba Ray and CW Anderson. Carlito then got both Dangerous Alliance members to their feet to butt both their heads together. Carlito then brings Big Bubba Ray back into the ring as he stomps all over Big Bubba Ray. Carlito then puts Big Bubba Ray in a headlock followed by a takedown. Carlito is about to signal the end for Big Bubba Ray as he sets him up for the Backcracker but CW Anderson enters the ring and stops Carlito. CW Anderson and Big Bubba Ray stomp away on Carlito. The crowd goes into a wild frenzy again as CM Punk hit the ring to fight off both CW Anderson and Big Bubba Ray. CM Punk gains the upper-hand but he succumbs to the beat-down that both Big Bubba Ray and CW Anderson give him. The crowd begins back to booing until Carlito revived. Carlito knocks out both CW Anderson and Big Bubba Ray into one another and hit a pair of Backcrackers on them. CM Punk took Anderson out of the occasion with an eye-popping Pepsi Plunge from the top rope while Carlito smashed Bubba with a springboard Quebrada Splash for the win.

The winner is Carlito.

CM Punk is seen congratulating Carlito on his win as they made their way to the back.

**Slim w/Nate vs. Seth Ozkan.**

The match begins as a fist fight as both Ozkan and Slim go blow for blow with each other eventually Ozkan would gain the upper hand as he Irish-whips Slim into the ropes only to get caught in a sleeper hold by Ozkan. Slim fights out of the hold with a variation of a stunner to Ozkan. Ozkan is slowly getting up to his feet as Slim carefully looks for an opening for Ozkan's own Cobra Clutch. Slim applies the hold but Ozkan reverses with a hammerlock reversal on Slim giving him a taste of his own medicine. Ozkan then brings Slim down to the floor as he tries to kick out of the hold as an interested Big Papa Bingbong looks on from the Wrestlers' Balcony. Nate tries to rally up the crowd in Slim's favor as he began putting his hands together, to no avail. Slim eventually broke out of the hold and Irish-whipped Ozkan to the ropes as Slim dropkicked him. Ozkan then gets suplexed off the top turnbuckle. Slim then goes for another Cobra Clutch. Ozkan was almost on the verge of tapping out had it not been for the interference of Ozkan's teammate TJ Dallas. Grizzly rushed out and took care of him with the S3 on the floor. Slim sets up Ozkan for the Exchange Exploder, but Ozkan uses his weight to overspin the move and steal the pin from the XLX member.

The winner is Seth Ozkan.

In the parking lot, we see a limo pull up with the licence plate saying 'HYMN 666' on it. The Heyman Alliance had finally arrived.

**The Crazy Cats vs. Kurtis Raynes & Kevin Thorn.**

The match begins with the two teams confronting one another with an exchange of words for one another until the fists starting flying. Red Tiger and Kevin Thorn were starting the match still with fists flying. Red Tiger performed a snapmare takedown followed by a chinlock. Kevin Thorn got out of the chinlock as he elbowed Red Tiger in the stomach. Red Tiger then was Irish whipped into the corner as he evaded Kevin Thorn's stinger splash. Marc Sylvester grabbed Kevin Thorn and performed a guillotine stunner off the apron. Kevin Thorn was launched backwards as Red Tiger caught Kevin Thorn with a neckbreaker. Kurtis Raynes appeared on the other side of the ring pulling down Marc Sylvester who was just about to be tagged in. A fight nonetheless erupted all the way into the crowd, leaving Red Tiger and Kevin Thorn to do battle. Kevin Thorn bent over to pick up Red Tiger but was suddenly caught by Red's finisher, the Infra Red Striker. With the crowd in his corner, Red Tiger scaled the ropes and executed the Red Galaxy Spiral Press for the win.

The winners are the Crazy Cats.

Red went off into the crowd to help his partner, but was blindsided by the Bikebrakers. Smith laid him out on the floor with the Manhattan Driver while Summers picked him up and dropped him throat-first on a steel barricade. Then the Bikebrakers fled the scene, proud of their handiwork.

Backstage, Ryan Walters is seen preparing for the TLC 5-way later on tonight, doing push-ups on what seemed to be a ladder. Interesting way to train.

**Goldberg w/Cyrus vs. 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs.**

The match begins as Goldberg and Max Jacobs exchanges punches and kicks but Goldberg gained the upper hand as he Irish whips Jacobs to the ropes as Cyrus pulls down the top rope to beat down on Jacobs with his phone. Goldberg just looks on as he laughs but Christopher Daniels climbs the turnbuckle. Goldberg turns around only to get a hurracanrana from Daniels. Goldberg is caught off by this attack, gets up and grabs Daniels but he kicks him in the groin and smashes his face on the canvas. Meanwhile, Cyrus attacks Jacobs continuously until the Fallen Angel performs a suicide dive through the middle rope knocking Jacobs on the rail and Cyrus on the floor. Cyrus gets up and turns his attention towards Daniels who gets up from the suicide dive. Cyrus is about to KO Daniels with his phone but Jacobs comes to the rescue with a steel chair to the back of Cyrus. Cyrus is stunned at first but the second chair shot knocks him straight out. Goldberg who is still in the ring performs a suicide spear on Daniels and Jacobs only to get knocked out by a chair shot to the head by Jacobs. The impact of the chair shot was loud. Goldberg revives, hits his own chair shot, disposes of the chair and brings Max Jacobs in the ring. Max Jacobs is bleeding from his forehead from the chair shot as Goldberg is about to go for a triangle choke. Max Jacobs was beginning to feel groggy from the chair shot and now the choke. Cyrus was still knocked out as Daniels looked on. Max Jacobs was in no man's land as Goldberg began to change the triangle choke into his own variation. Max Jacobs was beginning to black out as the triangle choke applied on him by Goldberg is beginning to be like a vice around him choking him not letting him get any air. Max Jacobs attempted to do a powerbomb variation but his body wouldn't let him. Max Jacobs would have no choice but to tap out, but he refused to go down that way. Fatigue set in, put Jacobs into a deep sleep and claimed a victory in the name of Goldberg.

The winner is Goldberg.

'Da Man' walks out with Cyrus on his shoulder as paramedics and Chris Daniels check on Jacobs. As Kane's nephew returned to verticality, he realised what had just happened. Enraged, Jacobs tossed around several EMTs like flies. He finished his rampage with a Chokeslam on the Fallen Angel. He then set off his uncle's infamous pyro.

**Yoshihiro Magma & Taz vs. Edge & Christian Cage w/Star Dog.**

The bell sounds and the match is underway. Magma delivers a right punch to Christian. Christian and Magma grapple each other as Magma goes for a wristlock on Christian. Christian escapesand makes a tag to Edge. Edge enters the ring as a confused Magma is sent reeling to a corner. Edge followed up with a stinger splash on Magma. Edge picks up Magma and delivers a European uppercut to Magma sending him down on the floor. Magma gets up on one knee and pulls Edge to the ring post as Magma makes the tag to Taz. Taz then grabs Edge from the ring post and begins beating him on the ring post. Taz then takes up Edge for a frankensteiner. Edge tries to make a tag but for some reason he can't. Taz pulls him back for a German Tazplex. Taz then uses his initiative again and tosses Edge towards Christian to knock Christian down to the floor but he escapes causing Edge towards the ropes only to get shot back into the ropes again to get a tornado DDT by Taz. Magma runs into Christian but Christian quickly escapes back to his corner as Taz tags in Magma who hits the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster on Edge. Magma pins Edge as the referee makes the count while Taz chokes out Christian with the Tazmission.

The winners are Yoshihiro Magma & Taz.

Magma raises the Openweight title above his head as Star Dog storms to the back, unhappy with his boys' performance. As Edge recovered and tried to attack the Openweight champ again, he was caught in a devastating Tazplex from the Human Suplex Machine.

**RCW World Heavyweight Championship TLC Fatal 5-Way match: Champion Ryan Walters vs. 'The Wolf' Matt Michaels vs. Brock Lesnar vs. Bikebraker Ralph Summers vs. Bikebraker Kevin Smith.**

The four challengers all at once attacked Walters as the match got underway. The challengers were giving 'The 911' a beat down until he broke free as the challengers went flying in every direction. The fans could only applaud as they smiled in delight of this situation. Ralph Summers then turned his attention towards the belt as he flew up to get it. As Summers was ready to get the belt, Summers was stopped halfway by his partner Smith who had thrown a chair. Summers fell to the canvas. Summers yelled in pain. Kevin Smith then grabbed a ladder and began his climb for the title. Matt Michaels knocked down Kevin Smith as he was climbing to get the belt. Brock Lesnar grabbed a table as he and Ryan Walters suplexed Summers through the table. Summers yelled in pain some more as Cyrus looked on with concern. Brock Lesnar and Ryan Walters began throwing punches to each other as Brock Lesnar gained the upper hand tossing Ryan Walters out of the ring. Matt Michaels grabbed the ladder and was on his way to reach the title until he was knocked down below by Brock Lesnar nearly knocking into Cyrus as he moved out of the way. Brock Lesnar grabbed the ladder as Ryan Walters on the outside got a chair. Brock Lesnar was climbing towards reaching his title until Summers knocked down the ladder causing Brock Lesnar to fall. Summers laughed as Brock fell but Summers was hit in the back by Ryan Walters. Ryan Walters then pulled Summers back for an uppercut landing on the back of his head. Kevin Smith then grabbed the ladder and began climbing it. Ryan Walters then got on the ladder. Kevin Smith was near winning the title when Ryan Walters punched Kevin Smith in the stomach and suplexing him off the ladder. Ryan Walters was just about to win the title until Summers intervened and pushed the ladder only to land on an already set up table with Matt Michaels on it. Cyrus applauds as he smiled at Summers. Brock Lesnar turned Summers around and scoop-slammed the Bikebraker on the canvas. Ryan Walters, Kevin Smith, and Matt Michaels had been put through a table. Cyrus stomped on them until his leg was caught by Ryan Walters. This got Summers' attention as Ryan Walters moved out of the way. Summers made sure Cyrus was safe but he was unaware of Brock Lesnar who performed a suicide dive crashing into Summers as Cyrus ran out of the way. Ryan Walters ran into the ring and got the ladder set to climb. Kevin Smith got up and saw Brock Lesnar, Summers, and Matt Michaels who was still unconscious on the floor. He also saw Cyrus staring at the carnage. Ryan Walters was still climbing up the ladder to pull down the belt. Cyrus then pointed at the top as if he was telling Kevin Smith that he didn't care who the title switched hands to. Kevin Smith got back into the ring as Cyrus tried to get Summers on his feet. Kevin Smith then knocked the ladder down as Ryan Walters was dangling from the top holding on to the belt. Summers got up to his feet as he climbed the turnbuckle. Kevin Smith saw Summers on the turnbuckle and kicked him down. Cyrus looked on in shock as he got a chair and was ready to strike whoever got up between both Brock Lesnar and Matt Michaels. He had to come to his charge's aid as he entered the ring to confront Kevin Smith as Ryan Walters was still dangling off the top holding onto the belt. Summers slumped to the floor from the turnbuckle then got up as he saw Cyrus with a chair in hand ready to strike Kevin Smith. Summers just smiled as he saw this but Cyrus would turn against Summers knocking him out with the chair as the crowd went into a wild and thunderous frenzy as he left the ring not looking back because of the miscommunication between his troops. Ryan Walters fell to the canvas with the RCW World title in grasp.

The winner and STILL RCW World Heavyweight champion, 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

Straight after the match, familiar music played... and out came the Extreme Messiah himself, Paul Heyman. Ryan Walters was about to leave the ring and get his hands on Heyman before he was jumped by the Great Khali, the Boogeyman and Umaga! Three former WWE freakshows! Khali smashed the champion's head in with a Punjabi Chop, Umaga destroyed Walters' throat with the Samoan Spike and Boogeyman finished the job with the Supernatural Driver. Ignoring Heyman, a whole host of RCW superstars ran in to clear the ring of these invaders, but to no avail. Khali took care of Firefly, Mutt Soldier Z, Chris Sabin & Jake Taproot with loads of Punjabi Chops while Umaga & Boogeyman took care of the rest with their respective finishers. Heyman looked on in glee as his masterplan had worked. He retrieved a microphone.

'Ryan, I hope you enjoyed your little Revenge Tour in my absence... but now that I'm back, I've convinced Danny Jackpot not to book you in a title match at the Tournament of Revolution, but to instead take on my three newest soldiers in a 6-man tag team elimination match with 2 partners of your choice! That is... if you can make it to the TOR!' Heyman laughed evilly as Khali, Boogeyman & Umaga stood over his fallen body.

_**Tournament of Revolution Card:**_

Star Dog vs. Yoshihiro Magma - UK title vs. Openweight title match.

Bloodhound vs. Kurt Angle.

Two members of XLX vs. Two members of the Emblem vs. Two members of the Bingbongs vs. ?? - RCW Global Tag Team championship Fatal 4-Way Tag Team elimination match.

Ryan Walters & ?? & ?? vs. The Great Khali, the Boogeyman & Umaga - 6-man Tag Team Elimination match.

_Tournament matches:_

Goldberg vs. Austin Aries vs. Mark Orton - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

Max Jacobs vs. Sabu vs. Christopher Daniels vs. Kurtis Raynes - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

2 Other Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final matches.

Tournament of Revolution Semi-Finals.

Tournament of Revolution Grand-Finals.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - VACANT.

RCW United Kingdom title - Star Dog.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Firefly.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	42. Repentance, July Week 1

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (July Week 1).**

The show opened with one of the WWE invaders going against an RCW diehard.

**Mutt Soldier Z vs. The Boogeyman.**

The match begins as Boogeyman clubs Mutt Soldier Z to the canvas. Mutt Soldier Z is then Irish-Whipped across the ring to get dropped again by Boogeyman. Mutt Soldier Z fights back with a series of right and left hooks. Mutt Soldier Z then puts Boogeyman on top of the turnbuckle for a super hurricanrana. Mutt Soldier Z then climbs the turnbuckle for a 450 splash but misses on the way down. Mutt Soldier Z slowly gets up only to get kicked by Boogeyman in the chin. Boogeyman then gets Mutt Soldier Z up and starts chopping away on him 'til his back was up against the turnbuckle. Boogeyman then began stomping away on Mutt Soldier Z as the referee broke it up. The referee then moves out of Boogeyman's way as he went for a bronco buster but Mutt Soldier Z evaded and kicked Boogeyman who caught himself on the turnbuckle on the head. Boogeyman falls back as Mutt Soldier Z climbs the turnbuckle for a shooting star press. Mutt Soldier Z hits the shooting star press on Boogeyman as the referee began to make the count. The count was interrupted at 2 by Umaga 's interference as he pulled Mutt Soldier Z off of Boogeyman. Angered by this, Mutt Soldier Z then vaults himself off the top rope unto Umaga. RCW Junior Heavyweight champion Firefly then helps Mutt Soldier Z by attacking Umaga and tells him to get back in the ring. Umaga soon let Firefly have it with the Samoan Spike. Mutt Soldier Z then goes for Boogeyman and is about to apply a Cobra Clutch but is then reversed by Boogeyman for the Supernatural Driver. The referee then makes the count as Boogeyman pins Mutt Soldier Z.

The winner is the Boogeyman.

Umaga began beating on Mutt with repeated shots from his Samoan Spike until security and Paul Heyman got the Samoan Bulldozer under control. Heyman then got the microphone while ordering Boogeyman to worm the Junior Heavyweights.

'Walters, if you saw this, you better take some notes, because your opponent for the main event tonight and your RCW World title... is the Great Khali! You won't survive it... if this beatdown is anything to go by!' Heyman cackled. He then shuffled Boogeyman and Umaga out of the ringside area.

**'Apokolypse' Max Jacobs vs. Kevin Thorn.**

The bell sounds as both wrestlers lock each other up in a grapple. Max Jacobs gets Kevin Thorn in a headlock, but Kevin Thorn reverses with a backdrop. Kevin Thorn picks Max Jacobs on his feet and tosses with an Irish-whip across the ring for a clothesline followed by an elbow drop. Kevin Thorn picks Max Jacobs up again and tosses him again with an Irish-whip for another clothesline, but Max Jacobs ducks under the clothesline before he hits a chokeslam on Kevin Thorn. Max Jacobs begins stomping away on Kevin Thorn as he then began mounting punches on him. Max Jacobs then gets up and sets off his pyro to an approving crowd roar. Kevin Thorn gets up and he clotheslines Max Jacobs out of the ring. Max Jacobs is then out of the ring and stumbles to get up. Kevin Thorn gets out of the ring and clotheslines Max Jacobs. Max Jacobs is then brought back into the ring by Thorn and Kevin Thorn stomps away on him while taunting the crowd. Kevin Thorn then gets Max Jacobs on his feet and sets him up for a powerbomb. Kevin Thorn goes for a powerbomb, but Max Jacobs counters with 3 punches and a sunset flip. The referee goes for the count. Kevin Thorn kicks out at 2 and gets up to feet only to get hammered by Max Jacobs. Max Jacobs then runs to the other side of the ring and hits a big boot. Max Jacobs then gets up on the top turnbuckle for a tornado DDT and executes it. Max Jacobs then hits the Fatality on Kevin Thorn as he goes for the pin and gets the win.

The winner is Max Jacobs.

Jacobs was preparing to destroy Thorn again, but was blindsided by Kurtis Raynes. Raynes hit the Raynefall on Kane's nephew and got his buddy out of the ring. After they left, Jacobs sat up, a la the Undertaker.

**UK Champion Star Dog & Edge w/Christian Cage vs. 'C4' Paul Burchill & 'Pyro Dragon' Eddie Torch.**

Burchill and Star Dog started off the match as Star Dog and Burchill tests their strengths against each other. Star Dog easily brung Burchill to his knees as Star Dog kicked him in the face. Star Dog then stomped away on Burchill and threw him on the other side of the ring where Edge was standing. Star Dog made the tag to Edge as he began furiously punched Burchill with speed and tenacity. Burchill was then thrown to the other side of the ring where he tried to make a tag to Eddie Torch but, Edge punched Eddie Torch off the ring apron. Edge then told Star Dog to grab a chair as Eddie Torch tried to make his way to the ring but, the referee stopped Eddie Torch. Edge knocked Burchill out with the chair as he made a tag to Star Dog. Star Dog then hoisted Burchill in the air for the Sevenstar, but Eddie Torch got on the top rope and try to stop the Sevenstar, only to have Edge intervene and clothesline Eddie Torch out of the ring. Star Dog connected with the Sevenstar as he got the referee to make the count.

The winners are Star Dog & Edge.

Almost at the moment Star Dog got up to celebrate his victory, the RCW Openweight champion's music hit. Then 'Inferno Samurai' Yoshihiro Magma ran down to the ring and began to obliterate Edge & Christian Cage while Star Dog got his title belt and bailed. Magma knocked the brothers for six with a pair of knockout-inducing Supernova Yakuza Kicks before nailing a pair of Burning Avalanche Brainbusters. Star Dog crawled up the ring in shock of that turn of events. Magma then struck a pose while pyro shot into the rafters.

Paul Heyman got face-to-face with Danny Jackpot backstage.

'You may be back, Paul... but all the best cards are still in my deck. You've just made my plans for tonight a whole lot easier. I tell you what: if Ryan Walters wins five matches in succession without losses, he gets you, 1-on-1 inside a steel cage on PPV and your Alliance has to disband. But if he loses 5 matches in succession, he has to hand over the RCW World title belt to you and you can name your own champion.' Danny proposed.

'You're on!' Heyman replied simply.

**RCW Gauntlet match.**

Mane begins the match with Goldberg. They locked up with Goldberg dominantly taking the win with a Jackhammer. AJ Styles came out next and showed hope against 'Da Man', but one strong Spear and it's all over for the 'Phenomenal One'. Goldberg was on a roll until Kurt Angle came down and threw him over the top rope, which counts as an elimination. Bloodhound tried to sneak up on the Wrestling Machine, but Angle caught him and made him tap out to the Ankle Lock. Austin Aries came down to the ring. They battled for ten minutes. Angle was ready for the Angle Slam until Cyrus smashed him over the head with his phone. Then Aries pinned Angle with the 450 Splash. Mechaclaw made his return and threw Aries out easily. CM Punk came in with Carlito and they double-teamed Claw with the Hawaiian Ice. They double-pinned Claw and eliminated him. Fade ran in and eliminated Carlito after the Fade To Black. Mark Orton came in and hammered Fade before falling victim to the Pepsi Plunge. Fade went to clothesline Punk out, but was dumped over the top rope by an interfering Rat Bingbong. CM Punk had won the Gauntlet. The Bingbongs ganged up on Fade on the outside, but they were soon brawling with the Emblem and XLX. Meanwhile, CM Punk & Carlito announced their intentions to compete in the Tag title 4-way.

The winner is CM Punk.

**Non-title match: 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. The Great Khali.**

Walters dropkicked Khali and began mounting punches on him. Walters got Khali back to his feet and irish-whipped him across to a turnbuckle where Walters would charge at him and boot him in the mouth. Walters then got on the top turnbuckle for a missile dropkick, but missed as Khali moved out of the way and kicked him in the back as Walters sat up. Khali then got Walters on his feet and performed the Punjabi Bomb on Walters. Walters then got up again, but poked Khali in the eyes. Walters then impressively suplexed Khali twice and returned the favor by kicking Khali in the back. Walters then signaled for the 911 Cop Killa, but Umaga distracts the referee as Walters does his finisher move. As Walters was about to pin Khali, Umaga attacked him with the Samoan Spike. Khali and Umaga went for a combined Punjabi Chop and Samoan Spike, but 'The 911' hit a double dropkick to take them both down. While Umaga regained his bearings on the outside of the 6-sided ring, Walters applied the 911 Katihajime Sleeper to the big man. Khali tried to shake it off, but eventually succumbed to the submission, to everyone's suprise... even Paul Heyman's.

The winner is RCW World Heavyweight champion 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

After the match, the Heyman Alliance attempted to assault Walters, but Randy Orton was there to fend off a few of them with the RKO. The former Global Tag Team champions were soon joined by non-Heyman wrestlers, who blasted the Alliance to hell. To end the show, the Boogeyman sneak-attacked Orton and Walters with a pair of Boogeyslams.

_**Tournament of Revolution Card:**_

Star Dog vs. Yoshihiro Magma - UK title vs. Openweight title match.

Bloodhound vs. Kurt Angle.

Two members of XLX vs. Two members of the Emblem vs. Two members of the Bingbongs vs. ?? - RCW Global Tag Team championship Fatal 4-Way Tag Team elimination match.

Ryan Walters & ?? & ?? vs. The Great Khali, the Boogeyman & Umaga - 6-man Tag Team Elimination match.

_Tournament matches:_

Goldberg vs. Austin Aries vs. Mark Orton - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

Max Jacobs vs. Sabu vs. Christopher Daniels vs. Kurtis Raynes - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

2 Other Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final matches.

Tournament of Revolution Semi-Finals.

Tournament of Revolution Grand-Finals.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - VACANT.

RCW United Kingdom title - Star Dog.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Firefly.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	43. Livewire, July Week 2

**RCW Livewire (July Week 2).**

'Tonight, we're going to kick things off the right way. I am ordering a revolution in Junior Heavyweight wrestling because since Paul Heyman brought in the cast-offs he stooged off of WWE, the Junior Heavyweights have been getting obliterated. On that note, Firefly will defend the Junior Heavyweight championship belt against Mutt Soldier Z, Jake Taproot & Dan Wilson in a 4-way Bodyguard match, so as to keep Umaga and the Boogeyman out with Mechaclaw at the entrance ramp. As for the Great Khali, tonight he's up with Abyss against Max Jacobs in a handicap battle of the titans. With one spot remaining in the 4-way for the Tag Team titles, DJ Diddy Dog & John Cena face Mapleleaf Phantom & Wildstaff Nightmare and Carlito & CM Punk to decide who fills it! And the main event will see Ryan Walters team with Yoshihiro Magma to take on Edge & Christian Cage in preparation for the Tournament live this Sunday! But first... let's go to the 6-Sided Ring for the beginning of the show!' Danny Jackpot announced.

'Oh my god!' Came Joey Styles' trademark cry.

**Triple Jeopardy match - Winner gets final spot in Tag title 4-way: DJ Diddy Dog & John Cena vs. CM Punk & Carlito vs. Mapleleaf Phantom & Wildstaff Nightmare.**

Each man shook hands to begin the first fall, showing respect between teams, but being the sneaky devil that he was, Carlito clotheslined Cena from behind. Carlito whipped Cena into his corner and then choked him with the tag rope, but stopped before the referee reached the end of his five-count. Carlito tagged in Punk who put the knees to Cena's rib cage. Cena began to fight back with forearm shots to Punk and a back elbow to Carlito. He attempted to make the tag to DJ Diddy Dog but Punk just about managed to reach his foot and pull him away in time. Punk pulled Cena in by his ankle and clotheslined him down. Punk attempted the Shining Wizard but Cena ducked and tagged in DJ Diddy Dog who came in on fire. DJ Diddy Dog dropkicked Carlito from the apron and hit a Shooting Star Press to get another two count as Punk kicked out. Carlito chased Cena from the ring before they brawled in the crowd. DJ Diddy Dog clotheslined Punk from behind and then retrieved a pair of Cena's brass knuckles. As Punk pulled himself back to his feet, DJ Diddy Dog caught him between the eyes with the brass knuckles causing him to severely bleed. DJ Diddy Dog removed the weapon but continued to focus on the cut with a closed fist. The referee checked on Punk, but he begged the referee to keep the match on, which he did. DJ Diddy Dog ran at Punk and took him back down to the canvas with a inverted bulldog across the throat but the referee pulled him away. With blood covering his face, Punk pulled himself back up by using the ropes and ran at DJ Diddy Dog, taking him down with a running Uranage Slam. On the canvas, Punk wrapped around with a weak Anaconda Vice as his blood dripped onto DJ Diddy Dog's face. DJ Diddy Dog shoved Punk away and kicked him in the face. DJ Diddy Dog covered Punk who somehow his got a shoulder up at just before the three. DJ Diddy Dog stalked Punk around the ring and waited for him to get back to his feet. When Punk was back up, DJ Diddy Dog ran at him for a shoulderblock but Punk countered with another Uranage slam into the Anaconda Vice! DJ Diddy Dog screamed in pain and desperately tried to reach the ropes, but Punk pulled him back into the centre of the ring and then pushed on the pressure. With a pool of blood surrounding Punk's head, he still held onto the head and arms until DJ Diddy Dog had no choice but to submit and tap out.

_**DJ Diddy Dog & John Cena are eliminated.**_

Phantom & Nightmare were quick to attack Punk and take the advantage. Phantom nailed his Canadian Bomb Scare and Nightmare scored with the Dreamcatcher. It looked as if Phantom & Nightmare had bagged themselves the spot at TOR, but Carlito made it back and backcracked the hell out of both of them. The referee ordered Nightmare & Carlito to their corners. Carlito tried to get the crowd behind Punk and reached out for the hot tag but Nightmare ran into the ring and pulled Punk back so that no tag could be made. Nightmare reached over the ropes and tagged himself in and forced Punk into the corner where he stomped down on his chest until the referee had to pull him away. As the referee pulled Nightmare away, Nightmare ran over to Carlito and knocked him off of the apron. Nightmare turned back to Punk and put him in the sitting position in the middle of the ring and hit him with a stiff kick to the spine. Nightmare attempted it again but Punk ducked the kick and stood up with Nightmare on his shoulders. Punk then dropped Nightmare with the Electric Chair drop and again we were left with two men desperate for a tag. Both men dragged themselves to their corners and made the hot tags. Carlito stormed into the ring and knocked Phantom down with a clothesline, then another, and then a standing dropkick to Nightmare sending him falling through the ropes. Carlito went back to Phantom and hit a few forearm shots before attempting an irish-whip but Phantom countered it and sent Carlito into the ropes. Carlito came flying back and knocked Phantom down with a flying spinning heel kick. Nightmare rolled back into the ring. Carlito grabbed Nightmare and hit him with a vertical suplex but as he hit the canvas, Phantom came flying from the top rope and hit the Northern Splash onto Carlito. Phantom made the cover for the 1.. 2.. Punk breaks it up and then, with whatever strength he had left, took out Nightmare with a Pepsi Plunge from the ring apron through the timekeeper's table. Phantom was distracted long enough for Carlito to plant him with the Backcracker and take the win, just like what happened when Carlito made his debut against Phantom at Cyber Sunday.

The winners and NEW No.1 Contenders, Carlito & CM Punk.

Unfortunately, the winners wouldn't be able to celebrate, as Fade & Mane of XLX, Butch & Rat of the Bingbongs and Azzurith & Ozkan of the Emblem came down to cause a ruckus with everybody brawling.

**OZW World Heavyweight championship match: Champion Kurt Angle vs. Bloodhound.**

As a sneak preview of their TOR match, Angle put his O-Zone Wrestling World title on the line against OZW's number one contender, coincidentally. Angle won the title a month before RCW started as he defeated Randy Orton in his hometown of Pittsburgh with the Ankle Lock. The two men locked up in the centre of the ring as Kurt Angle put his OZW World Heavyweight Championship on the line for the very first time in an RCW ring. Kurt went behind Bloodhound and swept his legs away and took him down to the mat. Angle rode Bloodhound for a bit and then slapped him across the head and then dismounted. Bloodhound gave Angle a deathly stare but Angle just shrugged it off with a cocky smirk. Back to their feet and the two locked up once more. Bloodhound this time went behind Angle but Angle quickly countered with a firemans carry and a rear chin lock. Angle asked the referee if Bloodhound was submitting but Bloodhound wouldn't give up. Angle picked Bloodhound up from the mat with a side headlock applied but quickly took Bloodhound back down with a hip toss. Bloodhound somehow managed to turn Angle over for a pinfall attempt but Angle rolled out. Angle jumped to his feet but so did Bloodhound and Bloodhound managed to hit Angle with a clothesline, knocking him off his feet. When Angle got back up, Bloodhound whipped him into the corner and then followed up with another clothesline that almost took Angle over the ropes. Angle staggered out of the corner, Bloodhound jumped up to the second rope and came flying off and caught Angle with a snap neckbreaker for a two count. Bloodhound attempted an irish-whip but Angle countered it and tried one of his own but this time Bloodhound countered the move and pulled Angle in and up into the B-Side Driver position. As Bloodhound went for the move, Angle slid back and gripped his arms around Bloodhound and launched him backwards with a German suplex. Angle then tried to lock on the Ankle lock but Bloodhound crawled to the ropes to break the hold. Kurt pulled Bloodhound up to his feet by his tights and tried for another German suplex but Bloodhound did a 360 and landed on his feet. Angle turned around to get a kick in the mid-section and a hard DDT but somehow Kurt again kicked out after two. Bloodhound picked Angle up and went for an irish-whip but Kurt countered, kicked Bloodhound in the mid-section and hit a snap vertical suplex and a float-over for a two count. Kurt tried for another pinfall but again the referee counted to two. Angle then walked over to a turnbuckle and began to remove it's cover even though the referee tried to get him to leave it on. Kurt then picked Bloodhound up and looked to whip him into the exposed turnbuckle but Bloodhound countered and threw Angle into it instead. Angle screamed in pain until Bloodhound scooped him up and hit his B-Side Driver! Bloodhound made the cover and the crowd counted along 1.. 2.. NO! Somehow Kurt kicked out! Bloodhound motioned towards his dog collar and asked the crowd whether he should pick it up and the fans went crazy. Bloodhound bent over but Angle quickly rolled him up for a two count, both men up and Angle ducked a clothesline attempt and attempted an Olympic German Suplex but Bloodhound rolled through and hit Angle with a side russian leg sweep. John picked Angle up and set him up for a powerbomb onto the exposed turnbuckle. Bloodhound lifted Angle up but Angle rolled through into a pinning situation but Angle didn't go for the pin as he grabbed Bloodhound's ankle and locked on the Ankle lock! Bloodhound tried to grab the ropes but Angle pulled him back to the centre of the ring and twisted Bloodhound's ankle so much that Bloodhound had no choice but to tap! Angle retains!

The winner and STILL OZW World champion, Kurt Angle.

The bell continued to ring several times afterwards as Kurt refused to relinquish the Ankle Lock. Referees began to swarm the ring in an attempt to subdue Angle, but in doing so, got seperate Angle Slams executed on them for their efforts. Angle then held up his belt, letting Hound know he wasn't yet done before leaving. After his rival had left the ring, Bloodhound began to regain verticality and the fans sent him their stamp of approval in response. Then, out of nowhere, Angle returned and planted Bloodhound with the Angle Slam. The crowd booed ferociously.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight championship Bodyguard match: Champion Firefly vs. 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson vs. Mutt Soldier Z vs. Jake Taproot.**

Mutt Soldier Z paired himself off with Wilson. Taproot looked to catch Firefly off-guard but got a flying boot in his face for his troubles. Firefly whipped Taproot across the ring and sent him flying with a back body drop followed by a springboard kick from the second rope. Mutt sent Wilson across the ring into the turnbuckles and followed with a powerful running clothesline. Firefly ran the ropes and landed the Blitzkrieg Bop on Taproot, but then took a superkick when he had looked to pin Taproot. Mutt covered Firefly, but Wilson pulled him off by his leg and dropped and elbow across his knee. Taproot and Wilson then teamed up to send Mutt across the ring, but both fell victim to a double flying clothesline. Mutt kipped back up to his feet but Firefly found revenge with a Roundhouse Kick, sending Mutt down. Firefly climbed to the top for the Dragonfly Drop, but Taproot knocked the ropes which sent Firefly flying out of the ring. Taproot then jumped the ropes and hit a triple-springboard moonsault on Mutt and made the cover for a two count, when Wilson broke the count. Wilson then jumped atop the ropes and hit the Wildcard on Taproot. Mutt slowly got back to his feet, but walked straight into Wilson who dropped him with a reverse cobra clutch neckbreaker and made him submit with the Grand Gamble submission finisher.

The winner and NEW RCW Junior Heavyweight champion, 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson.

At the entranceway, Mechaclaw was being blinded by red smoke. It is revealed that the Boogeyman had the putrid smokestick right in the giant's face. Then Umaga came out of nowhere with the Samoan Spike. Unhappy with another unwanted intrusion, the Junior Heavyweights grabbed steel chairs and made a break for the entrance ramp. The cameras cut off to a promo.

_The Irish Curse..._

_Northern Ireland's best-kept secret..._

_...Is coming to RCW to face Batista & Balls Mahoney in a Triple Threat quarter-final match in the Tournament of Death!_

_'I've always been and always will be, I am Sheamus O'Shaunessy, COME WITH ME!'_

The fans clapped and cheered at the promo they just saw. The announcers were astounded.

'SOS? The former Irish Whip Wrestling International Heavyweight champion from the UK is coming to RCW! If any of you are import fans at home, I suggest going out and spending a good dollar on DVDs and Blu-Ray of his matches, because they are as savage as you are going to get in the wrestling business!' Joey Styles said, offering brief info on the new arrival.

'I tell you what: I've been to the IWW events when I was living in Ireland and seen SOS up close. He doesn't have a pretty face, but he has the ability to put Finlay's reputation to shame!' Chris X proclaimed.

'And you don't need a leprechaun to prove that an Irish wrestler is tough! It should be some debut for SOS at the Tournament of Revolution against the Animal and the Hardcore Chair-Swinging Freak!' Sam Shadow concluded.

**Chris Sabin vs. Rob Van Dam w/Bill Alfonso.**

The crowd was going insane for one of the most popular superstars ever to grace a RCW ring, Rob Van Dam. He almost seemed surprised by the crowd, and climbed to the top rope to acknowledge them, which they appreciated. Sabin ran up behind Van Dam and clubbed him in his lower back, and pulled him back down to the canvas with a handful of his singlet. Sabin pulled Rob back up to his feet and threw him into the corner where he kicked and stomped down on Rob's chest, forcing him down into the sitting position. Sabin walked out of the corner proud of what he had done, but when he turned back to Rob, he found a boot in his mouth. Sabin was knocked back, giving Van Dam time to jump to the second rope and springboard out to a calf kick. With Sabin on his back, Rob ran the ropes and pulled off the Rolling Thunder. Rob then hooked Sabin's leg for a two count. Sabin threw a couple of punches, but RVD put his knee into Sabin's ribs and powerbombed him right in front of the corner. The crowd knew what was coming next, as did Bill Alfonso on the outside and cheered as Rob jumped up onto the top rope and came off with the Five Star Frog Splash into the pin for the win.

The winner is Rob Van Dam.

Backstage, we see Paul Heyman leading the Great Khali to the stage with the Alliance at his back.

**Abyss & The Great Khali w/Paul Heyman & James Mitchell vs. Max Jacobs w/'The 911' Ryan Walters.**

Heyman was exceedingly irate at the fact that the RCW World Heavyweight champion was in Jacobs' corner to offer his support. Jacobs stood in the centre of the ring, looking from side-to-side as Abyss and Khali circled the ring. Both then slid into the ring and Jacobs was able to fight then off for a little while, but soon the numbers took over and the giants had Jacobs on the canvas. Bobby whipped Jacobs into the corner and tried a running clothesline, but Jacobs leapfrogged over him and booted Khali out of the ring. As Jacobs got back up, Abyss took his head off with a running boot. Abyss then held Jacobs up, and Heyman got into the ring to take a shot at Jacobs, but was cut off by the 911, who had been chomping at the bit to get ahold of Heyman. Abyss dropped Williams to go help Heyman, but as he reached the mad scientist, Walters let go. Suddenly Jacobs ran up behind Abyss and rolled him up, and with a little help from a handful of tights, Jacobs managed to get the three.

The winner is Max Jacobs.

Heyman began throwing chairs around in anger at Walters' interference, but suddenly stopped and grabbed a microphone calmly.

'Okay, champ, if that's the way you want to play it... you got it. I have a challenge for you: if you can win the 6-man tag this Sunday and _you _are the one to pin the Great Khali, then I shall wrestle you at RCW's next PPV inside a padlocked steel cage for your championship. Or, if you lose, which is the most likely scenario, you shall defend your title against the Great Khali at the next PPV and get the hell out of my life. Either way, the feud is going to end!' Heyman offered. The fans cheered at the idea and Walters agreed on a seperate microphone afterwards. He then returned to the ring for the main event.

**RCW World champion Ryan Walters & RCW Openweight champion Yoshihiro Magma vs. Edge & Christian Cage w/Star Dog & Cyrus.**

It looked like Edge was going to start with Ryan Walters, but he turned back to his corner and slapped Christian on the shoulder, making an official tag. Christian and Edge gave one another a confused stare as they passed between the ropes. Ryan then ran over to the corner and drove his knee into the ribs of Christian and dragged him into the ring to make a quick pin attempt, but Christian got his shoulders up at one. Ryan connected with a couple of forearm shots to Christian's head before tagging in the World Champion who got a shot into the ribs. Magma held Christian in a hammerlock and then dropped him down to the cavas with a leg sweep, followed by an elbow drop. Ryan and Magma continued to make quick tags, keeping Christian locked in their corner. Christian then countered an irish-whip, with a short-arm clothesline to Walters. Walters quickly got back up to his feet, but was thrown straight back down onto the mat by a release German Suplex. Magma ran in to make the save by he fell victim to a suplex of his own. As Walters began to get back to his feet, Christian ran the ropes but was tripped by Edge who had left his place on the apron. Christian tripped towards Walters who quickly hit the 911 Cop Killer while Magma took care of Edge with the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster which allowed him to pick up the win.

The winners are Ryan Walters & Yoshihiro Magma.

To end the show, the WWE trio assaulted Walters with steel chairs and brutal strength while Star Dog jumped Magma with the UK title belt. Fortunately for Walters, Mechaclaw was mad from earlier, as he demonstrated by planting Boogeyman and Umaga with a pair of Bulldozer Bombs. Randy Orton rushed down and laid out an interfering Rhino with the RKO.

_**Tournament of Revolution Card:**_

Star Dog vs. Yoshihiro Magma - UK title vs. Openweight title match.

Bloodhound vs. Kurt Angle.

Fade & Mane vs. Eric Azzurith & Seth Ozkan vs. Butch Bingbong & Rat Bingbong vs. CM Punk & Carlito - RCW Global Tag Team championship Fatal 4-Way Tag Team elimination match.

Ryan Walters & ?? & ?? vs. The Great Khali, the Boogeyman & Umaga - 6-man Tag Team Elimination match.

_Tournament matches:_

Goldberg vs. Austin Aries vs. Mark Orton - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

Max Jacobs vs. Sabu vs. Christopher Daniels vs. Kurtis Raynes - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

Batista vs. Balls Mahoney vs. 'SOS' Sheamus O'Shaunessy - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

1 Other Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

Tournament of Revolution Semi-Finals.

Tournament of Revolution Grand-Finals.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - VACANT.

RCW United Kingdom title - Star Dog.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Dan Wilson.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	44. Repentance, July Week 2

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (July Week 2).**

'Welcome to the ECW Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania! I am Chris X, along with my normal Thursday Night broadcast partner Joel Gertner and our special guest partner Joey Styles, both ECW alumnus who have called great matches in this very building for Extreme Championship Wrestling!' Chris X introduced as the rabid fans in the arena began chanting 'ECW' with passion.

'Thank you very much, Chris. It is an honour, a privelege and a downright tear-inducing moment to be able to return to the very building where I spent most of my career and to call tonight's special main event: Ryan Walters, out of respect for the fans, puts his championship on the line against Rob Van Dam! And before that, the feud will begin again as Sabu looks to make it three-for-three as he takes on Taz! But let's go to the ring for some more RCW action!' Joey responded.

**CM Punk w/Carlito vs. Rhino w/Cyrus.**

The ECW fans erupted for the entrance of the Straightedge Superstar CM Punk himself. The match began in a frustrating manner for Rhino, as Punk managed to counter every move Rhino tried to perform. Seemingly he had enough when Rhino climbed from the ring and began to walk back up the aisleway under orders from Cyrus to boos from the crowd. Punk followed him and caught him from behind with a clothesline and then dragged him back to the ring. Rhino whipped Punk across the ring but Punk came flying back with a flying forearm, followed by a kip up to his feet. Punk dropped Rhino with an Atomic Drop, and then knocked him down with a straight Muay Thai kick to the mouth. Punk climbed to the top rope to attempt an elbow drop, but Rhino kicked the ropes which knocked Punk's footing. Rhino went up, attempting to seal the deal with the Exploding Rhino Driver, but was lowblowed by Punk and then crushed on the canvas from the impact of the Pepsi Plunge, popping the fans big time. Carlito saw off the interference of Kevin Smith with a backcracker, prompting chants of 'Get the fuck out' from the ECW diehards, but Carlito was soon hammered from behind with Ralph Summers' inverted Summers Projekt. This was replied to with a 'You can't wrestle' chant at Summers. Suddenly, Randy Orton hit the ring from the crowd and laid Summers out with the RKO before polishing off Rhino with the Rotating Killer Overkill. The fans were in awe of the move, but were still not Orton's best friends... choosing to boo him out of the building. Orton just rushed away from the ring to help Carlito battle the Dangerous Alliance in the aisleway. Carlito seemingly left the scene, but surprised everybody with a flip onto the Alliance from the old ECW stage platform. 'Holy Shit' chants were inevitable. Back in the ring, Punk regained his bearings and then spotted Cyrus getting in the ring to hit him with his cellphone. Grabbing Cyrus by the hair, Punk invited Joel Gertner into the ring, who gladly accepted by taking Cyrus' head off with a Stone Cold Stunner. The fun was soon over as Punk rolled away from a Gore, which trashed Gertner. Rhino turned around to get Punk's finishing sequence of a Uranage Slam and the Anaconda Vice. 'The Big F'N Deal' had no choice but to tap out.

The winner is CM Punk.

Punk soaked in the adulation from the fans before running to aid his partner Carlito, who was knocked unconscious from his stage flip earlier.

**Taz vs. Sabu w/Bill Alfonso.**

Taz ran across the ring to start the match before the bell. Taz caught Sabu with several forearm shots but Sabu swung the Arabian Spike around from his tights and caught Taz in the back of the head with it. Sabu threw the spike out of the ring and clubbed Taz across the neck and drove a leg & chair combo into his spine. Sabu whipped Taz across the ring and then drove his leg again into Taz' ribs with Air Sabu, and then struck Taz across the chest with some knife-edge chops. Taz grabbed Sabu by the neck and turned the tables, pinning him in the corner. Taz then went into an assault of chops, slaps and jabs into the chest and across the face. Sabu countered an Irish-whip and ran in for a running leg lariat, but Taz countered and slammed Sabu down with the Angry Man's Clothesline. Taz lifted Sabu onto the top rope and set him up for the Super Tazplex, but Sabu countered the Super Tazplex into a sunset flip powerbomb for a two-count. Taz got straight back up but Sabu tripped him down into the Camel Clutch. Taz desperately crawled with his knees to the ropes to break the hold. Sabu waited for Taz to get back to his feet and attempted to lock on a Tazmission of his own, but Taz spun around and synched in his Tazmission Choke for the submission victory.

The winner is Taz.

Just like what happened in 1997 at ECW Barely Legal, Taz came out with his arm raised.

**Max Jacobs, Christopher Daniels & Mutt Soldier Z vs. The Great Khali, Umaga & the Boogeyman.**

The fans decided to crap on this match before it even got underway, citing their unquenchable hatred for Khali, Umaga & Boogeyman. Jacobs began with Khali and tried everything in his moveset to knock the Punjabi Giant down, to no avail. Khali just took Jacobs down with no effort and a strong chop. The fans chanted 'Boring' as Khali tagged out to Umaga, who was met by the interfering Mutt Soldier Z's heel kick. Everybody else followed and the match became an arenawide brawl, which the fans begrudgingly appreciated. In the ring, Boogeyman tried to destroy Chris Daniels with the Boogeyslam, but the Fallen Angel jumped out of Boogey's grip and hit the Angel's Wings out of nowhere. Daniels tried to cover the monster, but Kevin Thorn & Kurtis Raynes pulled Daniels out and began laying into him as if it were a mugging. Thorn tossed Daniels back into the ring, where the Boogeyman nailed the Boogeyslam and stole the pinfall.

The winners are the Great Khali, Umaga & the Boogeyman.

As the fans chanted 'Bullshit', Thorn executed the Dark Kiss (Crucifix Stunner) before Raynes sent Daniels out of the ring ploughing into the timekeeper's table with a release Raynefall. Max Jacobs returned to the ring after seeing off Umaga's assault and chokeslammed Thorn. Raynes ran in and got a Tombstone Piledriver for his efforts. Jacobs got back up and soon got his face stuffed full of steel chair as Sabu soared in with a chair-assisted frontflip.

Backstage, Danny Jackpot announced that the match pitting Mark Orton against Goldberg and Austin Aries was now a 4-way match with Abyss as the fourth man.

**Goldberg vs. Lance Storm vs. Chris Jericho.**

Before the match began, it was announced that Panther Master had been released from his contract, citing too much pressure as father of four children and running a family business in his hometown. It was also announced that Storm was working for one night only. Storm went for a quick small package on Jericho, but Goldberg pulled him off by his leg. Goldberg then went for the cover but Storm pulled Goldberg off. The two then began to hit eachother with back and forth rights until Goldberg ducked under one of Storm's and tackled him out of the ring. Goldberg attempted to whip Storm into the Steel Steps, but Storm countered and hip tossed Goldberg onto the announce table. Storm then climbed to the apron and landed a spinning legdrop across the back of Goldberg's neck. Jericho had finally came to and climbed to the top rope. As Storm got back to his feet, he was knocked straight back down by a flying crossbody from Jericho. Chris removed the cover from the announcer's desk and pulled out one of the monitors, but when he attempted to use it as a weapon, Storm jumped back to his feet and kicked it back into Jericho's face. Goldberg grabbed Storm from behind and rolled him back into the ring, before removing the straps from his singlet. Goldberg ducked under a Roundhouse from Storm and landed the Jackhammer. Goldberg grabbed Storm's ankle and locked on an ankle stretch submission. Storm tried to reach for the ropes but eventually managed to roll through into Anklelock position and send Goldberg into the ropes. As Goldberg's head poked through the ropes, Jericho connected with a chairshot, sending Goldberg back in. Storm climbed to the top for a Frog splash, but Jericho hit him in the back with the chair. Jericho hit a Lionsault on Goldberg, but it wasn't enough. Jericho went up high for a moonsault, but was caught by a spur-of-the-moment spear. Goldberg got Jericho to his feet and won the match with the Jackhammer.

The winner is Goldberg.

The crowd was upset with the result and began throwing bottles at 'Da Man'. He batted them away and gestured the crowd with simultaneous middle fingers. But they were appeased when Mark Orton ran in through the crowd and laid out Goldberg with the Package Crash. Austin Aries answered this challenge with his own. As chants of 'Austin Starr' flared up, as a knock on Aries' ridiculous TNA persona, Orton flipped Aries inside out with a lariat. But the fourth man, Abyss, was there also and planted Orton with the Black Hole Cyclone to send a statement.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight championship match: Champion 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson vs. Chris Sabin.**

Sabin took the early advantage after countering a snap German Suplex by rolling through and catching Wilson with a neckbreaker. Sabin put Wilson into the corner and connected with several knee strikes into his ribs. Sabin attempted to send 'The Shuffle' to the opposite side of the ring, but 'The Shuffle' countered with an overhead Belly-to-Belly suplex. 'The Shuffle' got back to his feet and ran at Sabin who rolled backwards, catching 'The Shuffle' with a bulldog into a sleeper, but 'The Shuffle' grabbed the bottom rope before tapping out. Sabin tried to drag 'The Shuffle' back into the middle of the ring, but 'The Shuffle' kicked Sabin's leg away with his free leg, landing Sabin face first on the canvas. Wilson blasted Sabin with the Wildcard. 'The Shuffle' then quickly grabbed his head and grapevined his arms and Sabin's arms around it, giving Sabin no choice but to tap out to the Grand Gamble because he had no where to go.

The winner and STILL RCW Junior Heavyweight champion, 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson.

Joey Styles reminded the fans what was announced on that the last Quarter Final had been filled by a 4-way between Randy Orton, Rhino, Jerry Lynn & Texas Bull, who would be returning to action. The ECW fans began chanting 'New F'N Show' as a tribute to Lynn.

**RCW World Heavyweight championship match: Champion Ryan Walters vs. Rob Van Dam w/Bill Alfonso.**

Once the ring introductions and seemingly endless adulations for RVD were through, the two locked up and Walters took RVD in a side head lock, and then took him down with a hiptoss. RVD wrapped his legs around Walters's neck, but Walters nipped up and instantly went for a Sharpshooter but RVD twisted his body and sent Walters into the ropes. As Walters hit the ropes, RVD rolled him up with a school boy for a two count. Walters rolled up out of the cover and knocked RVD down with a clothesline. RVD was quick to get back to his feet, but Walters ducked through and took RVD for a ride via the Three Amigos as the fans chanted 'Eddie', releasing after the third. Walters then went to the top rope, but RVD fell into the ropes, causing Walters to lose his footing and crotch himself on the top turnbuckle. RVD climbed up to the second rope and hit a perfect Split-legged Hurricanrana, covered but only got another two count. RVD picked Walters up by the legs and locked on the figure four but somehow Walters crawled to the ropes to break the hold. RVD pulled Walters from the ropes and tried again, but Walters rolled RVD up for his own two count. Recovering quickly from the roll up, RVD reached his feet and attempted a heel kick, but Walters ducked through and caught RVD with a running neckbreaker. RVD then put in a knee to Walters's ribs, whipped him into the corner, hit the ropes and took Walters down with a bulldog. RVD then went for the Split-legged Moonsault, but Walters rolled out of the way. Walters took RVD down with the 911 Cop Killa and locked on the 911 Katihajime Sleeper. RVD reached for the ropes but then tapped out.

The winner and STILL RCW World Heavyweight champion, 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

Paul Heyman stood at the foot of the stage staring at his rival down, not choosing to rush the ring. Walters replied with his own stare and grabbed his title. He shook RVD's hand, which drew great cheers from the ECW Arena crowd. Soon, the respect showing was stopped by an attack from Khali, Edge, Christian & Star Dog. Yoshi Magma, DJ Diddy Dog & John Cena ran down for the save. Magma chased Star Dog out of the arena while DJ Diddy Dog crushed Edge with the Guitar Driver and Cena nailed Christian with the F-U. Walters kicked Khali in the nuts and clotheslined the Giant from the ring before grabbing a microphone.

'My friend, you just got kicked in the nuts! Heyman, I'm going to let the secret out of the bag right here and now: my two partners for Sunday Night are two of the toughest sumbitches here and their names on their business resumes are J. Cena and DJ D. Dog, jack! So, Heyman, we'll see that seven-foot Punjabi Giant, that Samoan Bulldozer and Mr. Halloween on Sunday!' Walters concluded. Some of the fans were struggling to accept Cena as Walters' partner as he show came to a close.

_**Tournament of Revolution Card:**_

Star Dog vs. Yoshihiro Magma - UK title vs. Openweight title match.

Bloodhound vs. Kurt Angle.

Fade & Mane vs. Eric Azzurith & Seth Ozkan vs. Butch Bingbong & Rat Bingbong vs. CM Punk & Carlito - RCW Global Tag Team championship Fatal 4-Way Tag Team elimination match.

Ryan Walters, John Cena & DJ Diddy Dog vs. The Great Khali, the Boogeyman & Umaga - 6-man Tag Team Elimination match.

_Tournament matches:_

Goldberg vs. Austin Aries vs. Mark Orton vs. Abyss - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

Max Jacobs vs. Sabu vs. Christopher Daniels vs. Kurtis Raynes - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

Batista vs. Balls Mahoney vs. 'SOS' Sheamus O'Shaunessy - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

Randy Orton vs. Rhino vs. Texas Bull vs. Jerry Lynn - Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match.

Tournament of Revolution Semi-Finals.

Tournament of Revolution Grand-Finals.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - VACANT.

RCW United Kingdom title - Star Dog.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Dan Wilson.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	45. The Tournament of Revolution

**Revolution Championship Wrestling Presents the Tournament of Revolution!**

The fans exploded as the PPV began and the fireworks boomed throughout the arena to the sound of 'Today Is the Day' by Dope. The cameras then panned towards Joey Styles, Chris X & Sam Shadow at the announce table.

'Welcome, everyone, to RCW's Tournament of Revolution! I'm Joey Styles, joined as always by Chris X and Sam Shadow for what's sure to be a great pay-per-view! Along with the aforementioned Tournament, we will see a title vs. title match, a 4-way elimination tag match for the vacant Tag Team titles, a 6-man elimination tag featuring the World Heavyweight champion and a rematch from Monday Night as Bloodhound takes on Kurt Angle!' Joey Styles introduced.

'Remember the stipulations going into the 6-man tag match tonight: if Ryan Walters' team can win AND Walters is the one to eliminate the Great Khali, then Walters is guaranteed to face Paul Heyman for all the marbles within the confines of a solid steel cage at next month's PPV!' Chris X reminded.

'In my view, there's absolutely no way Walters will be able to beat the Great Khali! He's done for.' Sam Shadow warned.

'I don't really share your view... but anyway, let's get the Tournament underway with a first round 4-way! The rules are simple: two men will be eliminated and two men will advance to the semi-finals which also consist of 4-ways, where 3 men must be eliminated. The survivor of that will advance to the grand finals to face one other for all the marbles!' Chris X concluded.

**Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final: Randy Orton vs. Rhino vs. Texas Bull vs. Jerry Lynn.**

Bull went to work with several forearm shots to Rhino's jaw. Lynn went for a go-behind on Orton. Orton soon countered with the switch and tripped Lynn down to the canvas. Orton then rode Lynn's back and slapped him across the back of the head to his own amusement, but Lynn only got frustrated. Lynn ran at Orton who, with a drop toe hold took Lynn back down to the ground. Orton quickly attempted to slap on a Sharpshooter submission, but Lynn quickly scrambled to the ropes to break that attempt. Orton pulled Lynn away from the ropes by his ankle, but Jerry hopped up and hit Orton with a kick to the side of the head. Lynn whipped Orton across the ring and threw him with a belly-to-belly suplex overhead. After exposing the turnbuckle, Lynn drove Orton back first into it, and then continued to work over his lowerback with a suplex out of the corner. Lynn jumped from the second rope but caught Orton's boot in his mouth, sending him back into the corner. Benjamin whipped Lynn across the ring and went for a clothesline, but Lynn ducked through and took Orton down with a German Suplex. When Orton got to his feet, Lynn tried for the Cradle Piledriver, but Orton rolled out, went for a thrust kick but Lynn caught his foot. Lynn then swung Orton's leg but was hit with an enziguri. Lynn staggered to his feet and walked straight into an RKO from Orton. Bull whipped Rhino into the ropes, drop toe hold and Rhino fell straight onto the middle rope. Bull ran the ropes himself in attempt of a 619-type move, but Rhino managed to pull himself from the ropes and roll out of the ring. Thinking for a second he had the upper hand, Rhino turned his back from the ring which allowed Bull time to run and dive over the ropes into a suicide dive, taking both him and Rhino down. Recovering, Rhino grabbed a chair, threw it so Bull would catch it, and then Rhino snuck up and sucker-punched him. Rhino hit a DDT and then dragged Bull to the corner for the Exploding Rhino Driver. Rhino came off the top, but Bull adjusted himself into a last-minute hurricanrana. Texas Bull then scooped the 'Big F'N Deal' up and drove him down with the El Toroplex for the first elimination. Randy Orton & Jerry Lynn got back to their feet, but Orton was suddenly gunned down by a forceful spear from Texas Bull. Bull dragged Orton back up and hit the El Toroplex again before giving him to Jerry Lynn who finished the match with a Cradle Piledriver.

The survivors are Texas Bull & Jerry Lynn.

Lynn and Bull were at a stand-off before security forced them off into seperate directions.

**Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final: Batista vs. Balls Mahoney vs. 'The Irish Curse' Sheamus O'Shaunessy.**

Batista and Balls Mahoney got into each other's face and began to talk some trash, but then they both darted towards SOS's direction and began to double-team him, not giving the newest roster member any room to move. The two of them stomped down onto his chest, but then Batista turned to Balls Mahoney and struck him hard with a lariat. Balls jumped right back up and pushed Batista over, but then he was hit by a flying boot to the mouth from Sheamus O'Shaunessy. For a while, SOS was able to fight off both Balls Mahoney and Batista, but soon enough a chop block from Balls was his downfall. Balls and Batista lifted SOS up with a double suplex, but again broke apart to attack each other. Batista whipped Balls into the corner, run off the ropes but Balls stopped in his tracks and hit Batista with a crescent kick. Balls covered Batista for a two count. Balls whipped SOS into the ropes but was caught with a Spinning Heel Kick. Batista got back to his feet but SOS knocked him down with a clothesline, and then run the ropes to hit a Rolling Thunder-type move. Balls came back and hooked SOS's leg, attempting to get a half crab, but SOS got in an Enziguri. SOS got the elimination with the match-ending Celtic Curse, a modified version of the Celtic Cross.

The survivors are Batista and Sheamus O'Shaunessy.

Batista offered SOS a handshake, but SOS brushed 'The Animal' off and nailed him with the Celtic Curse before bolting the ring.

In a segment, Danny Jackpot stated that if the WWE trio are defeated tonight, then it would be their final RCW appearance. Then he goes outside to find Seth Ozkan & Eric Azzurith are down, bloodied and surrounded by paramedics. He looks towards the camera and announces that they would be replaced by the Bikebrakers Kevin Smith & Ralph Summers, so no-one can accuse him of biased opportunity. Also, the Bloodhound-Kurt Angle match was now Last Man Standing, proving Danny right when he said none of the competitors would know what they were in for.

**Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final: Max Jacobs vs. Sabu vs. Kurtis Raynes vs. Christopher Daniels.**

Max Jacobs and Kurtis Raynes decided to brawl throughout the arena while Sabu & Daniels were in the ring. Both men started out with trying to feel each other out, not wanting to make the first move in case it was the wrong one. Eventually Daniels went for Sabu's leg, but Sabu quickly caught him with several clubbing forearms to the back. Sabu whipped Daniels in the corner and took him off his feet with a huge Air Sabu, knocking him down to the seated position. Sabu sized Daniels up for a running dropkick to the face, but Daniels managed to get out of the ring just in time. Outside of the ring, Sabu followed Daniels, but Daniels played possum and turned around to knock Sabu from his feet with a right hand. Daniels dragged Sabu towards the timekeeper's table and attempted to powerbomb him through it, but Sabu countered with a hurricanrana dropping Daniels through the table. Sabu rolled Daniels onto the apron and then dropped an leg across his neck. Back in the ring, Sabu whipped Daniels hard into the corner. Sabu attempted to send Daniels into the opposite corner, but Daniels countered with an Irish-whip followed by a running knee to Sabu's face. Daniels then sent Sabu into the opposite corner and attempted the knee again, but this time Sabu had it scouted and hit another leg lariat. Sabu springboarded off the ropes and landed a legdrop across Daniels' chest and covered for a two. Sabu sat Daniels on the top for a hurricanrana, but Daniels slapped Sabu across the face and hit a Superbomb. Daniels waited for Sabu to get back to his feet before hitting the Angel's Wings. Daniels covered but somehow Sabu raised a shoulder before the three. Sabu then began to fight back with several punches, but Daniels hit back with an STO into another two. Daniels then set Sabu up for the Last Rites, but Sabu countered that into a Northern Lights Suplex for yet another two count. Both men were now finding it hard to quickly get back to their feet. Both men reached their bases at the same time, but Sabu blocked a right hand from Daniels and punched him across the face. Sabu then ran the ropes and attempted a running boot to the face but Daniels side-stepped him and Sabu kicked the top turnbuckle. Daniels pulled Sabu out by his foot and took him down with a Dragon Screw before hopping up the turnbuckles with the Best Moonsault Ever and eliminating the homicidal maniac. Jacobs comes back with the limp bodies of Kurtis Raynes & Kevin Thorn and tosses them into the ring. Chris Daniels then assured the monstrous nephew of Kane that he would stand back. Jacobs then polished Thorn & Raynes off with a Tombstone, which he now calls 'Lucifer's Hammer', each and pinned Raynes to end the match.

The survivors are Max Jacobs & Chris Daniels.

The Fallen Angel decided to bail as Jacobs set off the pyro. Wise choice. Then we go to a video package chronicling the rivalry of Bloodhound & Kurt Angle.

**Last Man Standing match: Bloodhound vs. Kurt Angle.**

Bloodhound came to the ring in jeans ready for a fight. Bloodhound swung a chair for Angle's head, but Angle ducked through and dropkicked Bloodhound at the knee. Kurt then placed the chair on Bloodhound's back and quickly scaled the turnbuckles and hit the Olympic Moonsault. Kurt turned Bloodhound over and went for the cover, only to remember they didn't count. Kurt picked the chair back up and when Bloodhound got back up to one knee, he threw it straight into his face. The referee reached a five when Bloodhound used the ropes to get back up. Kurt then attempted a backdrop, but Bloodhound rolled through and kicked Kurt in the back of his knee. After dropping several elbows across the knee, Bloodhound placed the chair around it and stamped on it after coming from the second rope. Bloodhound set up a table at ringside infront of the announce table but Kurt hit a baseball slide, knocking Bloodhound over the announce table and into the lap of Joey Styles. Kurt removed everything from the announce table, but Bloodhound shoved Styles' headset in his face, blinding him and allowing Bloodhound to kick him. Kurt came back with a clothesline and laid Bloodhound onto the table before climbing to the top rope. Before he could hit another moonsault, Bloodhound kicked the ropes, knocking Angle down. Bloodhound then stood himself and Angle on the table before hitting the Dog Collar Driver, sending them both crashing through the announce table. Both men seemed down for the count, which the referee began to administer. But as the referee's count reached six, Redbark came through the crowd and began helping Bloodhound to his feet. Since the deal was that if anyone interfered, Bloodhound would win, the referee could do nothing to stop Redbark. Redbark tied Bloodhound up in the ropes which held him up long enough to survive the referee's count. The referee then had no choice but to declare him the winner. Some fans booed the interference.

The winner is Bloodhound.

Angle was in a rage as he got back to his feet, hitting the Angle Slam on several EMTs and the referee. Bloodhound came back and knocked Kurt back down with a crescent kick.

**Tournament of Revolution Quarter-Final match: Mark Orton vs. Goldberg vs. Austin Aries vs. Abyss.**

Before the bell sounded, Austin Aries gave Mark Orton a low blow, which straight away gave him the advantage. Abyss quickly paired himself off with Goldberg, knocking him over the top rope with a vicious looking clothesline. Austin Aries placed Mark Orton in the corner and began to stomp down on his chest and then down on his knee, wearing him down for the Straight Shooter. Abyss slammed Orton's face onto the announcers table but then Ric Flair chop blocked him at the knee, giving Orton time to recover and take the upper hand with an irish whip into the steel ringpost. Aries hit Michaels with a side back drop and looked to hit the superkick, when Orton rolled Abyss into the ring, tripping Aries. Mark Orton got to his feet and hit Aries with the Package Crash for the elimination. Orton slid back into the ring and went to work on Abyss, but Abyss reversed and bashed Orton across the chest, and then hit a Suplex. Angry at his elimination, Austin Aries re-entered the ring and finally hit a Superkick and the 450 Splash on Mark Orton as crowd taunts of 'Austin Starr' followed him out of the arena. Orton staggered around and walked into Abyss who crushed him with the Black Hole Cyclone. Goldberg used a legdrop on Abyss while Orton was still down. Goldberg chopped Abyss across the chest and whipped him across the ring for a spear. Abyss tried to hit back with a Suplex, but Goldberg reversed it and hit the Jackhammer Slam! Goldberg covered but somehow Abyss kicked out. As Goldberg argued with the referee, Abyss hit the Shock Treatment, eliminating Goldberg and advancing himself along with the younger Orton.

The survivors are Abyss & Mark Orton.

James Mitchell dragged his monster to the backstage area while Randy Orton came out to check on his brother. Apparently not having forgotten their little rivalry, Mark brushed Randy off and made a break for the backstage area also.

**Global Tag Team championship 4-way Tag Elimination match: XLX vs. The Bingbongs vs. The Bikebrakers vs. Carlito & CM Punk.**

Butch and Carlito started the match off and Carlito quickly got Butch in position for the Backcracker, but this time Butch managed to get out of the move and slid out of the ring. CM Punk left the apron and ran round to Butch, knocking him down and rolling him back into the ring. Carlito went for an Irish-whip, but Butch held on and pulled Carlito into him for a DDT. Butch got to his feet and knocked CM Punk from his apron. CM Punk ran into the ring but was stopped by the referee, allowing the Bingbongs to double team Carlito in their corner. Rat lifted Carlito onto the top rope and dropped him straight back down to the canvas in a sickening DDT. Rat covered Carlito for a two count. Rat attempted an Irish-whip but Carlito kicked him in the mid-section, ran the ropes but Butch low-bridged, sending him over the top rope. Rat began to fake an injury, giving allowance for Butch to Irish-whip Carlito into the ringsteps. Butch rolled Rat back into the ring and Rat made a speedy recovery. Rat set Carlito up for the Sewer Driver, but Carlito some how managed to reverse Rat and hit the Cool Shot. Carlito leapt to his corner and tagged in CM Punk for the hot tag. CM Punk cleared house but left Rat in the ring and lifted him up for the Pepsi Plunge. Somehow Butch returned to the ring and kicked CM Punk's knee away, dropping Rat. Carlito got back up and turned Butch around and hit the Backcracker! Rat then dropkicked Rat who staggered into CM Punk who finally hit the Pepsi Plunge! Butch desperately tried to make the save but CM Punk covered Rat for the 1-2-3. Fade began his team's first time in the 6-sided ring but knocking Carlito off his feet with a running clothesline, and then he knocked Punk from the apron with a standing dropkick. As Carlito pulled himself back to his feet, Fade jumped onto his shoulders and hit a headscissors takedown into a cover for two. Fade then tagged in Mane who ran the ropes and hit Carlito with a flying forearm smash, followed by a kip up. Mane sized Carlito up for the attack and ran the ropes, but Punk low-bridged the top rope and Mane flew straight over the top rope and onto the outside. Fade began to protest, but that only pulled the referee away from the attack on the outside. Outside of the ring, Punk rammed Mane back first into the ring post, then whipped him into the ring steps. Punk rolled Mane back into the ring. Both Carlito and Mane made the hot tag, and Fade blasted out of his corner towards Punk. Fade knocked Punk down, but was held back by Carlito, which allowed Punk to kick Fade in the face, taking him down. Punk later held Fade up for the Pepsi Plunge, but Mane countered with the Jungle Drill out of nowhere. Then, Carlito ran in and backcracked Mane, allowing Punk to cover Fade for the elimination. Kevin Smith and Ralph Summers, the last-minute substitutes for the Emblem, waltzed into the ring to take advantage of the beaten-down Punk & Carlito. The fans began booing them out of the building. The Bikebrakers picked Punk up and destroyed him with the Murder Drop. Carlito suffered the same fate a few minutes later. It looked bleak for Carlito and Punk until the Crazy Cats Red Tiger & Marc Sylvester ran in from the crowd to deafening cheers and began laying into the Bikebrakers. Red Tiger got Smith on the apron and then dived over the ropes for a sick Tornado DDT.

'OH MY GOD!' retorted Joey Styles. As the fans began chanting 'This match rules', Marc Sylvester dropped Ralph Summers on his head with a stiff Dragon Suplex. The Crazy Cats soon hightailed it. Punk & Carlito, not knowing what happened when they saw the carnage, shrugged their shoulders. Punk & Carlito then hit Summers with the Hawaiian Ice for the 1-2-3, the win and the Tag Team titles.

The winners and NEW RCW Global Tag Team champions, CM Punk & Carlito.

The fans were elated with the win and the champions. Punk and Carlito walked through the crowd and celebrated to Punk's theme tune, 'This Fire Burns' by Killswitch Engage. We were then treated to a package that chronicled the rivalry of RCW Openweight champion Yoshihiro Magma and UK Champion Star Dog, which started with Dog's alliance with Edge & Christian Cage.

**Openweight title vs. UK title match: Yoshihiro Magma vs. Star Dog.**

The two competitors circled each other like two caged lions ready to do battle. Finally the crowd went crazy as they locked up for the first time. They battled over the hold but eventually with no winner, both men let go and we were once again at stalemate. A second time they locked up and this time Dog got the advantage and took Magma down to the mat. With Dog with a side headlock applied, Magma began to pull himself back up from the mat and dug in a couple of elbows to Dog's ribs. Finally Magma got free and ran the ropes, but was knocked back down with a shoulder block from Dog. Dog then ran the ropes as Magma jumped back to his feet and took Dog over with an arm-drag. This time Dog battled back and countered with a Northern Lights Suplex. Magma looked to end things early with an Burning Avalanche Brainbuster, but Dog pushed Magma into the ropes and wrapped his arms around Magma's waist. Dog then paid tribute to Chris Benoit with a trifecta of German Suplexes, releasing on the last one. The crowd booed him as he performed the Benoit cut-throat signal and climbed to the top, but as he flew out for the Dynamite Kid Headbutt, Magma rolled out of the way, and Dog ate canvas. Dog slowly got back up and again Magma went for the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster. Again Dog pushed him away and then took him down for a Crossface. Magma this time countered with a school boy roll-up but Dog kicked out. Dog rolled back up to his feet and went for a clothesline, but Magma ducked through and finally struck oil with the Burning Avalanche Burning Avalanche Brainbuster. A groggy Magma slowly turned Dog over & hooked the leg to get the three count and his second-ever title.

The winner and NEW RCW UK Heavyweight champion, Yoshihiro Magma.

Out came Edge & Christian with Cyrus to get themselves some of the new Unified champion, but they were cut off by Burchill & Eddie Torch. Danny Jackpot quickly released info to Joey Styles that he had scheduled an impromptu match between the two teams. Magma dragged his belts and his downed opponent out of the arena.

**Edge & Christian Cage vs. 'C4' Paul Burchill & 'Pyro Dragon' Eddie Torch.**

Christian hit the ropes and came back with a running knee to Torch, knocking him flying backwards. Burchill reached over the ropes and made the tag himself. Burchill hopped over the top rope and began an exchange with Christian which saw several chops and slaps, before Burchill ducked through and caught Christian with a back kick. Edge attempted a blindsided attack but Burchill hit a low dropkick to his shins, sending Edge face first into the canvas. Torch returned to the ring, but was held back by Cyrus who had climbed onto the apron to help his clients. Christian ran up behind him for a clothesline, but Torch pulled himself away just in time, and Christian ran straight into Cyrus, knocking him from the apron. Burchill dropkicked Christian over the top rope and then dropped Edge with the Cut-Throat Psycho Driver. Christian attempted to break the count, but Torch held him back long enough to get the win.

The winners are Paul Burchill & Eddie Torch.

Edge and Christian began having a temper tantrum as Cyrus began yelling at them.

'Ladies & Gentlemen, I've just been informed that the 6-man main event will now be a Junior-Heavyweight Lumberjack match! I can only imagine this is revenge for the way Boogeyman and Umaga have been crashing the Junior-Heavyweight division matches.' Chris X guessed.

'No shit, Sherlock!' Shadow replied sarcastically.

**Tournament of Revolution Semi Final match: 'Irish Curse' Sheamus O'Shaunessy vs. Texas Bull vs. Abyss vs. Christopher Daniels.**

Abyss easily eliminated Daniels with a quick Black Hole Cyclone. Bull jumped SOS from behind with a huge clubbing forearm across the neck. Bull pushed SOS in the corner and shoulder-tackled him, crushing his ribs against the turnbuckles. Bull sat SOS on the top turnbuckle and attempted a Super El Toroplex but SOS countered with some jabs to the ribs and knocked Bull down with a right. SOS came off the second turnbuckle, but Bull quickly countered with a running clothesline. Bull pulled SOS to his feet, sent him into the ropes and took SOS back down with a CW Anderson-like Spinebuster. Looking for elimination, Bull set SOS up for a Powerbomb, but in the air, SOS countered with a Tornado DDT. As Bull staggered back to his feet, SOS hit the Celtic Curse and then removed his singlet-straps. SOS then locked on the Ankle Lock a la Kurt Angle a la Kurt Angle causing Bull to scream in pain. Bull tried to reach the ropes but soon tapped out in submission. He and Abyss squared off. Abyss lifted SOS up to his feet and then leveled him with a right fist. Abyss kicked SOS in the ribs and sent him rolling down the ramp. RVD tried to crawl away from Abyss but the monster soon caught up with him and slammed him into the guard rails. Abyss rolled Van Dam into the ring and followed him, only to catch a boot to the face. Van Dam battled hard, came off the ropes but Abyss countered with a Black Hole Slam! Abyss left the ring and set up a Table leaning up against the announcers booth, but SOS hit him off his feet with a springboard dropkick. SOS snapped up a steel chair and threw it at Abyss' head, but Abyss caught it. SOS then hit an impressive spear to Abyss and sent them both flying off the apron and through the table. SOS rolled Abyss into the ring, climbed up to the top rope and came off with a frog splash. James Mitchell came in to whack SOS with his cane, but SOS was ready for him and nailed him with the Celtic Curse to the fans' delight. Unfortunately, Abyss recovered and hit the Black Hole Cyclone again for the win.

The winner is Abyss.

**Tournament of Revolution Semi Final match: Batista vs. Jerry Lynn vs. Mark Orton vs. Max Jacobs.**

Once the ring introductions were out the way and the bell sounded, Lynn charged at Orton who turned his back and quickly rolled out of the ring. Lynn followed the younger Orton and made chase around the ring. Orton ducked down around one of the corners and knocked a surprised Jerry Lynn down with a short running clothesline. Orton struck Lynn across the forehead with a forearm shot and then irish-whipped him into the steel steps with quite some velocity. Orton rolled back in and then back out of the ring simply to break the referee's count. Orton grabbed Lynn's head and slammed it down onto the steps, just trying to inflict as much damage as possible. Orton rolled Lynn back into the ring and began to expose the top turnbuckle. As Orton turned back to his opponent, Lynn struck out with several slaps across the face followed by a tornado chop across the side of his head, knocking Orton down to the canvas. Lynn whipped Orton into the corner and thrusted a jumping high knee into his temple and then hit a follow-up running bulldog. Lynn lifted Orton up and sat him down on the top turnbuckle and began to set up the Muscle Buster, but Orton countered with an eye-poke followed by a missile dropkick. Lynn slowly climbed back up to one knee but Orton ran the ropes and struck Lynn with a running knee, knocking him back down onto his back. Orton covered but only got a two. Orton tried to ram Lynn's face into the exposed turnbuckle, but Lynn fought out with back elbows. Orton came straight back with a running clothesline but Lynn jumped out of the way and Orton his the steel turnbuckle. Lynn then sat Orton on the top and walked down, dropping Orton with an Avalanche Suplex. Somehow Orton kicked out at two, but after a Package Crash attempt, Lynn came back and nailed the Cradle Piledriver for the first elimination. Meanwhile, Max Jacobs tombstoned Batista and eliminated him. Lynn tried for an inverted DDT, but Jacobs rose up and hit the match-winning Lucifer's Hammer.

The winner is Max Jacobs.

Abyss immediately came out to begin their match in the Grand Finals.

**Tournament of Revolution Grand Final match: 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs vs. 'The Monster' Abyss.**

Abyss launched into a right, but Jacobs blocked it and knocked Abyss down with a punch to the face. Jacobs threw Abyss into the corner and drove some elbows into his temple followed by a running high knee. Jacobs whipped Abyss into the opposite corner and tried for the high knee again, but Abyss ducked down and Jacobs hit the turnbuckle with his knee and fell out of the ring. Abyss run up behind Jacobs and kicked his knee from behind. Even though the referee ordered him to return to the ring, Abyss continued to work on the knee of Jacobs outside the ring, whipping him into the steel steps. He then snapped up two steel chairs and slid one into the ring, and as the referee turned to remove it, Abyss used the other chair and cracked it across Jacobs's knee. In the ring, Abyss attempted to lock on a Boston Crab but Jacobs used his free leg to kick Abyss in the face and knock him away from his knee. Abyss bounced right back up and ran at Jacobs who pie-faced him back down to the mat as he returned to his feet. Abyss ducked under a clothesline and attempted a chop-block, but Jacobs saw it coming and jumped over Abyss and dropped a legdrop across his back. Jacobs limped back to his feet, whipped Abyss into the ropes and knocked him down with a kick straight to the face. With the crowd on their feet, Jacobs locked on a triangle choke. James Mitchell got into the ring to try and help his monstrous client, but Jacobs shot one arm out and throttled Abyss' manager. Out of the triangle choke, Jacobs took his chance and hit a chokeslam on Mitchell so hard that the canvas caved a little bit. Abyss returned to his feet in a groggy state. Jacobs did the cut-throat signal and unleashed Lucifer's Hammer on Abyss to take the win and the tournament.

The winner is Max Jacobs.

The fans cheered the monsters in the ring who had just busted their asses for the prize that Max Jacobs has won. RCW Openweight & UK champion Yoshihiro Magma came out onto the ramp and began applauding Jacobs on his victory. Jacobs then showed Magma where he wanted to put one of the championship belts. Magma nodded in response.

A video package aired showing Ryan Walters' debut in RCW at Global Revolution, all the way up to his betrayal of Paul Heyman, Heyman's battle to keep Walters out of RCW, the debut of Danny Jackpot, Prison of the Afterlife at British Breakout and finally, Heyman bringing in the Great Khali and other WWE alumni to take out the RCW World Heavyweight champion. It has all come to this. If Walters can pin the Great Khali and win the match for his team, the WWE trio are out of RCW forever. Here we go.

**Junior Heavyweight Lumberjack 6-man Tag Team Elimination match: RCW World champion Ryan Walters, John Cena & DJ Diddy Dog vs. The Great Khali, Boogeyman & Umaga.**

The crowd was electric as DJ stepped forward to Umaga. DJ ran at Umaga to begin the match, but Umaga quickly turned around and drove his forearm into the face of DJ and knocked him from his feet. Umaga scooped DJ from the canvas and threw him into the corner where he pounded him with chops, slaps and foremarm shots to the temple. Umaga took a few steps back and ran back at DJ, launching into a high knee, but DJ dropped down to the canvas leaving Umaga's knee to hit the turnbuckle. DJ ran the ropes and chop-blocked Umaga's knee, trying to take the big man down. As Umaga began to limp around the ring on his right knee, DJ ran the ropes again and kicked Umaga's knee from under him. DJ then mounted Umaga and laid into him with rights across the forehead and a slap across the face. Umaga threw DJ off of him and rolled back to his feet, but walked straight into an Atomic Drop from DJ, followed up by a flying clothesline. DJ kipped up and the crowd went crazy as DJ began to tune up the band. Umaga got back to his feet and DJ ran in with his boot, but Umaga caught his foot and clotheslined him down. Umaga then sat the limp body of DJ on the top rope and finished the youngest Dog House member with a devastating top rope Death Valley Driver. Cena was in next. Umaga tagged out to Boogeyman. Cena dug his knee into Boogeyman's ribs and set him up for the Russian Leg Sweep, but Boogeyman countered that with an explosive clothesline, sending Cena head over heels and crashing onto his stomach. Boogeyman dragged Cena to his feet, threw him into the corner and began to unleash severl rights and lefts, finishing with a huge Uppercut, knocking Cena off of his feet. Cena countered an Irish Whip, but got a big boot in his face for his troubles. Boogeyman pulled himself onto the second rope, but as he came flying from it, Cena somehow caught him in mid-air and slammed him onto the canvas. Cena acted fast and jumped from the top with the Best Moonsault Ever. Cena made the cover but Boogeyman shoved him off after the two count. Cena kept Boogeyman down on the canvas with a standing dropkick. Cena then stepped out onto the apron and dropped a slingshot legdrop across Boogeyman's neck for another two-count. Cena pulled Boogeyman towards the corner to attempt a Tornado DDT, but Boogeyman pulled his head from under Cena' arm and slapped him across the face, knocking him from the top and onto the outside. Outside the ring, Boogeyman whipped Cena into the guard rail and then sat him down on a chair in the corner looking for the Ole Kick. Boogeyman took a run up, but Cena rolled out from the chair as Boogeyman's leg crashed into the steel. Cena then bulldogged Boogeyman onto the steel chair. Cena rolled Boogeyman back into the ring and covered for yet another two-count. Frustrated, the Doctor of Thuganomics pulled Boogeyman to his feet for the Angel's Wings but Boogeyman launched Cena into the air with a back body drop and then gave him a running big boot. Boogeyman then picked Cena up for a Suplex, but sat Cena on the top turnbuckle which helped him better set up for a top rope Boogeyslam. Cena was eliminated. The RCW World Heavyweight champion jumped into the ring, prompting Umaga & Khali to get in the ring and beat Walters down. Paul Heyman liked what he saw from ringside, but the Junior Heavyweights did not. They got in the ring and helped the champion out. Mutt Soldier Z knocked Boogeyman down with the Mutter, which Firefly followed with a Dragonfly Drop from the top rope. Jake Taproot & Chris Sabin held Umaga as Junior Heavyweight champion Dan Wilson came off with the Wildcard and knocked Umaga down. Heyman was irate. The Junior Heavyweights then turned their attention to Khali and covered the 911 as he nailed Umaga with the 911 Cop Killa, eliminating him. Boogeyman fell to the same fate as well. Meanwhile, Khali had obliterated the Lumberjacks with his damaging Punjabi Chop. Walters and Khali prepared to square off, but Heyman got in the ring to throw the 911 off his game. While Walters dealed with Heyman, Goldberg rushed the ring and speared Khali with full force. The fans popped big time. Walters nailed Heyman with a big punch, forcing him to the outside. Ryan saw Khali down and went up top before nailing a picture-perfect Call the Cops Shooting Star Press. The referee counted as Heyman helplessly watched on from the outside: 1-2-3. Walters had won, throwing Khali and the WWE entourage out of RCW all the while booking himself a date with destiny against Paul Heyman at the next Pay-Per-View.

The winners are Ryan Walters, DJ Diddy Dog & John Cena.

The fans were going crazy as they finally would see Ryan Walters vs. Paul Heyman on PPV to end their feud. Goldberg looked on from the stage with a sick smile on his face as the PPV came to a close.

_**Next PPV Card:**_

'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. Paul Heyman - RCW World title Feud-Ending Steel Cage match.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - CM Punk & Carlito.

RCW United Kingdom title - Yoshihiro Magma.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Dan Wilson.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	46. Livewire, July Week 3

**RCW Livewire (July, Week 3).**

The fans at the Staples Center in Los Angeles were chanting 'RCW' before the show even started. It could've been because of the last appearance of the WWE trio in RCW the night before, or that Paul Heyman was going to get his at the next PPV against hated enemy Ryan Walters, the reigning RCW World Heavyweight champion. Either way, Danny Jackpot rewarded them for their support with a great opening match. 'This Fire Burns' by Killswitch Engage played, signalling the arrival of the new Global Tag Team champions CM Punk & Carlito. Their opponents for the evening were the tandem of Grizzly & Slim, two fifths of the Xtreme Lions' Exchange.

**Non-title match: CM Punk & Carlito vs. Grizzly & Slim.**

The referee Charlie Packets called for the bell, Slim and Carlito began the match. Carlito began to throw his weight about as he quickly slapped Slim across the face. Slim quickly responded hitting Carlito with a couple of knifedge chops. Slim whipped Carlito into the ropes and launched Carlito into the air with a big back body drop. Slim took the advantage, taking Carlito down again, this time with a pair of Northern Lights suplexes. Slim scaled the ropes and went up top for a aerial move. CM Punk had other ideas though and he knocked Slim down. Slim stumbled to his corner and Grizzly makes the tag. Carlito whimpered across the ring and tagged in CM Punk. CM Punk and Grizzly squared off in the center of the ring. Grizzly went to strike CM Punk but CM Punk quickly ducked and delivered a German suplex. This rocked Grizzly, CM Punk quickly capitalized with a belly-to-belly suplex. CM Punk hooked the leg but only got a 2 count. CM Punk tried to pick Grizzly up but Grizzly overpowered him with his collossal size. Grizzly attacked CM Punk with punches and kicks to the face and body. Grizzly followed up with a thunderous powerbomb. Grizzly tied CM Punk up in a sharpshooter. CM Punk managed to get to the ropes and Grizzly reluctantly broke the hold. Grizzly dragged CM Punk up to his feet and whipped CM Punk into the turnbuckle. Grizzly positioned CM Punk onto the top turnbuckle. Grizzly was about to hit a top-rope S-3 but Carlito made the save by hitting Grizzly with a low blow. Slim scurried across the ring and launched himself at Carlito. Slim and Carlito began to fight on the outside. Back in the ring CM Punk pounced on Grizzly, hitting Welcome to Chicago. CM Punk moved into the Anaconda Vice for the submission victory, retaining the momentum from his tag title win the night before.

The winners are RCW Global Tag Team champions Carlito & CM Punk.

Suddenly, they were nailed from behind by a wrestler that had the XLX logo on his trunks. He powerbombed Carlito with force before moving onto Punk. The unknown picked up Punk in the shoulderbomb position and then flipped him over into a cutter. The fans were in awe of this man, whoever he was. Grizzly & Slim, joined by Nate, Fade & Mane. The unknown assailant then directed traffic for XLX. They hesitated for a second and then complied. Slim hit the Exploder on Punk. Grizzly followed that up with the Jungle Driver from the top rope. Mane drilled Carlito with a Jungle Drill before Fade hit the Fade To Black and Nate finished the job with the Wild Dynamite. Grizzly got the unknown wrestler a microphone. The fans booed.

'I'm sorry for intruding... wait, no, I'm not. My name is Kiba, the new leader of XLX. Last night, after they failed to capture the Tag Team championship, Nate gave me a call and told me that XLX needed an extra boost. Well, 'The Lionheart' has arrived to take control and bring something to XLX that is long overdue: gold. CM Punk & Carlito are not worthy of the titles they possess, so at the next PPV, XLX will relieve them of the belts!' Kiba announced. The XLX theme played and the stable left the ring while paramedics attended to the Tag Team Champions. CM Punk came to and brushed off the EMT beside him. Carlito did likewise and they left with their belts, refusing any medical help. The fans gave them a standing ovation for walking out on their own.

Backstage, Goldberg is seen beating up Austin Aries with malicious intent and a lead pipe. They have a match scheduled against one another on this card. We go to the first commercial break.

**Goldberg vs. Austin Aries w/Cyrus.**

Goldberg quickly took control of the match, attacking Aries from behind. Aries clutched his waist, his mid section clearly hurting. Goldberg stomped at Aries before he quickly dropped a series of elbows followed by a leg drop. Goldberg brought Aries to his feet. He instantly knocked him back down with a running clothesline. The referee signalled the emergency 'X' sign in the air, but Goldberg pushed the referee out of the away and continued to attack an injured Austin Aries. Austin's injury worsened and the referee had no option but to throw the contest out. Goldberg was declared the winner via stoppage. Goldberg stood over Aries and he began to taunt him. Goldberg left the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Goldberg positioned the chair in the center of the ring. He picked Aries up and delivered a brutal DDT onto the steel chair. Goldberg wasn't finished as he left the ring again and this time he brought a table into the ring. Goldberg positionsed the table in the corner of the ring before he picked up a bloodied Austin Aries and positioned him up against the table. Goldberg sprinted across the ring and delivered a devastating spear to Aries through the table.

The winner by stoppage is Goldberg.

Goldberg continued to attack Aries after the match and wouldn't stop for anything. His former ally Cyrus tried to reason with him, but Goldberg just scooped him up into the suplex position and executed a crushing Jackhammer. The same sick smile from the Tournament of Revolution after he had gunned down the Great Khali was back on his face... and the fans were surprisingly loving every minute of it.

Backstage, Danny Jackpot was on his cellphone when Kiba, the new leader of XLX, walked in.

'Don't even say it, Kiba. Yes, you may have laid claim to the XLX leadership, but it is my decision whether or not your team qualifies for the no.1 contendership of the tag titles. Now from where I'm standing, there's two other teams that stand in your path for the belts. Those two teams being the Bikebrakers and the Crazy Cats. Tonight, I'll give Nate & Fade a chance to win the contenders' spot against the Bikebrakers and the Crazy Cats in a triple threat ladder match... provided you keep the rest of your boys in the locker room where they belong. As for you however, you're going to make your in-ring debut tonight against the Irish Curse himself, SOS! Good luck... because you're gonna' need it!' Jackpot announced. Kiba gave the boss a dirty look after that last sentence and just walked out the door. Jackpot went back to his cellphone.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight championship match: Champion Dan Wilson vs. Firefly.**

The match kicked off with champion Dan Wilson taking it to Firefly in the corner with stiff kicks to the chest, followed by a Jumping Roundhouse kick to the jaw. With Firefly in the seated position, Wilson attempted a Bronco Buster, but Firefly rolled out of the way leaving Wilson to land in a very uncomfortable position. Firefly pulled Wilson from the corner, dropped an elbow across his chest and then hooked a leg to get an early two-count. Firefly lifted Wilson up and sat him on the top rope, and then knocked him back with a hard uppercut to the jaw. Firefly looked to be going for a super hurricanrana, but Wilson had it scouted and shoved Firefly from the top, sending him crashing to the canvas. 'The Shuffle' then landed the Wildcard across the throat of Firefly, but only got a two-count from it. He looked to finish things with the Grand Gamble, but Firefly twisted the champion around into an X-Formation Neckbreaker. Firefly looked to put things away with the Blitzkrieg Bop, but Wilson moved at the last minute. 'The Shuffle' then retained the Junior Heavyweight title with his finishing combo of the Wildcard and finally, the Grand Gamble submission hold.

The winner and STILL RCW Junior Heavyweight champion, 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson.

Dan Wilson went to shake his challenger's hand before he was jumped from behind by Jake Taproot. He placed the champion on the top rope as Chris Sabin dealt with Firefly on the outside, hitting the Cradle Shock on the concrete. Taproot climbed the ropes, positioned himself behind Wilson, clutched the champion in a full nelson and executed the Rootcore. He held up Wilson's belt for all to see before dropping it on the limp body of 'The Shuffle'.

**Kiba vs. 'The Irish Curse' Sheamus O'Shaunessy.**

The two circled up, but Kiba looked a little hesitant at first. His fears were justified however when in the first two lock ups, he was bullied. Kiba used his speed to try and snag a quick roll up, but didn't even get a count. SOS bullied Kiba to the corner but Kiba hit him with a thumb to the eye and landed some forearms to SOS's face. SOS quickly tossed him off the ropes and locked him up with a suplex and dropped him on his back. The action spilled to the outside briefly where SOS continued to dominate. Back in the ring, SOS landed some shoulder thrusts in the corner before Kiba popped out out of nowhere and hit a drop kick to the leg. Kiba, went after the leg like a pitbull, before eventually going for an inverted figure four submission hold. SOS eventually was able to break the hold in the ropes. Kiba laid some more boots to SOS's leg before giving him a running face wash in the corner. Kiba followed it up with a second face wash and this time went for a cover but only got a two count. Kiba rolled SOS over and cinched in a half crab. SOS tried desperately to crawl to the ropes, and was eventually able to push Kiba off him and rolled him up for a two count. SOS went for a power slam, but Kiba booted him in the back of the leg to regain the advantage. Kiba came flying off the ropes, but SOS caught him and planted him with a spine buster, but looked like he injured his knee in doing so. Kiba kept putting the boots to SOS but he fought through the pain and hit some clotheslines and a body slam. Still favoring his knee, SOS went for a fireman's carry slam, but Kiba held him up with some elbows. SOS hit a fallaway slam and set up the Celtic Curse. Kiba shoved SOS off into the referee and hit a low blow and his swinging neck breaker but the referee couldn't make the cover. Finally the Ref came to and Kiba hit a DDT and got another 2 count on the cover. Kiba went for second rope double axe handle but got plastered with a lariat. SOS set up for the Celtic Curse and connected with it, but Kiba kicked out at 2. SOS tried again, but this time Kiba wiggled out of the hold. SOS held onto Kiba's head, but that didn't matter as Kiba used his strength to lift SOS up onto his shoulder from the bridge-out. Kiba sent SOS crashing down to the canvas with a powerbomb. Feeling very confident about himself, Kiba decided to polish SOS off with the twisting cutter he hit CM Punk with earlier. Sam Shadow nicknamed it the 'Pride Tornado'. Kiba hooked the leg and got the 1-2-3.

The winner is Kiba.

The RCW fans jumped to their feet as they heard the opening to Kurt Angle's music. The man himself walked down the ramp. Angle got on the microphone and said that ever since Saturday Night's Annihilation last month, he had been on a severe slump, but even though he had to take some part of the blame himself, he had also been cost a match or two, and that was why he was out in the ring. Last night, he had a chance at revenge against Bloodhound in a Last Man Standing match, but someone came in and helped Hound beat him, which he doesn't appreciate, so he's calling him out to face him right now. Redbark! Redbark didn't keep Angle waiting for long and was soon in the middle of the ring, staring Angle straight in the eyes. Redbark said that he was the longest reigning Junior Heavyweight Champion that Japan had ever seen, and so he could do anything he wanted, whenever he wanted. He said that he became a Champion by being the best, not crying about it to whoever will listen. Redbark then slapped Angle across the face and they began to brawl until several referees and security agents filled the ring to break them up. Redbark eventually left, leaving Angle furious enough to hit a security guard with the Angle Slam.

Danny Jackpot appeared on the big screen and announced three matches for the next pay-per-view, named The Ends Justify The Means. The first was CM Punk & Carlito defending their tag titles against two members of XLX. The second would see Dan Wilson defend the Junior Heavyweight championship against Jake Taproot. And finally, judged on his Tournament win last night, Max Jacobs would face Yoshihiro Magma and Star Dog in a 2-falls Triple Threat match with both the Openweight and UK titles on the line. The fans cheered that announcement.

Ryan Walters is seen walking through the backstage area with the RCW World title belt affixed to his waist as if it were a part of him. His match is up next.

**Non-title match: 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. Kurtis Raynes w/Kevin Thorn.**

Raynes unusually extended his hand as a sign of respect, but when Ryan went to shake, Raynes slapped Walters across the face. Ryan then tackled Raynes and took him down to the mat and slapped him several times across the face before putting in some elbows too. Ryan pulled Raynes up to his feet and rammed his face into the turnbuckle before chopping him across his chest. Ryan pulled Raynes out from the corner and pulled him in, sending Raynes over with a Belly-to-Belly throw. Walters attempted the 911 Cop Killa, but Raynes landed on his feet and poked Ryan in the eye. Ryan staggered back into the corner where Raynes hit him with a high running knee, followed by a Bulldog. Raynes attempted the Dark Kiss but Ryan spun around Raynes and locked in the 911 Katihajime Sleeper. Raynes managed to roll through and send Walters through the ropes. Kevin Thorn tried to get a kick in, but Walters caught the boot and slammed it against the guardrail hard. Upon reentering the ring, Walters ducked a big boot and hit a knockout lariat. The crowd was pumped. Kevin Thorn hobbled into the ring for revenge, only to be dumped on his head in the 911 Cop Killa. That popped the fans big time. Walters placed Raynes on the top rope, spin-chopped him and then finished him off with the 911 Tornado Bomb for the 1-2-3.

The winner is RCW World Heavyweight champion Ryan Walters.

**6-man tag team match: Yoshihiro Magma, Max Jacobs, Mutt Soldier Z vs. Star Dog, Edge & Christian Cage.**

The match soon began with Mutt taking Christian down with an arm drag, but when he ran the ropes, Edge pulled him down by his hair, and then acted innocent for the fans, who didn't appreciate underhanded tactics such as that one. Edge & Christian soon took control of the match, isolating Magma in their corner as both Mutt and Jacobs were desperate to make the hot tag. Edge held Magma by his foot, but Magma used his free leg to flip through and catch Edge with an calf kick to the temple, allowing him to tag in Jacobs. Jacobs cleared the ring with clotheslines, then served as a springboard for Mutt to fly over the ropes onto the opponents. As the match broke down, all six men were in the ring and as Mutt attempted a missile dropkick from the top, Star Dog moved from his way and Mutt caught the referee. Jacobs went straight for a steel chair and dented it around the head of Edge. The referee revived slowly as Christian brought in his own chair, but it was kicked in his face courtesy of Yoshihiro Magma's Supernova Yakuza Kick. Mutt went suicidal with a 450 plancha over the top rope onto Star Dog on the outside. Jacobs turned Edge upside down with Lucifer's Hammer at the same time Magma executed the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster on Christian. Mutt Soldier Z climbed the top rope at the behest of Magma & Jacobs. He reciprocated with an expert 630 Moonsault that took out both of his targets. With help from Magma & Jacobs, Mutt pinned E&C 1-2-3.

The winners are Mutt Soldier Z, Max Jacobs & Yoshihiro Magma.

In the parking lot, Redbark went to leave, but he was ambushed by Kurt Angle. Referees, security agents and Danny Jackpot were quick to get out there.

'Angle! Get him back to the ring, we got a Revolution Rumble for the main event! Winner names his own prize! Come on!' Jackpot yelled. Angle was quick to comply.

**Revolution Rumble: Winner Names the Prize.**

Angle gets Bark in the ring and goes for the Angle Slam. It is reversed by Redbark in to a suplex. Redbark spits and gives a middle finger as the next man enters.

**Butch Bingbong** walks to the ring. He and Angle double team Redbark. Redbark is held by the masked combatant and Angle gives out some punches. After 3 Butch Bingbong tossed Redbark over.

**Bloodhound **enters. The two masked entrants attack the Gold Medalist but Angle soon hits them with a double dropkick. He hits Bloodhound with a clothesline that forces Bloodhound over the ropes.

**Firefly** enters. Firefly hardly got in before being pounced back out. Butch Bingbong throws Angle into the corner and starts showing off some power.

**Chris Sabin **enters. Butch Bingbong runs over and starts kicking. Angle lays in the corner bleeding. Sabin almost goes over but skins the cat back in.

**DJ Diddy Dog** enters. Butch Bingbong goes back to Angle. He kicks Angle hard in the ribs. Angle grabs his leg and uses it to propel Butch Bingbong over.

**The Fallen Angel** **Christopher Daniels **enters. Sabin and DJ Diddy Dog go at it as Daniels tries to lift the Angle over the top rope.

**Mechaclaw **enters. He goes right to Daniels with a big forearm. Then he helps Angle back in. Mechaclaw turned to go back to the Fallen Angel. As soon as he moved DJ Diddy Dog dropkicked Angle who went over the top rope.

**John Cena **enters and gives a beating to Daniels. This leaves Sabin easy pickings for Mechaclaw to toss out.

**Sign Dude Bingbong **enters. Sign Dude looks at Mechaclaw who just grunts. Sign Dude charges Claw but is caught and tossed out.

**Rat & Ozzy Bingbong **enter Holding a sign that says 'We are not afraid!'. But that was meaningless when they took a look at Mechaclaw. Mechaclaw runs at them with arms out for a double clothesline, but the Bingbongs ducked sending Mechaclaw over them and out of the ring.

**Randy Orton **enters. The Bingbongs drop kick Cena and toss Daniels over. Randy Orton grabs Ozzy and threw him out of the squared circle.

**Wildstaff Nightmare **enters. Orton sends Rat to hell with the RKO. Cena gets up and locks up with Nightmare. Nightmare brings him down in an arm bar. All see a familiar face enter.

**'Acid' Matt Hyson **has returned. He is the last entry. He lifts Rat in a powerbomb over the top rope. That makes it 4. 'Acid' Matt Hyson, Wildstaff Nightmare, Randy Orton, and John Cena. Orton clotheslines Cena out. Nightmare runs right into a Spike DDT. He is pushed out as he grimaced in pain. Final 2. Out of nowhere, Mark Orton comes and blindsides 'Acid' Matt Hyson with a chair. Randy Orton tosses Hyson out.

The winner is Randy Orton.

The elder Orton got on the microphone and promised that on Thursday Night, 'the most dominant faction that ever graced the wrestling business would rise again!' The fans were left wondering what Orton was talking about.

_**RCW The Ends Justify The Means Card:**_

'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. Paul Heyman - RCW World title Feud-Ending Steel Cage match.

'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson vs. Jake Taproot - RCW Junior Heavyweight title match.

CM Punk & Carlito vs. XLX - RCW Global Tag Team title match.

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Max Jacobs vs. Star Dog - RCW Openweight title/UK title Two Falls Triple Threat match.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - CM Punk & Carlito.

RCW United Kingdom title - Yoshihiro Magma.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Dan Wilson.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	47. Repentance, July Week 3

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (July, Week 3).**

The show started out with a bang as the video package of Randy Orton winning the Revolution Rumble on Livewire with a little help from his brother Mark and on the mike afterwards, proclaiming 'the most dominant faction that ever graced the wrestling business would rise again', played. Then the opening played followed by an encounter between Ralph Summers & 'The Irish Curse' Sheamus O'Shaunessy.

**Bikebraker Ralph Summers w/Kevin Smith vs. 'The Irish Curse' Sheamus O'Shaunessy.**

SOS made his way down the ramp, he entered the ring and began to stare directly at Kevin Smith. Smith tried to jump on the apron but SOS threatened him. The action gets underway, Summers tried to assault SOS early on but SOS outwitted him. He took Summers down with a pair of diving lariats followed by a big knee drop. As the match continued Summers fought back hitting SOS with a sit-down power bomb. Summers hooked O'Shaunessy's leg but he kicks out at two. Kevin Smith made several attempts to interfere in the contest but each time he was thwarted by a very alert SOS. Summers sprints at SOS but SOS caught him with a tiltawhirl backbreaker. Later, Summers tried to steal the victory with the Summers Projekt but SOS had other ideas and SOS pushed Summers into the ropes. As Summers spun around SOS kicked him in the gut and hit the Celtic Curse. Kevin Smith tried to interfere with the pin, but was taken out by Marc Sylvester's Dragon Suplex out of nowhere. SOS hooked the leg and got the 1-2-3.

The winner is 'The Irish Curse' Sheamus O'Shaunessy.

Summers, realising what had just happened, the Bikebraker began brawling with Marc Sylvester and got a Dragon Suplex. Kevin Smith attacked Sylvester from behind and planted him with the Kevolution. All hell broke loose as Red Tiger joined the fray. Security wasn't enough to contain the two teams as they brawled into the parking lot. Smith made the quick save for his team by breaking a piece of lumber over Red Tiger's head and piledriving Marc Sylvester on a car's hood.

**Jake Taproot vs. Jack Evans.**

Jack Evans, whose only RCW match to date was his involvement in the FSW Light Division vs. RCW Junior Heavyweight Division match, was slapped straight across the face by Jake Taproot who then went to work with several forearm shots. With Evans trapped in the corner, Taproot whipped Evans into the opposite corner with such velocity that Evans shot out and landed face first on the canvas. As Taproot went to pick Evans up, he was quickly thrown through the ropes. Evans then knocked Taproot down with a baseball slide. Jack pulled himself back up to his feet and instantly ran the ropes and went into a cartwheel corkscrew plancha, landing on Taproot and knocking him to the ground. Back in the ring, Jack backed Taproot into the corner and connected with a Spinning Heel Kick, sending himself over the top rope and onto the apron. With a last gasp move, Taproot ran from the corner and clotheslined Evans from the apron, sending him head over heels face first onto the mats outside. Taproot rolled Jack back into the ring for a two count. As Taproot grabbed Evans to pull him back to his feet, Evans tripped Taproot's legs and took him down. Evans then rolled through with a bridge for a cover, but only got a two-count. Taproot ducked through a Roundhouse Kick and connected with an X-Factor, but only got another close two. Taproot took Jack to the top rope, but Jack countered with a strong right hand and landed the patented 630 Splash. But before he could pin the no.1 contender for the Junior Heavyweight title, Taproot's allies Chris Sabin & 'Acid' Matt Hyson ran in to beat the hell out of 'The Prince of Parkland'. Sabin hit a Cradle Shock which left Evans wide open for an Acid Raid Driver from Hyson. Sabin helped Taproot regain his bearings. Then Taproot nailed a picture-perfect Rootcore Suplex for the win.

The winner is Jake Taproot.

The terrible trio began to stomp Jack Evans into the ground until Mutt Soldier Z & Dan Wilson ran in. Mutt ran Hyson out of town while Chris Sabin felt the wrath of the Shuffle's Wildcard. Taproot then dumped Wilson on his head in a piledriver.

Danny Jackpot announced that a trump card match would take place later in the night for both the Openweight & UK championships, which may tear at the very fabric of The Ends Justify The Means. Yoshihiro Magma would be defending his titles against someone who has been away from RCW for too long, AJ Styles... and it would happen tonight.

**Non-title match: CM Punk & Carlito vs. Nate & Grizzly w/Kiba.**

CM Punk stepped out from the back and the RCW Global Tag Team champions ran down to the ring and slid through the legs of their opponents. As XLX turned around, they were met with forearm shots across the face. Grizzly caught Carlito with a knee in the mid-section and then helped his partner by catching Punk with a clothesline. As the teams took to their respective corners, Grizzly sat Carlito on the top rope and slapped him across the face, knocking him out of the ring. Back in the ring and Nate got involved, isolating Carlito in enemy territory with hard elbows across the face and an uppercut to the chin. Nate pulled Carlito from the corner by his leg but got an Enziguri to the face, knocking him down. Carlito crawled to Punk for the hot tag. Punk cleared house with clotheslines and dropkicks, but Kiba tripped his foot as he ran the ropes. XLX took advantage and hit a Snapshot-type move. Carlito was in quickly to stop the pinfall and hit the Backcracker on Grizzly, but immediately got hit by the Wild Dynamite straight afterwards. CM Punk was coiled. As soon as Nate turned around, he was subjected to Welcome To Chicago, Motherfucker. Punk went straight into the Anaconda Vice for a turbo-quick submission victory.

The winners are CM Punk & Carlito.

XLX & the champions began to have an argument in the middle of the ring until Danny Jackpot came out.

'It seems that within the parameters of a regular match, both you teams can't be contained. So, I'll go you one better. At The Ends Justify The Means, it will be Nate & Grizzly teaming up for XLX, taking on CM Punk & Carlito for the Global Tag Team championship... in a ladder match!' Jackpot announced. Neither team seemed happy with the decision.

**Austin Aries vs. Firefly.**

Aries viciously went to work on Firefly, totally disregarding the referee as he tangled Firefly in the ring ropes and drove his knee into his lower back. Aries released Firefly from the ropes and whipped him across the ring and took him down with a driving knee to the ribs, sending him over his knee and down onto the canvas. Firefly rolled around the ring holding his ribs as Aries ran the ropes and dropped a double-knee drop into the side of Firefly and covered for a two. As Firefly attempted a comeback, Aries quickly cut him off and lifted him onto his shoulders where he threw him into the air and dropped to his back, thrusting his knees into the ribs of the falling Firefly. Aries lifted Firefly up for the Aries Bomb, but Firefly came back with rights into Aries's face, knocking him onto his back. Firefly quickly ran up the ropes and with Aries in position, Firefly hit the Blitzkrieg Bop, smashing Aries into the canvas. Firefly then covered for a 2-count. Aries reversed an attempt at the Fire Thunder Driver by Firefly, into an inverted piledriver. Firefly was out cold. Aries climbed the turnbuckles and scored the 450 Splash for the 1-2-3.

The winner is Austin Aries.

Then it is revealed on the big screen that Aries would tangle with Goldberg at The Ends Justify The Means.

Redbark, Bloodhound & Joey Boozehound came to the ring. Redbark got on the mike and challenged Kurt Angle to take revenge against them right there, right then. Joey then egged on the crowd with his drunken antics while Bloodhound sat by and watched the whole thing unfold. Suddenly, Redbark's taunts were cut off by familiar music from the legendary Motorhead. Out came Randy Orton, closely followed by Mark Orton. Then out came Batista. To complete the foursome, out came the man the Dog House challenged: Kurt Angle. They sprinted to the ring and got caught up in a massive brawl with the Dog House. Randy Orton nailed Redbark with the RKO, Batista dropped a Bombshell on Joey followed by the Package Crash from Mark Orton and Kurt Angle planted Bloodhound with an Angle Slam. The Dogs bailed. Randy recovered the fallen mike.

'You guys pissed off the wrong Olympian! I am a man of my word and I've just proven it to you. Ladies & Gentlemen, welcome to the next generation... welcome to EVOLUTION!' Orton said. The Evolution theme played in the background as the new stable posed on four of the six corners of the ring.

**Non-title match: 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. Sign Dude Bingbong.**

Ryan Walters went to tie-up, but Sign Dude blasted him with a stiff kick to the ribs, followed by a second kick, this time to the back of the knees. Sign Dude ran the ropes and attempted a Shining Wizard, but 'The 911' ducked down under the flying knee, and then dropped him with an Inverted DDT. 'The 911' then pulled Sign Dude up from the canvas and signalled for his signiture move, the 911 Cop Killa to get the win.

The winner is Ryan Walters.

There would be hell to pay for Paul Heyman inside a steel cage. Speak of the devil, Heyman appeared on the big screen and promised he would make an appearance on Livewire next week. Ryan looked very happy with that decision.

**RCW Openweight/UK championship match: Champion Yoshihiro Magma vs. AJ Styles.**

AJ Styles didn't seem to be in a hurry to get into the ring with Magma, but Magma wanted to get his hands on the Phenomenal One and chased Styles around the ring. As the two rolled back into the ring, Styles dropped an elbow across Magma's back. Styles then whipped Magma across the ring, but Magma came flying back with a clothesline. Magma looked for the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster, but Styles rolled out of the ring like he'd had enough. The crowd booed his decision, but he didn't really seem to care what they thought. But one man who did, Max Jacobs sprinted out from the back and threw Styles back into the ring. Styles argued with Jacobs a little bit, but turned around into the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster from Magma, slamming him down on his head into the centre of the ring. Magma then covered the Phenomenal One as the crowd happily counted along to the three count.

The winner and STILL RCW Openweight/United Kingdom Champion, Yoshihiro Magma.

Magma raised his belts in the air as the show closed.

_**RCW The Ends Justify The Means Card:**_

'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. Paul Heyman - RCW World title Feud-Ending Steel Cage match.

'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson vs. Jake Taproot - RCW Junior Heavyweight title match.

CM Punk & Carlito vs. XLX - RCW Global Tag Team title Ladder match.

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Max Jacobs vs. Star Dog - RCW Openweight title/UK title Two Falls Triple Threat match.

Austin Aries vs. Bill Goldberg.

Evolution vs. The Dog House.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - CM Punk & Carlito.

RCW United Kingdom title - Yoshihiro Magma.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Dan Wilson.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	48. Livewire, July Week 4

**RCW Livewire (July, Week 4).**

The show began with the new Evolution of Randy Orton, Batista, Mark Orton & Kurt Angle strolling down to the ring ready for a 6-man tag match with the Bingbongs in preparation for their showdown with the Dog House at RCW The Ends Justify The Means, finishing their entrance with poses on the turnbuckles showered by falling pyro.

**Evolution w/Randy Orton vs. The Bingbong Family w/Sign Dude & Ozzy Bingbong.**

Angle headed straight for Rat and Butch, but he was cut-off by Big Papa who tackled him down to the canvas. Big Papa threw Angle in the corner and began to put the boots to him whilst Rat strangled him with the tag line. The referee then told Rat off, but with his back turned, Big Papa kicked Angle right between the legs. Butch was then tagged in and he went to work on Angle's knee. Butch dragged him towards the centre and covered him for a two. With Angle's leg across the ring ropes, Butch jumped and sat across his knee, causing Angle to scream out in agony. Butch pulled Angle by his damaged leg, but Angle used his free leg to kick Butch's leg, causing him to fall flat on his face. Angle somehow crawled to his corner and made the tag to Batista who used his brute force to clear the ring. Batista knocked both Big Papa and Butch from the apron and landed a Batista Buster on Rat in the centre of the ring. Batista tagged Angle back into the match before running across the ring to knock Big Papa back out of the ring with a running knee. Mark climbed to the top rope and hit a Rolling Tope onto Butch, knocking both Butch and himself into the crowd. After performing the Olympic Slam on Rat, Angle pulled himself back to his feet, jumped up and came off of the turnbuckles to hit the Olympic Moonsault. Angle hooked Rat's leg and the referee Charlie Packets called for the bell based on Rat's screaming agony from being placed into the Ankle Lock. Big Papa wasn't taken out by Batista and the Bombshell.

The winners are Evolution.

Right after the final bell, Bloodhound rushed in followed by his brothers Redbark & Joey Boozehound, taking out Batista with a Dog Collar Driver. Randy stomped into the ring and went for the RKO, but Redbark caught him in a spur-of-the-moment Kennel Krucifix. Their no.1 rival, Kurt Angle, ran at them with all caution to the wind, only to pay for it in the end as Joey caught him with the Beershot. Mark Orton recovered from his suicidal tope into the crowd to run off the Dog House with a steel chair. He tended to his brother and his other fellow stable members.

Backstage, XLX walked through the backstage area, ready for their non-title encounter with the Tag Team champions up next.

**Non-title match: CM Punk & Carlito vs. Fade & Mane.**

The champions instantly put Fade and Mane on the backfoot with forearms to the face, followed by an irish-whip and a double-dropkick. Mane and Fade both rolled out of the ring but the champions soon joined them after both hitting a Crossbody. Back in the ring and Carlito focused on Fade, as he whipped him hard into the corner and then sent him flying across the ring with a Monkey Flip. Carlito then landed an Springboard Quebrada Splash. Once Punk made the tag, Fade countered an irish-whip and sent him into his corner where Mane caught his leg. Punk fell forward into a Clothesline from Fade. Punk found himself guillotined on the top rope with his legs on Mane's shoulders, and Fade leapfrogged over and sat on Punk's lower back. Fade then hit a Superkick with Mane landing a German Suplex with a bridge. Fade then hit Carlito as the referee counted the three. The champions had been upset.

The winners are XLX.

Kiba celebrated with his boys, who then began arguing, apparently over who would be facing the Tag Team champions at the PPV. Danny Jackpot came out with a microphone in hand.

'Kiba, it seems your boys can't keep their egos in check as it pertains to who will face Carlito & CM Punk at The Ends Justify The Means. On Thursday night, I made a promise that I didn't deliver, of course meaning the No.1 contender's match. So, I'm going to make it up to the fans. Tonight, in that ring, there will be a tag team turmoil match to determine the No.1 contenders. Here's the rundown: Kiba & Grizzly vs. Fade & Mane vs. Nate & Slim vs. DJ Diddy Dog & John Cena vs. Kevin Smith & Ralph Summers vs. Chris Sabin & Matt Hyson vs. Red Tiger & Marc Sylvester. The winners go to the pay-per-view. Simple enough... I'd say.' Jackpot announced. XLX was livid. Then Jackpot came back out and said the match begins right now.

**RCW Global Tag Team Title contenders' Tag Team Turmoil match.**

Starting first, Slim & Nate controlled the opening segment, keeping DJ Diddy Dog at bay. Eventually Slim gained the advantage after a brief Hardy comeback, and tagged in his partner Nate. Nate was tagged in only to be rushed to his opponent's corner and watched Cena tag in and drop kick him in the face. Nate hit a low blow to save himself and tagged in Slim who almost immediately was on the receiving end of an atomic drop and a leg drop to the groin. DJ Diddy Dog tagged in and suplexed Nate who rolled to the outside to avoid further punishment. Slim got his bell rung on the turnbuckle and took a swinging neck breaker. Hardy went for the cover, but Slim kicked out an opportunistically hit a jaw breaker on DJ Diddy Dog, enabling him to tag in his partner. Nate kept DJ Diddy Dog at bay in the corner and the two alternated double teams on DJ Diddy Dog and kept him under their control. Nate's offense was particularly stiff, trying to get over the fact that he wanted to injure one of the rappers. Eventually Hardy began to fight back a bit, but was cut off by a stiff Nate lariat. Nate went for a second rope elbow drop and missed, allowing Cena to be tagged into the match. Cena hit an inverted suplex on Nate before Slim ran in and tried to break up the party, but got cut off by DJ Diddy Dog. All hell broke loose and when all subsided, Slim was in the ring getting ready to get hit by the senton/leg drop top rope combo from the rappers. Though he ate the leg drop, he managed to get his knees up, knocking the wind out of Cena. The two went right to work on Cena's midsection, hitting a nice leg drop combination before Nate clamped on a reverse bear hug. Cena eventually began to fight back and caught a roll up and a near fall out of it. Nate pounced right back on Cena though, landing a bunch of clubbing blows on his mid section. Slim tagged in and XLX hit a double knees gut buster on the former UK Champion before Slim began his dirty work. Slim laid the boots a bit to Hardy before cinching in a nice leg scissors, keeping the speedy high flyer at bay. Eventually Cena broke the hold and Slim moved to a front face lock. Cena struggled to try and get to his corner, but Slim was able to hold him off fairly effectively. Cena made a tag, but the referee didn't see the tag, so it didn't count. XLX taunted DJ Diddy Dog on the apron while laying the boots to Hardy and raking away at his face. Nate made a tag but missed the double team. Hardy kicked Slim off his leg and finally made the tag to DJ Diddy Dog. Hardy cleaned house and put the exclaimation point on Slim with a big back body drop on Slim before hitting the bulldog-clothesline combo. Hardy landed an elbow off the second rope on Slim and went for a cover but only got two. Nate popped up out of nowhere and went for the Snap Shot, but DJ Diddy Dog wiggled out. Cena went for his diving splashes in the corner, but Slim rolled out of the way of the second and almost scored a flash pin. Eventually DJ Diddy Dog popped up and hit the Guitar Driver on Slim. He went to hit Nate with it, but Nate grabbed him and tossed him out of the ring. Cena capitalized and hit the F-U. Slim revived and hit Cena with the Exchange Exploder, grabbing a handful of tights for the elimination.

_**DJ Diddy Dog & John Cena are eliminated.**_

Next in were the Crazy Cats. They came running into the ring and lay a beatdown on both XLX members, expelling Slim from the ring. He back body dropped Nate before clotheslining him over the top rope and to the floor. He quickly pounced on Slim on the outside and tossed him back into the ring. Red Tiger landed a super stiff chop to Slim in the corner. He followed it up and laid the boots to Slim. Red Tiger whipped Slim to the buckles but got caught with a shot to the jaw. Red Tiger rebounded off the ropes and came back with a swinging neck breaker, desperately trying to keep the upper hand. Slim fought back however with a chop and tagged in Nate. Nate punched Red Tiger into the ropes and whipped him only to miss a sit out drop kick. Red Tiger mounted him and began to flail away on the Legend Killer. Red Tiger landed a chop in one corner and Nate stumbled to the other. Red Tiger went for a move off the ropes, but Slim grabbed the top rope and Red Tiger clattered to the floor. Slim killed Red Tiger with a lariat on the outside before dumping him back into the ring. Slim tagged in and worked over Red Tiger in the corner. Red Tiger desperately tried to fight out but Nate held him down while Slim distracted the referee. Slim resumed his beat down and left Red Tiger a mess in the corner, bleeding everywhere. Slim stomped him once and tagged in Nate. Nate clotheslined him three times and went for a cover but only got a one count. Nate hit his inverted back breaker and again went for a cover, and again Red Tiger kicked out. Slim tagged in and laid some more fists down on Red Tiger's head before tagging Nate back in in short order. Nate jaw jacked with the crowd and landed some more punches before Red Tiger began to fight back. Red Tiger hit some chops in the corner but got whipped upside down in the corner, but on the rebound came out with a clothesline. Nate tagged in Slim who quickly came in and lined Red Tiger up for a spear but Red Tiger dodged him and he crashed into Nate's mid section knocking him to the floor. Red Tiger exchanged some chops with Slim before hitting his flying forearm. Red Tiger nipped up and went into an HBK-like victory sequence. He mounted the top rope and went for the Red Galaxy Spiral Press and connected. Red Tiger rose to his feet and began to tune up the band like HBK. Nate came in illegally but Red Tiger cut him off. He rose from tackling Nate only to get speared out of his boots by the legal man, Slim, leaving all three men down. Red Tiger slowly crawled to his corner and tagged in Marc Sylvester, who went to town with an abundance of Dragon Suplexes. Just as he was getting fired up, Kevin Smith rushed in from the locker room area and smashed Sylvester with the Kevolution before dropkicking Red Tiger out of the ring. Smith disappeared as quickly as he arrived to a chorus of hate chants. Nate took advantage of the situation and nailed the Wild Dynamite on Sylvester for the elimination.

_**The Crazy Cats are eliminated.**_

Next in was Fade & Mane. Everyone started brawling right off the bat, with Fade sending Nate upside down into the steps and Slim working around with Mane. Mane tossed Slim into the ropes just in time to get hammered with a Fade Pounce. Neat little spot. Fade tagged in once things settled down and put the boots to Slim. He hit a snap mare and then some nasty looking cross faces. Fade kept after the neck, slapping on a neck Vice on the fellow XLX member. Slim fought back only for Fade to cut him off. Fade missed a clothesline and that allowed Slim to hit a swinging neck breaker. Fade tagged Mane just in time for Mane to drop some nasty looking elbows onto Slim's back. Slim hit a drop toehold into the turnbuckles and tagged in Nate who cleaned house and then hit a hurricanrana. All hell broke loose and the referee got distracted with Fade and Slim on the outside. Nate went to use a steel chair, but Mane grabbed one of his own and clocked him with it, enabling him to pick up the elimination.

_**Nate & Slim are eliminated.**_

In came Sabu & Rob Van Dam. Sabu hit a nice implant DDT and a leg drop before going for a quick cover. RVD tagged in and stared down Fade. The two circled it up and locked horns in the middle of the ring. Fade grabbed a headlock and then reminded everyone he had the headlock on a million times. He hit a shoulder block and gloated a little more before Van Dam made him pay with some kicks to the head. Fade slumped in the corner and RVD told him to bring it on, but Fade hesitated. He finally came out with some punches and a body slam before tagging in Mane who missed an elbow drop. Sabu tagged in and he and RVD hit a double leg drop before going for another cover. Sabu whipped Mane to the corner but Mane avoided the follow up splash and Fade came running down the apron with a clothesline. Fade tagged in and Mane and he hit some double knees in the corner before Fade went for a cover attempt. Fade slapped on a rear face lock before Sabu fought out with some elbows. Fade cut Sabu off, tossing him to the mat and tagged in Mane. Mane came in and whipped Sabu to the ropes and hit a running forearm before hitting a nice running face wash. Mane went for a cover but only got a two count. Fade tagged in again and slapped on that rear face lock, with Sabu bleeding from the mouth. Sabu fought out and made the tag to RVD. Van Dam came in and hit some clotheslines before tagging Fade with a kick to the face. RVD followed it up with a monkey flip out of the corner and then kicked Mane in the face just because and sent him to the outside. RVD hit another kick to the face on Fade and then hit rolling thunder. Sabu went for a flipping leg drop, but Mane dragged him down to the floor. RVD hit a suicide dive to the outside taking out Mane and Sabu recovered quickly enough and went for his springboard splash, but Fade kicked the ropes just in time and managed to roll Sabu up with his feet on the ropes for the elimination.

_**Rob Van Dam & Sabu are eliminated.**_

In came Sabin & Hyson. Mane hit a kick to the mid section on Sabin before whipping him into the corner. Sabin leapt up on the ropes and came off with a body splash and got a two count. Hyson tagged in and hit a wheel kick and went for a cover of his own. Mane quickly overpowered him and bullied him to the corner and hit some shoulder thrusts. Hyson reversed the momentum and went for ten punches to the head in the corner but was tossed off by Mane. Fade tagged in and he laid the boots to Hyson before going for the cover. Fade hit a snap mare and slapped on a rear chin lock in hopes of wearing down Hyson. Hyson fought to his feet, but Fade cut him off with some clubbing blows. He went for a body slam, but Hyson wiggled out and hit a reverse DDT. Hyson and Fade both made tags and Sabin cleaned house on both Fade and Mane. Sabin hit a body slam and then the split legged moonsault for a two count. Sabin punted Mane's head into the lights before connecting with rolling thunder. Sabin went for the cover but Fade broke it up. Hyson came into the ring and low blowed Fade and took him to the outside. Sabin hit a spinning wheel kick and then went for a frog splash. Sabin stayed perched on the ropes long enough for Mane to crotch him on the top buckle. Mane hit his Jungle Drill on Sabin. But Hyson quickly smashed Fade with a singapore cane and went into the ring, bashing Mane over the head before setting him on the top rope. Hyson followed and latched onto the XLX member's head. The fans popped big time after Hyson eliminated Mane with the Acid Raid.

_**Fade & Mane are eliminated.**_

The Bikebrakers instantly put Hyson and Sabin on the backfoot with forearms to the face, followed by an irish-whip and a double-dropkick. Sabin and Hyson both rolled out of the ring but the Bikebrakers soon joined them after both hitting a Crossbody. Back in the ring and Kevin Smith focused on Hyson, as he whipped him hard into the corner and then sent him flying across the ring with a Monkey Flip. Smith then landed an Asai Moonsault. Once Summers made the tag, Hyson countered an irish-whip and sent him into his corner where Sabin caught his leg. Summers fell forward into a Clothesline from Hyson. Summers found himself guillotined on the top rope with his legs on Sabin' shoulders, and Hyson leapfrogged over and sat on Summers' lower back. Hyson then hit a crescent kick with Sabin landing a Tiger Suplex. Smith ran in and planted both Hyson & Sabin with the Kevolution. Summers revived and eliminated the enemy with a suspended Summers Projekt on Hyson from the ropes.

_**'Acid' Matt Hyson & 'The Future' Chris Sabin are eliminated.**_

In next was Kiba & Grizzly. Kiba locked up with Smith to start the match. Kiba quickly took Smith down with a jumping Enzeguri but Grizzly refused to make the tag, wanting to see what Kiba could do. This time allowed Smith to tag in Summers who caught Kiba from behind with a Spinning Heel Kick. Kiba came back with a couple of rights to Summers, but was again taken down by a Spinebuster after running the ropes. Summers then ran the ropes and connected with a bigman moonsault splash, but before he could make the cover, Grizzly entered and German Suplexed him. Both men crawled to their corners to make the tag, and it was the fast pace attack of Smith that got the better of Grizzly. Smith forced Grizzly into the ropes with several forearm shots, and then sent him across the ring with an irish-whip. Grizzly attempted to come back with a clothesline but Smith ducked through and dropkicked Grizzly onto the second rope. As the crowd got behind Smith, he ran the ropes and hit a sideflip kick knocking Grizzly back. Smith then attempted a springboard hurricanrana but Grizzly countered with a vicious powerbomb. Further into the match, Grizzly ran the ropes and Kiba made the blind tag but remained on the apron. Smith attempted the leg scissors but Grizzly countered into a German Suplex followed by the S-3. As Grizzly taunted the crowds, Summers dropkicked him from behind, sending him from the ring. Kiba then ran in and hit a bulldog on Smith. Kiba hit an Lionsault on Smith to get the elimination... and the No.1 contendership to the Global Tag Team titles.

The winners and No.1 Contenders to the RCW Global Tag Team championship, Kiba & Grizzly.

Kiba celebrated with Grizzly, but the rest of XLX weren't too happy. Kiba told them to lighten up.

We went backstage to see the Bikebrakers & Crazy Cats brawling backstage with security and road agents flying everywhere.

**Junior Heavyweight Triangle match: 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles vs. Mutt Soldier Z vs. Firefly.**

As soon as the bell rang, Mutt Soldier Z ran across the ring and took Firefly down with a shoulder tackle and instantly went for an Anklelock, but Firefly crawled to the ropes. Firefly kicked Mutt Soldier Z away with his free leg straight into AJ Styles who connected with a palay kick to the forehead, knocking Mutt Soldier Z back into the corner. Styles chopped Mutt Soldier Z across the chest until Firefly snuck up from behind him and launched him across the ring with a German Suplex. Firefly took over where Styles left off and chopped Mutt Soldier Z across the chest, but Mutt Soldier Z turned the tables and threw Firefly in the corner and hit some chops of his own. Mutt Soldier Z whipped Firefly across the ring towards Styles who sent him into the air with a back body drop before walking into a right hand from Mutt Soldier Z. Mutt Soldier Z went for the Mutter, but AJ countered into an arm drag but was clotheslined by Firefly. Firefly then took Mutt Soldier Z down in the Crossface. Mutt Soldier Z looked in a huge amount of pain as Firefly pulled back on the hold. Styles climbed to the top rope and just when it looked like Mutt Soldier Z was about to tap, Styles dropped an elbow drop across Firefly's back, breaking the hold. AJ attempted the Styles Clash, but Firefly grabbed his foot, spun him around and then hit a huge overhead Belly-to-Belly suplex. Mutt Soldier Z shot back to his feet and got the Mutter on Firefly and grabbed his Ankle for an Anklelock. Firefly crawled towards the ropes but Mutt Soldier Z dragged him back into the middle of the ring with the hold still locked on. Firefly was almost ripping the hair from his head but it looked too much and his hand came up to tap when from out of nowhere, AJ returned with the Styles Clash to Mutt Soldier Z, knocking him flat on his back. The crowd roared as AJ hooked Mutt Soldier Z's leg. The referee counted the three and declared AJ Styles the winner of the match.

The winner is AJ Styles.

**Non-title match: 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. Rhino.**

Rhino and Walters had an intense stare down in the middle of the ring before the bell rang. The two exchanged lefts and rights before Rhino evacuated the premises to the outside of the ring. Walters foolishly followed him and got his head slammed off the announce table. Walters came roaring back though and after slamming Rhino's back into the ring apron a bit, he gave him a mean belly to belly suplex on the floor. Walters went shopping underneath the ring and set up a table on the outside. He gathered Rhino and body slammed him to the concrete. He took a breather for about five seconds before turning around and getting hammered with a Rhino lariat to the face. Rhino took the table down, folded it up and stuffed it back under the ring. Rhino continued his assault, landing a few punches to the face and putting the boots to the Champ's face. Rhino went for an Irish whip into the guardrail, but Walters countered it and followed up with a lariat into the crowd. They brawled in the crowd, who could have cared less about their presence before Walters dumped Rhino back over into fun-land and back into the ring. Walters hammered away at Rhino in the corner before looking for an Irish whip. Rhino tried to leap frog but Walters caught him and went for the power slam. Rhino wiggled out onto the apron and hanged Walters's neck up on the ropes. He dragged Walters crotch first into the ring post, leaving the champion in pain. Rhino set a steel chair up in the ring. During the break he dropped Walters throat first on it, leaving the champion in big trouble. Rhino dropped him on the chair one more time, then stepped on the throat. Walters sort of grogg-ily picked up the chair off the mat and Rhino kicked it into his face. Rhino slapped on a rear chin lock, giving us all a breather. Walters made his comeback before Rhino dumped him back to the mat with a running reverse elbow. He gathered the chair and set it up in the corner, wedged between the buckles. Rhino went to toss Walters into the chair, but Walters reversed it and the pseudo challenger went reeling headfirst into the steel. Rhino reared back and got tagged with an Olympic slam before Walters began hitting some clotheslines. He gathered Rhino from the corner and hit a nice delayed vertical suplex. Walters pumped up the crowd and nailed a nasty shoulder back breaker on Rhino before going for a cover. Rhino kicked out at two before Walters went back under the ring to retrieve that elusive table. He took it out and set it up but got caught with a Rhino drop kick to the teeth. Rhino tossed Walters in the ring and went for a Rhino Driver on the chair, but Walters wiggled out. Rhino turned around only to get scooped up and 911 Cop-Killed on the steel by the champion, who followed up with a cover for the victory.

The winner is 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

Suddenly, Paul Heyman came out onto the stage and mockingly applauded Walters' win. He then motioned that he was going to win the belt. As if.

Danny Jackpot came on the screen to announce a new match for The Ends Justify The Means: the Bikebrakers vs. the Crazy Cats in the match to end it all... a no.1 contenders' falls-count-anywhere match!

**Non-title match: Yoshihiro Magma vs. Kurtis Raynes w/Kevin Thorn.**

The two locked up and Raynes quickly backed Magma into the corner as a Magma chant broke out. Raynes went for some punches but Magma quickly fought back with some strikes of his own. Magma went to leap frog out of the corner, but Raynes caught him and slammed him face first into the mat and followed it up with a leg drop and cover attempt. Raynes went for a cravat but then opted to knee the crap out of Magma instead and synch in an abdominal stretch. Magma kneed the crap out of Raynes who returned the favor with an equally stiff drop kick. Raynes missed a big boot and Magma whaled away with some punches and finished it off with a roundhouse kick to the head. Magma hit his running knee in the corner before planting his opponent with a bulldog. Magma went for a springboard clothesline, but Raynes stepped out of the way. Raynes came reeling around only to get caught in a Brainbuster to Fujiwara Armbar combo. Raynes tapped out pretty quickly.

The winner is Yoshihiro Magma.

Star Dog, Edge & Christian, led by Cyrus, came in to put the boots to the double champion, but Max Jacobs was right there with Lucifer's Hammer to fight them off. Magma hit the Supernova Yakuza kick, knocking Star Dog all the way out of the ring. Magma & Jacobs then had an intense staredown before Max prepared for his match.

**Max Jacobs vs. Bloodhound.**

Jacobs took down Bloodhound and slapped on a headlock. Bloodhound broke the hold in the ropes before Jacobs fought out of the corner with punches. Jacobs took early control with a boot to the face and Bloodhound quickly retreated through the ropes. After taking a quick breather, Bloodhound connected with a big boot of his own before dumping Jacobs to the mat. Bloodhound worked Jacobs over a little bit on the outside before bringing him back into the ring and slapping on a side head lock in an attempt to wear the opponent down. Jacobs eventually fought out and the two came bounding off the ropes only to both connect with flying cross body blocks which left both men laying in a heap as we went to commercial break. We came back to Bloodhound putting the boots to Jacobs on the mat before slapping on an arm bar. The hold evolved into a rear chin lock. Jacobs fought out with some elbows before hitting a swinging neck breaker, which left both men out on their backs. Jacobs rose to his feet and connected with three clotheslines in a row. The Champ followed up with a flying shoulder block and the inverted supelx. He went for a fist drop but Bloodhound rolled out quickly and hit Jacobs out of nowhere with a spear that got him a near fall. Bloodhound gathered his senses after arguing forever with the referee. He perched Jacobs up on the top rope and went for a double-arm superplex attempt but Jacobs blocked it. Jacobs tossed Bloodhound off the top rope and came off with his own flying leg drop off the top rope and went for a cover but only got a two count. Jacobs picked up the opponent and dropped him on the top rope on the neck before hitting a fist drop. Jacobs loaded up Lucifer's Hammer, but Bloodhound slipped out and went to go for a neck breaker. Jacobs reversed that hold with his inverted suplex and got a two count. Jacobs went for Lucifer's Hammer but Bloodhound kicked the referee in the head accidentally. With the referee down, Redbark ran down and powerbombed the hell out of Jacobs before tossing the official back into the ring. Bloodhound crawled over to make the cover, but Evolution showed up out of nowhere. While Batista took care of Redbark on the outside, Mark Orton loaded Bloodhound up for the Package Crash and nailed him with it. He draped Jacobs over Bloodhound's body and the referee counted Bloodhound's shoulders to the mat.

The winner is Max Jacobs.

We go off the air with all members of Evolution & The Dog House brawling into the stands and the streets outside.

_**RCW The Ends Justify The Means Card:**_

'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. Paul Heyman - RCW World title Feud-Ending Steel Cage match.

The Bikebrakers vs. The Crazy Cats - No.1 Contenders' Falls-Count-Anywhere match.

'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson vs. Jake Taproot - RCW Junior Heavyweight title match.

CM Punk & Carlito vs. XLX - RCW Global Tag Team title Ladder match.

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Max Jacobs vs. Star Dog - RCW Openweight title/UK title Two Falls Triple Threat match.

Austin Aries vs. Bill Goldberg.

Evolution vs. The Dog House.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - CM Punk & Carlito.

RCW United Kingdom title - Yoshihiro Magma.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Dan Wilson.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	49. Repentance, July Week 4

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (July, Week 4).**

The show started with Star Dog, accompanied by Starlette Stacy, taking on Jack Evans in preparation for his double-title two-falls triple threat match with Yoshihiro Magma & Max Jacobs at The Ends Justify The Means.

**Star Dog w/Starlette Stacy vs. Jack Evans.**

As Jack climbed through the ropes, he was instantly pulled back by Starlette Stacy who gave Star Dog enough time to drive a knee into the chest of Evans. In the ring, Star Dog struck several rights to Jack, knocking him down to the canvas. Star Dog then lifted Jack's legs and slingshotted him into the turnbuckle. Star Dog looked to follow up with a double knee to Jack's back, but Jack moved out of Star Dog's way and knocked him down with a running neckbreaker from the ropes. Jack pulled Star Dog back to his feet, lifted him up for a Backdrop but instead slammed Star Dog's face into the canvas with a facebuster. He then looked to finish the match and set Star Dog up for a 630 Canadian Destroyer, but suddenly Starlette Stacy was on his back. Jack walked towards the corner of the ring and sat Stacy on the top turnbuckle when Star Dog clubbed him from behind. Jack then turned around and walked into the Sevenstar, which allowed Star Dog to pick up the win.

The winner is Star Dog.

To really piss off the crowd, Star Dog & Stacy grinded in the ring, sharing a kiss before the masses, who launched middle finger salutes towards the couple. Then we went backstage where DJ Diddy Dog was enjoying himself watching some rap videos on DVD. Suddenly, Redbark, carrying the All Japan World Junior Heavyweight title belt across his waist (which he captured by defeating Kaz Hayashi at AJPW's first US Tour show), walked up to his brother.

'Hey.' Redbark yelled. DJ switched the TV off.

'What do you want, Barky-boy?' DJ asked.

'I want to know if you're gonna' be watching the Dog House's backs at The Ends Justify The Means.' Redbark requested.

'To be truthful, this issue is really between you and Kurt Angle. I don't want anything to do with it.' DJ admitted. Suddenly, Redbark pinned DJ up against the wall by his jersey.

'How much longer are you gonna' pull this shit, DJ? Huh? You know damn well if the Dog House goes down, Evolution is gonna' come after your ass next! You better have our backs... or you're gonna' be in some serious shit!' Redbark threatened, letting down DJ hard. John Cena's partner looked mighty pissed.

**Rob Van Dam w/Bill Alfonso vs. Edge w/Cyrus.**

Before the match begun, Rob walked up to Edge and gave him the thumb taunt as the crowd yelled his name to go along with it. Edge didn't look too impressed and began the match with a right hand, knocking Van Dam back. Edge sent Rob into the ropes and knocked him down with a running block, followed by a clothesline. Edge then attempted to slam Rob's face into the top turnbuckle, but Rob blocked and lifted his leg to kick Edge in the face, knocking him back. Rob ran at Edge knocking him down with a clothesline, and then another clothesline and finally a standing Roundhouse kick. Rob dragged Edge to the corner and performed the Split Legged Moonsault but only managed a two count from it. Rob then pulled Edge further across the ring and attempted the Rolling Thunder, but this time Edge got his knees up into Rob's back. Edge pulled Rob up to his feet and hit the triple German Suplexes, bridging the last for a two-count. Edge attempted to take Rob down in the Chris Benoit Crippler Crossface, but Rob ducked under Edge's arm and countered it into an arm bar, but then kicked Edge in the face, knocking him onto his back. Rob again attempted the Rolling Thunder and this time he was able to connect. Rob went to the top but Edge cut him off before he could attempt the Frogsplash. Rob then knocked Edge from the top and quickly flew off and landed the Five Star Frogsplash to pick up the victory.

The winner is Rob Van Dam.

Edge rolled out from the ring, leaving Rob Van Dam with his hand raised as the victor by the referee Charlie Packets. Rob then bowed down on one knee to show his respect for the crowd who in turn gave him a standing ovation for his hard fought victory and outstanding performance.

RCW interviewer Sean Coulthard was graced with the former owner of RCW, Paul Heyman. Paul said that within the wrestling business, he has grown into the nickname, 'the Evil Genius' because he was always one step ahead of everyone. People may question his decisions, but Paul said each of his decisions always turn out to be the smartest. His examples were that he was once the owner of the company that created innovation in Professional Wrestling, of course known as ECW. Paul also noted that he didn't give everybody a free ride, as Ryan Walters, the current RCW World Heavyweight champion, can attest and at The Ends Justify The Means, Paul said he had a plan and would walk out with the RCW World title in his posession, adding that Walters had no chance in hell of retaining the championship inside the cage.

**Non-title match: 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson vs. 'Acid' Matt Hyson.**

Wilson began the match on the front foot with rights and lefts, followed by kicks to the lower half of Hyson's body. Wilson then whipped Matt into the ropes and ducked down for a back body drop, but Matt flipped over Wilson's back and knocked him down with a dropkick. Hyson then grabbed Wilson by the head, ran towards the ropes and then jumped over them, pulling Wilson's neck to be guillotined by the top rope. Wilson then bounced back into the ring. Matt then returned to the ring to cover Wilson for a two count. Matt then sent Wilson into the ropes but it was Wilson's turn to counter with a hard kick to Hyson's face followed by a knee to the chest. Wilson then lifted Hyson onto his shoulder for the Blackjack Buster, but Hyson blocked the knee and hit a Dragon Screw, sending Wilson across the ring. Wilson was quickly back to his feet and ran at Hyson, who caught him with an arm drag and another dropkick. With Wilson flat on his back, Matt went to the top rope and attempted an Acidic Star Press (Shooting Star), but Wilson managed to dodge the bullet and rolled out of harm's way. As both men got back to their feet it was Wilson who struck first with a backhand across Matt's face, followed by a high kick to the temple. Matt hit the ropes and bounced back towards Wilson who picked him up onto his shoulder and successfully struck the Blackjack Buster and tied Matt up with the Grand Gamble for the submission victory.

The winner is 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson.

The Junior Heavyweight champion was able to see off the challenge of Matt Hyson, but could he do the same to Hyson's buddy Jake Taproot at The Ends Justify The Means?

Backstage, Carlito & CM Punk were going over their PPV encounter with XLX before changing the subject.

'You coming out to the bar later?' Carlito asked.

'Did you forget that I'm straightedge? I don't drink, I don't smoke and I don't do drugs, dude.' Punk replied.

'Sorry, man. I guess that's cool... but you know what's not? XLX.' Carlito said.

'Don't worry about those motherfuckers, Carlito. We'll deal with them at The Ends Justify The Means... when we introduce them to a bit of Hawaiian Ice, courtesy of the RCW Global Tag Team champions!' Punk responded.

'Now that... that's cool.' Carlito finished, grabbing his title and following Punk to the ring.

**Non-title match: CM Punk & Carlito vs. Kurtis Raynes & Kevin Thorn.**

Carlito began the match and ran at Thorn who caught him and threw him over his head like a rag doll. Thorn then grabbed Punk and pulled him over the top rope, swung him and hit Carlito with him. Thorn then dragged Carlito across the ring and tagged in Raynes who continued the power attack from the monsters with a huge headbutt. Raynes sat Carlito on the top rope and set him up for the Elevated Raynefall, but CM Punk dropkicked him in the chest. Raynes tagged Thorn back into the ring who caught Carlito's foot and began to pull him back into enemy territory. Carlito however hopped up onto his free leg and caught Thorn with an Enziguri kick, giving him time to crawl back to his corner and tag in Punk. Punk ran from the corner and dropkicked Thorn, and then knocked Raynes from his apron. Thorn grabbed Punk by the throat and lifted him up, but Punk countered with a headscissor takedown. Punk slid through the legs of Thorn and dropkicked him into the corner where Carlito attempted an Hawaiian Ice-type neckbreaker, but Thorn used his power and launched Carlito over the top rope and out of the ring. Thorn then clotheslined Punk and set him up for a Backdrop Driver but Punk rolled through and rolled Thorn up. Punk bridged backwards and somehow got the three count for the upset victory which received a huge cheer from the crowd.

The winners are CM Punk & Carlito.

The Tag Team champions turned to leave, but Kiba and XLX were there to rain on their parade armed with ladders. Fade & Grizzly crushed Carlito on the outside against the ringpost with a ladder sandwich. Meanwhile in the ring, Mane, Slim & Nate took turns at hammering CM Punk in the head with their ladder. Kiba set up the ladder in a corner with a set-up table in front of it. The fans booed as Kiba dragged Punk to the top of the ladder and drilled him through the table with the Pride Tornado. XLX cleared out of the ring, stealing the tag team championship belts. Carlito, slowly but surely, crawled to check on CM Punk. They gingerly got up to verticality and realised their belts were gone. Carlito tried to hold him back for medical attention, but Punk wanted to get his hands on XLX so bad he ran right out of the arena after them. XLX drove away in their car, taunting with the stolen titles. Enraged, Punk tipped over a container of steel poles and kicked at the wall.

**Junior Heavyweight Double Jeopardy Elimination match: Rat Bingbong w/The Bingbongs vs. Mutt Soldier Z vs. 'The Future' Chris Sabin w/Jake Taproot vs. 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles.**

Rat and Mutt began the contest with Styles and Sabin awaiting their entry at ringside. Both men locked up and Rat instantly went behind Mutt with a waist lock, but Mutt countered by stamping on Rat's foot. Mutt then ran the ropes and knocked Rat down with a double footed dropkick, followed up with a standing Moonsault. Mutt then went to the top for a 450 Splash, but Rat moved and rolled Mutt up to score the first pinfall. Sabin slid in and went straight to work on Rat, stomping down on his head and spine. Sabin whipped Rat into the corner and hit him with a running knee to the ribs and then drove him into the canvas with a running Bulldog. Rat kicked out of Sabin's cover and began to work his way back up with slaps across Sabin's chest and a stiff kick into his chest, knocking him into the corner. Rat then lifted Sabin onto the top rope and used it to drop a Sewer Driver for the pin. Styles was next to enter and to try and halt the dominant display from Rat who began to show signs of fatigue. Rat struck a couple of shots to Styles, but he was soon forced into the corner where Styles Superplexed him into the centre of the ring. Rat slowly began to get to one knee, but it was there where Styles struck with the Shining Wizard followed by the Styles Clash. Styles turned Rat over and hooked the leg to get the pinfall. Mutt then re-entered the match. Mutt put the boots to Styles until Styles grabbed Mutt by the foot, flipped him backwards and then drilled him with a running clothesline. Styles lifted Mutt onto his shoulders, threw him into the air and then dropped to his back and let Mutt fall directly onto his knees. Styles whipped Mutt into the ropes but Mutt came back with a running neckbreaker. Mutt went to the top but Styles caught him and landed a German Suplex from the top to get the three-count. Rat came back and drove his boot straight into Styles' face and covered him for the pinfall that brought their scores level. With the next fall being the all-important one, both men were more cautious about making the next move. Eventually they began to exchange rights but Rat took the upperhand with an uppercut to AJ's jaw. Rat lifted Styles on the top rope and went for the Sewer Driver, but Styles blocked it and pushed Rat from the top down to the canvas. Styles waited for Rat to get back to his feet and then dropped him back down with the flipping neckbreaker, but only managed to get a two-count. Styles attempted an irish-whip but Rat countered sending Styles into the corner and then hit a Rolling Low Ki-type Kick. As Styles staggered out from the corner, Rat lifted him up and dropped him with the Sewer Driver. Instead of going straight for the pinfall, Rat locked on the Low Ki Dragon Clutch to gain the victory.

The winner is Rat Bingbong.

**RCW Openweight/UK championship match: Champion Yoshihiro Magma vs. Christian Cage w/Cyrus.**

Christian Cage extended his hand to Magma, but when Yoshihiro Magma went to shake it, Christian pulled it away and ran his fingers through his hair. Magma then slapped the smug look from Christian's face and went straight to work with forearm shots, knocking Christian back into the corner. He then whipped Christian across the ring and followed up with a running high knee to the jaw knocking him to the canvas. Christian then rolled out of the ring as Yoshihiro Magma climbed to the top. Christian walked around the ring, expecting to be safe, but Magma ran the ropes and dived through the ropes, knocking Christian back into the guard rail. Christian tried to crawl away from the attack, but Magma pulled him back to his feet and clotheslined him over the guard rail and into the crowd. To break the count, Magma rolled back into the ring. He then stepped out onto the apron and springboarded from the ropes, into the crowd, landing on Christian with a Asai Moonsault. When both men made it back to the ring, they continued to exchange slaps and right hands until Christian took the advantage with a knee to the stomach. Christian then grabbed Magma by the head and threw him into the ringpost shoulder first. Christian rolled Magma up for a pinfall attempt but Magma kicked out before the three. Christian whipped Magma into the corner and followed up with a clothesline and a back body drop. Magma then kicked his leg up, catching Christian. Both men slowly got to their feet and once again exchanged slaps until Magma ducked through, kicked Christian in the mid-section and set up the Fisherman's Buster. Magma dropped Christian with the Buster and hooked the leg, but Christian somehow kicked out at two. Magma then ran the ropes for a running knee, but Christian countered with a Spinning Heel Kick. Christian went to the top rope and performed a Moonsault to Magma, but only got two. As Christian argued with the referee, he didn't notice Magma coming at him from behind. When he did, it was too late as Magma smashed Christian into the corner with the Supernova Yakuza Kick. Next, after having Eddie Torch eject Cyrus from ringside, Magma gave Christian a badly-swollen eye with a Tree of Woe/Warrior's Way Double Foot Stomp combo, made famous by Low Ki. To cap off the punishment, Magma planted 'Captain Charisma' with the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster for the win.

The winner and still Openweight/UK champion, Yoshihiro Magma.

After another successful double defense of his two championships, Magma caught a glimpse of Max Jacobs standing on the stage, once again showing Magma where he wanted to put the championships. Magma pointed in response.

Backstage, CM Punk, with bandages around his head, under his left eye and right shoulder, burst into Danny Jackpot's office with anger in his face.

'I don't appreciate you just running in here like you own the place, Punk...' Jackpot admitted.

'I don't care if you appreciate shit, Jackpot! How could you let that happen? They took off with our damn belts!' Punk shouted.

'I know that. And that's why, on Livewire this coming Monday night, I am going to get the titles back to you. If XLX don't give up the belts, then their no.1 contendership is null and void!' Jackpot concluded. Punk seemed content with that ruling.

**Faction Battle Royal: Evolution vs. The Emblem.**

The Emblem made their RCW return in this battle royal match. All hell broke loose in the ring and Mark Orton was dumped HARD to the floor by Eric Azzurith while trying to put a few fists in his head. Katalyst and Azzurith ganged up on Randy Orton in the corner while Ozkan attempted to eliminate Angle but was saved by Batista. A double clothesline ended up eliminating Ozkan. Angle went for a hurricanranna, but TJ Dallas caught him and planted him back in the corner before killing him with a lariat and knocking him to the floor. Katalyst and Dallas double teamed Randy Orton while Batista and Eric Azzurith went at it in the corner. Batista Bombshelled Eric Azzurith off the top rope before hitting a wind mill kick on TJ Dallas. Azzurith tried to power Batista up and out of the ring before heading over to the opposite corner to prevent Katalyst from being eliminated. Batista and TJ Dallas were eliminated when Batista hit a flying shoulderblock on Dallas, sending both over the top rope. Dallas crashed to the floor while Batista held on with one hand. Azzurith came over and kicked his hand off the rope, eliminating him from the match. Randy Orton took a beating in the corner from Azzurith and Katalyst before fighting back. Randy Orton eliminated Azzurith when Azzurith missed a follow up after an Irish whip. Katalyst hit his knee to the back before Katalyst hit a beautiful looking standing drop kick on the top buckle, nearly knocking Randy Orton to the floor. Randy Orton held on on the apron and eventually fought his way back into the match. The two fought into the ropes before Randy Orton caught a kick and took the leg and pushed it over Katalyst's head, flipping him backwards and to the floor.

The winners are Evolution.

**Non-title match: 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. Austin Aries.**

Before the bell rang, Paul Heyman's music hit and he came out to the ringside area. Walters was none to pleased about his presence. The two circled it up and Walters quickly backed Aries to the corner. Aries hit a boot to the gut only for Walters to follow right back with some big shots of his own. Aries went right to his leg and booted away at the back of the leg of Walters. Aries chopped Walters's leg down to size before dropping a knee across his face. He attempted to choke Walters out on the ropes, Paul Heyman distracted the ref. When Aries took off the pressure, Walters snapped to and decked Aries. Aries bolted to the outside and began bantering with Paul Heyman in protest. We went to a commercial break. We came back to Aries holding Walters in a Boston crab in the middle of the ring. Walters eventually reached the ropes before Aries dragged him to the middle of the ring and went into a Garvin Stomp. Aries went for a cover, but only got a two count. Walters rose to his feet and hit some punches before slamming Aries to the mat and dropping an elbow across his chest for a two count. Aries hit a thumb to the eye and rushed Walters to the corner, hitting a series of forearms in his back. Aries connected with some European uppercuts Walters tried to reverse an Irish whip but Aries caught him and twisted him into an inverted backbreaker and really did a number on Walters' back. Aries went for the viscous sitdown powerbomb but Walters dumped him to the mat. Paul Heyman came running into the ring with the belt but the referee caught him and threw him out of the match. Paul Heyman left with a smirk on his face. Aries once again had the Boston crab on Walters before Walters got into the ropes. Aries kept hammering away at the back of Walters before whipping him to the buckles and missing a follow up shoulder spear. Walters hit a whip of his own and rocked Aries with a massive spear in the corner. Walters lined up for a second and third before picking up Aries and flipping him to the mat like a baby. Walters dropped an elbow and got a two count. Walters hit a sitout shoulder backbreaker and went for a cover, but Aries somehow managed to kick out. Walters kept on beating the crap out of Aries in the corner relentlessly before setting Aries up for the 911 Cop Killa and connecting for the pinfall.

The winner is Ryan Walters.

Heyman came back out on the stage to stare down Walters to close the show.

_**RCW The Ends Justify The Means Card:**_

'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. Paul Heyman - RCW World title Feud-Ending Steel Cage match.

The Bikebrakers vs. The Crazy Cats - No.1 Contenders' Falls-Count-Anywhere match.

'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson vs. Jake Taproot - RCW Junior Heavyweight title match.

CM Punk & Carlito vs. XLX - RCW Global Tag Team title Ladder match.

Yoshihiro Magma vs. Max Jacobs vs. Star Dog - RCW Openweight title/UK title Two Falls Triple Threat match.

Austin Aries vs. Bill Goldberg.

Evolution vs. The Dog House.

_**Champions:**_

RCW World Heavyweight title - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

RCW Global Tag Team titles - CM Punk & Carlito.

RCW United Kingdom title - Yoshihiro Magma.

RCW Junior Heavyweight title - Dan Wilson.

RCW Openweight title - Yoshihiro Magma.


	50. The Ends Justify The Means

**RCW The Ends Justify The Means, live on Pay-Per-View.**

The Max Toronto Dome in Toronto, Ontario lit up with fireworks which the sell-out crowd of 46,000 fans greeted with great fanfare. Then the opening package aired, detailing every part of the Walters-Heyman saga which led to tonight's Steel Cage match. Following that was a video chronicling the return of the Randy Orton-led Evolution and their conflict with the Dog House... with DJ Diddy Dog caught in the crossfire. But before all that was ready to get underway, The Ends Justify The Means started with Austin Aries taking on Goldberg, who had been torturing Aries since he broke ties with Paul Heyman at the Tournament of Revolution.

**Austin Aries vs. Bill Goldberg.**

Goldberg rammed Aries' face into the top turnbuckle and then slammed him backwards down onto the canvas. Goldberg then took a short run up and hit a low dropkick into Aries' temple turning him over onto his back. Due to the low headshot, Aries was never able to get going with Goldberg continuing the abuse with a press slam into a shoulder powerslam. Goldberg then moved into the corner and set up for the spear, nailing his trump card with excessive force. Aries was out. Goldberg gestured to the crowd with a cut-throat motion, dragging Aries to his feet and nailing the Jackhammer Slam for the quick victory. The fans' hatred was seething.

The winner is Goldberg.

As Austin Aries was laid out underneath him, Bill Goldberg took a microphone and announced to the audience that what just happened was proof that when he sets his mind to something, there is nobody who can stop him. Goldberg then said that as soon as he gets another chance, it didn't matter who won the cage match tonight for the title because the end result would be the same when the ring announcer announces Bill Goldberg as the new RCW World Heavyweight Champion. Out of nowhere, the Emblem ran in to aid Aries, but were all flattened by spears. Nelson Cracker felt the sharp end of the stick with a message-sending Jackhammer. His music played as the bald monster left, raising his arm high before he left.

Backstage, CM Punk & Carlito, the Global Tag Team Champions, showed up at the arena. They began walking from Punk's truck but then suddenly stopped and walked back to the truck, pulling a pair of ladders from the back and then continuing their path into the arena. Danny Jackpot caught up with them and assured the champs that the rest of XLX would be banned from ringside during the match. The Tag Team title ladder match was next!

**RCW Global Tag Team Championship Ladder match: Champions CM Punk & Carlito vs. Grizzly & Kiba.**

The bell sounded to signal the start of the match and a brawl instantly broke out between the two teams. Grizzly rained down with a forearms across Carlito's back and then threw him out of the ring, leaving Punk to fight it out alone. Kiba and Grizzly sent Punk across the ring with a double irish-whip, but Punk came back and knocked both both down with a double clothesline. Carlito threw a chair in to Punk who cracked Grizzly over the head with it. Carlito then lifted one of the ladders onto the apron and slid it into the ring for Punk to set up in the centre of the ring. As Punk began to climb the ladder, Carlito exchanged rights with Kiba in the corner. Grizzly, who now had blood running down his face, caught up with Punk and pulled him back down to the canvas. Punk attempted a clothesline, but Grizzly ducked through and then whipped Punk face first into the Ladder, knocking onto it's side. Grizzly laid the ladder leaning on the top turnbuckle and set Punk up for a Suplex, but Carlito ran in and clubbed Grizzly's back. Kiba ran over from the corner, but Carlito ducked down and launched him with a back body drop and he landed on the Ladder. Carlito stepped through the ropes and springboarded from the top rope, landing a stomp on Kiba's chest. Carlito began to pull the Ladder from the corner, but Grizzly threw the chair as his face. As Carlito staggered back from the ropes, Grizzly caught him up in the S-3 and drove him into the canvas. Grizzly set the Ladder up and climbed all the way to the top but was low-blowed by Punk just as he reached for the title belts. Punk climbed up the opposite side of the Ladder, underhooked Grizzly and took him from the Ladder to the canvas with a Pepsi Plunge that warranted the 'HOLY SHIT' chants that followed it. The match became stalemate as all four men were laid out across the ring. Kiba slowly pulled himself back up and cautiously climbed up the Ladder that he had set back up in the ring. Kiba got to the top and reached into the air when Carlito began tipping the Ladder which knocked Kiba from it. Kiba landed with the top rope between his legs and he slowly fell out of the ring. Carlito reset the Ladder and tackled Grizzly, knocking both out of the ring. Now alone, Punk climbed up the Ladder and claimed the title belts to end the match.

The winners and STILL RCW Global Tag Team Champions, CM Punk & Carlito.

Once he got down from the ladder, Punk smashed a recovering Kiba in the head with a Shining Wizard and then quickly set up a table in the ring with a ladder next to it. He stomped Kiba some more and dragged the new leader of XLX to the top of the ladder. The fans could smell the anticipation and Punk cashed in with a Pride Tornado, smashing the table as payback for the week before. Punk then noticed the other XLX members running down to save their leader, but Punk hit them all in the head with his belt for their troubles. Carlito got back into the ring followed by Grizzly, ducking under his partner which allowed Punk to cream Grizzly over the head with the title belt, making it a clean sweep. Carlito then lifted Grizzly onto his shoulders, allowing the champions to finish their assault with the Hawaiian Ice. The champions left, celebrating briefly before walking past the stage.

Backstage, Sean Coulthard caught the champions for an interview after that intense war.

'Those stupid motherfuckers learned that you learn the hard way when you mess with the Tag Team Champions! You want to steal our belts? What you just got is what you get! You're useless, Kiba... and XLX will dump you as fast as they recruited you!' CM Punk said. Then the Bikebrakers walked in with grins on their faces.

'Tonight, you may have kept your titles... but next month, after we're through with the Crazy Cats, you'll be staring at the ceiling and the Bikebrakers will once again be the Global Tag Team champions! So sayeth the shepard, so sayeth the flock!' Kevin Smith declared.

'You just keep your sights on the Cats tonight or it'll be you two who are staring at the ceiling!' Carlito spat. Ralph Summers just smirked.

'We'll see. Later, losers.' Summers concluded, exiting with his partner. Punk looked back with a dirty look to their next potential challengers before moving back to Coulthard.

'They're so dead against the Cats. Carlito, before we go ace the next team that tries to fuck us over for our belts, let's celebrate. In my parting shot, we're cool... and straight-edge means we're better than you!' Punk concluded, following his partner back to the locker room.

The cameras zoomed to the parking lot, where Yoshihiro Magma was seen laid out. Chris Daniels appeared and yelled for medics, closely followed by Burchill, Super Dragon & Eddie Torch. Danny Jackpot came to the scene and conversed with the doctor.

'Is he going to be able to make it to the ring for his match tonight?' Jackpot asked.

'No. He's unconscious and his hair is soaked in blood. He needs to go to the nearest hospital.' The EMT replied, shaking his head. Jackpot and the small crowd of wrestlers watched as the EMTs took Magma to the hospital.

'What're you gonna' do now? The Triple Threat is next!' Daniels warned Jackpot.

'I guess I've gotta' go through with the match. These people paid to see it and I'm not pulling it.' Jackpot insisted. Suddenly, the back doors of the ambulance burst open and Yoshihiro Magma hopped out, holding his head.

'Boss... I can wrestle the match. I'm not letting my titles go on the line in a match without their champion.' Magma said in defiance of the EMTs. Jackpot agreed and gave Magma his bags. His double title defense was next!

Star Dog waltzed down to the ring with Starlette Stacy on his arm.That was followed by an Undertaker-style pyro entrance for Max Jacobs. After all that, the Openweight-UK champion came out to a standing ovation. It's on!

**RCW Openweight/United Kingdom title Two-Fall Triple Threat match: Champion Yoshihiro Magma vs. 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs vs. Star Dog w/Starlette Stacy.**

The bell sounded but nobody seemed to want to be the man to make the first move. They all pointed and shouted at one another, but no one actually moved out of their corner. Star Dog was the first to venture out, but only over to Max Jacobs to discuss something as both men looked and pointed towards Yoshi Magma who was still showing wounds from the apparent assault backstage. Both men began the walk over to Magma, however he didn't seem to care because he blasted out of this corner and took out Jacobs with a running clothesline, and then gave the same treatment to Star Dog. Magma grabbed Jacobs who had got back to his feet and threw him into the corner, launching out with a bunch of knife-edge chops. Star Dog tried to sneak up on Magma, but he quickly turned and gave Star Dog a chop as well. Magma pushed Star Dog into a corner and stomped down on him with his boots but Jacobs put a hold on the run by catching Magma from behind with a club to the back of his neck. Jacobs took Magma down to the ground with a release German Suplex, showing that he meant business. Max looked to win some gold as quickly as possible and slapped Magma in a Figure Four. Star Dog shook off Magma's attack and pulled Jacobs off of him saying that they should put Magma through a bit more punishment before ending the match. Jacobs agreed and together they pulled Magma up to his feet, whipped him into the ropes and Jacobs pulled him in, popped the hips and sent him over with a belly-to-belly suplex. As soon as Magma hit the mat, Star Dog came off the ropes with a Springboard Dog Star Press. Star Dog then pointed towards Jacobs and then down to Magma, but when Jacobs went to pin Magma, Star Dog grabbed him by the tights and threw him over the top rope. Star Dog quickly grabbed Magma by the legs and tried to lock in a Sharpshooter, but Jacobs slid back into the ring and hit Star Dog with a quick Chokeslam! Max covered Star Dog but Magma managed to get up and break the count before the three. Magma pulled Jacobs to his feet and irish-whipped him into the ropes. Magma then ducked his head attempting a back body drop but Jacobs scouted the move and kicked Magma in the face knocking him back. Jacobs then attempted a clothesline but Magma ducked through, locked his arms around Jacobs' waist and hit a German Suplex. But Magma kept the grip locked and rolled through for two more Germans. Star Dog pulled himself up with the ropes and went straight for Magma who took Star Dog down and locked on a Crossface-Tazmission combo! Star Dog tried to grab the ropes but he couldn't, and he was just about to tap when suddenly Max Jacobs was back up and had locked on another Figure Four to Magma. Both Magma and Star Dog looked like they were about to tap, but Magma let go of the Crossface-Tazmission combo and grabbed the ropes to break the hold. Max pulled Magma back to the centre of the ring and tried to lock in another Figure Four once more but Magma managed to use his long arms and slug Jacobs away and into the corner. Star Dog again pounced on Magma and whipped him into the corner and into Jacobs. Star Dog then took a step back and attempted a Stinger splash on both men, but ironically both men moved out of the way and Star Dog ate turnbuckle. Magma slugged it out with Jacobs for a bit more but Max got a knee into the mid-section and attempted an Chokeslam but Magma managed to counter the move and landed back on his feet. Magma then lifted Jacobs up and dropped him face first onto the top turnbuckle for some snake eyes and Jacobs came flying out and landed flat on his back in the middle of the ring. Magma then used the Chris Benoit cut throat signal and went up top. Magma got to the top and he hit the Magma Splash on Jacobs. Magma was about to cover Jacobs but Star Dog hit him with a running dropkick sending him out of the ring. Star Dog then ran and jumped onto the second rope and came off with another Lionsault, this time on Max Jacobs. Star Dog covered Jacobs and hooked the leg, Magma tried to get back in the ring as the referee counted 1...2...3!

The winner of the first fall and NEW RCW Openweight champion, Star Dog.

Star Dog tried another pinfall to steal the UK title, but Magma was there to break it up. Then he noticed Kevin Thorn rush into the ring. Magma sent Thorn back out of the ring with the Supernova Yakuza Kick. Kurtis Raynes came from behind Magma and attempted the Raynefall, but Magma slipped out and sent Raynes packing with a Burning Avalanche Brainbuster. When it seemed all invaders had been dispensed with, Magma was jumped from behind by two hooded attackers who dragged him from the ring, leaving Max Jacobs & Star Dog to duke it out for the United Kingdom title. Jacobs wondered where Magma had gone to, but soon refocused on the new Openweight champion. They had a standoff. Suddenly, Stacy got up on Jacobs' back, distracting the monster long enough for Star Dog to nail a crescent kick straight to Jacobs' jaw. Jacobs takes Star Dog down right away to start off the match and ring the bell. Jacobs throws Star Dog in the corner and gives him some punches and kicks. Jacobs tosses Star Dog into the other corner and hits clothesline. Jacobs takes Star Dog down with a boot to the face. Jacobs misses an elbow drop and Star Dog counters with some hard rights. Star Dog tried to take Jacobs down but Jacobs didn't allow it. Star Dog dropkicked Jacobs to the outside and then got up on the top rope and tried to take Jacobs down on the outside with a shooting star press but Jacobs moved out of the way. Jacobs ran Star Dog into the ringpost back-first. Jacobs hit Star Dog's head off the steel steps. Jacobs then proceeded to throw Star Dog on the timekeeper's table. Jacobs grabbed a steel chair and smashed it into the chest/neck of Star Dog. Jacobs picked up Star Dog and put him back into the ring. Jacobs hit a hard right hand taking Star Dog down again. Jacobs got Star Dog ready for his uncle's Last Ride. Jacobs picks up Star Dog and brought him back down hard. Stacy gets up on the top rope looking to interfere again but she left when Jacobs stared death at her. Jacobs then hit Lucifer's Hammer on Star Dog for the pin and UK title.

The winner of the second fall and NEW RCW United Kingdom champion, 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs.

As Stacy attended to the wellfare of her man, Max Jacobs walked up the ramp clutching his UK title belt. He looked back for a short second then turned and raised his belt in the air like his uncle The Undertaker did before him.

We go to a promo for the RCW Ryan Walters DVD, which is packed with all of his matches from the short history of RCW and bonus features on his recent feuds.

Back in the ring was the first bonus match of the night, which featured Panther Master's return to RCW after signing a new contract.

**Ten-Man Tag Team match: Balls Mahoney, Texas Bull, Jack Evans, Mutt Soldier Z & Mechaclaw vs. 'SOS' Sheamus O'Shaunessy, Mapleleaf Phantom, Wildstaff Nightmare, Panther Master & 'Y2J' Chris Jericho.**

Evans and Panther Master started the match with a tie-up into a reverse hammerlock applied by Panther Master. Evans reached over and pulled Panther Master over his shoulder and into a sitting position of the canvas. Evans then ran the ropes and hit a quick dropkick to the back of Panther Master's head. Evans whipped Panther Master into the ropes and ducked for a back body drop, however Panther Master had him scouted and stopped in his tracks and gave Evans a stiff kick. Panther Master pulled Evans towards his team's corner and tagged in Chris Jericho who went right back to work and hit a couple of kicks to the exposed ribs with the help of Panther Master who had still to leave the ring. Y2J whipped Evans into the ropes and knocked him down with a flying clothesline. He was quickly back to his feet and knocked Mutt Soldier Z from the apron with another running clothesline. As Bull and Balls entered the ring to retaliate, Y2J and his team used this opportunity and double-teamed Evans as 'SOS' Sheamus O'Shaunessy entered with Y2J. SOS and Y2J whipped Evans into the ring and attempted a double-clothesline but the plan was spoilt as Evans ducked and ran the ropes, then left his feet and knocked both men down with a double dropsault. Evans dived to the corner and tagged in Mutt Soldier Z. Mutt Soldier Z ran into the ring but was stopped by the referee who apparently didn't see the tag. This enabled Y2J and SOS to take Evans back down to the mat and continue the double team. SOS slapped his hands and Y2J left the ring to make it seem as if a tag was made. SOS threw Evans into the corner and chopped him across the chest. SOS climbed the turnbuckles and began the traditional ten punches to the forehead but the crowd this time didn't count along. SOS stopped at nine and made some offensive comments towards the crowd. As SOS attempted the tenth punch, Evans pushed him off of the turnbuckle. SOS did an amazing 360 in the air and landed on his feet, but Evans quickly took him down with a leg sweep clothesline. Evans began the slow, long crawl towards his corner and was about to reach the hand of Mutt Soldier Z when his ankle was grabbed by Mapleleaf Phantom who had just been tagged in. Evans got to one foot and managed to hit an Enziguri knocking Mapleleaf Phantom face first onto the mat. Evans then turned back to his corner and made the hot tag to Mutt Soldier Z who entered the ring with a burst of energy knocking Mapleleaf Phantom off of his feet with a clothesline. Panther Master entered the ring but was knocked back through the ropes from a standing dropkick from Mutt Soldier Z. The apron emptied as every member from both sides entered the ring and the referee lost all control. Bodies were flying over the top rope and all over the ring. Behind the referee's back, Mechaclaw snuck behind Wildstaff Nightmare and hit him with a low-blow. As Wildstaff Nightmare turned to Mechaclaw he was hit with a Bulldozer Bomb for the 1...2...3!

The winners are Balls Mahoney, Texas Bull, Jack Evans, Mutt Soldier Z & Mechaclaw.

The winning team celebrated as the losers headed up the ramp, reeling from the loss.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight championship match: Champion 'The Shuffle' Dan Wilson vs. Jake Taproot.**

Before the match began, the referee ordered Chris Sabin & Matt Hyson from ringside. Taproot was livid with the decision, but went on with the match regardless. The match starts with Taproot taking down Wilson right away. Wilson takes down Taproot and Taproot counters that. Wilson counters a monkey flip from Taproot, follows that up with a few arm drags on Taproot and both stop, stare and the fans cheer, letting out some more ECW chants. Both lock up again, Wilson gets a waistlock, takes down Taproot and works on Taproot's legs. Wilson applies a bow-an-arrow submission. Taproot breaks out of it, nails Wilson off the counter, gets in a chop, but Wilson gets in a big dropkick on Taproot. Wilson baseball slides Taproot to the outside of the ring and Styles refers to the padding on the outside being a requirement. Wilson jumps off the ring apron and hits the ring barricade instead. Taproot puts Wilson back in the ring, kicks him a few times, sends him into the ropes and hits a huge dropkick. Taproot covers, but only gets a two count. Taproot gets Wilson up in a vertical suplex and comes back down hard, covering in the same motion, but only gets a two count. Taproot nails Wilson face first into the corner again, gets in a slap, Wilson irish whips Taproot into the corner, Taproot jumps up, jumps off, but Wilson dropkicks him in the back. A big 'HOLY SHIT!' chant starts up from the crowd. They show a quick replay and we are back live as Wilson nails Taproot in the back of the head. Both counter each other, get into a few pin attempts, but each kick out. Wilson gets in a quick pin on Taproot. Taproot fights back with a big sidekick on Wilson as he comes off the ropes. Taproot lifts up Wilson for a cradle piledriver, Wilson counters out with a back body drop and Taproot gets in a huge superkick. Taproot covers, but only gets a two count. Taproot is shocked. They show a replay as Taproot puts Wilson up on the corner. Wilson knocks Taproot off, Wilson jumps and he nails Taproot with a big flying elbow to the jaw. Wilson covers, but only gets a two count. Taproot counters Wilson into a single boston crab as Wilson came off the ropes. Wilson tries to counter that into the Walls of Wilson, Taproot prevents it and Wilson slingshots Taproot into the corner. Wilson hits Taproot with a big running bulldog, springboards off the ropes, Taproot puts up his knees, Wilson catches himself and Wilson applies the Walls of Wilson. Coming back out, Matt Hyson and Chris Sabin get up on the ring apron, going after Wilson. Wilson knocks out both, rolls up Taproot, Taproot kicks out of it and as Wilson flies towards the ropes Hyson nails him with a kendo stick. Taproot covers and gets the pinfall... and the Junior Heavyweight title that came with it.

The winner and NEW RCW Junior Heavyweight champion, Jake Taproot.

The music that played after wasn't Taproot's music... but rather 'I Am', the theme that belongs to 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles. Styles pointed at Taproot and told him he was coming for the belt. Next up was the second bonus match of the PPV.

**Rob Van Dam & Sabu w/Bill Alfonso vs. Abyss & Kurtis Raynes w/James Mitchell & Kevin Thorn.**

Both Abyss and Kurtis Raynes laid into Sabu and Rob Van Dam with vicious clubs across the back as ordered by James Mitchell who was shouting from ringside. Abyss whipped Van Dam into the corner followed by a rolling kick from Kurtis Raynes. Van Dam was isolated from his corner by Kurtis Raynes until he caught Kurtis Raynes with an Enziguri kick knocking Kurtis Raynes to the ground. As Van Dam slowly crawled towards his corner, Abyss dropped an elbow from the top, stopping him in his tracks. Sabu tried to enter the ring to fend off Abyss, but the referee blocked his way which let Abyss and Kurtis Raynes to double-team Rob Van Dam within their corner. James Mitchell was next to take the referee's eye but it worked against him as Yoshihiro Magma, having escaped from his captors earlier, ran down and threw a towel into Kurtis Raynes' face and then knocked him out of the ring with a Supernova Yakuza Kick. Van Dam then kicked Abyss into the corner where Sabu finished the match with the Springboard Arabian Facebuster! On the outside, Bill Alfonso slapped James Mitchell and shoved Abyss' manager down. Back in the ring, Abyss flattened Sabu with a Black Hole Cyclone, only to get a Van Daminator from RVD for his troubles. Then Sabu revived and took out Kevin Thorn with a chair as Thorn was cornering Fonzie for his attack on James Mitchell. Back in the ring, RVD, Sabu & Fonzie celebrated the win. The fans gave Van Dam a standing ovation mixed in with 'RVD' chants.

The winners are Rob Van Dam & Sabu.

A package was shown detailing the feud of the Bikebrakers and the Crazy Cats, which had been brewing since the inception of Revolution Championship Wrestling. Their feud-ending match was next.

**No.1 Contenders' match for the RCW Global Tag Team championship: The Bikebrakers vs. The Crazy Cats.**

Red Tiger began the match and ran at Summers who caught him and threw him over his head like a rag doll. Summers then grabbed Sylvester and pulled him over the top rope, swung him and hit Red Tiger with him. Summers then dragged Red Tiger across the ring and tagged in Smith who continued the attack from the Bikebrakers with a huge headbutt. Smith sat Red Tiger on the top rope and set him up for the Kevolution Edge, but Marc Sylvester dropkicked him in the chest. Smith tagged Summers back into the ring who caught Red Tiger's foot and began to pull him back into enemy territory. Red Tiger however hopped up onto his free leg and caught Summers with an Enziguri kick, giving him time to crawl back to his corner and tag in Sylvester. Sylvester ran from the corner and dropkicked Summers, and then knocked Smith from his apron. Summers grabbed Sylvester by the throat and lifted him up, but Sylvester countered with a headscissor takedown. Sylvester slid through the legs of Summers and dropkicked him into the corner where Red Tiger attempted the Code Red Cutter, but Summers used his power and launched Red Tiger over the top rope and out of the ring. Summers then clotheslined Sylvester and set him up for the Death Valley Driver but Sylvester rolled through and rolled Summers up. Sylvester bridged backwards, but only got two. Smith was quick to run in and plant Sylvester with the Kevolution Edge. Then he cleared the top rope and laid himself out along with Red Tiger in the aiselway. Summers got to his feet, hooked the head of Marc Sylvester and executed the Summers Projekt for the win.

The winners and No.1 Contenders, the Bikebrakers.

After the match, all four stars were given a standing ovation. It was enough for Red Tiger & Marc Sylvester to offer their hands out of respect. The Bikebrakers thought about the offer for a few minutes before finally accepting the respect of their rivals. CM Punk & Carlito now knew who would be their next challengers.

**Edge, Christian Cage & Rhino w/Cyrus vs. 'C4' Paul Burchill, Super Dragon & 'Pyro Dragon' Eddie Torch.**

The third bonus match of the PPV started with Burchill squaring off against Christian. Burchill delivered a few right hands on Christian. Burchill tried to lock on a Texas Cloverleaf on Christian but then he does the slingshot on him. Edge got a tag and so did Torch, then Torch tagged in Super Dragon and Super Dragon beat on all of the opposition. Then he grabbed Edge's legs and he and Torch hit the Dudley Boyz crotch headbutt and then Dragon told Torch to get some tables. On the outside, Rhino got clotheslined by Burchill and Christian nailed Torch. Back in the ring, Christian got the tag and Dragon nailed a back body drop on him and made the tag to Burchill. Then Rhino got the tag and Burchill hit a backbreaker on Rhino, then clotheslined Rhino to the outside. Edge then caught Burchill with a spear out of nowhere for the win.

The winners are Edge, Christian Cage & Rhino.

Super Dragon and Rhino weren't done as they began brawling through the crowd with weapons and anything not nailed down. An oblivious Cyrus celebrated with Edge & Christian in the ring as the referee checked on Burchill along with Eddie Torch.

Backstage, a limo pulled up and out stepped Evolution in suits... with two girls under each of their arms. Their war with the Dog House was next. A video package played, showing how the feud began and how DJ Diddy Dog was in the middle.

**Evolution vs. The Dog House.**

Chaos broke out in the middle of the ring before Mark Orton went shopping under the ring as DJ Diddy Dog tried to stay out of his brother's business. Evolution cleared the ring using their weapons. One by one, Evolution launched themselves over the top rope. Angle was in the ring with Joey and whipped him into a trash can in the buckles before Bloodhound showed up and hit a drop toe hold that sent Angle face first into a steel chair. The Dog House gained the advantage and began doing one hell of a beat down on Angle in the ring. A 'Dog House Sucks!' chant broke out while Redbark tried to cover Angle. Eventually Angle was able to fend off Redbark and Bloodhound long enough to allow his partners to get back into the ring. Mark Orton set a chair on Joey's chest and hit a sideflip moonsault splash while Randy Orton hit his flying leg drop off the top at the same time. The cover attempt was broken up by Bloodhound who pulverized Randy Orton with a Powerbomb. Bloodhound ate a cane shot from Batista, who turned around to have a trash can spiked off his head thanks to Redbark. Redbark turned around only to get hung upside down. Angle hit a sick drop kick to the face with the chair in front of Redbark's face. Batista's caning Bloodhound and Randy Orton's throwing tables. This is wild. Bloodhound hits a spear on Batista only to have a chair tossed off his face thanks to Randy Orton. Joey came in and whacked some people with cookie sheets. Joey went to hit his twisting Beershot STO through the table on Mark Orton but Mark wiggled out. Randy Orton kicked a chair into Joey's face. Randy Orton set Bloodhound up on the table and he and Mark Orton both came crashing down from the top rope onto Bloodhound. Joey was tossed to the outside by Randy Orton who wasn't able to turn around in time. Redbark hit a hard knee to the back of Randy Orton's head and drove it straight through the table. Redbark then ordered his brothers to lay out Evolution and help him hold up Randy Orton for DJ to hit with a chair. DJ began second-guessing himself and Redbark began yelling at him to cream Orton. Out of anger, DJ swung the chair in Redbark's direction and knocked his older brother flat out. Joey & Bloodhound stood in shock as DJ left with John Cena, who was waiting on the outside. They were shocked so long that they didn't see Kurt Angle & Mark Orton sneek in. The younger Orton smashed Joey with the Package Crash while Angle hit the Angle Slam on Bloodhound. Batista picked up Redbark and spinebusted him on a trashcan before Randy Orton sealed the match with a devastating RKO on Bloodhound for the 1-2-3.

The winners are Evolution.

Evolution rushed out of the ring quickly and ran backstage where they caught up with DJ & Cena. DJ sighed.

'Please, guys... I've had enough of this shit for a lifetime and I don't fucking want any more!' DJ complained.

'Yo, Deej, chill, man. We're not here to cause shit... we want you to come with us to the bar. We got booze! We got women!' Mark Orton said, trying to tempt DJ.

'I'm sure you've got better things to do without dragging me along and holding you guys back.' DJ protested. Randy stepped in.

'Yo, DJ, that's cool... but I think Mark was giving you the better choice. Now it's up to you, kid: you can go home and take never-ending abuse from Redbark over what just happened... or you can come with Evolution, go to Space Mountain like Ric Flair, knock back some champagne and stay up all night!' Randy Orton offered. DJ smiled. That _was_ a good deal.

'Hell yeah!' DJ concluded as he & Cena followed Evolution to the limo.

A video package played:

_**RCW Global Revolution, February - Ryan Walters wins the RCW World title for the first time!**_

_The mark of a champion..._

_**RCW Livewire on XNN, March Week 4 - Five Star Wrestling invaded RCW with the Dooms of the Abyss taking on The Pains. Later on in the evening, Paul Heyman challenges Triple H to bring FSW Light Division athletes to RCW!**_

_A Challenge made..._

_**On FSW FightNight a couple of weeks later, Paul Heyman accepts Triple H's invitation for a one-off handicap match at FSW Slam Jam, but makes a fatal mistake as Ryan Walters betrayed him and defected to FSW for a brief time.**_

_A Betrayal carried out..._

_**At Five Star Revolution, Paul Heyman leads Randy Orton to an RCW World title victory against Ryan Walters in Walters' first match of the evening and has him arrested during his second, but couldn't keep 'the 911' in jail long enough.**_

_Revenge achieved..._

_**At As Good As It Gets, Paul Heyman used his endless supply of cronies to prevent Ryan Walters from getting a new deal in an Ultimate X ladder match.**_

_Persistence..._

_**RCW Livewire on XNN, May Week 4 - Danny Jackpot debuts as RCW's new General Manager and reinstates Ryan Walters' contract, bringing the superstar back to the company the next week.**_

_Return..._

_**At Saturday Night's Annihilation in the UK, Ryan Walters regained the RCW World Heavyweight championship from Randy Orton, much to Paul Heyman's chagrin, and followed it up with a win inside the Prison of the Afterlife against Mark Orton & Goldberg at British Breakout.**_

_Regaining his turf..._

_**At the Tournament of Revolution, Ryan Walters drove the WWE invaders out of the company with a win in a six-man elimination match... also earning himself a date with Paul Heyman inside a steel cage at The Ends Justify The Means. What they've done up until now no longer matters... as The Ends Justify The Means.**_

_In this farewell,_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

_'Cos I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away..._

_What I've Done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands_

_Of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away..._

_What I've Done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_And let go of what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_What I've Done_

_What I've Done_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Forgiving what I've done_

That time was now, as the six-sided steel cage dropped over the ring, setting up the main event between RCW World champion Ryan Walters and Paul Heyman, in what is their feud-ending match. It's on. The cameras shot backstage to see Ryan Walters walking from his locker room, as did Heyman from his office.

**RCW World Heavyweight championship Steel Cage match: Champion Ryan Walters vs. Paul Heyman.**

Ryan Walters wanted to get his hands on Paul Heyman badly, but the referee ordered the champion back to his corner as Heyman requested a microphone.

'You must all be idiots if you thought I didn't have something up my sleeve for tonight because... I didn't come alone!' Heyman declared before he pointed to the entranceway. Walters glanced over there and watched as the Great Khali stomped into the arena, tossing security down as they came. The Punjabi Giant walked over the top rope and got face-to-face with Walters. It didn't take the World champion very long to attack Khali with caution to the wind and he paid for it when Khali smashed him in the head with a big boot. Khali then sent Walters flying into the cage walls. Heyman was cackling with every blow until he heard familiar music. It was 'Turn The Tables' by Saliva and out came Brother D-Von Dudley with a steel chair! D-Von got face to face with Khali and then repeatedly caught the monstrous WWE cast-off with violent chair-shots. D-Von held the chair in front of Khali's face, allowing Ryan Walters to nail a running dropkick, knocking Khali out of the cage door. D-Von then grabbed Heyman. His former boss tried to do a deal with D-Von but D-Von responded by collaborating on a 3-D with Walters. D-Von then scooted out the cage to lock the door successfully, but was soon jumped from behind by Umaga's Samoan Spike. 'The Samoan Bulldozer' tried to rip the door off of it's hinges, distracting Walters long enough for a desperate Heyman to ascend the cage. Umaga's interference was soon taken out of the game by a surprise attack by Yoshihiro Magma, which resulted in a Supernova Yakuza Kick. The RCW World champion then noticed Heyman's hasty escape, climbed the cage and hooked Heyman's head, taking Heyman back into the cage with a superplex. Walters crawled over and hooked Heyman in the 911 Katihajime Sleeper for the win and the end of this feud.

The winner and STILL RCW World Heavyweight champion, 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

As Heyman was carted off on a stretcher, defeated by his arch-enemy, Yoshi Magma appeared to get in the ring and celebrate with the champion and D-Von, but instead nailed Walters with the Supernova Yakuza Kick.

'What the hell?!' Joey Styles cried as Magma slammed D-Von down on his head with the Brainbuster. Magma, as the crowd was almost reduced to riot, took Walters to the top rope and hit an Inverted Release DDT which saw Walters land in one direction and Magma in another. As the announcers pondered why Magma attacked Walters like he did, Magma stood over a bloody Walters with the RCW Heavyweight championship of the World held high to close the show.

_**Champions:**_

World Heavyweight champion - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

United Kingdom Heavyweight champion - 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs.

Global Tag Team champions - Carlito & CM Punk.

Openweight champion - Star Dog.

Junior Heavyweight champion - Jake Taproot.


	51. Livewire, August Week 1

**RCW Livewire (August, Week 1).**

Danny Jackpot immediately came out to address the London, Ontario fans following The Ends Justify The Means as he had an important announcement to make. He usually always does.

'After a night of thrills, spills, excitement, heartbreak and bonus matches like The Ends Justify The Means, I have an announcement that will make all but one man happy. As you know, Paul Heyman was defeated by the RCW Heavyweight champion of the World Ryan Walters inside the steel cage. Apparently, Heyman's injuries from that bout were so brutal, that he has elected to terminate his agreement with RCW. And as the old saying goes, you can't have one without the other: the Great Khali & Umaga will be joining him in sitting at home with nothing to do, because I have obtained restraining orders against those WWE losers!' Jackpot announced to great fanfare. An 'RCW' chant started up.

'Also, after the title match last night, Yoshihiro Magma shocked us all by attacking the champion after the cage match after he had been "kidnapped" during his own title match in which he lost both of his championships. Now, I want an answer as to why Magma carried out this plan... and I want it now.' Jackpot demanded. It didn't take long for Magma's music to start up and the former double champion to come out, flanked by two others. The one dressed in a smart suit and shades had a microphone.

'Hello, Jackpot. Let me introduce myself. I am Jack Kenji Krosswire, a self-made Japanese American billionaire. Me and my bodyguard Kagami represent Jap-Americana Promotions, to which 'The Inferno Samurai' Yoshihiro Magma has signed a contract. Now, to answer your call for explanation, Yoshihiro Magma had planned on going after bigger and better things than the Openweight & UK belts, because he was tired of being everything but the main event. Lo and behold, his first plan to hotshot the double title match didn't go according to plan, so me and Kagami came to the rescue with a backup. We'd feign kidnap... so his undefeated streak is still intact! Yeah, that was us!' The smart one boasted.

'Well then... you two have succeeded in your plan, because not only have you pissed me off, you pissed off the World Heavyweight champion Ryan Walters. He wants Magma in a match, but I have said no because I have plans for the World title tonight. So I offered him a consellation: tonight, there will be a mini-tournament to determine the No.1 contender for the World title! It will feature D-Von Dudley versus DJ Diddy Dog, and also Sabu against your man, Yoshihiro Magma! And you two hang around because I've hooked you up in a tag match against the Crazy Cats right now and Yoshihiro Magma is banned from ringside!' Jackpot declared as Krosswire went livid before the programme went to a commercial break.

**Jack Kenji Krosswire & Kagami vs. The Crazy Cats.**

Kagami started off by attacking Red Tiger but Red Tiger turned the tables and delivered a few punches on Kagami, then Red Tiger suplexed Kagami, then Kagami made the tag to Krosswire and Red Tiger executed a running powerslam on Krosswire, and Marc Sylvester got the tag and he beat on Krosswire and Kagami went in and tried to help Krosswire but Sylvester put him in the corner too and beat on both men. Red Tiger got the tag and Red Tiger sent Krosswire to the rope but Red Tiger stops and goes after Kagami but Krosswire then hit a spear and then Marc Sylvester pushed the referee out of the way. Kagami got the tag and he got in control against Red Tiger. Kagami then put a Dragon sleeper on Red Tiger but Red Tiger fought out of it only to get a spinning wheel kick for his troubles before Kagami made the tag to Krosswire and Krosswire got a Infra Red Striker right away and both men were down. Then Red Tiger made the tag to Marc Sylvester and Sylvester cleaned house. Red Tiger and Krosswire began fighting on the outside and then Sylvester clotheslined Kagami to the outside, but the referee got knocked out by accident, then Sylvester and Kagami rolled back in the ring and Sylvester executed the Dragon Suplex and made the cover but the referee was down, then Krosswire equipped his fingers with gold rings and knocked Marc Sylvester cold with it and Kagami covered Sylvester for 2 but Sylvester kicked out. Sylvester made the tag to Red Tiger and Red Tiger nailed a Go 2 Sleep on Krosswire. Kagami came in to help his partner, but got hit by the Infra Red Striker too. Tiger climbed to the top rope and executed his Red Galaxy Spiral Press for the win.

The winners are the Crazy Cats.

After the match was over, Yoshihiro Magma ran back out and smashed into Red Tiger with the Supernova Yakuza Kick before he planted Marc Sylvester with the move he hit Walters with after the RCW World title cage match at The Ends Justify The Means, which was now known as the Burning Divide. Magma posed to the crowd and the lights went out. 'Call 911' played by P.O.D boomed over the speakers and the RCW World champion Ryan Walters came stomping down the ramp looking for a fight. Walters got in the ring and stood face-to-face with Magma before Krosswire & Kagami convinced the Japanese brute to leave the ring, albeit unwillingly. Walters was pissed as the Japanese American trio left through the crowd and for the first time in a long time, Magma was hearing the sharp end of the boos.

**'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles vs. 'The Fallen Angel' Christopher Daniels.**

Both men locked up in the center of the ring with Styles quickly taking the advantage, grabbing Daniels into a side headlock, which Daniels quickly counters, shoving Styles into the ropes. Styles sprung off the ropes and hit a spinning heel kick. Daniels ducked though and Styles went crashing into the mat. Daniels began to work on his most constant rival's legs. Daniels then stomped at Styles' left thigh. Styles rolled around in agony. Daniels tied Styles up into a Koji Clutch. Styles eventually broke out of the hold and then struggled to his feet. Daniels went to clothesline Styles but Styles ducked and cracked Daniels with a viscous chop to the chest. Styles began to dominate the match delivering a number of hard-hitting moves. Styles climbed the ropes and hit the Spiral Tap onto Daniels. Styles hooked the leg but only got a 2 count. Styles picked Daniels up off the mat and delivered the Styles Clash. It finished Daniels off for the 1-2-3.

The winner is 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles.

Jake Taproot, now wearing his newly-won Junior Heavyweight title belt around his waist, came out and pointed at AJ after 'The Phenomenal One' shook hands with Daniels.

Backstage, Max Jacobs cut a promo with the UK championship across his shoulder.

'Last night, at The Ends Justify The Means, I fulfilled a goal. I became a great champion, following in the footsteps of my uncles, the Brothers of Destruction. I will carry this championship around with pride and defend it against whoever may come to try and lay siege to my kingdom. So it is written... so it shall come to pass.'

As a result of his ever-growing popularity, it was announced on that Rob Van Dam would be facing Star Dog in a 2 out of 3 Falls match for the RCW Openweight championship. In response to that story, the new Openweight champion replied, 'Rob Van Dam shall go down like every other opponent before me: the Sevenstar! And I will still be the Openweight champion!'

**RCW Openweight championship 2 Out Of 3 Falls match: Champion Star Dog w/Starlette Stacy vs. Rob Van Dam w/Bill Alfonso.**

Both men locked up in the middle of the ring, Star Dog quickly took control by sweeping Van Dam down to the canvas. Van Dam wasn't about to give in that easy though and he quickly nipped back up to his feet, a smirk began to creep upon Star Dog's face and he offered to shake hands with Van Dam. Just as Van Dam was about to return the exchange, Star Dog slapped the taste right out of his mouth with a violent woman-like slap. Van Dam was infuriated and he began to chase Star Dog around the ring but once again Star Dog outsmarted him, this time Star Dog hit Van Dam with a high-powered spear. RVD's body flew through the air before hitting with mat with an almighty thud; Star Dog hooked RVD's leg and got one-up on RVD.

The winner of the first fall is Star Dog.

With the contest now at 1-0 RVD gave it his all to make a spectacular comeback. Van Dam took the fight to Star Dog with a series of karate kicks but Star Dog refused to back down and he immediately fought back with a pair of right hands. Star Dog began to goad Van Dam in an attempt to throw him off his game plan but Van Dam kept his cool and he sent Star Dog packing with a flying sidekick. Van Dam scaled the top ropes and he tried to connect with a Five Star Frog Splash but Star Dog managed to roll out of the way in the nick of time. Star Dog saw an opening to finish Van Dam off and he signalled for a Superkick, as Van Dam turned around Star Dog caught him with the Superkick. It looked as if Star Dog had the match won but somehow Van Dam managed to stay alive and he kicked out at the count of two. Star Dog was furious and he dragged Van Dam up to his feet, Star Dog then connected with the Sevenstar for another 2-count. Star Dog tried his finisher again, but RVD rolled out and rolled Dog up for the three count.

The winner of the second fall is Rob Van Dam.

Star Dog slapped Van Dam who cold cocked him with a kick to the head. RVD went for a whip but Star Dog raked the eyes and tossed Van Dam into the ring post. Star Dog pounded away on Van Dam in the corner before being pulled off by the referee. Star Dog laid in some punches after slapping on an arm wringer. Star Dog jaw jacked with the crowd a little bit before laying some boots in on the shoulder of Van Dam. Van Dam eventually slipped out of a back drop attempt and hit another spinning heel kick to slow down Star Dog. Van Dam came bounding out of the corner with a body press and almost got a three count. Van Dam looked for the Monkey flip combo, but Star Dog avoided the move and looked for a roll up with his feet on the ropes, but only got a two count. Star Dog slapped on a key lock as the Italian faithful rallied behind RVD. Van Dam began to fight back until Star Dog slammed RVD to the mat with a cross arm breaker. Star Dog went for a cover but only got a two count before going back to the key lock. Star Dog hit a pumphandle slam before draping Van Dam's arm on the ropes and dropping down on it. Star Dog hit a nice running knee drop before flipping off the crowd. Van Dam fought back a little bit and the two exchanged strikes in the middle of the ring before Star Dog was able to gather Van Dam and send him careering into the ring post shoulder-first. Star Dog hit a belly-to-back suplex and got a two count. Star Dog went back to the key lock again, still trying to wear Van Dam by working over his shoulder. The hold evolved into a hammerlock while RVD fought to his feet. Star Dog hit a drop toe hold to cut the comeback short and dropped two elbows to the back of Van Dam's head for a two count. Star Dog hit a snap mare and worked in an arm bar. Van Dam fought back some more with punches to the gut before Star Dog whipped him to the ropes. RVD ducked under the clothesline attempt and connected with one of his own before flooring Star Dog with two more side kicks. Van Dam hit some mounted punches in the corner and finally connected with his monkey flip out of the corner. Van Dam hit some forearms in the corner before trying to whip Star Dog back into the corner. Van Dam sent Star Dog in who inadvertently smashed into the referee. Van Dam gathered Star Dog and hit a kick to the face but caught knees to the back when he attempted Rolling Thunder. Star Dog called for a chair and Starlette Stacy accidentally slid the chair in too far. Van Dam collected the chair and hit a Van Daminator on Star Dog. He scaled the top rope and hit the Five Star Frog Splash for the pinfall victory and the Openweight championship.

The winner of the third fall and the match and NEW RCW Openweight champion, Rob Van Dam.

RVD couldn't believe his ears as he heard 'Jumpy' Jim West announce his win. Star Dog couldn't believe that his reign was over after one day. The former champion was so incensed that he yelled at Stacy before grabbing the chair and attempting to attack RVD. Van Dam caught Dog out of the corner of his eye and tripped Dog into the corner. RVD heard the crowd chants of 'Term-in-ator!' and climbed the opposite corners. After using his signature taunt, he turned his thumbs down and connected with the Van Terminator. The fans gave the 'Whole F'N Show' a standing ovation.

There was a commercial for the As Good As It Gets platinum-edition DVD.

**No.1 Contender mini-tournament match: D-Von Dudley vs. DJ Diddy Dog.**

The two locked horns and D-Von quickly backed DJ into the corner. D-Von missed a punch and DJ arm-dragged him to the mat and slapped on an armbar. D-Von tossed him off with a whip but DJ countered back with two more arm-drags and then right back to the armbar. D-Von pushed DJ back into the ropes and hit some punches and a backbreaker to gain the advantage. D-Von hit an elbow and went for a cover but only got a two count. D-Von rolled DJ over into a Boston Crab and sat down to put on some pressure. DJ reached the ropes and D-Von milked the five count. DJ fought back with some punches before D-Von hit a kick to the gut and came looking for a clothesline but DJ sidestepped and hit a clothesline. DJ followed up with two more clotheslines and a corkscrew mule kick before going for a cover. DJ came off the ropes with a reverse leg lariat. DJ held his hand in the air and went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but D-Von was quickly up to counter with a 3D-like flapjack and the Saving Grace DDT for the win.

The winner is D-Von Dudley.

D-Von picked DJ up off the mat and raised his arm high in a show of respect. Then, Redbark's music, _I Will Be Heard _by Hatebreed, played over the P.A. system. The Dog House marched down the ramp with weapons in hand and laid into DJ & D-Von. John Cena came out to help, but was also battered hard by Redbark's chair. Then Bloodhound picked Cena up and drove him on his head on a chair with the Dog Collar Driver. Suddenly, some more music played.

_Yeah... we're comin' down!_

Big Bubba Ray was back, lead by Lou E. Dangerously. He got in the ring and began teeing off on the Dog House. He clotheslined Bloodhound, tossed Joey out of the ring and planted Redbark with the Bubba Bomb. D-Von & DJ Diddy Dog were up at this point and was shocked at Bubba's transgressions. Bubba then shoved D-Von.

'D-VON... GET THE TABLES!' Bubba ordered. D-Von & DJ looked at the crowd before smiling and carrying out the order. DJ & D-Von set it up in the middle of the ring as Redbark staggered. Bubba stood at the back, D-Von at the front and DJ in the corner. The reunited Dudley Boyz then caught Redbark with the 3-D to the fans' delight. The Dog House held the back of their heads as they shuffled out of the arena. DJ shook the hands of the Dudleyz once again before leaving with them.

**No.1 Contender mini-tournament match: Yoshihiro Magma w/Jack Kenji Krosswire vs. Sabu w/Bill Alfonso.**

The two locked up and Magma immediately overpowered him and bullied Sabu into the corner. Magma hit a nasty kick to the gut and hit a mean clubbing blow to the back. Magma took his time and hit a mean looking body slam and let the crowd absorb it. Sabu avoided Magma in the corner and hit a springboard leg lariat and a springboard leg drop that brought him a one count. Magma retreated underneath the ropes but Sabu came out and quickly tossed him back in the ring. Sabu tried to fight Magma off in the ring but Magma managed to toss him to the outside where partner Jack Krosswire could do some damage. The referee was smart though and jumped between them. Sabu dropkicked Krosswire into the guardrail but almost found himself on the receiving end of a back drop suplex. Sabu flipped out but immediately ate a size 15 right in the face. Magma stomped away on Sabu in the corner and distracted the referee while Krosswire got in some cheap shots. Magma bullied Sabu into the corner and hit some nasty looking punches before flat backing his opponent with a forearm to the face which got him a two count. Magma hit a body slam and went looking for an elbow but missed. Hard hit his reverse mule kick and slammed Magma's face off the buckles in the corner. Magma hit a snapmare and went for a cover but only got two. Magma was furious with the ref before going back to beating on Sabu. Sabu hit a kick to the face and a jawbreaker which staggered Magma. Sabu hit a running forearm and some clotheslines and a swinging neckbreaker. Sabu ascended the top rope and went for the Arabian Facebuster but was briefly distracted by Jack Krosswire long enough to enable Magma to get his knees up. Magma hit a NASTY Supernova Yakuza Kick out of the corner that completely cold cocked Sabu and left him out on the mat. Three seconds later, after a devastating Burning Divide, Magma was the winner.

The winner is Yoshihiro Magma.

Magma taunted the crowd as EMTs began checking on Sabu.

Carlito & CM Punk, the RCW Global Tag Team champions, were seen walking in from the parking lot. Carlito would face Ralph Summers in singles action, next!

**Carlito Caribbean Cool w/CM Punk vs. Ralph Summers w/Kevin Smith.**

Carlito looked for a drop toehold but Summers wasn't having it and used his strength to bully Carlito to the corner. Carlito sneaked out and hit a dropkick sending Summers to the outside and then launched himself over the top rope with a suicidal 450. Back in the ring, Carlito went for a moonsault, but Summers rolled out of the way. Summers took the legs and hit some boots to the mid section. Summers bullied Carlito to the corner again and murdered him with a powerful Irish Whip which got him a two count. Carlito held off Summers with some boots to the gut and came out and looked for a crucifix. Summers didn't budge though and fell back and nearly got a cover. Summers hit some boots to Carlito's back before slapping on the timeless rear chinlock. The crowd began rallying behind Carlito but then they began cheering Summers. Carlito fought back with some punches to the gut but got back body dropped hard to the mat. Summers hit a snapmare and a nasty knee to the upper back before going right back to the rear chinlock. Carlito eventually fought back and hit some clubbing blows to the legs. It bought him enough time to hit some boots to the legs, bringing Summers to his knees. Carlito hit a dropkick to the face and a standing moonsault for a two count. Carlito went looking for some wheelbarrow action, but Summers wasn't having it and planted Carlito with a Death Valley Driver for the 1, 2, 3 and the win.

The winner is Ralph Summers.

The Bikebrakers upheld their respect from the night before and shook hands with the Tag Team champions before leaving. Punk applauded their sportsmanship with his straightedge cross pose.

Back in the parking lot, Evolution's limo showed up. There was a girl on the arm of every member. The Orton brothers bragged about their technical prowess while Batista showed off his oversized biceps. Kurt just showed off his medals.

**Triple Threat match: Mark Orton w/Evolution vs. Kiba w/XLX vs. Butch Bingbong w/The Bingbong Family.**

Kiba and Orton went right for Butch. Butch fought both off and tried to quickly roll Orton up with his feet on the ropes but only got a two count. Butch mauled Kiba with a drop kick before Orton jumped in and attempted a cradle. Butch kicked out and hit Orton with a forearm to the head before Kiba tried to score an inside cradle but Orton broke it up. Orton and Kiba hammered away at Butch with knife edge chops and beat him down into the corner. Kiba hit a big chop and went for a cover but Butch kicked out. Orton hit a vertical suplex and went for a cover but Butch kicked out. Orton and Kiba continued their beat down on Butch hitting a chop block and then going for the figure four. Kiba wrenched in the hold then stood up again. Orton sneaked up on him and nailed him with the Package Crash. Butch dumped Orton to the floor and nailed Kiba with the Jaguar Driver to eliminate him. 

_Kiba has been eliminated_

Orton hit a springboard dropkick and both men were down. Butch had Orton in a Boston Crab when we came back from the break. Butch released the hold and went to work on Orton's back some before bullying him to the corner and hitting a hard Irish whip to the opposite set of buckles. Butch went for a cover. Orton kicked out of the hold but quickly found himself on the receiving end of a Butch Bingbong rear chinlock. Orton fought out of the hold and hit a back suplex leaving both him and Butch on their backs. The two exchanged right hands before Butch held himself up in the ropes, narrowly avoiding a Orton dropkick attempt. Butch looked for the Jaguar Driver but Orton tossed him to the ropes and hit a hurricanranna. A stiff knee lift and lariat later, Orton went for a cover and got a two count. Butch reversed and Irish whip and Butch avoided a reverse senton only to get caught with a drop kick to the face. He went for another cover, but Butch kicked out. Orton hit a flipping Senton, and went for yet another cover, but Butch kicked out yet again. Orton whipped Butch to the buckles but got sort of back dropped onto the top rope and was left crotched. Orton reeled off the ropes and Butch hit the Jaguar Driver out of nowhere and won the match.

The winner is Butch Bingbong.

After the match, all three factions began brawling with one another. Security came out in droves to break it up, but couldn't contain the all-out fight themselves until each member was seperately restrained. Danny Jackpot then came out with a microphone in-hand.

'You motherfuckers wanna' fight so damn badly? Okay, that's fine... but you're going to wait until the next pay-per-view to do it! So, at RCW Origin, it will be Evolution vs. The Bingbong Family vs. the Xtreme Lions' Xchange in a Triple Faction Battle Royal, along with the match that was decided last night: Carlito & CM Punk vs. The Bikebrakers for the Global Tag Team championship and the World title match with Ryan Walters and the winner of the mini-tournament!' Jackpot announced.

Backstage, Sean Coulthard caught up with DJ Diddy Dog and the reunited Dudley Boyz.

'What better way to make a comeback than to resurrect the greatest tag team of all time, the Dudley Boyz, Team 3-D? The 20-time Tag Team champions in WWE, WCW, ECW & TNA... and soon Revolution Championship Wrestling! Redbark, messing with DJ and D-Von is something you should not have tried. DJ, as a little known fact, was a graduate of the Team 3-D Academy of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment... and D-Von is my brother from another mother. And when you begin to fuck with them, you begin to fuck with the wrong Italian! You've broken one of the three commandments of the Dudleyz and we're challenging you, at RCW Origin, to a 6-man Devil's Playground elimination melee! Thou shall not lie, thou shall not steal and thou SHALL NOT FUCK WITH THE DUDLEYZ!' Bubba ranted.

'Oh my brother: TESTIFY!' D-Von followed.

**CM Punk w/Carlito vs. Kevin Smith w/Ralph Summers.**

The two locked up and Smith quickly backed Punker into the corner as a 'CM Punk!' chant broke out. Smith went for some punches but CM Punk quickly fought back with some strikes of his own. CM Punk went to leapfrog out of the corner, but Smith caught him and slammed him face-first into the mat and followed it up with a leg drop and cover attempt. Smith went for a Kevolution Edge but then opted to knee the crap out of Punk instead and synch in an abdominal stretch. Punk kneed the crap out of Smith who returned the favor with an equally stiff dropkick. Smith missed a big boot and Punk whaled away with some punches and finished it off with a roundhouse kick to the head. Punk hit his running knee in the corner before planting his opponent with a bulldog. Punk went for a springboard clothesline, but Smith stepped out of the way. Smith came reeling around only to get caught in the Anaconda Vice. Smith tapped out pretty quickly.

The winner is CM Punk.

Champions and challengers shook hands again, but this time Kevin pulled Punk up close and swore that the Bikebrakers would be the next Tag Team champions. Punk responded with a simple 'Bring it'.

**Rhino w/Cyrus vs. Super Dragon.**

Rhino grabbed a side headlock to open the match. Dragon tried to power out of the hold and succeeded momentarily before Rhino countered into a hammerlock. Dragon grabbed one of his own but again, couldn't maintain control. The two traded a key lock and some leverage before Dragon yanked the hair and got a near fall. Dragon went right back to the hammerlock and yet again, Rhino reversed. Dragon hit a back elbow and then the two traded some moves off the ropes before Rhino grabbed a headlock. Rhino is bleeding thanks to the elbow. Dragon tossed Rhino into the ropes and hit a knee lift to get the advantage. Dragon booted Rhino in the gut a few times before coming across Rhino' chest with some clubbing blows. Dragon hit a body slam but missed a knee drop. Rhino zeroed in on the knee, hitting a chop block on Dragon, sending the former CZW World champion reeling to the mat. Rhino put the boots to the left leg of Dragon before twisting it around for fun and dropping a nasty looking elbow on it. Dragon managed to toss Rhino into the ropes, but Rhino grabbed the leg and hit a dragon screw. Rhino went at the leg again but Dragon kicked him into the ring post. Edge showed up out of nowhere to a chorus of boos. Dragon went to scream at him but Rhino sneaked up from behind and almost scored a roll up. Dragon kicked out and sent Rhino hard into the buckles. Dragon stared down Edge as we went to commercial. Dragon was still favoring his leg but managed to connect with a clothesline. He sent Rhino into the ropes and elbowed him to the ring apron. Dragon dragged Rhino in by the head and DDT'd him hard to the mat. Dragon went for a cover but Rhino kicked out. Dragon went into his Curb Stomp. Rhino fought back from the ground with chops and the two ended up coming off the ropes. Rhino went for a sunset flip but only got a two count. Dragon kicked out and nailed a lariat for a two count before grabbing a rear chin lock. Rhino fought to his feet but Dragon cut him off with another clothesline. He went for a back body drop but got caught with a swinging neckbreaker. The two struggled to their feet and began exchanging strikes. Rhino came off the ropes looking for his Gore and missed, slamming into the official. Then Rhino nailed a successful Gore. Rhino went to set up for another one. Edge encouraged Rhino just long enough to distract him and for Dragon to take Rhino over the top rope and to the floor. Edge watched both rise to their feet. Dragon hit a Psycho Driver on the floor out of nowhere, cold cocking the former ECW World champion. Dragon picked up Rhino and dumped him into the ring. Dragon and Edge began arguing before things came to blows. Dragon ate a spear on the outside before Edge rolled him into the ring. Both made it to their feet as a new referee counted away and Rhino gored Dragon and fell on top of him for the pin fall. The original referee said Rhino's shoulders were also on the mat. Looks like we don't have a winner.

The match ended in a draw.

As EMTs helped Dragon & Rhino to their feet, Danny Jackpot came out.

'That was a hell of a match, but it never came out with a winner. So, at Origin, there will be an Ultraviolent Deathmatch between Rhino & Super Dragon... to decide who truly is the king of violence, once and for all! Oh, and Edge, interfere in _that _match, and you will be fired on the fucking spot!' Jackpot announced.

**No.1 Contender mini-tournament match: Yoshihiro Magma w/Jack Kenji Krosswire & Kagami vs. D-Von Dudley w/Bubba Ray Dudley & DJ Diddy Dog.**

Before the match got underway both men met in the middle of the ring. Magma and D-Von stood nose to nose until Magma decided he would slap the taste right out of D-Von's mouth. D-Von clasped his face but for some reason or another he didn't retaliate, instead he began to smile. Both men then locked up in the middle of the ring, being a big man Magma was always going to win the tie up and he tossed D-Von down to the canvas with ease. Surprisingly D-Von didn't let his frustrations get the better of him and he kept his cool. D-Von decided to lock up with Magma once again but just like last time Magma effortless won the test of strength. As the bout continued it looked as if Magma had D-Von's card marked but he was very much mistaken as D-Von fought back with lefts and rights. Magma began to wobble until he was knocked down to the canvas by a standing dropkick. As Magma hit the canvas the fans in the area went wild and began to shout words of encouragement for D-Von. Magma was irate and he sprung back up to his feet in an attempt to regain control of the match but D-Von had other ideas in mind. As Magma threw a wild right hand into the air D-Von caught him with a European uppercut, this knocked Magma into the corner. Magma stood motionless in the corner and he was soon met by D-Von's knee. D-Von unexpectedly caught Magma with the Saving Grace DDT and it looked as if he would get the win early on with a Dragon Sleeper. As Magma struggled in the middle of the ring D-Von tightened his grip. The camera then suddenly cut to ringside where Krosswire and Kagami were seen slowly making their way into the ring. Bubba Ray Dudley and DJ Diddy Dog then pulled the Japanese-Americans out and all hell broke loose on the outside. Their presence distracted D-Von and this gave Magma the perfect opportunity to hit the Burning Divide. Magma rolled over onto D-Von's motionless body and got the all important victory.

The winner and No.1 contender, Yoshihiro Magma.

After the bell, Ryan Walters came down to the ring in his squad car and laid into Magma with hard fists. Kagami tried to defend Magma as the 'Inferno Samurai' bailed, but Walters drove Kagami down with the 911 Cop Killa. Krosswire followed after Kagami, but also fell victim to the 911 Cop Killa. Walters stuck around, as he had a match with Taz after the commercial break.

**Non-title match: 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. 'The Human Suplex Machine' Taz.**

Red Tiger and Marc Sylvester came down the ramp to fend off Kagami and Krosswire. Taz got in a few shots but Walters dug his knee into Taz' ribs and swept Taz from his feet with an STO. Walters then whipped Taz into the corner. With Taz in the corner, Walters climbed to the second rope and began punching down with the crowd counting along. Taz pushed Walters from the second rope, and ducked through when Walters attempted a running clothesline. Taz then locked on the Tazmission, which Walters also used as the 911 Katihajime Sleeper, and Walters began fighting. As Taz locked his legs around Walters' body, Walters jumped onto his back to force Taz to release the hold. Walters climbed the ropes and hit the Call The Cops Shooting Star Press for the win.

The winner is 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

Magma stood on the ramp taunting the World Heavyweight champion. Walters responded with the one-finger salute.

_**RCW Origin card:**_

RCW World Heavyweight championship match - 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. 'Inferno Samurai' Yoshihiro Magma.

RCW Global Tag Team championship match - CM Punk & Carlito vs. Kevin Smith & Ralph Summers.

Ultraviolent Deathmatch - Rhino vs. Super Dragon.

6-man Tag Team Devil's Playground Melee - The Dudley Boyz & DJ Diddy Dog vs. The Dog House.

Triple Faction Battle Royal - Evolution vs. The Bingbong Family vs. XLX.

_**Champions:**_

World Heavyweight champion - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

United Kingdom Heavyweight champion - 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs.

Global Tag Team champions - Carlito & CM Punk.

Openweight champion - Rob Van Dam.

Junior Heavyweight champion - Jake Taproot.


	52. Repentance, August Week 1

**RCW Thursday Night Repentance (August, Week 1).**

A video package about the Mini-Tournament for the No.1 Contendership aired to start off the show before we were joined by our opening match of the evening.

**'Pyro Dragon' Eddie Torch w/Super Dragon vs. Edge w/Rhino & Cyrus.**

It didn't take long for Rhino & Super Dragon to start brawling on the outside with anything not nailed down to the ground. Torch began the match on the front foot with rights and lefts, followed by kicks to the lower half of Edge's body. Torch then whipped Edge into the ropes and ducked down for a back body drop, but Edge flipped over Torch's back and knocked him down with a dropkick. Edge then grabbed Torch by the head, ran towards the ropes and then jumped over them, pulling Torch's neck to be guillotined by the top rope. Torch then bounced back into the ring. Edge then returned to the ring to cover Torch for a two count. Edge then sent Torch into the ropes but it was Torch's turn to counter with a hard kick to Edge's face followed by a knee to the chest. Torch then lifted Edge onto his shoulders for the Burning Hammer, but Edge blocked the knee and hit a Dragon Screw, sending Torch across the ring. Torch was quickly back to his feet and ran at Edge, who caught him with an arm drag and another dropkick. With Torch flat on his back, Edge went to the top rope and attempted a 450 Splash, but Torch managed to dodge the bullet and rolled out of harm's way. As both men got back to their feet it was Torch who struck first with a backhand across Edge's face, followed by a high kick to the temple. Edge hit the ropes and bounced back towards Torch who picked him up onto his shoulders and successfully struck the Burning Hammer and covered Edge for the win.

The winner is Eddie Torch.

Super Dragon & Rhino kept brawling at ringside. Rhino sent a chair crashing into Dragon's face and Dragon responded with a big boot. Rhino went for the Gore, but Dragon countered with a light tube shot square at the head of 'the War Machine'. Eddie Torch and Super Dragon walked up the ramp while Cyrus tended to his charge.

Backstage, Jap-Americana Promotions (Yoshihiro Magma, Jack Kenji Krosswire & Kagami) were seen arriving with their bags.

On Star Dog told the interviewers that he'd be exercising hs rematch clause against Rob Van Dam for the Openweight title at Origin on pay-per-view. But until then, they would be on opposite sides of the ring for a tag team match.

**'The Whole F'N Show' Rob Van Dam & Sabu w/Bill Alfonso vs. Star Dog & Christian Cage w/Starlette Stacy.**

Christian and RVD started with Christian getting the early advantage. He quickly tagged to Star Dog and back in again. They hit a double suplex on RVD for a 1 count from Christian. Christian hit some legdrops and raked RVD's face on the top rope before tagging out. Star Dog executed a back suplex for 2. He got another 2 off a dropkick. RVD nailed a headscissors before tagging to Sabu who hit another headscissors on Star Dog. Christian ran in but got a headscissors from RVD before Sabu nailed another headscissors sending Star Dog out of the ring. RVD and Sabu blasted with respective dives through the ropes on Christian and Star Dog as the show went to break. Back in the ring after the break, Christian had a waistlock on Sabu. He extracted a 2 count from a sidewalk backbreaker before tagging to Star Dog. Sabu fought back but got taken down with a drop toehold. Christian tagged back in and went up top hitting a double axe handle on Sabu who was suspended on Star Dog's knees. This got a 2 broken up by a Paul RVD dropkick. Christian dropped Sabu on the top rope where both he and Star Dog took advantage in the corner with the referee distracted. Star Dog stopped Sabu from tagging out before tagging himself to Christian who got 2 from an elbow. He knocked RVD off the apron allowing him and Star Dog to attempt a double team on Sabu. Sabu reversed it with a double dropkick allowing him to make the hot tag to RVD. RVD cleaned house with kicks on Christian and Star Dog before hitting a Inverted Atomic Drop/headscissors combo on Star Dog. He then nails the double foot stomp from the top onto Christian' back for a 2 broken up by Star Dog. Christian rolled up RVD for 2. He got another 2 from a neckbreaker broken up by Sabu. Dog climbed up top for a shooting star press but was blocked by Sabu. Christian went up as well followed by RVD. Star Dog got sent to the outside and RVD and Sabu hit a Tower of Doom-style Seated Senton on Christian before RVD capped it off with the Five Star Frog Splash for the win.

The winners are Rob Van Dam & Sabu.

RVD did his thumb taunt with the Openweight title over his shoulder and looked towards the ramp, where Star Dog was telling RVD where he wanted to put the Openweight title at Origin.

The Tag champions, Carlito & CM Punk, walked towards the curtain for Punk's rematch with Kevin Smith.

**CM Punk w/Carlito vs. Kevin Smith w/Ralph Summers.**

The two locked horns and rolled around the ring before Punker grabbed a side headlock. Punk quickly went into a go behind before Kevin countered into a front face lock. Punk countered that hold though and slapped on a key lock before driving some hard knees into the shoulder. Punk kept control of the arm and began kicking Smith in the chest. Smith eventually fought out of things and grabbed a key lock of his own The two continued to trade hammer locks and key locks before Punk plastered Smith with a forearm to the face. Punk went to grab Smith and drag him out of the corner but when Smith wouldn't budge, he just planted him in the gut with a stomp. Smith fired up and came firing back with some punches of his own, but Punk, the superior striker, reared around and hammered Smith with a bunch of muay thai knees. Punk began connecting with elbows before dumping Smith to the outside with a clothesline. Smith spazzed out on the outside and grabbed a chair, only to get it dropkicked into his face. Smith rolled around on the outside in pain as Punk looked on. We came back to Smith holding Punk in a bear hug on the mat. Over the break Punk had missed a splash off the barrier and had been mashed into the ring post. Smith worked over Punk on the mat and began choking away with his left at Punk on the mat. Smith charged and hit a torpedo elbow drop in the corner that earned him a two count. Smith grabbed the reverse bear hug again. Punk fought back with the help of the crowd and almost grabbed a roll up win but Smith kicked out and hammered him with a right to the face. Smith tried two pin fall attempts before working over Punk in the corner and then slamming him to the mat with a flapjack. Smith set up a table in the corner before Punk almost grabbed another roll up. The two traded punches in the middle of the ring before Punk caught a super stiff enzeguri that got him a two count. Punk hit some Muay Thai knees before the two traded whip counters. Punk won the battle and landed a huge knee to Smith's head. He went for the bulldog but Smith held up and back suplexed him. Punk fought back and went for a springboard lariat but botched the move and crashed to the mat. Punk recovered quickly from the both and hit Welcome To Chicago, Motherfucker and went for Motherpunker DDT but Ralph Summers showed up with a chair. Punk booted him in the gut and ripped the chair out of his hands and tossed the chair off his head. Smith was groggy and stumbling around the table in the corner. Punk took off the knee pads and went for his own Kevolution but Smith avoided it. Punk wasn't easily fooled though and went to hit the Motherpunker DDT again. Smith gouged his eyes and fought out of the hold. Ralph Summers had, meanwhile, recovered in the corner and came bounding off the ropes with a pounce that sent Punk reeling through the table. Smith quickly shot up and grabbed the pin for the victory. It proved that there was no honour among the Bikebrakers.

The winner is Kevin Smith.

Carlito got in the ring and started beating on the Bikebrakers with Punk at his back. The RCW Global Tag Team champions sent the challengers packing with a pair of Hawaiian Ice Neckbreakers. That put the Bikebrakers on notice for Origin.

In the parking lot, Ryan Walters was caught up by Sean Coulthard.

'I don't have much to say besides a message for Jap-Americana Promotions: you've fucked with the wrong fire-breathin' son of a BITCH!' Walters said simply before walking into the arena.

**'Inferno Samurai' Yoshihiro Magma w/Jap-Americana Promotions vs. Austin Aries w/The Emblem.**

Aries grabbed a side headlock to start the match. Magma hit a shoulder block off the ropes and grabbed a side headlock of his own. The two rolled around the ring a bit before Aries ended up on the ring apron. Magma planted Aries in the face with a facially-rearranging Yakuza Kick that sent Aries plummeting to the floor. Back in the ring, Magma went right back to the side headlock. Aries used the crowd to rally him and elbowed his way out of the hold but ate a knee to the gut. Magma scaled the ropes but got crotched by Aries. Aries looked for the superplex and connected with the move, leaving both in pain on the mat. The two exchanged strikes before Aries gained the advantage with some lariats. Magma looked for a dropkick but Aries held up and then rolled forward for near fall. Aries hit a nice bulldog and connected with the Aries Bomb for a two count. Aries worked Magma in the corner and dumped him upside down in the tree of woe in the corner and hit a running dropkick to the face. He capped the flurry off with an inverted DDT for a two count. Aries looked for another Aries Bomb but was flung into the ropes. Magma ducked under a clothesline and hit a brutal Burning Divide to win the match.

The winner is Yoshihiro Magma.

Krosswire got on the microphone afterwards and vowed Magma would be the next World Heavyweight champion.

**10-man tag team match: Evolution & DJ Diddy Dog vs. The Xtreme Lions' Xchange.**

The referee had a tough job on his hands keeping control of both teams as the match began as one huge brawl between all ten competitors. Randy Orton low-bridged the top rope sending Slim outside the ring, and Kurt Angle followed up leaping over the top rope, landing softly on Slim. On the other side of the ring, Batista dropped Nate with a huge belly-to-back suplex from the second rope. Outside the ring, DJ Diddy Dog pulled a table from under the ring and was about to slide it into the ring when he was attacked by both Redbark and Bloodhound. Inside the ring, Mane dumped Batista over the top rope which left him alone with Mark Orton who fell victim to the Jungle Drill. Randy Orton tried to stop the count but he was jumped by the rest of XLX, who held him back as the referee counted three.

The winners are XLX.

The Dog House members continued to beat on their younger brother until the Dudley Boyz came down and hammered the Dog House with chains and baseball bats. It degenerated into a brawl that ended when Redbark lit the announce table on fire and drove D-Von through it with a Kennel Krucifix.

Next was our main event as Champions teamed together. Kurtis Raynes and Kevin Thorn came down to the ring, hearing scathing boos. Next out came RCW World Heavyweight champion Ryan Walters in his cop car to the sound of P.O.D's _Call 911_. Then the lights went out and Rammstein's _Feuer Frei _began to play with red lights and explosions accompanying it. Eventually, the UK champion Max Jacobs appeared among the pyro show.

**'The 911' Ryan Walters & 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs vs. Kurtis Raynes & Kevin Thorn.**

Raynes & Thorn controlled the opening stages of the match, keeping Ryan Walters at bay. Eventually Thorn gained the advantage after a brief Walters comeback, and tagged in his partner Kurtis Raynes. Raynes was tagged in only to be rushed to his opponent's corner and watched Max tag in and drop kick him in the face. Raynes hit a low blow to save himself and tagged in Thorn who almost immediately was on the receiving end of an atomic drop and a leg drop to the groin. Walters tagged in and suplexed Raynes who rolled to the outside to avoid further punishment. Thorn got his bell rung on the turnbuckle and took a swinging neck breaker. Walters went for the cover, but Thorn kicked out an opportunistically hit a jaw breaker on Walters, enabling him to tag in his partner. Raynes kept Walters at bay in the corner and the two alternated double teams on Walters and kept him under their control. Raynes' offense was particularly stiff. Eventually Walters began to fight back a bit, but was cut off by a stiff Raynes lariat. Raynes went for a second rope elbow drop and missed, allowing Max to be tagged into the match. Max hit an inverted suplex on Raynes before Thorn ran in and tried to break up the party, but got cut off by Walters. All hell broke loose and when all subsided, Thorn was in the ring getting ready to get hit by a top rope senton/leg drop combo from Walters & Jacobs. Though he ate the leg drop, Thorn managed to get his knees up, knocking the wind out of Max. The two went right to work on Max's midsection, hitting a nice leg drop combination before Raynes clamped on a reverse bear hug. Max eventually began to fight back and caught a roll up and a near fall out of it. Raynes pounced right back on Max though, landing a bunch of clubbing blows on his mid section. Thorn tagged in and Raynes & Thorn hit a double knees gut buster on the UK Champion before Thorn began his dirty work. Thorn laid the boots a bit to Jacobs before cinching in a nice leg scissors, keeping the big man at bay. Eventually Max broke the hold and Thorn moved to a front face lock. Max struggled to try and get to his corner, but Thorn was able to hold him off fairly effectively. Max made a tag, but the referee didn't see the tag, so it didn't count. Raynes & Thorn taunted Walters on the apron while laying the boots to Jacobs and raking away at his face. Raynes made a tag but missed the double team. Jacobs kicked Thorn off his leg and finally made the tag to Ryan Walters. Walters cleaned house and put the exclaimation point on Thorn with a big back body drop on Thorn before hitting the bulldog-clothesline combo. Walters landed an elbow off the second rope on Thorn and went for a cover but only got two. Raynes popped up out of nowhere and went for the Dark Kiss, but Walters wiggled out. Max went for diving splashes in the corner, but Thorn rolled out of the way of the second and almost scored a flash pin. Eventually Walters popped up and hit the 911 Cop Killa on Thorn. He went to hit Raynes with it, but Raynes pushed him and bull-rushed him out of the ring. Jacobs capitalized and hit the Maximum Risk followed by the Lucifer's Hammer Tombstone for the victory.

The winners are World Heavyweight champion Ryan Walters and UK Champion Max Jacobs.

Magma walked out on the ramp with Krosswire & Kagami and told Walters he would be the next RCW Heavyweight champion of the World at Origin to end the show.

_**RCW Origin card:**_

RCW World Heavyweight championship match - 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. 'Inferno Samurai' Yoshihiro Magma.

RCW Global Tag Team championship match - CM Punk & Carlito vs. Kevin Smith & Ralph Summers.

Ultraviolent Deathmatch - Rhino vs. Super Dragon.

6-man Tag Team Devil's Playground Melee - The Dudley Boyz & DJ Diddy Dog vs. The Dog House.

Triple Faction Battle Royal - Evolution vs. The Bingbong Family vs. XLX.

RCW Openweight championship match - 'The Whole F'N Show' Rob Van Dam vs. Star Dog.

_**Champions:**_

World Heavyweight champion - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

United Kingdom Heavyweight champion - 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs.

Global Tag Team champions - Carlito & CM Punk.

Openweight champion - Rob Van Dam.

Junior Heavyweight champion - Jake Taproot.


	53. Livewire August Week 2: Reunion of Fate

**RCW Livewire on XNN: Reunion of Fate Special (August, Week 2).**

'Welcome to Revolution Championship Wrestling's Reunion of Fate 4-hour XNN Special from Chicago Ridge, Illinois with our special guests from Five Star Wrestling, led by FSW General Manager Tino Guidotti. As you may remember from a few months ago, RCW and FSW had a run-in which led to the interpromotional pay-per-view Five Star Revolution, where the Emblem ended the feud by defeating the combined forces of the Devils & the Pains inside War Games! I am Joey Styles, joined as always by Sam Shadow and Chris X, along with FSW commentators Shane McMahon and Triple H!' Styles introduced.

'Tonight, Five Star Wrestling comes back with our main event of the FSW Heavyweight Champion Tribal Warrior facing off with the No. 1 contender Samurai, who defeated Budu Ki Tiger at FSW's last show with the help of Budu Ki Tiger. That match is known as the Last Will match. Also, there is a big 8-man tag team match pitting RCW World champion 'The 911' Ryan Walters, Big Van Doom, FSW Light Division Champion Ultimo Dragon and Rey Mysterio against Yoshihiro Magma, Abyss, Maxx Hexx & Tiny Xtreme!' Shane followed.

'But now, let's go to the ring for our opening match!' Shadow concluded.

**RCW Junior Heavyweight Championship Triple Threat match: Champion Jake Taproot vs. Mutt Soldier Z vs. 'Acid' Matt Hyson.**

The bell sounded but nobody seemed to want to be the man to make the first move. They all pointed and shouted at one another, but no one actually moved out of their corner. Hyson was the first to venture out, but only over to Soldier to discuss something as both men looked and pointed towards Taproot. Both men began the walk over to Taproot, however he didn't seem to care because he blasted out of this corner and took out Soldier with a running clothesline, and then gave the same treatment to Hyson. Taproot grabbed Soldier who had got back to his feet and threw him into the corner, launching out with a bunch of knife-edge chops. Hyson tried to sneak up on Taproot, but he quickly turned and gave Mishima a chop as well. Taproot pushed Hyson into a corner and stomped down on him with his boots but Soldier put a hold on the run by catching Taproot from behind with a club to the back of his neck. Soldier took Taproot down to the ground with a release German Suplex and then removed his straps showing that he meant business. Soldier looked to win as quickly as possible and hooked Taproot in the Army Enlisting. Hyson shook off Taproot's attack and pulled Soldier off of him saying that they should put Taproot through a bit more punishment before ending the match. Soldier agreed and together they pulled Taproot up to his feet, whipped him into the ropes and Soldier pulled him in, popped the hips and sent him over with a belly-to-belly suplex. As soon as Taproot hit the mat, Hyson came off the ropes with a Lionsault. Hyson then pointed towards Soldier and then down to Taproot, but when Soldier went to pin Taproot, Hyson grabbed him by the tights and threw him over the top rope. Hyson quickly grabbed Taproot by the legs and tried to lock in the Dudleyville Clamp, but Soldier slid back into the ring and hit Hyson with a quick Soldier's Calling! Soldier covered Hyson but Taproot managed to get up and break the count before the three. Taproot pulled Soldier to his feet and irish-whipped him into the ropes. Taproot then ducked his head attempting a back body drop but Soldier scouted the move and kicked Taproot in the face knocking him back. Soldier then attempted a clothesline but Taproot ducked through, locked his arms around Soldier's waist and hit a German Suplex. But Taproot kept the grip locked and rolled through for two more Germans. Hyson pulled himself up with the ropes and went straight for Taproot who took Hyson down and locked on the Rootripper Crossface! Hyson tried to grab the ropes but he couldn't, and he was just about to tap when suddenly Soldier was back up and had locked on the Army Enlisting on Taproot. Both Taproot and Hyson looked like they were about to tap, but Taproot let go off the Crossface and grabbed the ropes to break the hold. Soldier pulled Taproot back to the centre of the ring and tried to lock in the Army Enlisting once more but Taproot managed to use his free leg and kick Soldier away and into the corner. Hyson again pounced on Taproot and whipped him into the corner and into Soldier. Matt Hyson then took a step back and attempted a splash on both men, but ironically both men moved out of the way and Hyson ate turnbuckle. Taproot slugged it out with Soldier for a bit more but Soldier got a knee into the mid-section and attempted a Soldier's Calling but Taproot managed to counter the move and landed back on his feet. Taproot then lifted Soldier up and dropped him face first onto the top turnbuckle for some snake eyes and Soldier came flying out and landed flat on his back in the middle of the ring. Taproot then used a cut throat signal and went up top. Taproot got to the top and like the Dynamite Kid, he hit the Dynamite Headbutt on Soldier. Taproot was about to cover Soldier but Hyson hit him with a running dropkick sending him out of the ring. Hyson then ran and jumped onto the second rope and came off with another Lionsault, this time on Soldier. Hyson covered Soldier and hooked the leg, Taproot tried to get back in the ring as the referee counted 1.. 2... No! Taproot got back in the ring in the nick of time and all three men were back to their feet. Hyson and Soldier went right for Taproot. Taproot fought both off and tried to quickly roll Soldier up with his feet on the ropes but only got a two count. Taproot mauled Hyson with a man dropkick before Soldier jumped in and attempted a cradle. Taproot kicked out and hit Soldier with a forearm to the head before Hyson tried to score an inside cradle but Soldier broke it up. Soldier and Hyson hammered away at Taproot with knife-edge chops and beat him down into the corner. Hyson hit a big chop and went for a cover but Taproot kicked out. Soldier hit a vertical suplex and went for a cover but Taproot kicked out. Soldier and Hyson continued their beatdown on Taproot hitting a chopblock and then going for a figure four submission. Hyson wrenched in the hold then stood up again. Soldier sneaked up on him and nailed him with a Tiger Suplex. Taproot dumped Soldier to the floor and nailed Hyson with the Rootcore to eliminate him.

_Matt Hyson has been eliminated._

Soldier hit a springboard dropkick and both men were down. Taproot had Soldier in a Boston Crab after pulling him off the turnbuckles. Taproot released the hold and went to work on Soldier's back some before bullying him to the corner and hitting a hard Irish whip to the opposite set of buckles. Taproot went for a cover. Soldier kicked out of the hold but quickly found himself on the receiving end of a rear chinlock. Soldier fought out of the hold and hit a back suplex leaving both him and Taproot on their backs. The two exchanged right hands before Taproot held himself up in the ropes, narrowly avoiding a Soldier dropkick attempt. Taproot looked for the Rootcore but Soldier tossed him to the ropes and hit a hurricanrana. A stiff knee lift and lariat later, Soldier went for a cover and got a two count. Taproot reversed and Irish whip and Taproot avoided a reverse senton only to get caught with a man dropkick to the face. He went for another cover, but Taproot kicked out. Soldier hit a springboard flip-splash, and went for yet another cover, but Taproot kicked out yet again. Soldier whipped Taproot to the buckles but got back dropped onto the top rope and was left crotched. Soldier reeled off the ropes and Taproot hit the Rootcore out of nowhere and won the match.

The winner and STILL RCW Junior Heavyweight Champion, Jake Taproot.

AJ Styles came out and pointed at Taproot, reminding the champion that he was soon to experience the 'Phenomenal'. One could only wonder what mind games these two were playing heading into their title match at Origin.

Backstage, the Dudley Boyz and DJ Diddy Dog are seen entering the arena from their car. They would be facing FSW's the K-Klan, next!

**Interpromotional match: DJ Diddy Dog & the Dudley Boyz w/Lou E. Dudley vs. The K-Klan.**

Big Bubba Ray started the match and worked his way through the opposition with his arsenal of power moves. Krazy K was tossed across the ring and through the ropes, while K-Squared was dropped with a Full Nelson Bubba Bomb. Kaz was lifted high into the air with a Back Body Drop before Bubba tagged in DJ Diddy Dog. DJ climbed to the top rope and came down with a Dog Splash into the chest of Kaz, driving the air out. Krazy K then tripped and pulled DJ from the ring. Krazy K whipped DJ into the guard rail, but when he turned back to the ring, D-Von Dudley dived over the top rope and caught him with an impressive headscissors into a hurricanrana. K-Squared and Kaz soon joined the brawl outside of the ring, but they were all wiped out as Big Bubba Ray dived through the ropes and knocked them down like bowling pins. Back in the ring, Kaz traded shots with D-Von Dudley, but was soon knocked back into the corner with a Dropkick. D-Von ascended to the top rope but before he could shoot into the air, K-Squared jumped behind him and pushed him from his spot. D-Von landed flat on his back, but as he got back to his feet his head was taken off by a Kaz clothesline. Bubba returned to the ring and smashed Kaz and K-Squared's heads together. He then lifted K-Squared up for the Jackknife Bubba Bomb, but Redbark interfered and ran into the ring with a Steel Chair, smashing it across Bubba's back, which allowed Krazy K to hit a somersault splash for the 1-2-3.

The winners are the K-Klan.

The Dog House ambushed the fallen Bubba Ray in the ring and hammered him with chairs and a crowbar shot to the crotch. Redbark then ordered Bloodhound to get a table and Joey to get something else. Bloodhound retrieved the wood and slid it into the ring, where Redbark set it up. Joey then came back to ringside carrying a lighter and a bottle of vodka. Redbark took the lighter and held the flame close to the table, with Joey setting it alight by spewing a mouthful of vodka at the flame. In a collaborative effort from all three of them, the Dog House triple-powerbombed Bubba into the flaming table. Now the elder Dudley was on fire. Security staff and Lou E. Dudley were quick to come down with several bottles of cold water to douse the flames. DJ tried to get to Bubba, but Redbark pulled him back by the hair and ordered Bloodhound to hurt DJ. Bloodhound hooked DJ's arms and legs in a package, drilling his younger brother on his head with the Dog Collar Driver. The Dog House then left the Dudleyz and DJ in a heap.

**Interpromotional match: Arata Kagami w/Jack Kenji Krosswire vs. Adolph Vagner.**

Kagami immediately connected with a right hand and floored Vagner. He grabbed a side headlock only to get tossed off and hip tossed repeatedly. Kagami fought back with a European uppercut and then connected with a wheel kick. Kagami mounted the top turnbuckle and looked for something, but Vagner immediately cut him off and crotched him on the ropes. Vagner grabbed an abdominal stretch and tried a roll up out of it before gathering Kagami and connecting with a backbreaker. Vagner went for a back body drop only to get smoked with a kick to the shoulder. Kagami went right to work on the shoulder, hitting a deep arm bar and driving knees into Vagner's balls. Kagami missed a clothesline and Vagner immediately retaliated with one of his own, sending both combatants to the arena floor. Vagner loaded up Kagami for a suplex to the outside, but Kagami fought out of the hold and hit a swinging neckbreaker off the rope before dropkicking Vagner to the floor.

Commercial

We came back to Kagami working over Vagner's shoulder from the hammerlock position. He dropped a couple of knees before going for a pin fall attempt. After Vagner kicked out, Kagami went right back to the top key lock and fought off a brief comeback from Vagner with some truly vicious kicks to the shoulder. Kagami capped the sequence with a corkscrew legdrop before going for one last cover attempt. Kagami continued to work the shoulder until Vagner fought back with some rights to the gut. Kagami, to his credit, kept his bearings and countered with a grizzly looking arm wringer to cut off the comeback yet again. Kagami went right back to the top wrist lock and kept it clamped on. Vagner again came back, ramming Kagami in the corner but he ate a big boot to the mouth on the follow up. Kagami used the back of his knee to come off the second rope and drop a leg across Vagner's shoulder. Vagner eventually hit a lariat to sort of even things off a bit and give himself an opportunity to recoup. He cought Kagami charging into the corner before hitting some punches to Kagami's face. Vagner kept the momentum going with a fall away slam for a two count. Vagner dumped Kagami upside down in the tree of woe before connecting with his patented drop kick to the face. Vagner looked for a DDT, but Kagami wiggled out and countered with his Osaka Edge Buster for the win.

The winner is Arata Kagami.

Krosswire put over Jap-Americana Promotions as Kagami celebrated his win over FSW's resident German.

Backstage, Evolution pulled up in their limo, getting remarks of praise from Triple H, who formed the original Evolution with Randy Orton as a member.

**Interpromotional match: Rat Bingbong w/The Bingbongs vs. Billy B Bling w/Mikey G.**

Billy B Bling took the early advantage, tossing Rat around like a baby and pummeling him with some big rights. Rat fired back with a cross body block and some nice, deep arm drags to gain a measure of control. The arm bar evolved into a top wrist lock. Billy B Bling powered out and was able to maneuver his way around Rat only to get hit with a fireman's carry. Rat planted Billy B Bling with some boots before Billy B Bling divorced Rat's arm and shoulder with a flying arm bar. Billy B Bling smelt the blood and tossed Rat shoulder first into the ring post. Billy B Bling kept up the pressure, slamming Rat's shoulder off the ring post some more before the weirdest member of the Bingbong Family fought back with some strikes. Billy B Bling shut down the comeback with another flying arm bar. Rat stumbled to his feet only to get taken down with a drop toe hold. Rat used his weight to lean in on Rat's arm before rolling Rat up for a two count. The action continued to move in Billy B Bling's favor as Marcus nailed Rat with a brutal lariat. Billy B Bling went right back to the arm bar but eventually found himself in control of a neat hammerlock. Rat powered out of the hold but got caught by Billy B Bling and on the receiving end of a fall away slam before Billy B Bling went back to the arm bar. The crowd rallied Rat again and yet again Billy B Bling cut him off. Billy B Bling whipped Rat and looked for the shoulder thrust but found himself eating some turnbuckle. Rat came back with some strikes and a nice back heel kick. Rat hit some knees before making Billy B Bling eat a knee to the face in the corner followed by the bulldog. Rat looked for the springboard lariat but Billy B Bling caught him and dropped him directly on his head with a snow plow. Billy B Bling tossed Rat to the other side of the ring with a belly to belly suplex. He lost his head though, running into the corner and finding no one home. Rat decided it was now or never and smashed Billy B Bling with the Sewer Driver for the win.

The winner is Rat Bingbong.

Danny Jackpot, RCW's General Manager and owner, came out with a microphone with a shocking announcement: at Origin, there would be a Turmoil match between all five members of the Bingbong Family. The reason for this decision is that in two months' time at RCW Crossing the Line, there would be a Money In The Bank Ultimate X match where the winner would be in posession of a contract that would guarantee them a shot at any title of their choosing at any time within the next year. Origin is the first step in a tournament to determine the eight competitors in the match at Crossing the Line.

**Champions vs. Champions Interpromotional match: RCW Global Tag Team Champions CM Punk & Carlito vs. FSW Tag Team Champions The Pains.**

After the initial tie-up between Carlito and Ronnie, Ronnie began holding his eye and then looking around on the canvas. He screamed to the referee that he had lost a contact lens and so the referee began looking around as well. Carlito even took a quick look around but Ronnie hit him with an uppercut. Ronnie laughed about how he had tricked Carlito, but Carlito kicked him in the shins and knocked him down face first. Carlito then knocked Shane from the apron. Next in was Punk who continued to work over Ronnie's leg and shin area by dropping several elbows across it. Punk then rested Ronnie's ankle on the bottom rope and attempted to sit down onto it, but Ronnie pulled it away just in time. With his arm stretched out, Ronnie made the hot tag to Shane who cleared the ring with a clothesline and a Roundhouse kick. After a split-legged moonsault, Shane went to the top for a frogsplash, but an interfering Billy B Bling pushed him back down. Shane landed on his feet and instantly ran the ropes and on his return, Shane knocked Billy B Bling from the apron with a running clothesline. Carlito snuck up behind him, but Shane countered through into a DDT and went back to the top rope. Just before a frogsplash, Punk jumped straight to the top rope and hit the Bombs Away Knee Drop for a two count as Ronnie broke the pin. Billy B Bling grabbed Ronnie's leg which gave Punk time to pick him up onto his shoulders and knock his lights out with the Go 2 Sleep. Punk then slapped on the Anaconda Vice for the quick submission victory over the FSW Tag Team champions.

The winners are CM Punk & Carlito.

After the match, while the East Side Boyz brawled with the Pains up the ramp, the Bikebrakers ambushed the Global Tag Team champions. Kevin Smith dropped Carlito with the Kevolution Edge while Ralph Summers draped CM Punk across the second rope and drilled him into the mat with a Rolling Summers Projekt. Smith & Summers held up the title belts for all to see before leaving Punk & Carlito a mess in the ring.

**$150,000 Four-Way Ladder Match: Jack Evans (FSW) vs. Chris Sabin (RCW) vs. Petey Williams (FSW) vs. Firefly (RCW).**

Petey Williams started the match by hitting anything in front of him with a right hand and a standing dropkick. Williams launched Evans over the top rope and then followed up by jumping over the top rope and landing a Crossbody on Evans. Back in the ring, Chris Sabin attempted a clothesline but Firefly ducked under, attempted a Crucifix but followed through with a Tornado DDT. Firefly then hit a Suicide Blitzkrieg over the top rope onto both Evans and Williams. Firefly slid a ladder under the bottom rope but Chris Sabin dropkicked it back into Firefly's chest and knocked him onto his back. Sabin pulled the ladder into the ring but before he was able to set it up, Jack Evans springboarded from the top rope and kicked the ladder into Sabin's face. Evans set the ladder up and began to climb, but Petey Williams caught up with him, brought him from the ladder into the powerbomb position and modified it into a Canadian Destroyer! Firefly then jumped from the ropes straight onto the ladder. Evans climbed up the ladder behind Firefly and backdropped him from it. Evans then climbed back up the ladder but used it to launch himself towards Petey Williams and drop him onto his head with a DDT. Ignoring the main aspect of the match, Evans climbed to the top rope and landed the 630 Splash but before he could celebrate, Sabin nailed him with the Cradle Shock onto a chair. Sabin then began his climb to the top but he was met by Firefly who landed a Fire Thunder Driver from the top of the ladder! Once again, Firefly began to climb the ladder and this time he had reached his goal. As he tried to remove the briefcase, Petey Williams dropkicked the ladder from under Firefly, but he had a hold on the briefcase and was able to hold himself up. Eventually he pulled the briefcase down and fell down ontop of Petey Williams, who he caught in the headscissors and hit a hurricanrana. The referee called for the bell to end the match as all four men were laid out, bruised and beaten.

The winner is Firefly.

UK Champion Max Jacobs would be defending his title, NEXT!

**RCW United Kingdom Heavyweight Championship match: Champion Max Jacobs vs. 'The Legend Killer' Randy Orton w/Evolution.**

Max Jacobs charges at Orton, but Orton moves out of the way quickly. Orton slaps Max Jacobs and dodges a right hand. Jacobs applies a side headlock on Orton. Orton launches Jacobs into the ropes and takes him out with a big dropkick. Orton gives Jacobs a back body drop, but Jacobs comes back with a huge right hand that takes him down with impact. Jacobs works on Orton in the corner with a few punches and elbows. Orton counters a charge from Jacobs into a schoolboy for a two count. Orton quickly goes for the RKO, but Jacobs launches him over the top rope to dodge it. Jacobs comes to the outside and grabs Orton. Jacobs puts Orton on the ring apron, gets up on the ring apron himself and drops the leg over Orton. Jacobs gets in the ring, twists Orton's left arm, goes up to the top and comes down hard in his classic move. Jacobs attempts a big boot charge on Orton in the corner, but Orton moves out of the way. Orton fights back knocking Jacobs off the ring apron, allowing Jacobs to go head first in the ring barricade at ringside. Orton gets in a few rights on Jacobs' forehead and tosses him back in the ring. Orton grabs Jacobs by the head and gives him a hard right hand. Orton gives Jacobs an uppercut, but Jacobs fights back with a few elbows. Orton comes out of no where with a big clothesline on Jacobs. Jacobs quickly responds with a big DDT off the ropes. Jacobs then gives Orton a big side slam, covers, but only gets a two count. Jacobs irish whips Orton into the corner and follows it up with a big elbow. Jacobs hits a second elbow charge on Orton in the corner. Jacobs throws Orton up on his shoulders and drops him face first on the corner. Jacobs goes off the ropes, but Orton takes him out with a quick elbow. Orton covers, but only gets a two count. Orton grabs Jacobs and gives him some stiff forearms to the chest. The fans start to boo Orton loudly. Jacobs then sits up and Orton has a concerned look on his face. Orton gets in a few right hands on Jacobs as the FSW crowd chants 'RANDY SUCKS' loudly. Jacobs fights back with some hard rights on Orton. Orton attempts a clothesline, but he hits Jacobs with impact and falls back. Jacobs covers, but Orton gets a shoulder up at two. Jacobs applies the Dragon Sleeper on Orton. The referee lifts Orton's arm and at the second time Orton counters, giving Jacobs a big DDT. Orton then applies a headlock on Jacobs. Jacobs fights back with a few punches. Jacobs comes off the ropes and Orton applies a sleeper. Jacobs quickly counters into a back suplex. Jacobs hits a big boot on Orton, goes off the ropes, but Orton gives Jacobs a big powerslam that only gets him a two count. Orton gives Jacobs 9 punches up on the top rope, stops before the 10th to pose, but Jacobs moves forward looking to hit a Last Ride. Orton falls down, takes out the referee, Jacobs lifts up Orton for a powerbomb but falls back when Orton counters. Mark Orton then hits the ring and takes out Jacobs with a clothesline using his and Randy's father's famous cast. Mark Orton puts Randy over Jacobs. The referee comes back and counts... 1... 2... kick out. Jacobs sits up and sees Mark Orton. Randy goes after him. Jacobs gets out of it and big boots Mark Orton off the ring apron. Jacobs grabs Orton, lifts him in the air for a chokeslam, but Orton comes down countering into an RKO. Orton covers... 1... 2... Jacobs gets a shoulder up. The crowd is going nuts at this point. Orton then picks up Jacobs, lifts him on his shoulders and looks to hit the Lucifer's Hammer on its own user. Jacobs counters into a Tombstone Piledriver of his own, dropping Orton down with impact. Jacobs covers and gets the pinfall.

The winner and STILL UK Champion, Max Jacobs.

**FSW World Heavyweight Championship match: Champion Tribal Warrior vs. Samurai.**

After the introductions, Samurai was shown the Championship belt, but he obviously wanted a closer look and snatched it from the referee's hands. Tribal Warrior didn't appreciate the gesture and ran across the ring to start the match before the bell. Tribal Warrior caught Samurai with several forearm shots but Samurai swung the belt around and caught Tribal Warrior in the back of the head with it. Samurai threw the belt out of the ring and clubbed Tribal Warrior across the neck and drove a knee into his spine. Samurai whipped Tribal Warrior across the ring and then drove his shoulder into his ribs with a running shoulder tackle, and then struck Tribal Warrior across the chest with some knife-edge chops. Tribal Warrior grabbed Samurai by the neck and turned the tables, pinning him in the corner. Tribal Warrior then went into an assault of chops, slaps and jabs into the chest and across the face. Samurai countered an irish-whip and ran in for a running clothesline, but Tribal Warrior countered and slammed Samurai with the STO. Tribal Warrior lifted Samurai onto the top rope and set him up for the Super Tomahawk Backbreaker, but unlike anyone else in the past, Samurai countered the Super Tomahawk Backbreaker into a roll-up for a two. Tribal Warrior got straight back up but Samurai tripped him down into a Full Nelson Crossface. Tribal Warrior desperately crawled to the ropes to break the hold. Samurai waited for Tribal Warrior to get back to his feet and attempted the Emperor's Takedown, but Tribal Warrior switched it up and dropped Samurai into the Tribal Clutch for the submission victory.

The winner and STILL FSW World Heavyweight Champion, Tribal Warrior.

**Eight-Man Interpromotional Tag Team match: 'The 911' Ryan Walters, Big Van Doom, Rey Mysterio & Ultimo Dragon vs. Yoshihiro Magma w/Jap-Americana Promotions, Abyss w/Father James Mitchell, Tiny Xtreme & Maxx Hexx.**

We joined the match in progress as Rey Mysterio and Maxx Hexx were doing a number on each other. Mysterio controlled Maxx Hexx with a front face lock before tagging in his former enemy Ultimo Dragon. Both hit a nice double back elbow before missing a splash in the corner. Tiny tagged in and put some serious stomps to Ultimo Dragon's side. Tiny gathered Dragon and bullied him into the corner and gave Ultimo Dragon a vicious set of punches to the face. Tiny whipped him, but Ultimo Dragon ducked out and then hit the whisper in the wind. Dragon mounted the top rope and hit the leg drop for a two count. Walters tagged in and came into the match wit ha double axe handle and a quick cover attempt. Tiny caught Walters with a low blow though and quickly tagged Abyss into the match. Abyss hit a boot to Walters' gut before hitting a nice European uppercut and flat backing Walters with a lariat. Abyss went for a cover but Walters kicked out at two. Abyss hit a body slam and then dropped an elbow before tagging in Yoshihiro Magma. Magma put the boots to Walters on the mat before posing for us loyal subjects. Magma and Walters exchanged some blows before Magma hit a nice spinning elbow, flooring the RCW Original. Abyss tagged in and slapped on what looked like a super mean headlock. Walters fought to his feet and elbowed his way out of the hold but quickly got swatted down with a back elbow. Abyss went right back to the head lock before hitting some brutal looking cross faces to Walters' face. Tiny Xtreme tagged in but found himself getting tagged with some stiff kicks and European Uppercuts. Tiny retaliated with a nasty looking hooking clothesline before going for a cover attempt. Magma tagged back in and slapped on a front face lock while the crowd tried to rally Walters. Walters fought out and hit his running knee, bulldog combo out of the corner. BVD was tagged and he was reluctant to get back into the match. BVD went in and bounded down for the Burial Pound, but then just turned around and tagged Walters back into the match and took off for the locker room. Before long, all hell broke loose. Dragon flew over the top rope onto Tiny Xtreme while Maxx Hexx met all four turnbuckles thanks to Rey Mysterio. Abyss got up on the apron and nailed Ryan Walters with the club to the back. Walters reeled to the center of the ring bent over before Yoshihiro Magma met him with the Supernova Yakuza Kick. He dragged Walters to verticality and dropped him with a devastating sequence of the Burning Avalanche Brainbuster and the Burning Divide. Magma made the cover for the win. 'The Inferno Samurai' had pinned the World Heavyweight Champion.

The winners are Yoshihiro Magma, Maxx Hexx, Tiny Xtreme & Abyss.

Jack Kenji Krosswire did what he had done on Thursday Night: he put over his company and declared Magma would be the next World Champion.

**RCW vs. FSW: Five Star Revolution Rumble.**

**1. Hellfire (FSW)  
2. Kevin Smith (RCW)**

The bell rings and here we go. Both Smith and Hellfire lock up and Smith backs Hellfire into the corner. Hellfire turns it around putting Smith in the corner. Both back up, circle the ring, lock up and Smith gives Hellfire a quick arm drag. Hellfire hits a quick snapmare on Smith. Time expires.

**3. Oscar Golden (FSW)**

Smith and Hellfire continue to brawl in the corner. Smith gets in a few kicks. Golden gets on the mic and says he would win. Golden gets in the ring staring down both Smith and Hellfire. Both Smith and Hellfire go after Golden in the corner. They give him individual chops followed by a double suplex. Smith gives Golden a big back suplex. Hellfire picks up Golden and gives him three suplexes. Time expires.

**4. 'The Alpha Male' Monty Brown (FSW)**

Monty Brown hits the ring and tells both Smith and Hellfire to hold up. Monty Brown grabs Golden and gives him a few chops in the corner. Smith picks up Golden and gets in a chop of his own. Smith and Monty Brown take turns holding Golden as they give him some more chops. The crowd chants 'Eddie' as Hellfire gets in a chop of his own. Monty Brown low blows Golden and then gives him the Alabama Slam. Time expires.

**5. Firefly (RCW)**

During the entrance, 'The Alpha Male' Monty Brown threw out Oscar Golden.

_Oscar Golden has been eliminated._

Both Smith and Hellfire grab Monty Brown and throw him over the top rope.

_'The Alpha Male' Monty Brown has been eliminated._

Both Smith and Hellfire take out Firefly. Hellfire attempts to throw Smith out, but Smith prevents it and starts to punch Hellfire. Hurricane hits a blockbuster off the top rope on Hellfire. Smith sends Hurricane towards Hellfire and Hellfire lifts Hurricane over the top rope.

_Firefly has been eliminated._

**6. Maven (FSW)**

Maven hits the ring and Hellfire holds him from behind as Smith gets some chops in. Hellfire gives Maven a big standing dropkick. Smith hits a snap suplex on Maven. Smith tries to throw Hellfire out, but Hellfire holds on to the ropes. Time expires.

**7. Edge (RCW)**

Edge hits the ring right away and takes out Smith, Hellfire and Maven. Edge tries to throw Hellfire over the top rope. Hellfire holds on to Edge's hair. Hellfire falls to the ring apron as Edge tries to push him out. Edge moves over and goes after Maven. Smith chops Edge and takes him out with a shoulder block. Maven chokes out Smith in the corner. Time expires.

**8. Rey Mysterio (FSW)**

Mysterio hits the ring and goes after Hellfire followed by Smith and Edge. Mysterio gives Edge a big bulldog. Mysterio head scissors Maven out of the ring over the top rope.

_Maven has been eliminated._

Hellfire gives Smith a big twilt-a-whirl backbreaker. Edge goes after Hellfire as time expires.

**9. Slim (RCW)**

Slim hits the ring and gives Edge some hard rights. Slim takes out Edge with a jumping reverse elbow followed by giving Hellfire a big back body drop. Smith gets Mysterio over the top as Slim knocks out Edge. Hellfire tries to lift both Smith and Mysterio over the top rope. Slim almost has Edge over. Mysterio gets out of the hold with Smith and chop blocks Slim. Mysterio gives Slim a big head scissors.

**10. John Smith (FSW)**

John Smith takes out Edge right away as Mysterio and Slim get physical up on the other side of the ring. Danny Jackpot comes down to the ringside area and cheers on the RCW superstars. Edge and John Smith continue to brawl in the corner as time expires.

**11. Kurtis Raynes (RCW)**

Raynes hits the ring and takes out Mysterio, Smith and Slim. Raynes goes after John Smith as well followed by Edge. Raynes gives Edge a big back suplex. Raynes gives Hellfire 10 punches in the corner. Slim goes after Smith in the corner with a few right hands. Tino Guidotti then makes his way to the ringside area cheering on the FSW superstars. Time expires.

**12. Chris Cage (FSW)**

Chris Cage hits the ring and goes after Raynes. The FSW guys then team up to go after the RCW guys. It is now RCW vs. FSW as the crowd goes wild. They all brawl as time expires.

**13. Kiba (RCW)**

All the RCW and FSW stars in the ring stop brawling as Kiba gets in the ring. They all stare Kiba down as the crowd starts booing. Everyone then goes after Kiba, taking him down with kicks and punches. Mysterio gives Kiba a 619 and they all lift Kiba up, throwing him over the top rope. Time then expires.

_Kiba has been eliminated._

**14. Petey Williams (FSW)**

Williams hits the ring and goes right after Chris Cage. Smith comes from behind and takes out Williams. John Smith joins in as well, but then moves to the side with Chris Cage brawling. Slim has Raynes over the top rope, but Raynes lands on the ring apron. Slim starts to choke out Raynes as time expires.

**15. Buff-E (FSW)**

As Buff-E makes his way to the ring, Kiba takes him out. Slim cheers him on as Kiba hits the Pride Tornado. Referee's check on Buff-E as they kick Kiba to the back. Back in the ring, Slim hits a big splash on Edge. Slim gets Edge over the top rope, but he lands on the ring apron and rolls back in. Time expires.

**16. Amazing Red (FSW)**

Red hits the ring and goes after Smith and Raynes. John Smith knocks Red out with a big side kick. John Smith does the same to Williams. John Smith then clothesline Chris Cage over the top rope as well as Petey Williams.

_Chris Cage has been eliminated._  
_Petey Williams has been eliminated._

Mysterio dropkicks John Smith to the back and Hellfire pulls the top rope down. John Smith goes over the top and lands on the outside with impact.

_John Smith has been eliminated._

Some more brawling in the ring as time expires.

**17. Brimstone (FSW)**

Brimstone hits the ring and goes after Mysterio. Brimstone chokes out Mysterio in the corner, but Red grabs Brimstone and drops him off the top rope. The former tag team of Amazing Red & Slim team up and take out Brimstone. Red & Slim slap hands. Slim misses a charge on Edge in the corner, but lands on the top. Edge pushes him off.

_Slim has been eliminated._

**18. Cyrus (RCW)**

Mysterio gives Hellfire a big huricanranna. On the outside of the ring, Cyrus puts on a weight belt and warms up. Edge then tosses Hellfire over the top rope.

_Hellfire has been eliminated._

Edge mocks Hellfire. Raynes dropkicks Edge quickly. Cyrus continues to warm up on the outside as time expires.

**19. Super Dragon (RCW)**

Super Dragon hits the ring and goes right after Edge. Super Dragon clotheslines Cyrus over the top rope quickly.

_Cyrus has been eliminated._

Red goes after Super Dragon taking him out with a few right hands. Mysterio rolls around the ring dodging Edge. Mysterio goes under Edge's legs as Edge corners him. Super Dragon then launches Red over the top rope.

_Amazing Red has been eliminated._

**20. Rhino (RCW)**

Rhino hits the ring and takes out Mysterio, Raynes and Edge. Super Dragon attempts a superkick on Rhino, but Rhino counters into an Wild Horn Lock. Super Dragon counters out of it and superkicks Rhino who flies over the top rope.

_Rhino has been eliminated._

**21. Joey Boozehound (RCW)**

Smith takes out Mysterio with a big elbow. Joey gets in the ring and gives Smith a big forearm. Joey quickly runs to the corner so he can't get thrown out. Joey hangs on to the bottom rope as Smith gets in a few kicks. Raynes takes out Brimstone, bouncing off his back. Raynes puts Mysterio on his shoulders, Mysterio locks his legs around almost putting him over, but Raynes hangs on. Time expires.

**22. Mark Jindrak (FSW)**

Rhino then comes back in the ring and lifts Super Dragon out of the ring over the top rope.

_Super Dragon is eliminated by Rhino after he returned to the ring after being thrown out earlier._

Rhino grabs the steel steps and knocks out Super Dragon with them. Super Dragon is busted open. Rhino applies the Wild Horn Lock on Super Dragon as numerous referees try to break it up. Rhino is pulled away and taken to the back by RCW officials. Super Dragon is taken to the back. Time expires.

**23. Budu Ki Tiger (FSW)**

Budu Ki Tiger hits the ring and powerslams Mysterio with impact. Budu Ki Tiger goes after Jindrak as time expires.

**24. Flame (FSW)**

Flame slides into the ring and goes after Brimstone right away. Brimstone throws him back down hard on the mat. Brimstone does a french tickler dance, but Raynes grabs him and throws him over the top rope.

_Brimstone has been eliminated._

Raynes mocks Brimstone doing the french tickler dance. Triple H makes a joke that Raynes can't dance or sing. Time expires.

**25. Big Van Doom (FSW)**

BVD hits the ring and hands out numerous right hands to all those involved. Budu Ki Tiger grabs BVD, but BVD fights back with a few punches. Budu Ki Tiger charges at BVD, but BVD elevates him over the top rope.

_Budu Ki Tiger has been eliminated._

BVD and Smith start to exchange lefts and rights as time expires.

**26. 'The Next Big Thing' Brock Lesnar (RCW)**

Lesnar hits the ring and takes out Edge. Lesnar takes out Mysterio with a big boot. Lesnar then takes out Smith with a big shoulder block. Flame jumps on Lesnar's back applying a sleeper hold. Lesnar gets Flame on his shoulders and throws him over the top. Flame lands on the ring apron, tries to get a running head start, but Lesnar levels him with a huge clothesline.

_Flame has been eliminated._

BVD and Lesnar stare each other down. BVD attempts the Burial Pound, but Lesnar counters and takes out BVD with the F-5. Time expires.

**27. Stone Cold (FSW)**

Stone Cold hits the ring and Lesnar goes right after him with some big kicks. Stone Cold fights back with a big clothesline. Stone Cold stuns Edge, Smith, BVD, Raynes, Mysterio and then tosses Jindrak over the top rope.

_Mark Jindrak has been eliminated._

Joey then gives Stone Cold a forearm to the back. EMTs are putting Flame on a stretcher. Back in the ring, Lesnar gives Stone Cold a big elbow followed by a big pump-handle slam. Time expires.

**28. Mechaclaw (RCW)**

Mechaclaw, who gets a huge pop, hits the ring and clotheslines Lesnar over the top rope.

_'The Next Big Thing' Brock Lesnar has been eliminated._

Stone Cold and Mechaclaw then stare each other down. They exchange lefts and rights. Mechaclaw grabs Stone Cold and gives him a huge Bulldozer Bomb! Raynes jumps at Mechaclaw, but Mechaclaw catches him and throws him over the top rope.

_Kurtis Raynes has been eliminated._

Edge goes after Mechaclaw. Mechaclaw throws him over the top in the corner, but Edge holds on to the ropes. Time expires.

**29. Christian Cage (RCW)**

Christian Cage hits the ring and goes right after BVD. BVD fights back, throwing Christian Cage down and hitting some big kicks. BVD then puts Stone Cold on his shoulders and lifts him over the top rope.

_Stone Cold has been eliminated._

BVD and Mysterio start to talk a bit and help each other out as time expires.

**30. Tuff-E (FSW)**

Tuff-E hits the ring and slaps hands with Mechaclaw. Tuff-E chops Joey in the corner and then sends Joey into Mechaclaw who gives him a big spinebuster. Tuff-E throws Joey over the top rope.

_Joey has been eliminated._

Mechaclaw gives Christian Cage a big spinebuster and then throws him over the top rope. Christian Cage lands on Joey on the outside.

_Christian Cage has been eliminated._

Smith starts to get some big chops on Tuff-E in the corner. Mechaclaw breaks it up with a few forearms. Mechaclaw gives Smith a big spinebuster. Tuff-E then tosses Smith over the top rope.

_Kevin Smith has been eliminated._

Tuff-E then grabs Mechaclaw and tries to eliminate him, but Mechaclaw pushes him back. Tuff-E said he didn't mean to. Edge spears Tuff-E and then throws him over the top rope.

_Tuff-E has been eliminated._

We are down to Big Van Doom, Mechaclaw, Edge and Rey Mysterio. Edge hits a big spear on Mechaclaw. Edge then spears BVD. Edge charges at Mysterio, but Mysterio jumps over Edge. Mysterio drop toe holds Edge on the second rope and he then hits the 619. Mysterio goes for the West Coast Pop, Edge moves, Edge throws Mysterio over the top, Mysterio lands on the ring apron, but Edge spears him off.

_Rey Mysterio has been eliminated._

BVD and Mechaclaw then both give Edge a big back body drop over the top rope.

_Edge has been eliminated._

We are now down to the final two - Big Van Doom and Mechaclaw. Mechaclaw yells at BVD to bring it on. BVD slaps Mechaclaw. Mechaclaw slaps BVD. Both exchange a few more lefts and rights. BVD gets Mechaclaw up on his shoulders. BVD tries to throw him over, but Mechaclaw grabs the rope to stop it. Mechaclaw gives BVD a few knees to the gut, lifts him up for a Bulldozer Bomb, backs up, hits the ropes and both men go over the top rope. They land on the apron. Mechaclaw caught BVD with a big boot and then chokeslammed him from the apron to the floor through a table set up by Kevin Smith earlier.

The winner is Mechaclaw.

The announce teams bid the viewers good night as the show went off the air with Claw celebrating his win.

_**RCW Origin card:**_

RCW World Heavyweight championship match - 'The 911' Ryan Walters vs. 'Inferno Samurai' Yoshihiro Magma.

RCW Global Tag Team championship match - CM Punk & Carlito vs. Kevin Smith & Ralph Summers.

Ultraviolent Deathmatch - Rhino vs. Super Dragon.

6-man Tag Team Devil's Playground Melee - The Dudley Boyz & DJ Diddy Dog vs. The Dog House.

Triple Faction Battle Royal - Evolution vs. The Bingbong Family vs. XLX.

RCW Openweight championship match - 'The Whole F'N Show' Rob Van Dam vs. Star Dog.

Money In The Bank Qualifier Turmoil match - Butch Bingbong vs. Sign Dude Bingbong vs. Rat Bingbong vs. Ozzy Bingbong vs. Big Papa Bingbong.

RCW Junior Heavyweight championship match - Jake Taproot vs. 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles.

_**RCW Crossing The Line card:**_

Money In The Bank Ultimate X match - Winner gets a guaranteed title shot at any time within the next year.

_**Champions:**_

World Heavyweight champion - 'The 911' Ryan Walters.

United Kingdom Heavyweight champion - 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs.

Global Tag Team champions - Carlito & CM Punk.

Openweight champion - Rob Van Dam.

Junior Heavyweight champion - Jake Taproot.


	54. December Reign

**RCW December Reign: The Return, Live on PPV!**

Joey Styles: 'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome... to the return of Revolution Championship Wrestling after a three-month abscence, tonight in Miami, Florida! I am Joey Styles, joined tonight by my regular broadcast partners Sam Shadow, Chris X and 'The Quintessential Stud Muffin' himself, Joel Gertner!'

Sam Shadow: 'Thanks, Joe... and welcome everybody. RCW's been away for a cup o' coffee... but that's still way too long! It feels great to be back in action tonight! Origin will be rewritten here tonight at December Reign, as the RCW World Heavyweight champion, 'The 911' Ryan Walters, shall defend the World championship against his Origin opponent and headhunter of Jap-Americana Promotions, Yoshihiro Magma, no doubt backed up by Jack Krosswire & Arata Kagami!'

Chris X: 'Not only that, we have a new superstar tonight! He is a former WWE Tag Team and United States champion, Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP! He has accepted an open challenge laid down by the UK Champion Max Jacobs for the title, here tonight!'

Joel Gertner: 'But, to start off the resurgence of the Revolution, here are the Global Tag Team champions!'

_Fight the Power _by KoRn featuring Xzibit hit over the P.A., bringing out the cocky and confident Bikebrakers, Kevin Smith & Ralph Summers. Smith posed with double horns and crossed arms in front of Summers, who lifted his big right fist in the air, setting off pyro. Summers was brandishing a new look for December Reign: a blonde crew cut instead of his bald head.

Announcer: 'Ladies & Gentlemen, this next match is set for one fall and it is for the RCW Global Tag Team championship! Introducing first, now both residing in Truth or Consequences, New Mexico, at a combined weight of 512lbs, Kevin Smith, Ralph Summers, THE BIKEBRAKERS!'

As the Bikebrakers waited in the ring, the fans exploded for the champions, brought out to _The Kill _by 30 Seconds To Mars.

Announcer: 'And their opponents, at a combined weight of 436lbs, they are the RCW Global Tag Team champions, CARLITO & CM PUNK!'

Carlito kept tossing his apple in the air while Punk crossed his arms in the straightedge pose. Then they ran down to the ring, tossed the belts in the referee Charlie Packets' direction and began jaw-jacking with their challengers. The ref lifted the belts in the air and then rang the bell.

**RCW Global Tag Team championship match: Champions CM Punk & Carlito versus The Bikebrakers.**

Summers and Carlito start the match off, Summers begins to trash talk Carlito. Summers slaps Carlito across the face, Carlito responds by hitting Summers with a hard right hand. Summers falls to the floor, Carlito quickly picks him up and he sends him into the ropes. Summers ducks the clothesline and he takes Carlito down with a clothesline of his own. Summers begins to strut around the ring and he taunts Carlito. Carlito catches Summers off guard and he quickly nips up to his feet, Carlito takes Summers down with a spinning heel kick. Summers crawls into his corner and he tags in Kevin Smith. CM Punk yells at Carlito and he instructs Carlito to tag him in. Carlito does so. CM Punk storms into the ring but Smith quickly jumps out of the ring. CM Punk begins to chase Smith around the ring, finally Smith rolls back into the ring and he stomps at CM Punk's head. Smith begins to attack CM Punk hitting him with punches to the head. The referee tries to intervene but Smith pushes him out the way. Smith rolls CM Punk over and he delivers a couple of stiff elbow drops to his back. Smith continues to dominate by hitting CM Punk with a standing dropkick, this rocks CM Punk. Smith tries to knock him down again but CM Punk blocks it. CM Punk fights back by throwing a series of kicks and punches at Smith. CM Punk delivers a jumping side kick to Smith's face, Smith falls to the mat and CM Punk follows up with a senton back splash. Smith tries to make the tag to Summers but CM Punk continues to pummel Smith. The referee warns CM Punk but CM Punk ignores him, the ref tries to intervene again but this time CM Punk pushes him out of the way. CM Punk finally stops the onslaught and he rolls out of the ring, CM Punk grabs a steel chair and he throws it into the ring. Carlito shouts at CM Punk but CM Punk ignores him, CM Punk picks the steel chair up, the ref advises CM Punk not to use it but CM Punk doesn't listen. CM Punk smashes Smith with the chair and all hell breaks loose. After taking control, Summers kept CM Punk at bay. Eventually Summers gained the advantage after a brief champions' comeback, and tagged in his partner Kevin Smith. Smith was tagged in only to be rushed to his opponent's corner and watched Carlito tag in and dropkick him in the face. Smith hit a low blow to save himself and tagged in Summers who almost immediately was on the receiving end of an atomic drop and a leg drop to the groin. CM Punk tagged in and suplexed Smith who rolled to the outside to avoid further punishment. Summers got his bell rung on the turnbuckle and took a swinging neck breaker. Punk went for the cover, but Summers kicked out an opportunistically hit a jawbreaker on CM Punk, enabling him to tag in his partner. Smith kept CM Punk at bay in the corner and the two alternated double teams on CM Punk and kept him under their control. Smith's offense was particularly stiff, trying to get over the fact that he wanted to injure one of the champions. Eventually Punk began to fight back a bit, but was cut off by a stiff Smith lariat. Smith went for a second rope elbow drop and missed, allowing Carlito to be tagged into the match. Carlito hit an inverted suplex on Smith before Summers ran in and tried to break up the party, but got cut off by CM Punk. All hell broke loose and when all subsided, Summers was in the ring getting ready to get hit by a senton/leg drop top rope combo from the champions. Though he ate the leg drop, he managed to get his knees up, knocking the wind out of Carlito. The two went right to work on Carlito's midsection, hitting a nice legdrop combination before Smith clamped on a reverse bear hug. Carlito eventually began to fight back and caught a roll up and a near fall out of it. Smith pounced right back on Carlito though, landing a bunch of clubbing blows on his mid section. Summers tagged in and Summers & Smith hit a double knees gut buster on the younger champion before Summers began his dirty work. Summers laid the boots a bit to Carlito before cinching in a nice leg scissors, keeping the speedy high flyer at bay. Eventually Carlito broke the hold and Summers moved to a front face lock. Carlito struggled to try and get to his corner, but Summers was able to hold him off fairly effectively. Carlito made a tag, but the referee didn't see the tag, so it didn't count. Summers & Smith taunted CM Punk on the apron while laying the boots to Carlito and raking away at his face. Smith made a tag but missed the double team. Carlito kicked Summers off his leg and finally made the tag to CM Punk. Punk cleaned house and put the exclaimation point on Summers with a big back bodydrop on Summers before hitting a bulldog-clothesline combo. Punk landed an elbow off the second rope on Summers and went for a cover but only got two. Smith popped up out of nowhere and went for the Biker Chain (Murder Drop), but CM Punk wiggled out. Carlito went for his diving splashes in the corner, but Summers rolled out of the way of the second and almost scored a flash pin. Eventually CM Punk popped up and hit the Go To Sleep on Summers. He went to hit Smith with it, but Smith grabbed him and bull-rushed CM Punk out of the ring. Carlito capitalized and hit the Backstabber on Summers, but Smith broke up the pin. CM Punk flipped Smith up for a powerbomb, but launches him over his head over the top rope. Carlito got some stiff kicks to the legs of Summers early on as well. Crowd is really into this match as Carlito connects with a stiff kick to the back of Summers's head. At one point, Carlito takes out both members of the Bikebrakers with kicks in the corner until Summers picks up Carlito and tosses him across the ring in a huge spot. Big elbow by Smith off the top rope on Carlito. Summers with a big overhead toss on Carlito. Summers attempts a powerbomb on Carlito, but Carlito puts Summers back down and Carlito leaps up and connects with a devastating double-foot stomp right on Summers. CM Punk got the hot tag and took out Smith with a huge powerslam and took out Summers with a belly-to-belly suplex. Big spot saw Carlito springboard off the top rope to take out Summers on the outside. Rhino came out from the back and tossed in a hammer to Smith, but Super Dragon jumped up from under the ring and dropped Smith's head off the top rope. CM Punk then hit the Go To Sleep on Smith, but once again could not get the win as Summers was there to break it up. Summers quickly loads up CM Punk for the Summers Projekt and connects with it. Carlito rushes over and plants Summers with the Backstabber. He goes up for the Moonsault, but during the move, Smith caught him out of nowhere from the other corner with his Kev' Rev' Up finisher. Summers booted CM Punk in the mouth out of the ring while Smith pinned Carlito. The EMTs deemed CM Punk unable to continue and escorted him to the backstage area. Carlito was on his own and about to lose.

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

Carlito survives again. Smith is infuriated with Carlito's 'never-say-die' mentality. Both Summers and Smith pinned Carlito in the corner, both stomping down as hard as they could onto his chest. Summers then picked Carlito up to his feet, irish-whipped him into the corner for Smith to pick up the pieces with a runaway clothesline sending Carlito head over heels. As Smith left the ring for the apron, Summers grabbed Carlito but Carlito pushed his hands away and began to fight back with several forearm shots to Summers. Summers was quick to put an end to the come back with a knee into the ribs or Carlito. He then whipped him hard into the corner and tagged in Smith who went to work with several shoulder thrusts once again focusing on the rib cage on Carlito. Smith whipped Carlito into the opposite corner and tried another clothesline, however Carlito nipped up into the air and caught Smith with a quick roll up only to have Smith kick out at two. Smith came back with another knee shot to the ribs and then he threw Carlito through the ropes for the loud-mouthed duck to get his cheap shots in. Super Dragon confronted Rhino outside who instantly backed off, but then cheapshotted him once his back was turned. Rhino was about to lock on a Figure Four but Carlito turned him around and knocked him down with a hard right fist. Summers this time jumped Carlito and rolled him back into the ring. Smith stomped down on Carlito, and then dropped a couple of knees into the ribs, attempting to ground Carlito. Smith pulled Carlito to his feet and attempted a German Suplex, but Carlito managed to land on his feet and quickly take to the air, knocked Smith over with a jumping reverse kick. Carlito crawled to his corner but obviously there was no CM Punk, so no tagging out, then Smith got back to his feet and set up for a Spear. Carlito walked out of his corner to find Smith storming at him, but Carlito managed to dive out of the way and the poor referee took the full force of the move. This only worked against Carlito as it now gave Summers and Rhino the opportunity to enter the ring and do a 3-on-1 number on him. Summers hit the Summers Projekt, and just as Rhino was about to attempt a Figure Four again, _This Fire Burns _by Killswitch Engage hit and the crowd erupted. Everyone turned towards the entrance but CM Punk entered through the crowd and attacked everyone from behind. Carlito rolled out of the ring as CM Punk dumped Summers over the top with a clothesline. CM Punk then knocked Smith down, leaving only Rhino in the ring. CM Punk smashed Rhino with the Motherpunker DDT and set him in the corner. Carlito slid back into the ring with a steel chair and executed a VAN TERMINATOR on the loud-mouthed man-beast! CM Punk then locked on a Figure Four and Rhino began to tap out! Summers re-entered the ring and exchanged right hands with Carlito, then he attempted an irish-whip but Carlito countered sending Summers into the corner. Carlito rolled forward and then shot up onto Summers monkey-flipping him back into the centre of the ring. Carlito placed the steel chair on Summers's chest, climbed to the top rope and hit the Moonsault! Carlito threw out the chair, hit the Backstabber and covered Summers as the referee slowly counted 1.. 2.. 3!

The winners and STILL RCW Global Tag Team champions, Carlito & CM Punk.

Punk seemed pleased with the victory and went over to congratulate his partner, but Punker didn't see Smith coming with a chair. Fortunately, Carlito did, lifting Smith up and then dropping him down again with Punker's aid in the Hawaiian Ice Neckbreaker. The champions then left through the crowd.

The cameras went backstage, where Danny Jackpot was on the phone.

Danny: 'Yo, what's happening, dog? RCW's big return to PPV! Everything's right tonight here in the Sunshine State, baby! I think Ryan Walters is gonna' give Yoshihiro Magma a beating worse than David Caruso's corny one-liners!'

There was a knock at the door.

Danny: 'Listen, brother... I'll call ya' back. Come in!'

Star Dog entered. Starlette Stacy Kiebler had retired from wrestling during the company's three month abscence.

Danny: 'What can I do for you, SD, my man?'

Star Dog: 'Well... _boss_: seeing as it's the big return of the Revolution to PPV and the Sunshine State, I'd like to propose that you change my match with Rob Van Dan to a submission match, just so I can offset the hardcore nature of RVD himself!'

Danny: 'So let me get this straight... you come to me, openly admitting you want an advantage, because you can't beat RVD by his rules?'

Star Dog: 'No! Nonononononononono...'

Danny: 'Then beat RVD by his rules then. I'm not changing a damn thing! And by the way... it's next.'

Star Dog stormed out of the office looking angry.

**RCW Openweight championship match: Champion Rob Van Dam versus Star Dog.**

Before the match began, Rob walked up to Star Dog and gave him the thumb taunt as the crowd shouted his name to go along with it. Star Dog didn't look too impressed and began the match with a right hand, knocking Van Dam back. Star Dog sent Rob into the ropes and knocked him down with a running block, followed by a clothesline. Star Dog then attempted to slam Rob's face into the top turnbuckle, but Rob blocked and lifted his leg to kick Star Dog in the face, knocking him back. Rob ran at Star Dog knocking him down with a clothesline, and then another clothesline and finally a standing Roundhouse kick. Rob dragged Star Dog to the corner and performed the Split Legged Moonsault but only managed a two count from it. Rob then pulled Star Dog further across the ring and attempted the Rolling Thunder, but this time Star Dog got his knees up into Rob's back. Star Dog pulled Rob up to his feet and hit a trifecta of German Suplexes, bridging the last for a two-count. Star Dog attempted to load RVD up for the Sevenstar, but Rob ducked under Star Dog's arm and countered it into an arm bar, but then kicked Star Dog in the face, knocking him onto his back. Rob again attempted the Rolling Thunder and this time he was able to connect. Rob went to the top but Star Dog cut him off before he could attempt the Frogsplash. Rob then knocked Star Dog from the top and quickly flew off and landed the Five Star Frog Splash to pick up the victory.

The winner and STILL RCW Openweight champion, Rob Van Dam.

RVD celebrated with the fans afterwards, but Star Dog wasn't done with his assault. He blindsided 'The Whole F'N Show' with a big boot to the mouth, followed by a Sevenstar that saw RVD land directly on his head, on the idle championship belt. EMTs checked upon the fallen champion as Star Dog made his way to the back with a sick smile on his face.

Joey Styles: 'I hope RVD isn't injured too badly. Fuck that piece of dogshit for what he did!'

Sam Shadow: 'Yo, calm down, Styles! I know RVD's your buddy from way back and everything, but you're clearly overreacting!'

Styles: 'What? So you condone this type of behaviour?'

Shadow: 'As a matter of fuckin' fact, I do. It's called making a big-time impact!'

Chris X: 'Anyways, back to business: I have just received word from our staff that the World champion has indeed arrived at the building!'

Joel Gertner: 'And it is my personal opinion that this is his last day as the champion, because no-one has ever defeated Yoshihiro Magma in 1-on-1 competition!'

Styles: 'We'll see! Walters has never backed down and never quit... even when Paul Heyman backed him into a corner, had him arrested for breaking his contract and forced to leave RCW! Walters pulled through during that rivalry and I'm putting my money on him to end the streak of the Burning Avalanche!'

Chris X: 'As for now though, we are prepared for our next contest... as it's AJ Styles challenging Jake Taproot for the RCW Junior Heavyweight championship!'

Shadow: 'And the smart money is always on the Phenomenal One!'

Chris X: 'He wasn't the first TNA X-Division champ for nothing, ya know!'

Gertner: 'That was before Randy Sav-- I mean, Jay Lethal got ahold of the belt!'

**RCW Junior Heavyweight championship match: Champion Jake Taproot w/'Acid' Matt Hyson & Chris Sabin versus 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles.**

Matt Hyson tried to get a few licks in for his partner, but Styles caught him and planted the former Spike Dudley with the Styles Clash. Sabin tried his luck, but Styles countered 'The Future's' attack with his Phenomenon DDT. While the referee called for more security to eject Hyson & Sabin, Taproot took his chance and blindsided AJ Styles with his signature Rootcore Dragon Suplex. The referee then officially started the contest. Elbow tie-up, chop by Taproot. Uppercut by Styles but he got kicked in the chest. Snapmare by Taproot and he locked in a chin lock. Styles fought back with elbows, but he got cut off. Styles flipped out of a back suplex and executed a dropkick. Bulldog by Styles connected. Scoop slam by AJ, knee drop got 2. AJ got telegraphed and tossed into the corner. Taproot runs into a boot. AJ knocked an interfering Sabin off the apron and hooked Taproot up for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb, but he pulled back into the Styles Clash position, walking all around the ring with Taproot's head grinding the mat before going to the middle of the squared circle and finishing the match with the infamous Styles Clash.

The winner and NEW RCW Junior Heavyweight champion, AJ Styles.

Taproot was irate while Styles marched up the ramp with his title belt. Sabin soon became the scapegoat for Taproot's loss, being blamed for everything. He shouted something at Hyson & Taproot, which earned him a beatdown. Taproot nailed the Rootcore Dragon Suplex again followed by Hyson nailing the Acid Drop. Seeing the beatdown on his ex-TNA teammate, Styles rushed the ring again and fought off the attackers. Sabin got up and helped, popping off a Cradle Shock on Hyson. Styles left the ring with Sabin, to many cheers from the fans who had missed TNA all these years.

**Faction Challenge: The Ortons w/Evolution vs. Kiba & Grizzly w/XLX vs. Rat & Butch Bingbong w/The Bingbong Family vs. Austin Aries & Seth Ozkan w/The Emblem.**

After the Bingbongs and the Emblem had been eliminated by Evolution, it was down to two teams. The end came when Mark Orton knocked Grizzly from the ring with a Dropsault, but before he could turn his attention to Kiba, Rat Bingbong grabbed hold of his leg. When he finally released him, Kiba put out his leg for Mark to catch before cracking him with a devastating Lion's Gladiator Execution to the face. Grizz then held Randy as Kiba made the cover for the win.

The winners are Kiba & Grizzly.

After that match, Max Jacobs made his entrance with the UK title belt sitting on his shoulder. He set of his uncle's pyro and waited in the ring for his opponent.

_One, Two, you hear the clock tickin'_

_Tick-tock, you're about to stop livin'_

_Tick-tock, I want you to remember me_

_Tick-tock, But I'll leave you with no memory_

_I'M COMIN'!_

Silkk Tha Shocker's _I'm Comin' _blasted out on the speakers once again as Montel Vontavious Porter made his RCW debut.

**RCW United Kingdom Heavyweight championship match: Champion Max Jacobs vs. Montel Vontavious Porter.**

The two started going at it right in the middle of the ring. MVP got stupid and tried to body slam the big man and of course, Max Jacobs went nowhere and just clubbed him to the canvas. MVP grabbed a Singapore cane and swatted at Max Jacobs, but Max Jacobs caught it and broke it in half after bonking MVP on the head with it. Max Jacobs body slammed MVP before tossing him like a lawn dart into a shopping cart waiting in the corner. He went for an avalanche, but MVP got out of dodge just in the nick of time. MVP tried to gather a table in the bought time, but Max Jacobs quickly recovered and began hammering away at MVP before tossing him back into the ring. Jacobs hit a diving head butt before taking the table MVP put in the ring and set it up. MVP fought back by nailing Jacobs in the head with a garbage can. Jacobs completely no-sold it, gave a fierce roar to MVP and blew the table to bits, hitting his chokeslam on MVP for the win.

The winner and STILL United Kingdom Heavyweight champion, Max Jacobs.

**6-man tag team grudge match: DJ Diddy Dog & the Dudley Boyz vs. The Dog House.**

All through the match, DJ stood on the apron and kept his eyes on Bark at all time. The match began as D-Von forced Punk into the corner and launched him with a Monkey Flip. D-Von then jumped to the second rope and hit Punk with a kick to the jaw. Bloodhound then collided with Bubba Ray and managed to get the upper hand. Bloodhound whipped Bubba into the corner and attempted a running clothesline but the move was countered with an Inverted Bubba Bomb as Bubba drove Bloodhound into the canvas. Even though Bark was not the legal man, he was caught in the ring when DJ finally got the hot tag. Bark stared wide-eyed at DJ before jumping out of the ring to attempt an escape. The final moment of the match saw DJ Diddy Dog chase Redbark around the ring until Bark lead DJ back into the ring and straight into a spear from Bloodhound. As Bark watched from the ramp, Bloodhound hooked the leg of DJ and gained the pinfall victory after finishing his younger brother off with the Dog Collar Driver.

The winners are the Dog House.

Immediately, the Dudleyz navigated wood into the ring and went after Redbark, but Bark bailed, leaving Joey Boozehound alone to face two very-pissed off Dudleyz. Bloodhound tried to help, but DJ caught him and drilled him with the DJ Diddy Devastation. Joey then felt the wrath of the 3D through the table.

**Rhino w/Cyrus vs. Super Dragon.**

Rhino went straight for the side-headlock, but Super Dragon powered out and lifted Rhino up for a backdrop. Super Dragon quickly rolled back to his feet, ran the ropes attempted a Senton across Rhino's chest, but Rhino managed to roll from harms way just in time. Rhino then connected with a low dropkick to Super Dragon's head and knocked him under the bottom rope. As Super Dragon leaned against the guard rails, Rhino attempted a Crossbody, but Super Dragon caught him and drove his back into the ringpost. Back in the ring, Super Dragon sent Rhino into the ropes and caught him in a side walk slam which he turned into a Backbreaker across his knee. Rhino came back after gouging Super Dragon's eye. He then rammed Super Dragon's head into the top turnbuckle, and attempted a running clothesline, but Super Dragon ducked and Rhino caught the referee. Using this to his advantage, Rhino took a steel chair from ringside and cracked Super Dragon between the eyes. Rhino raises his hands to recieve loud boos. Suddenly the crowd began to cheer, and soon Eddie Torch slid under the bottom rope and stood behind Rhino. When Rhino noticed, he swung the chair, but Torch ducked. He then kicked Rhino in the mid-section which caused him to drop the chair. Torch then loaded Rhino up and dropped him with the Burning Hammer. Both men slowly came to, but Super Dragon locked on the Dragon Clutch STF and the referee woke up to see Rhino tapping to give Super Dragon the victory.

The winner is Super Dragon.

It was time for the main event: Ryan Walters defending the RCW World Heavyweight title against his arch-rival Yoshihiro Magma.

**RCW World Heavyweight championship match: Champion Ryan Walters vs. Yoshihiro Magma.**

Before the match got underway, the referee had Jap-Americana Promotions banned from ringside. The two men circled the ring for a few moments until Walters dived down and attempted to grab Magma's boot, but Magma quickly jumped back. They circled again until locking up with Magma getting the side headlock. Walters easily pushed Magma into the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder block. Walters then ran the ropes, skipped over Magma who then jumped up and attempted a hip toss which was then countered by Walters with a hip toss and then a stiff kick across the spine. Magma grabbed his lower back, but Walters picked him up from the ground and threw him into the corner where he connected with several slaps across the face. Walters then chopped Magma across the chest and then lifted him onto the top rope. Walters attempted to set up the 911 Cop Killa, but Magma came back with a slap and a Tornado DDT driving Walters's head into the canvas. Magma put the boots to Walters's head before stepping back and stalking Walters, looking for a Spear opportunity. Magma ran at Walters for the Spear, but Walters kicked Magma in the face, knocking him on his back. Walters lifted Magma to the top and folded him up for the 911 Cop Killa, but as he walked Magma out from the corner, Magma's boot caught the referee in the face. Walters didn't seem to notice and dropped the 911 Cop Killa, but there was no referee to make the count. Suddenly Montel Vontavious Porter entered the ring and struck Walters with a Chair. He then dragged Magma on top of Walters to claim the slow three and the title. Fans were absolutely livid.

The winner and NEW RCW World Heavyweight champion, Yoshihiro Magma.

It was unclear as to why MVP had cost Ryan Walters the title, but the fact remained that he had done it and somebody else was wearing the gold for the first time in a few months.

Joey Styles: 'What a deflating way to end the night with Yoshihiro Magma taking home the RCW World title thanks to interference from MVP! Good night, everyone... and see you at RCW New's Year Destruction!'

_**Champions:**_

World Heavyweight champion - Yoshihiro Magma.

United Kingdom Heavyweight champion - 'Apokalypse' Max Jacobs.

Global Tag Team champions - Carlito & CM Punk.

Openweight champion - Rob Van Dam.

Junior Heavyweight champion - 'The Phenomenal' AJ Styles.


End file.
